Rebelling Against Defeat (AU1)
by Grubkiller19
Summary: Everyone thought that the Republic was destroyed during the Sith war. Instead, it was forced into exile. Ahsoka, who is trying to live life with Lux in exile, is sent on a mission that is critical to the survival of the Republic, and to the liberation of the Galaxy. But it might also cause the final downfall of the Republic and the Jedi. Future Lemons. Luxsoka, Kanera, some Ezbine.
1. Act I-part 1

Hey folks, Grubkiller here. This story is an AU of the star wars universe, in which order 66 never happens and it has elements from the EU **(Sith empire, yuuzhan vong** **).** It's also loosely tied in with other stories that i'm writing **(a star wars halo crossover named:"They Shall Not Pass", and a Clone Wars fanfic named: Make War, Not Love. Go check it out if you're interested).** I also make references to video game media **(Gears of War, Resistance, Killzone, CoD).**

 _ **Summary:** Everyone thought that the Republic was destroyed by the Sith Empire during the 2nd great sith war. They were wrong, they only forced it into exile. Ahsoka Tano, who is struggling to juggle her marriage and her military job in the middle of a war, is sent on a mission that is critical to the survival of the Republic, and to the liberation of the Galaxy. But it might also, indirectly, threaten to bring the exiled Republic and the Jedi order to it's final destruction._

 ** _I will also be putting Luxsoka romance in this story (future lemons) as well as some Ezra/Sabine, Hera/Kanan, and whatever else presents itself in the future._**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything from any media that I reference, so please don't sue me. If you do sue me, well you need to get a life._

 _This chapter will focus on the timeline and prologue ( slight Halo/mass effect tie in)._

 _ **22 BBY:**_ _ **The Clone Wars begins. The Confederacy of Independent Systems, led by Count Dooku (aka, Darth Tyrannus), secedes from the Republic, which they perceive as corrupt. The Republic deploys the Clone army to fight the Separatists droid armies.**_

 _ **19 BBY: for three years, the Clone army, led by the force yielding Jedi (the guardians of peace in the galaxy) slowly push the CIS into the outer rim. The CIS in a stunning move invade Coruscant, the Republic capital, and capture the Supreme Chancellor. Two Jedi knights, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi, sneak onto the CIS flagship and rescue the Supreme Chancellor, and killing Count Dooku. General Grievous, the architect of the Coruscant invasion, flees to the planet Utapau. General Grievous is tracked down by Obi-wan, where the two of them duel until Grievous is thrown off a cliff after being stabbed by Obi-wan. Grievous is presumed dead. Palpatine is revealed to be Sith Lord and seduces Anakin Skywalker to the dark side (to save his pregnant wife, Padme Amidala). The Jedi Council finds out and try to stop Palpatine right before he can kick off Order 66, a secret order that would force the Clone army to kill their Jedi generals and serve the Chancellor without question. Skywalker saves Palpatine and flees. They are forced into exile after escaping from the Jedi. The Council, wanting to preserve the memory of Anakin as the chosen one who helped expose Palpatine (which he actually did at first), cover up his fall to the dark side. They split Padme's twins apart. The Son, Luke, went to Tatooine with his Aunt and Uncle. Padme, who had the daughter Leia, was killed by Sidious's secret agents along with her Clone escort, and Baby Leia was given to Anakin, now Darth Vader (who doesn't realize that his new master had Padme killed), as a future apprentice.**_

 _ **19 BBY continued:**_ _ **Obi-Wan is ordered to go check on the boy from time to time as ordered by the Council. Sidious and Vader go into exile on a secret Sith outpost in the Byss system, deep in the core, where they plot their next move, sewing the seeds of revolution in the galaxy and searching for the long lost Sith Empire, which was thought to have been destroyed by the Republic and Jedi long ago.**_

 _ **Tomas Dalyell comes to power as the new Chancellor of the Republic. He orders the Republic Navy to use its newest weapon, the Hammer of Dawn weapons platform, to crush the CIS. The majority of the CIS surrendered, and were slowly integrated back into the Republic by Dalyell.**_

 _ **He also has to deal with a senate that was loyal to Palpatine**_

 _ **He then has the senate implement the Republic's budget to invest in secret bunkers and facilities for the Military and Government. But in reality, Dalyell uses the budget to secretly buy up a planet, hidden in the outer rim by a massive space storm, in order to create a massive and hidden Republic stronghold in case of emergencies. The planet is called, Azura. It was previously owned by Dalyell's home world, Sera. He uses the allocation of funds to secretly pay the Serans, and have them continue development of the planet until further notice. Dalyell also has the senate reorganize the Republic military, and base it off of the Armed Forces of the Coalition of Ordered Governments from Sera, which is heavily militarized.**_

 _ **One month after the Clone Wars officially ends, a terrible new enemy, calling itself the Yuuzhan Vong, invades the Known Galaxy. They didn't have a reason. They only killed and transformed anyone that fell into their hands. The Republic would eventually be driven back. During the war, the Republic implemented 'scorched earth policies to slow the Vong advance. Trillions of lives are lost, and many trillions more feel abandoned by the Republic, which they start to see as warmongering and tyrannical. This is a situation that the exiled Dark Lord of the Sith, Palpatine, takes advantage of. They slowly begin to secretly rally the citizens of the galaxy to their side.**_

 _ **18 BBY:**_ _ **Emperor Palpatine rallies the exiled**_ _ **Sith Empire in the Unknown regions. They were the ones who caused the Vong to invade the galaxy by releasing a new virus to destroy the Vong. They are led by the Knights of Ren, a sith cult that agrees to follow the newest lords of the Sith against the Republic. They come to the 'aid' of the Republic, by using a battle station on the planet Malachor to wipe out the Vong. This leads to the Galaxy to levitate toward the Empire and away from the Republic. The war soon begins with the Empire "liberating" the worlds on the outer fringes. They rally the disgruntled citizens of the galaxy until they are strong enough to wage war against the Republic, which they drive out of the core after conquering Coruscant. They then proceeded to smash the last pockets of Republic resistance in the outer rim. Palpatine heads to the Senate Building to proclaim himself as Supreme leader of the Empire, and Emperor of the galaxy.**_

 _ **17 BBY:**_ _ **Chancellor Dalyell and the remnants of the Republic Government rally at the temporary capital of Denon. They decide to abandon all hope of defeating the Sith. But they don't choose to surrender. Instead they decide to secretly gather the last remnants of the Republic Army and Navy and head for the planet Azura, a planet located in a secret star system that is engulfed in a constant space storm. They take the senators, military officers, Kamino cloners, remaining Jedi, and several million civilian refugees that were still loyal to the Republic, and they all covertly move to Azura, where they would defend what remained of the Republic and start plotting the defeat of the Empire.**_

 _ **The Empire controls the entire galaxy. Any planet that was Loyal to the Republic when it was "destroyed", is allowed to keep their autonomy, if they pay taxes to the Empire on every Empire day anniversary, give the Empire military access, and give a tribute of wealth to the Emperor on his birthday. The Chiss Ascendency and Hutt Space are allied with the Empire. The Empire violently cracks down on dissenters, the Imperial Security Bureau spies on civilians and military personnel for signs of dissent, while Darth Vader and his sith inquisitors hunt down the remaining Jedi and violently crush insurgencies.**_

 _ **The Empire expands into the Milky way galaxy, where they make several allies and find new resources and wealth. They also plague on anyone who is perceived as a threat to the Empire by taking land and forcing people in the regions to pay tribute to the Empire.**_

 _ **13 BBY:**_ _ **Signs of potential rebellion begin to show across the galaxy, as small rebel cells rise up to harass imperial operation near the sectors in which they originate. The Empire initially believes that these cells are nothing to be worried about and will be easily defeated. But what they don't know is that these cells are being fed intel and supplies by The Republic, which they thought had been destroyed long ago. The Republic Spec Ops brigade goes on secret missions behind Imperial lines looking for "High Value Targets". They relay the intel back to Azura, where Project Fulcrum (the GAR's new intel organization which is led by Anakin Skywalker's former jedi apprentice Ahsoka Tano) sends the intel to rebel cells across the galaxy. The seeds of Rebellion are being planted across the galaxy by the Sith Empire's oldest and most hated enemy.**_

 _ **11 BBY:**_ _(N/A:this is apart of my other story, They Shall Not Pass, a Star Wars/Halo/Crossover[with some ME]) **The Batarian Hegemony, an Imperial ally from the Milky Way galaxy, gets into a territorial dispute with the Unified Earth Government and it's colonies. The Batarians demand land from the UEG, who adamantly refuse. The Empire steps in, demanding that**_ ** _the UEG give concessions to the Empire and its allies, which of coarse they don't._**

 ** _The Batarians launch terrorist attacks against the UEG's frontier worlds. The UEG retaliates by repelling the terrorist groups and mobilizing along their mutual border. The Empire, not wanting to be politically embarrassed, threatens war with the UEG, not just to conquer another developed, resource rich, and technologically competitive space faring race, but also to re-establish the fear that the Empire uses to rule effectively and maintain the status quo._**

 ** _Every galactic power watches this new war between the Empire and the UEG. In the first few months, the Empire underestimates the Power and resolve of the UNSC (the UEG's military arm) and is thrown out of UEG space with a bloody nose and a deep humiliation. The UEG, with high morale after beating back the Empire, goes to war with the Empire's ally, the Batarian Hegemony and sends the UNSC Defense Force to invade its territory. After conquering most of Batarian space, a revenge seeking Sith Empire reorganizes its forces to drive back the UNSC. The UNSC is pushed back inside of its border with the Batarians, and both belligerent sides are bogged down in a stalemate for months. The UNSC's one major advantage is secrecy. The Empire don't know the true strength of the UNSC or the location of its core worlds._**

 ** _8 BBY:_** ** _When it seemed like the Empire would triumph over the UEG, a_** ** _ll Galactic powers that opposed the Sith Empire, and are watching on the sidelines, join the UEG in it's struggles against the Empire, wanting to rid the galaxy of the threat that has plagued it in recent years. The Republic, still watching on the sidelines, waits for an opportunity to act. In the meantime, the newly formed Rebel Alliance, which is made up of any planet in the outer rim that was loyal to the Republic (an is secretly supplied and funded by the exiled Republic), declares open war against the Empire. The Galaxy is now in the middle of a total war._**

 ** _The Republic may be on the sidelines, but they will soon be forced into the war. Question is, will they be ready for it?_**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _On the Imperial planet Scarif, Ahsoka Tano leads a rebel strike team to seize control of the Death star plans. An Alliance Naval group is in orbit, providing support for the troops on the ground while holding off the Imperial Navy. The team was able to find the plans for the space station and beam them to the Rebel Flagship above. Unbeknownced to anyone, Ahsoka was able to get a second copy of the plans to bring back to the Republic, which is still believed by everyone to be destroyed. The plan seemed to be going in the Rebels favor when an Imperial fleet led by Darth Vader, launches a counter attack against the Rebel invaders. The Future of the galaxy may hang on what happens next._

 **Scariff, home to the Imperial Citadel complex, which houses information on all classified Imperial projects.**

There was debris from the battle everywhere. The skeletal remains of two Imperial Star Destroyers and their escorts floated above the planet, as well as the remains of many Rebel frigates and light cruisers. Dozens of Fighters from both sides were caught in a deadly dogfight above the planet Scarif.

Aboard the Rebel Flagship, _Profundity_ , the commander of the fleet, Admiral Raddus was sitting in his hover chair. The Mon Calamari Officer looked through the observation glass on the floor (which was ray-shielded) down at the planet below, which was now the site of what was so far the largest battle between Alliance and Imperial forces.

A young crew member ran up to him and through up a brisk salute. "Admiral Raddus sir, the Plans have been successfully transmitted to our location," said the young ensign.

"Good, get me Commander Tano on the horn," the Admiral ordered. The ensign nodded and ran to the comm station to contact the leader of the strike force. The strike force was able to land on the planet when the fleet punched a hole into the planetary shields, which kept objects from passing through, earlier. A few seconds later, a holographic display of Ahsoka Tano deflecting laser bolts appeared in front of him.

"Rouge Leader, we've received the transmission from the surface. We're ready to send you an extraction force on the double," said Raddus. "Thanks Admiral, just send us those transports and make the jump. Those plans are critical to the fight against the Empire," Ahsoka advised.

Raddus nodded at the Holographic Togrutan who was still fighting off the Empire with what remained of the strike force.

The hologram flickered out, as Raddus turned to give his next set of orders. "All craft, prepare to make the jump to hyperspace," Said the Admiral as he contacted the _Ghost_.

"General Syndulla, we are about to make the jump to hyperspace. Take your U-wings and pick up the strike force".

"Roger that Admiral, we're on our way," said the green Twi'lek as she took her squadron and headed for the planet below.

The Alliance ships then turned around and made the jump to hyperspace. The blue tunnel was just starting to form around them, when all of a sudden, they were forced to stop when their path was blocked by a Trio of Imperial Star-Destroyers, their frigate escorts, and a multitude of imperial troop transports, that just dropped out of hyperspace in front of the dumbstruck rebels. "All ships, full stop!" Ordered Raddus as the Alliance fleet came to a complete halt. Some ships were lucky to escape but most ships that didn't stop crashed in the massive Imperial Dreadnoughts in front of them.

"All ships, fire fire fire, fire at will!" Some ships didn't even have to be told as they cut loose with everything they had. But of coarse the Imperial ships weren't going to sit their and take it. Hundreds of Green lasers fired from the Imperial warships and they flew into the Smaller and weaker Rebel ships. Some ships were speared on the first shot, but larger ships like the Profundity took more damage but only temporarily.

Raddus then realized that their was no winning this fight. He turned on his communicator and opened a Ship-wide broadcast. "All hands abandon ship. I repeat, All hand Abandon ship!" Raddus and the rest of the crew then began to run for the escape pods, while smaller rebel ships stood by to pick up as many survivors as possible, before they would be forced to escape.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, on the Imperial Star-Destroyer _Devastator_ , Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, Governor of the Outer Rim and head of the Imperial Military, was standing on the bridge overlooking the battle. He watched as his Warships unleashed the wrath of the Empire onto the pitiful fleet of criminals that were occupying his viewport.

A young Lieutenant ran up to him and saluted the Grand Moff. "Sir, the Rebel Flagship is disabled. Shall we concentrate on the Rebel ground forces?"

"No. Lord Vader will deal with the ground forces. In the meantime, mop up what remains of the rebel fleet and send Starkiller over with a boarding party. I want those plans back no matter the cost," Tarkin ordered. "Yes Sir," With that, the young officer ran off to do as ordered.

 _We must not allow those plans to escape,_ Tarkin thought to himself.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back on the _Profundity_ , a rebel soldier was pushing buttons on a terminal and downloading information. The information that he was downloading was the Death Star plans that were stolen from the surface.

"Hurry soldier, we must get to the escape pods," An officer said matter of factly. The young soldier waited for the Plans to finish downloading before he put them all on a small data disk. He then ran down the hallway to meet up with the rest of his squad who were waiting outside the bridge. "Come on trooper, we don't have time to lose," said the rebel sergeant.

They all ran for the nearest escape pods when the door leading to them slammed shut. "Get that door open, will ya?" One soldier complained. "It's jammed, we'll have to pry it the rest of the way open," the sergeant suggested.

Then all of a sudden, the lights in the hallway shut off behind them. They all turned around to see a pitch black hallway. They all trained their weapons down the hall.

Nothing.

Or at least that is what everyone thought when a red light materialized out of the black, to show a cloaked figure wearing a gold plated helmet. The figure then approached them at a speed walk pace.

"Weapons free!" the sergeant ordered. With that, the dark hallway was illuminated with red blaster bolts from the rebel troopers and the cloaked figure's red blade.

The figure expertly blocked the bolts that came his way. Two rebel soldiers fell from their own laser bolts. One rebel soldier was levitated with the force to be used as a meat shield for the cloaked figure. The rebel soldier being used as a puppet was absorbing multiple shots to his back and was then thrown at the rest of the squad.

The remaining troopers were knocked down and then cut apart by the red blade yielding figure while they were on the floor.

The rebel sergeant produced a stun baton from his belt. It was suited for this type of situation.

The veteran Alliance soldiers yelled out a battle cry and charged the figure. The sergeant swung his baton at the figure and connected with its red blade.

They both swung at each other for a few seconds when the red bladed figure drew his hand out and all of a sudden the sergeant felt himself being levitated. He had no control over his body. The veteran soldier was at the bladed figure's mercy. The figure then shot lightning out of his gloved finger tips and electrocuted the rebel sergeant who screamed as he was being cooked alive.

The figure then tossed the burning corpse aside and continued down the hall. He moved towards the last remaining soldier, the one with the Death Star plans, who was still trying to pry open the door.

Once the figure was close enough, he slashed his blade to the side, cutting the remaining soldier in half along with the door that he was trying to pry open. The remains of the soldier dropped a chip which peaked the figure's interest. He picked it up and examined it.

Just then, a Stormtrooper with blue accents on his armor ran up to the figure and began to speak. "Grand Inquisitor, we've secured the ship. Governor Tarkin wants a report on the mission".

"Commander, tell our beloved governor that I have what we are looking for," Starkiller said smiling behind his gold plated helmet.

Unbeknownst to anyone, the future of the galaxy rested on the second copy of the death star plans that Cassian Andor sent over to his fellow Fulcrum agent before he and the rest of Rogue One died, Ahsoka Tano, who was going to send it to a Republic that no one knew still existed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Scarif: a planet that was a tropical paradise covered in oceans with small island chains/clusters, which were themselves covered in jungles, with white sandy beaches. On any normal day, this planet would have been a beautiful vacation spot. Of coarse, the key words were "any normal day". This was anything but a normal day.

On one of the larger islands in the region was the citadel tower which held all of the information of secret Imperial projects, including the Death Star. The tower was damaged and smoking from the battle outside.

In the jungles and beaches, debris from both sides of the battle were strewn across the field. The skeletal remains of Imperial walkers, fighters from both sides, and not to mention the bodies and burned out (or burning) buildings.

In the center of it all was a former Jedi named Ahsoka Tano, a beautiful orange skinned Togrutan female with an attractive hourglass figure, who was wearing a black top and skirt, with brown leather pants, gray boots and gauntlets that had artwork painted on them. Her outfit hugged her body in all the right places and she had a diamond cut out over her well formed breasts, showing off her body in all of its womanly glory.

She also wore a maroon wedding headdress with a silver diamond shaped gem in the center, over her akul tooth headdress, signifying her marriage to a lucky gentleman. To the exiled Republic Resistance Military and to Alliance Intelligence, she was still listed as Ahsoka Tano. But to her closest friends, she was Ahsoka Tano Bonteri.

Ahsoka was on a secret mission vital to the future of the galaxy. Unbeknownst to anyone, she was carrying a copy of the Death star plans, which she needed to get back to Azura, the final stronghold of the Republic in exile.

She was yielding two white colored lightsabers in her hands, which she was using to deflect blaster bolts from Imperial stormtroopers.

To her left was Ezra Bridger, a young jedi padawan and rebel officer who had an orange jacket and pants, dark buzz cut hair, and a green saber.

His master, Kanan Jarrus, was standing to Ahsoka's right. He had a blue blade and his hair was pulled back in a warrior's wolf tail.

They were surrounded by Rebel Commandoes, led by a former Clone Trooper, Captain Rex. The gray bearded and bald trooper was actually once a part of the 501st Legion that Ahsoka was (secretly is) apart of. After the remnants of the 501st was recalled to Denon right before the Empire's total take over, Rex went MIA after saving an injured General Kota, an incapacitated Ahsoka, and his fellow troopers by holding off an Imperial armored platoon with several Clone volunteers, to get Ahsoka and the others to safety. He turned up years later on Seelos with several other exiled Clone veterans (including some of the troopers that stayed with him) and they were all recruited into the Alliance by the suggestion of Ashoka, who reunited with her old friend from the Clone Wars. He wore camouflaged rebel fatigues with some parts of his Clone armor. He had the same Jaig eyes from his old helmet carved into his new rebel commando helmet, which had goggles that allowed him to zoom in on distant objects, much like his old helmet. He carried his signature DC-17 dual blasters, which he used to fight off the stormtroopers.

"Ahsoka, it's Hera. The fleet has taken heavy casualties. Enemy reinforcements are heading your way". The voice coming out of Ahsoka's communicator was that of Hera Syndulla, who was leading the rescue effort of Ahsoka and the rest of the strike group.

"Copy that Hera. Just get down here with those U-wings. We can't hold them off much longer," Ahsoka spoke into her wrist comm.

"On our way, just sit tight," Hera ordered.

"So, when's the evac gonna be here," Rex asked firing a few rounds from one of his sidearm at a nearby stormtrooper, the blue laser bolts piercing the troopers helmet and chest plate.

"She'll be here. So just keep fighting," Ahsoka ordered, expertly deflecting laser bolts towards the imperial scout troopers.

"Hopefully before those can do any damage," Kanan said pointing at several large box-like objects falling out of the sky. These boxes were the size of medium sized buildings. They landed on the far side of the island. A hatch opened on each box, revealing a massive AT-AT. An AT-AT was an "All terrain-Armored Transport". They were heavily armored and impervious to small arms fire. They stomped toward them on four massive armored legs. It's head was armed with heavy cannons and anti-personnel blasters.

"Uh, Ahsoka? What do we do," Ezra asked worried.

"Everyone fall back and take cover in the foliage, now!" Ashore shouted to the rest of the strike group.

"You heard her lads, let's go," Rex shouted, relaying the orders that Ahsoka just gave.

Every rebel soldier turned around and fled in the opposite direction. They splashed their way through the shallow water to the next island, which had a thick forest to take cover in. The AT-AT's stomped towards their prey. They sighted up with their cannons and fired at the fleeing rebels. Massive red spears flew towards the alliance team. Each energy spear caused a large explosion and killed several rebel troopers.

The team took cover in the thick forests on the small island to make a stand against the walkers. No one could get close enough to hit the walker in the neck, it's only weak spot, so they had to settle for just slowing them down.

Imperial stormtroopers charged at the thick jungled island, and into a hail of Rebel blaster fire. Several stormtroopers were scorched by blaster fire and fell to the ground dead.

Ahsoka continued to deflect fire with her blades when an Imperial scout trooper ran up to her. When the hapless trooper got to close to her, she lashed out with her white blades and decapitated the trooper.

Around her, she could see Ezra and Kanan deflecting blaster shots in order to cover the rebel troopers. The rebels set up everything they had to defend their positions. They set up two tripod turrets to catch the advancing imperials in a cross fire.

Rex was shouting orders into his com-link, at an Alliance Anti-Tank team, who were setting up their rockets twenty feet from Rex and Ahsoka's position, to slow down the imperial behemoths which still blasted the jungle foliage away bit by bit, taking away their cover if not simply killing them.

"All right you rocket jockeys, load up those tubes on the double," Rex shouted. The four rocketeers loaded their launchers and pointed at the nearest behemoth.

"Fire," Rex ordered, pointing a gloved hand in the direction of the lead walker.

The rebel A.T. team fired their launchers, and four rockets were sent down range at the lead AT-AT. One rocket, almost laughably, deflected harmlessly off the walker's armored forehead, where it then spun out of control and exploded in the air, doing no harm to anyone. The second and third rockets hit the front legs near the knee joints, the walker's other weak spot. The final rocket hit one of the blaster cannons on the side of the walker's head. It exploded and forced the walker's head to look to the side for a brief moment. But it looked back at where the rockets came from and blasted that spot to hell, killing the four rebel soldiers.

"Ah shit. This is it," One rebel exclaimed. He wasn't wrong of coarse.

 _This might be it. Oh Lux, I'm sorry we couldn't have our honeymoon, or be with each other right now_ , Ahsoka thought to herself, thinking of the exiled senator that recently became her husband, and who she could hardly find time for with her military and intelligence jobs.

Everyone raised their weapons in a defiant gesture towards the walker ready to accept their fate. Fate decided to take a different coarse, as the walker's center suddenly exploded, and it collapsed inward to the ground.

Everyone looked around to see what caused the explosion when they saw a flight of X-wings and U-wings led by the _Ghost_. The cavalry has arrived.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sabine, Zeb, keep those fighters off of our back," Hera ordered as the other to crew members used their turrets to fight off the agile Tie Strikers that trailed them.

"Red Leader? I want you and your X-wings to take out those walkers". "Copy that Phoenix Lead," said Garven Dreis, just as Wedge Antilles and Derek "Hobbie" Klivian fired their torpedoes at the nearest walker, which went up like a fireworks display. Several other X-Wings viciously fought with the Tie Strikers, desperately trying to keep them off the U-Wings and the strike force.

"U-Wings? circle around and get ready for pick up," Hera ordered.

The U-Wings circled over head, firing at any stormtrooper that they came across. However several Tie strikers swooped by and took out almost half of the U-Wings.

 _Come on boys, we can do this_ , Hera thought.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back on the ground, everyone watched as the remaining U-Wings landed on the ground to pick up the rest of the strike force.

"All right you grunts, WE ARE LEAVING. Get on a U-Wing," Rex shouted.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Kanan said as everyone split up to enter the three remaining U-Wings. Karan and Ezra entered one U-Wing, while Rex and Ahsoka entered another. The remaining commandoes split up evenly into the three transports.

The three ships took off seemingly in the clear.

Ahsoka's com-link went off and she answered it. It was Kanan who spoke. "We made it. It looks like we're all clear". Ahsoka was about to answer when Kanan came in over the comm again, this time more panicky.

"Wait a minute, somethings wrong. Our ship isn't moving. Ah, Force we're going down". Ahsoka was able to hear another voice, probably the pilot, yell out "brace for impact".

Ahsoka looked out the viewport of her ship, which was the 2nd U-Wing in the line of three. She saw the U-Wing going down and crash into the sandy beach. She then saw a figure wearing black armor and a black cape.

 _Vader,_ Ahsoka realized to herself _._

He had a red lightsaber in one hand, while he outstretched the other in the direction of the fallen U-Wing.

 _Wait, the ship was pulled down_.

The crash survivors consisted of Kanan, Ezra, and three rebel troopers. They all stepped out of the crash site to confront Vader.

The Jedi attacked first, sabers swinging. The Dark Lord parried the blows with his own blade. His counters were so forceful that they knocked Kanan back and sent Ezra flying a few feet away. "Pilot, get us down there right now," Ahsoka ordered as the rebel troopers on the ground fired on Vader, but to no Avail. He picked them up with the force and snapped their necks.

"But ma'am, that's suicide," the pilot stated as Vader walked over to an unconscious Ezra, about to finish him off. But Kanan jumped in and swiped at Vader's shoulders, evidently pissing him off. The Dark Lord clocked Kanan in the face with an armored elbow and swiped across his face with his Blade. Karan held his face in his hands, and it looked like he was shouting in pain.

"Fine, I'll go," Ahsoka said, frustrated.

Ahsoka then opened the hatch and jumped out to attack Vader.

A stunned Rex looked out the hatch to see Ahsoka falling over a hundred feet to the ground. He then turned to the pilot. "You either take us down, or I put you down," Rex threatened the pilot, pointing one of his sidearms at the insubordinate pilot's head. The other troopers on board didn't seem to object, which told Rex one of two things: that either the pilot had a bad reputation, or the troopers loyalty to their leaders was unwavering.

"All right, all right fine," the Pilot reluctantly complied. The two remaining U-Wings then turned around to assist the survivors on the ground, and Rex opened the side hatch to man the door gun.

Back on the ground, Ahsoka had landed between Vader and Kanan, who was still holding his face.

 _He's blind_ , Ahsoka realized.

"You aren't hurting anyone else today," Ahsoka said to Vader in a challenging tone. "Ah, so the rumors are true. The apprentice lives to see the master," Vader mused.

"You are not my master. My master never would be capable of such terror," Ahsoka pointed out.

"You are correct. Anakin Skywalker was weak and did not have the will to do what must be done. Which is why I destroyed him," Vader said.

Ahsoka looked at Vader with a look of rage and disgust. "Then I will avenge him," Ahsoka declared, igniting her white blades and taking a fighting stance.

"Revenge is not the Jedi way," Vader mocked.

"I'm no Jedi," Ahsoka said. Vader seemed to be somewhat shocked at Ahsoka's words. For a few more seconds nothing happened, and then suddenly Ahsoka force sprinted towards Vader with both blades swinging. Vader parried her blows and dished out a few of his own. The two former Jedi hammered away at each other in a deadly, yet somehow elegant, dance.

Ezra awoke to see Ahsoka and Vader in a duel to the death. "I really need to get better sword training". He then noticed Kanan on his knees with his face in his hands.

"Kanan, are you OK". Kanan looked at Ezra, who then realized that a scar had been burned across his now pale eyes. "Never mind, we got to get a shuttle," Ezra said speaking into his comlink.

"Hera, we need a pick up on the double. Kanan's hurt".

For a few seconds, there was silence, and then Hera spoke.

"We're on our way". A few seconds later the Ghost appeared out of nowhere. Ezra then realized that the battle was still raging in the sky.

The ghost landed and Ezra started helping Kanan up the ramp. Hera ran out. She ran up to Kanan and placed her forehead on his. "Let's get you out of here love," Hera whispered into Kanan's ear.

Ahsoka and Vader were still fighting, when Vader used the force to through Ahsoka into a nearby tree, knocking her out. He then turned around to use the force to crush the Ghost.

The Ghost's hull slowly started to dent, but Vader was interrupted when two U-Wing gunships began circling his position, their side-mounted door guns chattering.

"Keep her steady pilot," Rex said while firing the gun. A few of the commandoes on board pointed their rifles out the door in order to assist their captain. Vader was now being attacked from two directions. He wasn't able to deflect all of the rounds, but his armor was able to absorb what he couldn't deflect.

Ahsoka awoke from being thrown into a tree. She saw Vader trying to fight off the gunships that were attacking him. She saw him lift his hands, and he used the force to hold both U-ings in place, while they still fired at him, more desperately now.

Ahsoka didn't have time to think, so she took advantage of Vader's distraction and sprinted towards him. Vader turned around to confront her, but it was to late. Ahsoka leaped into the air over Vader's head, and slashed across his helmet. The distraction forced Vader to let go of both gunships.

Vader fell backwards from the force of the attack, and his helmet was knocked off at the same time.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile back in orbit, the Imperial fleet has just destroyed the majority of the rebel fleet, only a few corvettes remained and they were to far and few to be a threat. and the Death Star was now above the planet. Their has been no word from Vader and the Imperial reinforcements who's mission was to secure the Citadel complex and the secrets it held.

"My lord, we have received no word from Lord Vader or any of our forces on the ground. We have to assume that all of our secrets on Scarif are still compromised," Tarkin said to the holgraphic version of Emperor Palpatine in front of him.

"Then make sure the rebels cannot steal our plans again," the Emperor ordered.

Tarkin bowed to the hologram in front of him. "It will be done my lord".

The hologram flickered out and Tarkin turned to the Death Star's commander. "You may fire when ready".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ezra called Ahsoka over, urging her to get into the Ghost. She was about to when she heard Vader's voice begin to distort and change. She walked away to ignore it until she heard him speak. Only it wasn't in Vader's robotic voice. It was the voice of her old master.

"Ahsoka," Vader said in the voice of her old master. She turned around in shock and horror.

"Anakin," she said to him. He looked at her and listened. She could see his now yellow eyes (including his right one which had the scar from a duel with Asajj Ventress), and his hair that was still long. His mouth was still covered by the mouth piece of his helmet **(N/A:In this AU, Anakin loses his legs to Obi-Wan, but he isn't utterly mutilated)**.

"I won't leave you. Not this time," Ahsoka said.

Anakin stared at Ahsoka for a few seconds. His eyebrows squinted down with rage and he put his helmet back on. His right eye was exposed because of the hole that formed when Ahsoka swiped at his helmet with one of her blades a minute ago. He spoke to her still using his non-robotic voice.

"Then you will die," Anakin said, igniting his red blade. Ahsoka ignited her blades and took up a fighting stance. Ezra noticed this and ran after her, yelling her name. She turned around and used the force to push him into Kanan's arms, who pulled Ezra onto the Ghost, which took off right after. It flew off with the remaining rebel ships.

Ahsoka and Anakin then charged at each other to finish what they have started.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Commence primary ignition," said a weapons operator on the Death Star. With that, engineers all over the death star pulled levers and pressed buttons to activate the weapon.

Minutes later, the Death Star's main weapon fired on the planet below. Its target: the Citadel complex, and any remaining rebel forces.

Tarkin held his chin, as the beam connected with the planet below.

The force of the beam created a shockwave that sent debris the size of skyscrapers in all directions and across all measurable distances.

The Death Star has been unleashed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka and Anakin were still dueling on the surface. Their blades were constantly clashing in arcs of light, both white and crimson. Ahsoka was to fast for Anakin to land a blow on her, but she wasn't skill enough to just go toe to toe with Anakin.

"You have grown more powerful than I remember," Vader said.

"I had a pretty good teacher, Skyguy," Ahsoka said, using the signature nickname that she gave him long ago during the battle of Christpohis.

Anakin didn't seem to like that, so he pressed his attacks. With every strike, Ahsoka struggled to keep up and was forced eventually forced back onto the ground. Anakin stood over her.

"You did good, Snips," Anakin said. "But not good enough".

He then raised his blade, ready to deliver the final punishment, when all of a sudden a green light split the clouds and pierced the ground. It caused a massive explosion on the horizon. The explosion caused the horizon to rise up and move closer, destroying everything it its way.

Ahsoka and Anakin were distracted and looked up in horror at what was approaching them.

Ahsoka took advantage of the situation to channel the force to summon her blades, quickly jump up and slash at Anakin's cyborg hand, which he was holding his blade with, and severed it from his body.

Anakin screamed in pain and looked at Ahsoka with his enraged yellow eyes, or rather look at her using the force to sprint away from Anakin, and towards a nearby scout speeder that lied down on it's side.

The monster that was once Anakin Skywalker used his left flesh hand to channel the power of the force and shoot force lightning at his former apprentice.

Of coarse, it was to no avail. Ahsoka had travelled to far away for his lightning to be affective. He then remembered that he needed to avoid the approaching destruction that was caused by the Death Star.

Darth Vader then pressed a button on his suit that summoned his Advanced Tie Fighter to him. It approached his position after a few minutes and landed right next to him. He grabbed his lightsaber, jumped in, and took off.

As he took off, the wall of debris and the shockwave approached. It knocked over the Imperial Citadel complex, and completely overtook the entire complex and any sign of the Battle for Scarif, like a destructive eraser.

Vader piloted his fighter in the direction that Ahsoka was heading, while at the same time trying to avoid the approaching debris wall.

Ahsoka piloted her speeder as fast as it would allow. She piloted towards a nearby island chain for refuge.

But Vader was right behind her, and fired 2 missiles at her speeder. Two blue orbs with smoke trails followed her speeder and exploded the ground beneath her and ruptured the fuel tank, which propelled her forward, where she landed near a spot that just detonated from another pair of missiles.

The fire from the blast, as well as the shrapnel, critically injuring her.

Vader's victory was short-lived however. The debris wall may have stopped, even after traveling for hundreds of miles in each direction, but the shockwave from the Death Star blast overtook Vader's fighter and sent him crashing into a nearby island, which had plenty of water separating the two islands that both survivor occupied.

Ahsoka's vision was beginning to fade and the world around her began to turn white. But before it did, she reached for a button on her wrist communicator. It started to blink red and blue. She then fell unconscious. _It was a good thing Skyguy crashed onto a different island,_ Ahsoka thought to herself before blacking out.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The ships that carried what remained of the Scarif assault force, including the Ghost, had docked with the battle's survivors, and headed back to Yavin IV.

The Alliance corvette, _Liberation,_ was commanded by Commander Jun Sato, a capable naval officer who started his career in the Republic's small Judiciary Fleet, before the Clone Wars. The fighters of Green, Blue, Gold, and Red squadrons that survived the battle flew along side the remaining ships as escorts.

Back on the Ghost, the crew began to mourn the loss of an important Alliance figure and a faithful ally to the Ghost crew. Captain Rex and his squamates, as well as Zeb, raised a glass to Ahsoka Tano.

"A toast, to those we lost today, and to a dear friend that saved my life more times than I can count, and who never gave up in the face of impossible odds," Rex raised his glass.

"To Commander Tano," Rex said. Zeb and the commandoes raised their glasses and repeated. "To Commander Tano".

Meanwhile, while walking through the Ghost's hallway, Sabine Wren could hear the sound of sobbing coming from Ezra and Zeb's room. She opened the door to find that it was Ezra who was sobbing.

The young Mandalorian walked over to Ezra's bunk and jumped up to sit next to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Is there something that you want to share?" Sabine said to her teammate.

Ezra sniffed and wiped away what was left of his tears.

"I just-," Ezra choked out. "I can't believe that she's gone. She saved us. And it was the last thing that she ever did. Not to mention the fact that Kanan is totally blind".

"It wasn't your fault Ezra. We all tried to help you, Kanan, and Ahsoka. We gave it our all, and so did you. You can't beat yourself up for it," Sabine said comforting the young rebel Jedi.

"And don't worry. We're all here for you. I'm here for you," Sabine said. Ezra turned towards Sabine to look at her face. He gave a little smile.

Sabine then cupped Ezra's face with her hands. They looked each other in the eyes. Sabine then leaned in and kissed Ezra on the lips, surprising him.

She broke the kiss to look him in the eyes. She then started to place small kisses on Ezra's cheeks. She broke the kisses and placed her forehead against Ezra's. He then placed his hands on her wrists and rested them there. This is what he always wanted from her. He only wished that it was under better circumstances.

Ezra then rested his head on Sabine's shoulder, who then placed her hand on Ezra's head and slowly scratched his hair. They stayed that way for a while until Ezra slowly drifted off to sleep. But Sabine didn't leave Ezra's side. She knew that he needed comfort right know and she was happy to give it. (N/A: no they did not bang, so don't ask)

In the Kanan's room, Kanan was having his eyes bandaged up from his injuries by one of the Liberation's medic, who came aboard to treat the patient . Chopper and Hera were there with him. When the medic was done he walked out the door to give Kanan and Hera some privacy. Hera sat next to Kanan and placed her forehead against his.

She whispered in his ear. "Ezra is hurt right know. He's gonna need his master to help him through this," Hera said before planting kisses on Kanan's cheek. "No. He's gonna need his family to help him through this," Kanan said as he placed his hand on the small of Hera's back

Chopper let out a sad robotic groan.

Hera continued kissing Kanan, this time on his lips. She eventually pressed forward and push Kanan down onto his back with her on top of him. Hera broke the kiss to place kisses on Kanan's jawline.

Karan turned to Chopper who was still in the room. He mouthed out the word _leave_ , and pointed towards the door while Hera continued kissing her love's neck. The droid turned around and left the room, looking the door behind him.

Hera stopped kissing Kanan and stood up on her knees, straddling the Jedi Knight beneath her. Kanan rested his hands on Hera's butt cheeks. She smiled and pulled Kanan's top over his head, leaving him naked from the waist up.

She drank in the site of his scarred torso and reached for the zipper fastener on her pilot's jumpsuit. She pulled the zipper down all the way and began pushing the suit down her body.

The suit slipped off of her light green shoulders and continued pushing the suit down, while slowly grinding against the bulge in Kanan's pants. Kanan undid his pants and pushed them down just enough to free his hardened member.

"Hmm, someone's excited," Hera moaned as she continued writhing on Kanan's exposed erect member, which started to quiver. Kanan, threw his head back into the pillow, slightly grunting in pleasure.

Hera pushed her jumpsuit down further, brushing the edge of her jumpsuit on her nipples. Her Plump, light green breasts looked like they were about to bust out of her suit.

With little bit more pressure, her breasts plopped out of her dress with a smacking sound and they danced with excitement. Her boobs moved up and down as they heaved with every breath she took. She then pushed her jumpsuit all the way down to her waste exposing her plump green breasts and her well trimmed stomach.

Hera leaned over on her lover's slim, yet muscular, chest. Her breasts pressed forward, her dark green nipples disappearing under the soft mounds of warm and green flesh.

Hera slid her tongue down Kanan's mouth, who slid his hands into Hera's jumpsuit to squeeze her well rounded butt cheeks. He pushed her suit down the rest of the way so that Hera could straddle Kanan's waist, which she started to ride. The two lovers moaned in pleasure as they started their erotic escapade, which would continue throughout the night.

Ezra and Sabine left Ezra's room to go get a bite to eat when they heard sounds coming from Kanan's room.

"What's that noise," Sabine asked. "It sounds like 2 gundarks fighting over a steak," Ezra added. Zeb walked by hearing the same thing.

"Oh their just at it again," the veteran Lasat soldier said. The two teens stared each other, blushed, and then laughed before going on their merry little way.

It would take a while for the Ghost crew to get past the pain that they've experienced today. But they would get through it together, because they were more than a crew. They were a family.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back on Scarif, Ahsoka was still slipping in and out of consciousness. Every part of her body was burning with pain from the first and second degree burns that she suffered from the blast. Her head felt heavier than a star destroyer. Blood was slowly trickling out of her body from the shrapnel wounds.

She looked at the blinking light on her wrist, when she was awake. _Is this thing even working_ , she asked herself.

She then slipped back into unconsciousness. When she woke up again she could hear the hum of a starship engine. She ignored it at first, thinking that it was a hallucination. She then heard it getting closer until it sounded like a loud whining noise. The next time she blinked she saw a polished black shuttle landing.

The hatch opened to reveal several black armored figures. _Oh great, Imperial death troopers_. They were basically troopers that were financially loyal to the Emperor and everything sith.

But a closer look revealed that they all had red visors and were wearing black phase-2 clone trooper armor with red accents. _That could only mean one thing,_ Ahsoka thought to herself.

Someone answered her distress signal, and that someone happened to be Clone Shadow troopers from the Grand Army's elite Onyx Guard. These troopers were based off of the Onyx Guard in the COG Army from Sera, Chancellor Dalyell's home world. They specialized in protecting important Government officials and buildings. They also went on missions at the personal order of the Chancellor.

One Shadow Trooper searched her person for what their real objective was: the extra copy of the Death Star plans that she still had with her. The black armored Clone fished out a data chip.

"I found something sergeant," the trooper said. The veteran trooper examined the chip. "Good work private. Now let's get the commander onboard," The sergeant ordered.

Ahsoka then began to slip into a coma, and the last thing she saw was being placed aboard the ship on a stretcher, and bandaged up with bacta. She may have been rescued, but would she survive to see Lux again?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Vader was limping from the wreckage of his Tie advanced, which was forced down by the shockwave caused by the Death Star.

One of Vader's robotic legs was damaged from the crash and it forced him to limp. His leg sparked every time he planted on the ground as he walked. His robotic hand, or rather his robotic stub, had exposed wiring, and it too sparked.

His helmet was cracked and useless, as well as discarded on the sandy beach. The breather still covered his mouth and it was damaged, causing the suit to wheeze with every breath he took. He didn't really need the breather on a normal day, it really just added to the fear factor that his suit provided.

An Imperial Lamda class shuttle landed near his location, obviously responding to his locator beacon.

The shuttle's wings folded up as it landed and the ramp beneath the cockpit opened and a squad of black armored death troopers spilled out of the shuttle. They moved to secure a perimeter around Lord Vader.

Another figure walked out of the shuttle with two death troopers flanking him. It was Governor Tarkin, who was wearing gray torso armor over his uniform and a security helmet for protection.

"Tarkin! Did you lose faith in my ability to contain the situation," Vader asked, obviously referring to the Death Star blast that he narrowly avoided.

"You were taking to long my friend, and we didn't receive any news from the surface," Tarkin dismissed.

"My apologies," Vader said sarcastically. "I didn't realize that fighting the entire Rebel army, and their jedi leadersip, was so obviously simple".

"Enough excuses. We believed that the base was still compromised, and the Emperor himself ordered its destruction. As you and I very well know, the Emperor wants results and it is our job to produce them".

Vader stared at Tarkin, with an obvious frown.

"Did you kill the Jedi leadership," Tarkin asked.

"She crashed into a nearby island, significantly injured".

"She?" Tarkin asked.

"Ahsoka Tano". Vader said.

"Oh, that explains every thing," Tarkin said, referring to Ahsoka's refusal to just die. "And is that the island where she crashed?" Train said, pointing at a black colored shuttle taking off from the nearest island.

The shuttle unfolded its wings and sped away from the surface and toward the atmosphere.

Vader clenched his fists in rage. He lifted four troopers into the air and started to crush their helmets. The screaming troopers placed their hands on their helmets to take them off. But they failed, as their skulls were crushed and blood began to stream out of their helmets. The four corpses were still levitating in the air as Vader crushed the rocks, trees, and small animals within his reach. He was about to levitate and crush the remaining troopers and shuttles before Tarkin stopped him.

"Enough of this! Vader, release them," Tarkin ordered Vader. Vader shouted in anger and dropped the corpses and elements floating around him.

The other remaining troopers just stared in terror at the angered dark lord. Tarkin just simply starred at Vader without any visible emotion on his face. He then decided to ignore the incident, and focus on the situation at large.

"That was a Nu-class shuttle that carried her off. I haven't seen one of those since-," Tarkin stopped mid sentence and Vader shared a look with him.

"You don't think-, Tarkin said. "I do," Vader said before walking over to the shuttle with most of the death troopers following. Tarkin lingered behind with two death troopers. He placed a finger on his helmet comm and he spoke.

" _Devastator._ This is Tarkin. A black colored Nu-class shuttle is heading for the atmosphere. Track that ship and find out where it is heading," Tarkin ordered the fleet in orbit.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In orbit, amongst the debris field from the recent battle for Scarif, an Imperial stealth frigate was directly in the path of the Nu-Class shuttle that was preparing to leave the system.

The ships commanding officer ordered the ship to cloak and avoid the shuttles path. Get the tracker ready and fire on my order.

The black shuttle flew passed where the cloaked frigate was waiting. Just before it passed, the frigate fired a small object at the passing shuttle. The object made contact with the shuttle and attached itself to the hull. The object was a small gray circle that, when planted, unfolded like a blooming flower with four petals. It then started to blink red and blue. It then started to transmit the location of the shuttle, or rather the object attached to its hull, to the Empire.

The shuttle was on its way to Azura, the final stronghold of the Republic, to give the plans over to the Republic so that they can find the weak spot on the Death Star.

With the Empire about to find the location of a secret stronghold of the Republic that they thought was destroyed, and with the Republic in possession of the plans (and weak spot) of the Empire's most powerful weapon, this war was about to take a very interesting turn.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **That's chapter one folks. I hope you enjoyed. Grubkiller out.**


	2. Act-I, part 2

**Have not fear, Grubkiller is here**

 **Hey folks, here is the second chapter re-edited. It will focus on Ahsoka going to Azura and reuniting with her husband Lux Bonteri. It will also focus on Republic intel going over the death star plans and the Empire searching the southern outer rim for the shuttle that evacuated Ahsoka from Scarif.**

 **Also, the Clone trooper Onyx Guardsmen last chapter, I described as having black armor with blue visors. I'm changing it to Black armor, with red colored accents, and crimson visors instead of blue. I think it's cooler that way.**

 **P.S: Yes Sabine and Ezra got together.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **3 BBY**

 _Onyx Guard shuttle, en route to Azura_.

The Nu-class shuttle sped through the blue tunnel of hyperspace on its way to Azura, the final stronghold of the once galaxy spanning Republic.

Onboard the shuttle, Ahsoka was in critical condition. She had bruises, 1st degree burns, and shrapnel wounds all over her body.

She was covered in bacta bandages, which only worked for a short amount of time.

She also had to wear an oxygen mask over her face in order to compensate for her labored breathing, which was the result of her lungs being bruised from Vader's Tie fighter.

The Clone medic was checking her vitals every now and then. Meanwhile in the cockpit, the 2 clone pilots were doing their jobs flying the ship. They checked the ship for any signs of damage fixed what they could.

That's when one of the Pilots was running a scan of the shuttle. He found a foreign object on the hull. It looked like a blinking flower.

"Ah Shit," the pilot exclaimed before running to the back of the ship. "What's wrong," the co-pilot asked, raising his voice so that his comrade could hear his query.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Tell me again what you said you found," Sergeant Hunter asked.

"Sir, I believe that our ship is being tracked. I found a foreign object that resembled a blinking flower on our hull," the pilot, birdbrain explained to the other troopers.

"Well if that's the case, then we'd better send someone up to go remove it," Corporal slammer said.

Everyone then turned towards Deadman, the team's rookie.

"What are you looking at me for?" The shiny asked, his eyes darting from one teammate to the next, who were all smirking and nodding.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

An annoyed Deadman, who was in full black and red armor, and who was suspended to the ship by a metal cable, floated out into the blackness of space.

"And this is why they call me Deadman," the shiny said to himself, referring to his bad luck in getting shit jobs.

He then activated his mag boots to walk on the hull, instead of float around in space.

"Ok, I'm on the hull," Deadman reported into his com-link.

"All right rookie, what you're looking for is a metal flower like object. It will most likely have flashing red and blue lights," Birdbrain explained to the rookie, who was looking at the hull through a holo-cam on the Deadman's helmet.

"And hurry up, the Empire could be right behind us," Slammer said to the shiny.

"Don't jinx it, will ya'?!" Deadman exclaimed. Just then, an Imperial Star-Destroyer came out of hyperspace. "Ah shit".

"What's going on shiny?" Hunter asked Deadman.

"You guys jinxed it. The Empire's here," the Rookie clone said.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"** Attention shuttle craft, you are carrying known enemies of the Empire aboard your ship. Surrender them or be destroyed".

"Joker, get us the hell out of here, but don't jump".

"Copy that boss," the co-pilot replied. The shuttle then took off with several tie fighters in pursuit. The shuttles rear gun chattered away at whatever followed. Two Ties disintegrated, but several more followed close behind.

Back on the hull, Deadman had found the object in question. He looked at the flower-like device through his crimson visor.

 _Gotcha._

He aimed his DC-15 at the tracker and fired. the tracker exploded into dozens of tiny little pieces. Deadman then turned back towards the shuttle entrance.

"He got it sir, and he's aboard. We can leave now," Slammer said through his com-link as he hoped pull Deadman into the shuttle.

"Affirmative, nice work," Hunter said before he called out to Joker. "Get us the blazes out of here!"

"Copy that sir," Joker said before making the jump to hyperspace.

The Empire was thwarted for now, but they narrowed down the location of their destination to the southern outer rim.

It was now time to start combing the region.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The shuttle jumped out of hyperspace in front of a massive space storm. This was usually a place that people wanted to avoid, but that was usually the point of a secret base.

The storm was a massive yellow cloud, that produced lightning and strong winds.

Any ship that passed through, would be completely obliterated by the turbulence alone, never mind the lightning.

"Azura HQ, this is Sergeant Hunter. We are back from Scarif. Be advised, we have the death star plans and one casualty on board that's in critical condition," Hunter said.

"We copy sergeant. Who's the casualty?" the comm's officer asked.

"Commander Ahsoka Tano, the director of project Fulcrum," Hunter explained.

"Stand by," the officer said after a long silent pause.

No one could see with the naked eye, but their were Republic stealth corvettes flying patrols along the outer perimeter of the storm. They warned Azura HQ of any ship that passed through the system. They also gave the go ahead to Azura HQ to use whether control devices to open holes in the storm big enough for ships to enter.

All of a sudden a hole began to materialize in the yellow clouds.

"Shuttle Kilo-004, you are clear to proceed".

"Copy that HQ, thanks".

Ahsoka began to stir in her coma. She moaned a little in pain.

"Don't worry commander, We'll get you some help. Just sit tight," Stitches, the clone medic, reassured.

The shuttle passed through the hole, which closed after they entered. What they saw was always breath taking, to newcomers at least.

The Azura system was heavily fortified. The remnants of the Republic Military were on constant alert.

1800 Venators, Acclemators, and frigates of all shapes and sizes, patrolled the system, protected a certain location, or conducted military exercises around the clock.

There was an asteroid belt that surrounded the inner planets in the system. The Republic had small military bases on the larger asteroids, with star-fighter hangers and anti-ship batteries built into or on the surface.

Two ARC-170's flew in to escort the Nu-class shuttle and guide them through a cloaked minefield. The mines could be seen if you looked out a window on the way by, but they were invisible to scanners.

They then arrived in orbit around Azura-II, the main planet in the system. The Planet alone was protected by 500 warships of the Republic Navy, as well as dozens of anti-ship gun platforms. The first planet in the system, Azura-I, as well as the moons of both planets, were home to dozens of classified installations. The installations included shipyards built into the moons, as well as military bases, comm centers, and cloning facilities on the surface. These locations served to expand the size of the Clone Army and the Navy.

The Republic also hundreds of thousands of Clone troopers, that were veterans of the Clone, Vong, and Sith Wars. Their ranks were being filled in everyday by millions of new Clones from the facilities on Azura's smallest moon, dubbed New Kamino by the Veterans and Kaminoans that ran the facilities.

Anyone who tried to invade the system, hopefully no one at all, was going to have a nightmare just trying to get in.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Padme Amidala memorial hospital, Republic City, Azura._

Ahsoka was still in a coma. But people in a coma were aware of some of the things that were going on around them. Ahsoka was no different.

She saw doctors and nurses rushing around to do their job. They checked her vitals, they treated her with bacta patches. But it wasn't going to be enough.

She then saw someone obviously important try to enter the room.

"Senator, you can't go in their yet, the nurses need their space to work".

"Don't you understand that she is my wife, I'm going in their if it kills me".

Ahsoka immediately knew who it was. It was her husband and long time lover, Lux Bonteri.

They met during the Clone Wars, and got together a few months before it ended just after she re-united with her long lost family **(Read My CW story 'Escaping the Past)**. The two young lovers got married just before the Sith Empire declared war on the Republic **(That story is in the works and will be announced at a later date)**. The war forced both of them apart before they could even have their honeymoon. Lux went back to Onderon to represent the planet in the senate, while Ahsoka went off to war with the famed and elite 501st Legion. When the Republic Government and Armed forces were routed, scattered, and crushed, its remnants escaped to Azura, with Ahsoka among them. Lux was still on Onderon when the Empire declared the war to be won and the Republic defeated. He thought that he had lost her just after they got married. He mourned her with her family on Shili with a small funeral ceremony. The devastated senator remained in the senate and was eventually forced to move on, not knowing that Ahsoka was still alive. He got remarried to a woman of Imperial nobility and also gained a step-daughter. But he still went to Ahsoka's ' _grave_ ' every year with a bouquet of flowers and pay his respects. But when Ahsoka re-entered his life after not seeing her for four years, he was happy at first. But he remembered that he had re-married. But the fact that Ahsoka was a secret agent for the rebel alliance (and even more secretly, the Republic remnant) caused a huge rift between him and his Imperial loyal 2nd wife, who accused him of having an affair with a terrorist. They divorced, and Lux went off to join Saw Gerrera's rebel cell, not just to fight for his home, but also as a slap in his ex-wife's authoritarian face. He then joined the Alliance's High Council along with Bail Organa and Mon Mothma. At the same time he rekindled the romance that he once had with Ahsoka. One day, Lux was discovered as a Rebel politician. They ordered his termination. An Imperial Spec ops unit, Inferno Squad, was sent to kill him before he was rescued at the last moment by Ahsoka.

 _Flashback starts, 6 BBY (three years earlier)._

 _Inferno Squad moved through the jungles of Onderon. Commander Iden Versio and her squadmates, Gideon, Del, and Seyn, had already executed Lux's security detail._

 _They continued their pursuit._

 _Lux was eventually cornered in a ruined temple-like structure. It served as a camp for the Onderon Militia during the Clone Wars._

 _They cornered him._

 _He pleaded with them for mercy. Iden hesitated for a moment before her teammate, Gideon Husk, decided to do it himself._

 _That's when a Togrutan jedi came out of nowhere. She landed between Lux and Inferno Squadron. She cut Husk's rifle in half with her white blades before using the_ _force to send out a shockwave that forced all 4 Imperial commandoes back._

 _"Jedi, get her!" Iden shouted as she and her troopers fired on the white blade wielding jedi._

 _Ahsoka blocked the bolts effortlessly. She sent one of them into Seyn's shoulder, wounding her._

 _Iden, Del, and Gideon continued to fire. Ahsoka eventually forced them back with a force push, which sent them flying into the trees and temporarily put them out of action._

 _She turned to Lux, who was on the ground._

 _"Lux. I think that it's time to go. Don't you?" She asked as she held her hand out for his._

 _Her lover smiled before he took her hand and she led him into the forest, where a detachment of Clone Shadow Troopers were waiting to take them off world._

 _Flashback ends._

Afterwards, after having his death faked, Ahsoka led Lux to an Onyx Guard stealth ship that would take them off world and to Azura. He would join the Republic senate as a representative for Onderon in exile. That's also when Lux and Ahsoka got remarried.

Ahsoka stirred when she heard her husband's concerned voice, even in her comatose state.

Lux walked up to her bedside and kneeled down next to her and started stroking her right cheek. He had tears in his eyes and one streamed down his cheek.

"Ahsoka, my love. What happened to you?" Lux asked Ahsoka, who could only respond with another stir and a moan of pain.

She wore a breathing mask that was transparent. She had bruises, cuts, and burns everywhere. She was wearing a hospital gown. Her other clothes were tattered and had to be cut away to see the extent of the damage to her body.

"Will she be all right?" Lux asked.

"We are doing all we can senator, but she is not expected to make it," the doctor said.

"No, not again. Please God, not again," Lux said, referring to all the times that he lost someone close to him. He held Ahsoka's hand while he sobbed into her side.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Deep inside of Ahsoka's soul, there lived a beautiful spirit.

Her name was the Daughter, and she has been inside of Ahsoka's body for more than ten years.

She was transferred into the then jedi padawan when she was "killed" on Mortis, home of the Ones.

Daughter was dying at the time, so she was transferred into Ahsoka by Anakin Skywalker, who also caused the damage done to Ahsoka just 2 days. _The Irony._

The daughter was quite beautiful. she had cream colored skin and hair the color of spring grass, which was topped by a headdress.

She wore a gown that had a skirt that traveled down to her feet. Her collarbone also had a V-line that plunged all the way down to her bikini line.

Her well trimmed stomach and her belly button were both exposed. Her V-neck was wider than the valley between her breasts, giving the casual onlooker a good view of her breasts.

She looked at the situation at hand. Her host was dying once again, and her husband was sitting next to her the entire time, only letting go of her hand to go to the bathroom.

 _Such a loyal husband, not to mention an incredible lover._

Daughter was able to feel everything that Ahsoka felt. So whenever Lux made love to Ahsoka, the Daughter was able to feel pleasure. Daughter also had her share of three ways with Lux and Ahsoka.

Refocusing on the situation at hand, Daughter decided to send a message to her comatose hostess through her mind.

"Do not worry my apprentice. You will live, you will obtain my powers over time, and you will one day continue my work," when the daughter said this, Ahsoka stirred once again.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lux was still sitting next to Ahsoka when Jedi Master Plo Koon entered the room.

"Master Koon. Uuuhhm, this is an unexpected pleasure," Lux said. Plo Koon was the one who brought Ahsoka to the temple when she was just three years old. He was always like a grandfather to her, and he always had her back even during her trial. he also escorted Ahsoka to the alter when she and Lux got married recently. When the Republic went into exile with the remnant of the Jedi Order, he was made Grand Master of the Order, after the exile of Yoda, and the death of Mace Windu.

"Kotu-ya, Senator Bonteri," Plo said with a nod of thanks. "I came as soon as I could after I heard the news. I came by to give my respects".

"Thank you, master Jedi," Lux gave a slight bow. Plo took his mask and goggles off to speak to Ahsoka mor clearly, before he kneeled down next to her.

"Kotu-ya, little 'Soka," Plo said, using his signature name for the young togrutan adult. Lux picked up on that name the first time he met master Plo. Ever since then, he called her 'Soka.

"I just wanted to pay my respects to you. You have always been a capable jedi, and I'm sorry that I could not be their for you when you needed help. But then again, I am proud to say that you have done all of us proud, even if you are no longer a Jedi. I am glad that I could live to see you grow up into a successful young woman. And I wanted to let you know that you are a hero to everyone on this planet. Goodbye, Little 'Soka".

Plot placed a small kiss on Ahsoka's forehead, placed his mask and goggles back on after wiping a small tear from his eye, and started to walk away.

Ashoka's heart rate monitor flat lined with a long beep.

Lux began to sob into Ahsoka's now dead body.

He patted Lux on the shoulder reassuringly before heading for the door.

"Master jedi! look!" Lux exclaimed to Plo, who turned around to see an unbelievable sight.

Ahsoka was glowing. Light flowed through her veins, making her almost bioluminescent. The light that she was emanating was able to out shine the sun, forcing Plo and Lux to look away and shield their eyes.

"What's happening?" Lux asked.

"I do not know," Plo answered, equally confused.

"Should we call the nurse," Lux asked.

"I'm not sure they will understand," Plo said. Lux ignored him and pressed a button on the wall to call the nurses.

Ahsoka then finally stopped glowing. Lux and Plo looked back at Ahsoka who was no longer covered in cuts and bruises. Somehow, her mask had come off.

She looked completely normal, as if she had never gone to Scarif. Lux and Plo looked at each other confused. Lux then inched closer to Ahsoka. He stood over her and reached out to touch her cheeks.

When his fingertips barely brushed against her cheek, her eyes shot open completely startling Lux, who jumped back with a yelp.

Ahsoka sat up and looked around. She then made eye contact with Lux. Lux's mouth hung open, speechless.

"Lux?" Ahsoka finally spoke.

"Soka. You're alive," Lux said before giving Ahsoka the biggest hug he had ever given anyone. He then placed a big wet kiss on her lips, completely catching Ahsoka of guard.

Lux then broke the kiss to look her in the eye. It was then he realized that her eyes were different. Her irises were still blue, but the whites of her eyes had turned black.

 _They look beautiful_.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming," Lux said before burying his face into the stop between her shoulder and neck so that he could sob there.

Ahsoka placed her hand on the back of Lux's head to keep it where it was before she kissed his ear lobe. She whispered into it after kissing it.

"You're not dreaming. I'm here Luxie," Ahsoka said before turning to Plo.

"Kotu-ya master Plo," Ahsoka said to the speechless jedi Master.

Just then, two nurses rushed into the room to find their dying patient alive and well.

"Are we in the right room?" one nurse asked.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So you're saying you have no idea how I pulled through?" Ahsoka asked the doctor, who was looking at his holo-pad.

"That's exactly it Ma'am. You were covered in burns, bruises, and cuts. You suffered a concussion. You had internal bleeding and several broken ribs, one of which bruised your lungs. Coupled with the fact that you went quite a while without proper treatment. You weren't expected to make it," the doctor said.

Everyone was moved into a guest room, seeing as how Ahsoka was well enough to leave the room.

Plo Koon stood near a table in the middle of the room.

Lux and Ahsoka occupied the couch together.

Lux was resting his head on Ahsoka's lap. She rested one hand on the arm of the couch, while stroking Lux's hair with the other.

 _You poor thing, you haven't gotten any proper sleep for three days,_ Ahsoka thought to herself. _Hm, maybe I should reward him later for being such a loyal husband_.

"It's a miracle," the doctor said.

"No," Plo's voice could halt an army. "It was the will and power of the force".

"Whatever works for you," the doctor said.

"So, am I free to go home," Ahsoka asked.

"Not yet, I want to run a few more tests. I want you to stay in this guest room for the night. You'll be free to leave in the morning," the doctor said, scribbling on his holo-pad.

"Alright, I guess I can do that, thank you doctor," Ahsoka said.

"Very well, now I am going to crunch some numbers. Good day, or night rather," the doctor said as he walked out of the room.

"I have to back to the Jedi sanctuary. I am glad that you are alright," Plo said before giving Ahsoka a hug goodbye.

"See you around master Plo," Ahsoka said with a smile on her face. With that Plo turned around and walked out of the room.

Ahsoka and Lux were now alone. Lux was still asleep, so Ahsoka decided to give Lux his rest. _As soon as he gets up though, he's all mine._

Ahsoka went into the refresher to take a shower.

As soon as she walked into the doorway she began to take her hospital gown off, when she realized that she wasn't wearing anything at all.

 _What happened to my gown_.

She looked into the mirror. She was completely naked, her orange body exposed to the elements.

Wait a minute, how is that possible.

 _I wonder_.

Ahsoka then started to imagine herself clothed, and then the strangest thing happened.

Golden petals started to spin around her. Soon they were covering her entire body, and morphing together.

Soon enough, she was wearing her skin-tight black top, skirt, and brown pants, like she was before Scarif.

 _So if I imagine myself with clothes, I can wear what I want. But if I imagine myself naked then my clothes disappear_.

 _Oh, you've been holding out on me Daughter_.

Ahsoka then walked into the shower, her clothes disappearing in a wave of golden petals, leaving her beautiful orange body exposed to the elements.

She then stood under the shower head and activated the hot water which sprayed her.

Ahsoka moaned in pleasure, feeling hot water run down her body again felt like pure heaven. She grabbed the soap and started to lather the soap in her hands.

When her hands were covered in soap, she started rubbing her own breasts to clean them off.

Ahsoka then started thinking of what she should start wearing. She then thought of something.

 _Hm, Lux is going to love it_ , Ahsoka thought to herself as she continued rubbing soap all over her luscious body.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lux was stirring from his nap. He sat up and propped himself up on his hands. He yawned as he got up. He looked around to find that he was the only one in the hospital's guest room.

 _Where is everybody? Where's Ahsoka?_

Lux started to worry when he saw the bathroom door open, and he saw Ahsoka in the doorway.

A closer look caused his jaw, and balls, to drop.

Ahsoka was leaning against the door frame with her forearm. She had the other arm resting on her hips. One of her legs were crossed over the other.

Lux looked down her body at what she was wearing. She was actually wearing something that the Daughter would wear.

Her Lekku was topped with the same headdress that the Daughter wore.

She was wearing an all light-gray outfit. It was sleeveless, the shoulders about 4 inches wide.

Her collarbone was exposed, and it had a plunging V-neck that went all the way down to her bikini line.

It was the same width of her neck, so when it went down, it showed off her well trimmed stomach, her belly button, and her plump orange breasts very well.

It was also tight enough to show her hardened nipples through the fabric.

She also wore a light gray skirt that covered her thighs and stopped just above her knees, light gray leggings, as well as knee high boots and gauntlets that went past her elbows (both of which she discarded).

She also wore a fur cape with a gray and white pattern, which was tide up at her neck.

Ahsoka looked absolutely stunning. She had a seductive look on her face.

"I thought maybe we could have the honeymoon that we never had Luxie," Ahsoka said in a sexy tone, as she started to walk over to the couch.

Lux was still laying down on the couch. He wasn't sure that he could move anyway.

Ahsoka was next to the coach now, looking down on Lux with her black and blue eyes, which he found himself lost in.

She laid down on top of Lux, pressing her large breasts against Lux's chest. She looked at him for a split second before closing her eyes, and crashing her lips against his.

Lux was still dumbstruck from her beautiful wardrobe choice, that he didn't register the fact that she was kissing him until she slid her tongue past his teeth.

Lux then puckered his lips and started kissing her back. He retaliated by sliding his tongue into her mouth and placing his hands on the sides of her stomach.

Ahsoka then pushed forward, sliding her plump breasts against Lux's chest and completely enveloping his lips with her own. She then used her new power to start making Lux's clothes disappear. She could apparently do it to other people.

When she was done, she stood back on her knees straddling her husband's now naked body. Lux then looked down at himself and realized that he was nude.

"Wait, what happened to my-," before Lux could ask, Ahsoka placed a finger on his lips silencing him.

"Just go with it," Ahsoka said before crossing her legs around his waist and started writhing her hips against his.

Lux leaned his head back into the coach while his wife rode him.

After a few minutes, she stopped riding Lux, leaned over, and used her hands to sit Lux up.

He sat up and leaned in to kiss Ahsoka's neck, and then he travelled his kisses down to the valley between her breasts.

He buried his face into her breasts and started rubbing his cheeks back and forth between them. Ahsoka moaned, threw her head back, and dug her fingers into his hair.

Lux still had his face buried into her chest, when he started moving his hands up to breasts.

He reached into her dress' V neck with both of his hands and he started massaging her large soft breasts.

Ashoka's breasts were large D-cups boobs, tipped with dark orange nipples. They were wider than her skinny and well-trimmed, hour glass stomach. Lux loved them.

Ahsoka then pushed Lux back onto the coach so that she can lay on top of him.

She whispered into his ear. "Bedroom," she breathed into his ear. Lux grinned.

Ahsoka then dismounted her lover, and headed for the door to the bedroom. Her outfit disappeared, leaving behind a trail of fading gold petals behind her now naked body.

Lux watched with both fascination and arousal.

 _So that's how she did it_.

Lux watched Ahsoka walk toward the door, her jiggling, well rounded orange butt cheeks moving up and down as her hips swayed to the side with every step she took.

When she reached the closed door to the bedroom, she leaned her back up against it, her butt cheeks pressing against the door. She crossed one leg over the other, squeezing her thighs together.

She closed her eyes, locked her hands together over her head and arching her back, pushing her breasts out in a sexy pose.

Lux walked over, his erection was hard and pointing up, the tip near his belly button.

As he got closer, he could see her breasts moving up and down very slowly, as they heaved with every breath Ahsoka took.

Lux went up to Ahsoka. Her eyes were still closed. He reached out with his hands and started kneading her plump, warm, and soft breasts.

 _God, they're so soft,_ Lux thought to himself. Ahsoka sighed in pleasure.

Lux got closer to Ahsoka, his erection touching her stomach. He leaned in and kissed Ahsoka, who was still moaning from Lux's gripping massage.

She enveloped his lips with her's like last time, and pressed her flower against his hardened member, with one of her legs gently pressing into his scrotum.

He groaned inside of her lips, when suddenly, Ahsoka did something that she never did before. Her head tails (her front two went to her waist, while the rear one was a little shorter then her front ones, yet thicker) started to move like tentacles.

Her two front head tails slithered up Lux's torso and around his neck. They wrapped around it ever so gently, that he almost didn't realize. He broke the kiss when he did.

"Ahsoka? What's happening," Lux asked. "I don't know. But I kind of like it," Ahsoka said smiling erotically. She reached behind her and turned the doorknob, opening the door to the bedroom. She then felt for a light switch, which she found.

Lux looked passed her shoulder at the queen sized bed in the room and then looked at her. She was still smiling seductively.

He reached under her butt cheeks and lifted her up. Ahsoka yelped in excitement and crossed her legs around his waist.

Lux carried her into the room and towards the bed, while Ahsoka used the force to close the door behind them and dim the lights. He pushed her onto her back and climbed on top of her.

He placed wet kisses along her stomach, making Ahsoka giggle. His kisses travelled up her stomach and to her breasts.

He kissed her valley, her boobs, and then finally her nipples. He took a nipple into his mouth and he started sucking on. He used is tongue to make it more pleasurable for Ahsoka, who was holding Lux's head where it was, while playing with his hair.

He gave the other breast the same treatment and started sucking on the hard bud like a piece of candy. A warm and erotic piece of candy.

Lux then moved up to and placed his erection at her flower. He then slowly pushed the tip of it into her entrance.

Ahsoka gasped in pleasure. Lux smiled and leaned in close to her. "Do you want this," Lux breathed seductively into her neck and shoulders.

"Mmmm, Yes," Ahsoka moaned out. She leaned back and arched her back, pressing her breasts upwards into Lux's chest.

"I am at your mercy. Pound into me like an animal," Ahsoka moaned out.

Lux did as his wife requested, and started trusting into her like an animal. He buried his face between her neck and shoulder, sucking on the fiery orange skin.

Ahsoka opened her mouth and gasped with every thrust. She wrapped her head tails around Lux's neck again.

Lux grunted while he continued mercilessly pounding into Ahsoka's flower.

Ahsoka, with a new idea in her head, unwrapped her head tails from Lux's neck, wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled both of them over the side of the bed.

Lux landed on his back with a thud. He was still inside Ahsoka's flower, only Ahsoka was on top of Lux, straddling his waist.

Ahsoka rode Lux's waist slowly, and then she sped up her writhing. As she rode him, she clasped her hands behind her head, leaned back and threw her head back over her shoulders, her boobs jiggling with each of her movements.

Lux leaned his head back and placed his hands on Ahsoka's butt cheeks, so that he could pound into her better.

A white haze started filling Ahsoka's vision as she reached climax. Her walls tightened around his erection as she came hard.

That action caused Lux to cum as well, with one final thrust, his seed started to shoot up into his wife's womb.

As the final drop of his hot seed shot up into her body, Ahsoka collapsed next to Lux on the cold tiled floor beneath their bed.

Ahsoka was on her side, cuddling closer to Lux. Her boobs pressed forward and enveloped his upper arm.

"That was amazing Ahsoka," Lux said. While Ahsoka slowly scratched his hair, she started to feel the warm sexual urge spread throughout her body again.

"Let's have another go," Ahsoka said, rubbing one of her thighs into his crotch.

Lux, while getting hard again, turned his head to look at Ahsoka, almost getting lost in her stern looking blue and black eyes.

"Shouldn't we maybe wait to get back onto the bed Ahsoka?" Lux asked.

"I don't think I can wait that long Luxie," Ahsoka said before kissing his jawline.

"But won't the cold floor make you feel uncomfortable?" Lux asked.

Ahsoka stopped kissing his jawline and whispered into his ear.

"We're not gonna be on the floor," Ahsoka said. Lux looked at her with a confused look.

Then suddenly, Lux felt himself being levitated into the air. He floated about five feet above the bed.

"Uh, wait, Ahsoka, what are you doing?" Lux asked, a little panicky.

His question was answered when Ahsoka got up and jumped into the air with him.

She crossed her legs around his waist and pressed her massive orange breasts against his trimmed pecks, her nipples vanishing under the warm and soft mounds of clay that were attached to her chest.

She leaned into his ear and whispered. "I want, and need you, to pound into me. Right now," Ahsoka commanded.

Lux's confused look turned into a grin as he grabbed her hips, and started thrusting into her.

Ahsoka gasped and threw her head back over her shoulders. She wrapped her head tails around Lux's neck again, as he continued thrusting his shaft into her flower.

"Keep going Lux, uuuhhh," Ahsoka gasped.

Ashoka's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt her climax coming. Her pleasure was further increased as Lux shot his hot, sticky substance into Ahsoka for the second time that night.

"I love you, 'Soka," Lux said as he came inside of Ahsoka.

Ahsoka, not being able to hold them any longer, dropped to the bed bellow them. They both hit the bed, the springs creaking from the impact.

They both were sweaty and panting from their love making sessions.

Lux placed his head into the valley between Ahsoka's breasts, his vision half obscured by the soft orange mounds of flesh. Ahsoka used her hands to stroke Lux's hair.

Ahsoka was still breathing heavily. Every time her lungs filled up with air and emptied themselves, her breasts rose and collapsed with each breath. Ashoka's exiled Onderinian husband, who was using them as pillows, felt his head rise and fall with her breasts.

They stayed that way without a word for a short time before the two naked lovers drifted off to sleep.

 _We're finally in each other's arms, we're finally together, alone_.

Then Ahsoka remembered the war and her military job.

 _Temporarily_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, in the underground headquarters for project Fulcrum, a group of technicians and officers, working inside of a room guarded by Onyx Guardsmen, looked over the death star plans to see where the big weakness was.

The holo-monitor showed the blueprints of the Death star.

Lt. Cmdr Donneld Mathieson, Ahsoka's second-in-command, was looking over the blueprints.

"Alright, Galen Erso," Mathieson said, referring to the lead engineer who worked on the death star, and placed the weakness in the design. "Let's see what you were hiding".

The technicians then found what looked to be an exhaust port. But on closer inspection, it looked like it led all the way down to the main reactor.

"Bingo," Mathieson said as he cracked a huge smile.

He picked up his communicator.

"Contact the Joint Chiefs. Tell them we found it".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Deep in the outer rim, an Imperial recon capsule flew near a space storm.

It was one of thousands of recon capsules and probe droids that were sent into that sector of the galaxy.

It's mission: locate rebel bases or anyone harboring them.

The unmanned capsule flew near the space storm.

At first, there was nothing worth looking at.

Suddenly, a shuttle was flying towards the storm. The pod's surveillance instruments zoomed in to get a better look.

A hole was ripped open in the storm wall. The shuttle went right through it.

Several small ships de-cloaked and entered the hole as well.

Several more ships of the same size exited the hole on the side of the storm that the capsule was observing from. Before these ships cloaked, the pod was able to get a good look at the ships hull.

They were unmarked, no symbols.

The hole collapsed and the ships all disappeared. The probe started transmitting the date back to its place of origins.

The Empire was going to find this interesting.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **There's chapter 2 folks Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave your thoughts in the review section.**

 **This is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	3. Act I-part 3

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Alright folks, this will be the re-edited version of the third chapter to my star wars AU, "Rebelling against Defeat".**

 **It will focus on Ahsoka's marital problems, the _Ghost_ crew's next step, the Republic Government's coarse of action concerning the war, and the Empire's discovery of Azura.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Imperial Royal Palace. Personal tower of Emperor Palpatine. Joint HQ of the Imperial military. Imperial City, Coruscant._

"You found what?" asked the most powerful man in the galaxy.

Harus Ison, the Director of the ISB (Imperial Security Bureau) was nervous. He sat at the table of Imperial Admirals and Generals, just across from the Emperor himself.

The Emperor sat in the largest chair at the very center, just in front of a viewport overlooking the city. The Emperor was flanked by Darth Vader and Governor Tarkin.

Starkiller and two of his inquisitors, the Reptilian 5th brother and the Mirillian 7th sister, stood near the entrance of the room.

The room was also lined up with the red clad Royal Guardsmen, who were ready to fight to the death to defend their Emperor.

Director Ison mustered up the strength to speak.

"My lord. We found a space storm beep in the far outer rim. From what we were able to see. Several holes were ripped open on the outside of the storm," Ison said.

Ison had his personal astromech role up and display a holographic video of the events that were captured on video by the recon capsule earlier.

The Emperor leaned over in his seat, intrigued.

"A shuttle entered the hole, as well as several small ships that de-cloaked to follow suit. When they entered the storm's entrance, several other small ships exited the storm and then cloaked right after," the director explained.

"Do you know who they belong to?" Tarkin asked.

"No sir. They were only painted black. Other than that, they had no visible markings along their hulls," the director explained.

"This could be the location of the rebel's main fortress," said the Ysanne Isard, who was the director of Imperial Intelligence.

"Or it could be the remnant of an old enemy," Tarkin said.

"If that is true, then we must destroy them now," Cassio Tagge, the chief of the Imperial Army, advised.

Tagge was always seen as the one boat paddling against the tide. If everyone arrived at a consensus, he usually had to be the one to argue against it. He was the one who believed that the UNSC was a potent threat at the beginning of the war, having studied their history, and he was the one who felt that the Rebel alliance had been allowed to fester and grow.

Darth Vader, who wasn't wearing any of his black armor, activated his comm link and spoke into it.

"Admiral Ozzel, prepare your fleet, and make ready to jump to these co-ordinates," Vader ordered into his wrist comm.

A voice came from Vader's wrist. "By your command, Lord Vader," said ADM Ozzel.

"Looking for something to destroy, my apprentice," Palpatine asked Vader.

"No. I am producing results for our Empire," Vader said as he motioned towards Starkiller and the inquisitors, who went out the door.

The Emperor smiled. _It is nice to see someone take initiative around here_ , Palpatine thought to himself.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Guest room. Padme Amidala memorial Hospital. Republic City, Azura._

 _A thick mist surrounded Lux._

 _He tried to wade through it to find his way out, but it only consumed him._

 _As he waded through the fog he saw events in his life that've caused him deep pain._

 _His father was a soldier for the Confederacy during the Clone Wars. He saw how his father, pistol in hand, was leading Battle droids and his fellow militiamen into battle on Aargonar. But they were surrounded by the familiar tides of white colored, Phase-I Clone Armor. The CIS base was overrun, and Lux was left fatherless._

 _He then saw his mother, Mina Bonteri. The wise senator who represented Onderon in the CIS senate. He saw how she was murdered by Dooku's agents, all for trying to create peace between the Republic and Confederacy, and end the bloodshed. He was now an orphan._

 _Next he saw his former crush, Steela Gerrera, floating over the edge of a cliff and being held by Lux's other crush, and future lover, Ahsoka Tano. He watched as the Battle for Onderon waged around them. Separatist forces loyal to the puppet regime and their UNSC Spec Ops volunteers, both waging a brutal battle against those who fought for Onderon's future of self determination. **(N/A: Remember that this is an AU crossover)**_

 _Steela's brother, Saw, had just shot down a CIS droid gunship over their position. The gunship crashed into the cliffs below, smashing several Onderon rebels and UNSC Marines alike, while knocking Steela of the cliff. Ahsoka tried to save her, after Lux failed to do so. Ahsoka was about to save Steela. But that's when things went wrong. A survivor from the wreckage, a black armored ODST Helljumper, limped away from the crashed droid ship. He programed the turret from the ship to fire upon the Trio._

 _Ahsoka was shot in the shoulder, her shoulder and forcing her to lose focus, dropping Steela to her death. Lux shot the ship, destroying it, and then went to focus on the Trooper, but he managed to get away._

 _Next, he saw his beautiful little step-daughter being taken away by his evil ex-wife, who he once loved for a couple of years before her politics and envious attitude towards Ahsoka tore the unhappy couple apart._

 _He then saw his god-daughter, Maia, get killed by Imperial forces while she was on a mission for Saw Gerrera's partisans._

 _But the worst pain came later._

 _The fog parted, revealing his wife, Ahsoka, duelling Vader to the death. He watched as the two crossed swords and fought. But then, he watched as Vader's sword was plunged into Ahsoka's abdomen. She slumped to the ground lifeless._

 _"NNOoooo," Lux shouted as he ran to his wife's side._

 _He held her in his arms and stroked her cheek._

 _"Not again," Lux said. The fog around him disappeared and was quickly replaced by fire._

 _All around him, the world was burning. Imperial Star-Destroyers floated over Azura, burning everything that was burning already._

 _Tie Fighter flew overhead, the familiar roar of their engines sounding over the field. He then started to see millions of bodies littering the landscape, slaughtered by the Empire._

 _Vader then reappeared with his blade at the ready. He raised over Lux's head, ready for the final blow. Vader then dropped the blade._

Lux then awoke with a deep gasp. He was covered in cold sweat, and his heart felt like it was about to burst in his chest.

He was in a dark room. He struggled to remember how he got there.

"Luxie? What's wrong? Are you Alright?" A voice said beneath Lux.

He then registered that it was his darling wife, Ahsoka. She still lay naked beneath him, from their love-making session last night.

Lux stared at Ahsoka before diving down to give her a great big hug.

"You're still here. You're still here," Lux said as he buried his face into her cheek, kissing it.

"Luxie, what's wrong?" Ahsoka asked placing Lux's forehead on her own.

"I had a nightmare Ahsoka. It was all happening again. Everyone I've ever loved, being taken away from me. Even You," Lux said, breathing heavily.

"Luxie, everything is al-," Ahsoka was then cut off.

"No. I lost you Ahsoka. I though that you were dead for 4 years after we just got married. And were literally dead for a minute yesterday and you were taken away from me. I can't live through that again Ahsoka. Please don't make me go through that again," Lux begged before burying his face into Ahsoka's neck, sobbing.

Ahsoka scratched the back of Lux's head, burying her fingers into his hair, and kissed his scalp.

Ahsoka whispered into his ear.

"Alright Luxie. I promise you that I will not put you through that again," Ahsoka said reassuringly.

They stayed that way for a while before Lux said something that came out of left field.

"Ahsoka, my love, my wife. I want to build a family with you," Lux said. Ahsoka's eye's shot open. This was now officially serious.

"Wait. Lux. Are you asking me to-," Ahsoka was cut off again.

"Yes," Lux confirmed.

"Lux, I'm not ready to have a baby. Not yet. We agreed that we would wait until the Empire fell," Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka, I know what we agreed on, but I'm not sure if that's realistic anymore. Can you at least think about it for a while. Please?" Lux begged.

Ahsoka looked into her husband's eyes. They were full of fear, uncertainty, and pain.

"Alright, Luxie. I'll think about it," Ahsoka said. Lux smiled before placing a long wet kiss on Ahsoka's lips. He broke the kiss, their lips making a _smoosh_ sound as they parted.

"You are my special girl," Lux said, holding Ahsoka's chin. She smiled back at him. He leaned in and placed his lips against her's in a wet soaking kiss.

After a few moments, their lips parted with a wet smacking sound.

Lux then moved down her naked body and buried his face into Ahsoka's soft and plump breasts.

He rubbed his cheeks back and forth between her D-cup boobs, enjoying the soft and warm feeling.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and giggled, holding Lux's head there for a while.

They stayed that way for a while before they drifted off to sleep.

About an hour later, Lux's com-link went off. He answered it and it had a message, telling him to go to the senate building. _Duty still calls, unfortunately_.

Ahsoka was still sound asleep.

Lux slowly got up and put his clothes on, which Ahsoka put back together after making them disappear, and placed a note for Ahsoka on the nightstand. He then walked out and headed for work.

 _Things will work out. They have to this time._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Yavin IV, secret rebel base. Home to Alliance High Command._

Deep in the jungles and ruins of Yavin, lay an unusual sight.

Small rebel warships were parked right outside of the temples of Yavin.

Rebel X-Wings flew patrols all across the skies of Yavin, which were currently filled with gray clouds.

Perched in the flight towers above the rebel airfield and outside the temple entrance, Alliance troopers holding small devices scanned incoming and outbound ships, in order to see who was flying, and on what mission it was for, in order to put the information in the flight/mission logs.

One freighter that wasn't scheduled for any training exercises or missions that day was grounded and tucked neatly into formation.

That ship was the _Ghost_ , piloted by General Syndulla. The leader of Phoenix Squadron.

The Ghost crew was taking advantage of this badly needed R&R.

The captain of the ship herself took advantage of this time to spend time with her Jedi lover, whom she was laying on top of while naked.

Hera kissed her lover, Kanan, on the lips. She slithered her tongue down his throat, smashing her green tits against his pecks.

She broke the kiss and placed her forehead against Kanan's. She looked into his pale and blind eyes and smiled.

"Do you know what I love most about R&R?" Hera said while stroking Kanan's beard. "What's that?" Kanan asked, placing his hands on Hera's green butt cheeks.

"The quiet, the warmth, the pleasure. You," Hera said, making both of them smile. Kanan brought Hera in for another wet kiss, when her com-link went off.

They broke the kiss with a gasp. Hera groaned in frustration.

"Do you know what I hate about R&R?" Hera asked in a strained voice.

"What do you not like about R&R?" Kanan asked.

"The abrupt interruptions. It's too bad Love, I was ready for another go," Hera flirted before snuggling her head into Kanan's neck.

Karan smiled, using the force to pull over Hera's com-link.

Kanan may have been blind, but he was able to use the force to enhance his other senses. He also didn't need eyes to know the layout of the Ghost, or of Hera's body. Those two he new from memory.

"Thank you love," Hera said as she was given the com-link. She then spoke into it.

"General Syndulla receiving".

"Ma'am. This HQ. A meeting's been scheduled in CIC. General Dodonna is presiding," the voice said.

"Copy that. On my way," Hera said as she shut the link down. She placed a kiss on Kanan's lips, before removing her naked body from his person.

She put her jumpsuit on and turned to Kanan before heading out the door.

"I'll see you later love. Make sure you practice with Ezra and Sabine later today," Hera requested, referring to lightsaber (and dark saber) training.

"I'll make sure of it. Now get to your meeting before you run late," Kanan said, lightly teasing her.

She smiled and went out the door. She saw Chopper in the cockpit, working on a power terminal.

Hera then walked past Sabine's room to see that the door was open. Ezra had been getting art lessons from Sabine. Those lessons had apparently led to them having little paint spots on their faces and clothes, giggling, and the two of them kissing.

 _Ah, young love_.

Hera then walked outside onto the base grounds, which was full of rebel activity. Zeb was swinging his Bo-rifle at robotic practice dummies. They were his size and armed with stun sticks. They never stood a chance of coarse as Zeb knocked each one to the ground.

Rex was also running his Platoon through an obstacle coarse. One part of the coarse involved crawling through the mud.

"Come on you worthless maggots. You people crawl like old people screw, you know that? Pick it up, let's see some hustling," The Veteran Clone captain shouted to his unit.

Some rebel platoons were marching in rank and file, while others jogged. Some troopers that walked past her threw up a quick salute.

She got to the command center and took her place around the conference table with several other rebel leaders. Some of them, like Admiral Ackbar and General Rieekan, were attending the meeting via hologram sense they were out on the frontline.

They all gave her a nod of respect as she took her seat.

"I'm glad that you could've joined us Gen. Syndulla," said Gen. Dodonna.

"What's going on?" Asked Hera as she settled into her seat.

"We are here to discuss our next coarse of action," said Dodonna.

He punched a few buttons on the holo-table. An image of the Galaxy showed up. It was colored in red, to show Imperial Territory.

The center of Imperial space was marked by a darker shade of red and an Imperial insignia in the core region of the galaxy. It showed that was where the greatest amount of Imperial activity was at all times.

The blue dots that were scattered across the map, mostly in the outer rim, signified bases that were controlled by the Alliance. Many of them turned yellow before disappearing. Those were the bases that have been destroyed or lost to the Empire. Several of them were near Yavin's location, which meant that the Empire was close to discovering the rebel base.

"Everyone. I'm going to be blunt. We are losing this war. At the rate that we are losing territory, we may not last very much longer. General Madine's commandoes and Admiral Ackbar's fleet are hitting as many enemy targets as our intelligence operatives can paint. But for every target we hit, we seem to be losing two to three bases. We cannot handle that kind of trade off. We haven't even encountered the Death Star yet and already the amount of planets that support us in the senate are dropping like Mynocks. Alliance intel projects that we will have lost most of our support, bases, and recruiting centers in a matter of approximately two months," Dodonna explained.

Everyone in the meeting room turned to the person next to them. They started to converse with each other about the situation. Hera turned to the officer next to her. It was Garven Dreis (Red Leader), who had been promoted to Colonel, and put in charge of all X-Wing squadrons in the wake of General Merrick's death over Scarif.

"This can't be good," Hera said.

"No it can't. If we're about to lose most of our support, then how are we going get the troops, ships, and supplies, to fight this war? Let me answer that. We can't," Dreis said.

Hera thought about it for a moment, and decided that she didn't like where this war was going.

"All right, all right, enough. We need options to continue this war. So let's hear them," Dodonna ordered.

Admiral Ackbar pounded his fist on the table that he was sitting at (light years away) to get people's attention.

"We need to launch surgical strikes against the Imperial foundries in the outer rim. If we can take out their factories, such as the Tie fighter factory on Lothal, then we can disrupt the Empire's industrial interests in the outer rim," reasoned the veteran Mon Calamari Admiral.

"I'm afraid that we don't have the available resources to hit those kinds of targets. And before anyone says anything about arming more insurgents, I would like to say that we don't have resources for that either. Also, we can't risk losing more of our credibility by making more terrorists groups like Saw Gerrera's," Dodonna explained, referring to the radical break away group led by Saw Gerrera from Onderon.

For a sew seconds, no one could think of a plan that was worth mentioning. That's when General Rieekan's holographic figure stood up at the table. He cleared his throat in order to speak clearly.

"I think that we need to abandon our bases in the mid and inner rims and focus on harassing Imperial shipping in the outer rim. It's the only way, in my opinion, that we will be able to hurt the Empire with what we have. Right now, the Empire is still fighting a bloody war out in the Milky way galaxy. If we can disrupt their trade out in the east near hutt space perhaps, before it gets into UNSC, Citadel, and Sangheili territory, then we can give those boys a fighting chance to push the Empire back. I don't think that we can destroy the Empire by trading blow for blow. But we can cause unrest in the region, by making this war as pointless for the Empire disgruntled citizenry as possible, which would have them eventually side with us," General Rieekan said before sitting down.

General Dodonna pondered it for a moment before answering.

"Alright. That sounds like a plan. I'll send a message to Alliance High Council and Bothan intelligence. We have to fall back, regroup, and then start hitting Imperial Trade. In the meantime, you are all dismissed," Dodonna said.

With that, all of the holographic displays shut off, and everyone that was physically at the meeting filed out of the conference room.

Hera thought to herself as she walked back to the _Ghost_.

 _Well, it looks like we might be on the back foot once again. But no matter what, the Ghost crew would live to fight another day_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Guest room. Padme Amidala memorial hospital. Republic City, Azura._

Ahsoka heard something. She was still asleep in the hospital guest room when she heard the noise. It sounded like moaning and giggling.

Ahsoka slowly started to blink. Her vision was blurred, but it soon started to clear up as she started blinking. She barely made out two figures.

Her vision cleared up and she saw where the sounds were coming from.

The figures in the room with Ahsoka were two beautiful young handmaidens. A blue skinned Chiss girl with red, pupil-less eyes and shoulder length black hair, and a tan skinned Twi'lek girl.

They were wearing maid's outfits. Except both girls had pushed their maids outfits down their well trimmed stomachs and to their waists, leaving them both naked from the waist up.

The Twi'lek girl was pressing the chiss girl against the wall, and they were both making out, their tongues caught in an erotic duel.

They were also pressing their massive breasts into each other, their nipples disappearing under the weight of their scrunched up boobs.

They moaned as they continued making out and rubbing their breasts against each other's. The Chiss girl then reached her hand into the Twi'lek girl's dress in order to rub her flower, which caused the Twi'lek girl to groan in even deeper pleasure.

Ahsoka noticed that Lux was no longer in the room. She also wondered if the obsessively aroused handmaidens knew that she was in the room.

Ahsoka cleared her throat in order to get their attention.

The two handmaidens broke their make out session and gasped in slight terror as they saw Ahsoka in the room.

Ahsoka sat up and strectched. The sheets fell from her shoulders and to her waist, exposing her breasts and stomach. She used her hands to prop herself up as she leaned back.

The half naked Twi'lek turned around and gave a slight bow. The half naked chiss girl, on the other hand, was caught in a trance as she stared at Ahsoka's exposed jugs.

"Forgive us Mi'lady. We had no idea that this room was still occupied," the Twi'lek girl frantically explained.

Ahsoka held up her hand, silencing the Twi'lek girl.

"It's alright. Do you know where Senator Bonteri is?" Ahsoka asked, wondering where the man that made love to her last night was.

"We don't know. Perhaps that note on your nightstand might explain," the Chiss girl said, speaking for the first time, but still staring at Ahsoka's jugs.

Ahsoka looked to her left and found that there was indeed a note. She took it and read it.

 _My dearest Ahsoka. I'm afraid that I had to leave for work. I'm so sorry that I can't be with you right now. I love you so very dearly. Your loving husband, Lux_.

Ahsoka smiled after reading the note and closed her eyes. She sighed as she held the note close to her orange boobs.

"Very well. I guess I'll get going," Ahsoka said. After one final stretch, she threw the sheets over and stood up from the bed, completely exposing her naked form. She walked past the two handmaidens, without a care in the world, and headed for the door.

Ahsoka made it to the door frame when the Twi'lek spoke up.

"Uhm. Mistress?" Ahsoka turned her head over her shoulder at the two handmaidens. The Chiss girl was now standing fully nude behind the Twi'lek girl. She looked past the shoulder of the Twi'lek girl to get a good look at Ahsoka's exposed butt cheeks.

While the chiss girl did this, she reached in front of the Twi'lek girl, and started squeezing her tan breasts.

"May we use your bed?" The Twi'lek girl said as she threw her head back in pleasure. The chiss girl started pinching and rubbing the Twi'lek girl's nipples, prompting her to wrap her tan head tails around her blue lover's neck.

Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders before facing the exit.

"Knock yourselves out," Ahsoka said as she kicked the door shut with one of her bare feet.

She started walking away when she heard giggling. She then heard the bed springs creak, and the two girls moaning behind the closed doors.

Ahsoka smiled and walked towards the door. Gold petals started flowing around her naked figure, and the gray clothes that she used to entice Lux last night started to hug her orange body again.

 _I think I'll keep this new outfit_.

She smiled to herself. Those two handmaidens reminded Ahsoka of her younger and crazier days when she fooled around with other girls that she knew from the jedi order. She would even try to get a couple of them to fool around with her _and_ Lux at the same time.

Of coarse, Ahsoka moved on and got married, while the girls that she fooled around with were either dead, missing, or continued their duties to the order.

Some of them actually started breeding new children for the order. Most of the older jedi didn't approve of this new trend among the younger generations, but the younger jedi lovers took advantage of this, like Aayla Secura and Kit Fisto, arguing that they needed to rebuild the order with a new generation.

That's when she started to think of what Lux started saying last night.

 _Oh Lux, why did you have to bring up that baby stuff now. I know that you are desperate to have a family again, but we're in the middle of a war_.

Ahsoka decided that she needed advise, and she knew exactly where to go.

She headed for the Jedi Sanctuary.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka was in the Jedi Sanctuary. More specifically, she was in the living quarters of one of her old friends: Xiaan Amersu.

Xiaan was a beautiful turquoise skinned Twi'lek girl. The two of them sat on their knees on the floor across from one another.

Xiaan was wearing meditation outfit with a short Blue skirt, with a matching bra, and long flowing sleeves that were attached to her upper arms via a strap. It exposed her hour glass figure, her shoulders, her legs, and provided an excellent view of her massive turquoise jugs.

Ahsoka was wearing the exact same thing, only her meditation outfit was Maroon colored. Ashoka's fiery stomach, flaming legs, shoulders, and most her plump breasts were exposed.

Both ladies breasts looked like they were about to pop out of their bras.

Both women had their eyes closed as they meditated.

Ahsoka picked this moment to speak.

"Thanks for meditating with me Xiaan. I've had some things on my mind lately," Ahsoka said.

Xiaan's eyes were still closed.

"Anytime Ahsoka. You are always welcome here," Xiaan said to her old friend.

"So what's on your mind?" Xian asked.

"Well, I'm sure that you've heard that I was legally dying the other day, right?"

"Oh yes. You gave us quite the scare. But you are alive. And you were successful with your mission. You are a hero to the Republic and to the Order," Xiaan complimented.

"Thanks Xiaan. But that's not the reason that I'm here," Ahsoka said.

This got Xiaan's attention as she opened her eye lids, which had purple makeup.

"Oh? Then what is it?" Xian asked.

"Lux hasn't taken my near death experience very well. He clung to me till the very end," Ahsoka said before she sighed.

"He wants us to start making babies," Ahsoka said as Xiaan leaned forward with interest.

Ahsoka blushed and lowered her black and blue eyes with embarrassment.

"I just don't know what to do," Ahsoka got up and walked towards the window, her breasts jiggling inside her meditation bra as she walked. She reached the window, leaned against the window sill, and stared out the window at the activity outside.

Republic City was a beautiful place. The architecture reminded Ahsoka of the former CIS capital city of Raxus. The nebula and space storm around the planet and the system gave the blue sky an orange tint. Republic warships were hovering above the city skyline, preparing for the _Day of the Fallen_ celebrations. The _Day of the Fallen_ was a basically a memorial day for the fallen heroes of the Republic. It was in a few days. The Republic celebrated with military parades and exercises, while the people celebrated with fireworks and family picnics.

Sky cars flew by, people went about their daily lives, despite the situation that put all of these people here in the first place.

Ahsoka continued staring out the window thinking of her marital situation.

"I mean, I understand why Lux wants a family. Considering everything that he has been through, that alone is grounds to start a family with him, especially sense I am his wife. But I don't want to have to raise a baby in these horrible times. And I'm afraid of the idea of carrying and delivering a baby. I'm afraid of what'll happen to our child. I just don't know what to do," Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka. If you were to have a baby, that child would grow up in a safe place. You have nothing to fear. Also, don't worry about carrying. For a jedi it doesn't have t take months. You can manipulate the midiclorians to accelerate the trimesters. You would have the baby in weeks instead of months," Xiaan said reassuringly.

"But doesn't that take a while?" Ahsoka asked still staring out the window.

Unbeknownst to Ahsoka, a topless Xiaan was walking towards her.

"Yes it does. It works best when you are in the middle of making love with your husband. That is when you have to concentrate on manipulating the midiclorians," Xiaan said as she turned Ahsoka around and removed her bra, freeing her orange boobs.

Ahsoka looked a little surprised as Xiaan pressed her turquoise breasts against Ahsoka's orange ones. It wasn't the first time of coarse.

"I'm sure that it won't be a problem. You are well gifted with the force," Xiaan said.

She then hovered her lips an inch from Ahsoka's before whispering.

"And I know from experience that Lux is an incredible lover," Xiaan said before pressing her wet lips against Ahsoka's.

 **(Flashback)**

 _The Empire hadn't taken over the galaxy yet. They were still in exile. They hadn't come out to destroy the Vong yet._

 _The Republic still controlled Coruscant._

 _People have been displaced by the Vong, who continued to ravage the galaxy, cutting huge swaths across vast amounts of territory_ _._

 _It caused the greatest refugee crisis in Galactic history._

 _Some people could adapt immediately. But others, like the refugees, found it hard to adjust in overcrowded cities and camps, with limited food rations._

 _And senators, like Lux Bonteri, had to be saddled with extra work, overtime, and stress, while their home planets were turned into refugee camps._

 _However, his lover, Ahsoka Tano, wanted to remedy that._

 _In the halls of the Senate Building on Coruscant, Ahsoka and her friend Xiaan walked down the halls to Lux's office._

 _They were both wearing Jedi robes and high healed shoes. They walked close to each other, almost shoulder to shoulder._

 _They made it to Lux's office and opened the door to find Lux sitting at his desk and looking over reports, despite the fact that it was nighttime._

 _He noticed Ahsoka walk through the door. "Oh Ahsoka, thank goodness. I could really use the distraction," Lux said, relieved._

 _Ahsoka sat on Lux's lap and planted a kiss on Lux's lips, while he rested his hands on her hips. She placed a hand on one of his cheeks, while she held her robe shut with the other._

 _After they broke the kiss, Lux noticed Xiaan in the room with them. "Uhm, hello?" Lux said._

 _Xiaan was also holding her robe tightly. She blushed as she gave Lux a little wave._

 _"Luxie. I know that this new life is hard to adjust to, so I wanted to make you feel better," Ahsoka said._

 _"Ok?" Lux said confused._

 _"This is my friend Xiaan. I was wondering in she could join us tonight?" Ahsoka asked._

 _Lux was flabbergasted. He looked past Ahsoka at Xiaan, who was blushing even more heavily. He then looked back at Ahsoka, who looked like a pouty child, begging for a new toy._

 _"Uhm, I suppose it wouldn't be a problem," Lux said, before Ahsoka gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Great," Ahsoka said with excitement in her voice._

 _She got up and walked over to Xiaan. She looked back over her shoulder at Lux as she shed her robe as she walked. Xiaan did the same. Lux's jaw dropped._

 _Ahsoka and Xiaan were both naked, except for a pair of panties and high heals._

 _Ahsoka walked up to Xiaan and pressed her orange breasts against Xiaan's turquoise ones before they started kissing._

 _The two girls moaned as they slid their tongues into each other's mouths. Xiaan rested her hands on Ahsoka's shoulders, while Ahsoka rested her hands on Xiaan's butt cheeks._

 _Both girls, still in their erotic embrace, looked at Lux. He was still flabbergasted, and he had a bulge in his pants._

 _Ahsoka noticed it. She also noticed the wet spot that formed in the same spot._

 _She then grabbed Xiaan's hand and started pulling her towards the small bedroom connected to Lux's office (for long days at the office)._

 _"We're gonna be in your bedroom if you don't mind. Feel free to join us when the urge hits you Luxie," Ahsoka said seductively as she and Xiaan disappeared behind the door._

 _A few seconds later, a still dumbstruck Lux stood up and began to take his clothes off._

 _When he finally removed his boxers, freeing his wet and erect member, he headed for the door to the bedroom, and to pleasure._

 _When Lux reached the door, he heard light gasps and giggling coming from the door._

 _He then opened it in order to join the two ladies. It was going to be a long and pleasurable night to remember._

 **(flashback ends)**

Ahsoka and Xiaan were still kissing, while pressing their breasts into each others.

Ahsoka broke the kiss and spoke.

"As much as I enjoyed myself in the the old days, I'm gonna have to remind you that I'm married now," Ahsoka said.

Xiaan smiled.

"You make me sad," Xiaan said as she put further pressure on Ahsoka's chest with her own and planted a small kiss on Ahsoka's lips.

Ahsoka's com-link started to buzz. It was just a message. She read what it had to say.

 _'All members of Republic high command are ordered to meet in the HQ bunker for an audience with the Chancellor'_.

"Well, I would like to thank you for the advise. I think I'd better get going," Ahsoka said as she used her power to change into an outfit that was similar to the one she wore on Scarif, only their was no diamond cut-out to show off her chest.

"Anytime Ahsoka. And I'm glad that your back. I wish you happiness and strength in your marriage," Xiaan said.

Ahsoka smiled, thanked Xiaan, and then walked out the door.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka made it inside the meeting hall where all of the most important members of Republic High Command were present.

The room filled with Onyx Guardsmen, who lined the walls every six feet.

She found her second in command at project fulcrum, Lt. Cmdr. Mathieson, talking to Colonel Hoffman of the Spec Ops Brigade.

"Donneld, Colonel Hoffman. It's good to see you here," Ahsoka said as she walked up to them.

Likewise ma'am. I'm glad to here that you're on your feet again," Mathieson said in his deep voice.

Ahsoka liked Mathieson. He was a capable soldier for the COG army during the Vong wars, and he was a loyal officer with a sharp mind. That's why she picked him as her second-in-command.

Hoffman was also from Sera. The old, gritty, and bald headed combat veteran had experience with Spec Ops tactics, which is why he led the Spec Ops Brigade. He actually served with her old master during the Clone Wars during the battle of Boz Pity, the mission in which the Republic stole weapons technology from the CIS, including a targeting system, in addition to a power source for the Hammer of Dawn weapons platform used by the Navy, which helped end the Clone Wars.

The Fulcrum program and the Spec Ops brigade have been working together ever since the forced exile of the Republic to bring down the Empire. Hoffman's Clone commando units were inserted covertly behind enemy lines. These units would spy on the Empire, send the info to Ahsoka's fulcrum agents, where Ahsoka, Mathieson, or one of her agents, sent the info the growing rebel cells across the galaxy. Because of this, Ahsoka, Mathieson, and Hoffman all had a working relationship.

"We were just talking about the purpose of this meeting," Hoffman explained.

"What's going on?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ma'am, I'm the one who called this meeting. Me and the others may have found that weakness in those plans you brought back," Mathieson said.

"Really? That's incredible. You did good Mathieson," Ahsoka complimented.

"It wasn't just me ma'am. And you're the one who risked everything for that data disk," Mathieson pointed out before giving a salute to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka blushed at the compliment.

"Chancellor on deck!" Shouted a Clone Officer on the stage overlooking the meeting room.

Everyone turned around and stopped talking as Chancellor Tomas Dalyell, the joint Chiefs, and Jedi Council members Plo Koon and Shaak Ti all took their seats at the table on the stage.

"At ease," said General Salaman Bardy of the Grand Army.

He was also from Sera. He was a member of the COG (Coalition of Ordered Governments) Army, and most notably, he was the Chief of the COG defense staff under Dalyell, who was just Chairman of Sera at the time.

When Dalyell became chancellor of the Republic, he called for a reorganization of the Grand Army after the Clone Wars, by making it resemble the organization of the COG Army. When that happened, he brought in several capable officers in the COG army to help lead the organization of the army. Somewhere along the way, Hoffman and Bardry made it top positions in the Grand Army over the coarse of the Vong wars.

The Clone Onyx Guard was also inspired by the Onyx Guard from Sera. The Black armor and red visors of the Shadow Clone Troopers were inspired by the COG Onyx Guard, except for the COG's blue visors and the lack of secondary armor color.

There was an old joke in the Republic about Dalyell's reorganization of the Army: ' _It was his way of feeling right at home while governing the Republic_ '.

The meeting then started. Dalyell was the one who spoke first.

"Everyone. You're gathered here today because we have finally found a way to beat the Empire. In the plans provided by Commander Tano, the director of Project Fulcrum, we have finally discovered a weakness in the Death Star," Dalyell explained.

"General," Dalyell said, motioning toward Bardry.

On a holo-monitor behind the Joint Chiefs, Gen. Bardry took his pointer stick and placed it on the trench that divided the Death Star into two hemispheres.

"The weakness of the Death Star is in this trench," Bardy said as the camera zoomed in to follow the trench.

"In this sector of the trench, is thermal exhaust port, which leads all the way down to the main reactor," Bardry said, running his pointer stick up and down along the shaft leading down to the reactor.

Bardry then sat down, giving Master Koon a chance to speak.

"We believe that we can use our Fighter and Bomber squadrons to launch proton torpedoes down the shaft. Thus, destroying the station," Master Plo explained.

Colonel Hoffman raised his hand to speak.

"Pardon me sirs, but how are small ships gonna get past that behemoth? Just think of the defenses on that thing," Hoffman said with concern.

Admiral Gilad Pellaeon of the Republic Navy spoke next.

"We have Colonel. The Death Star's defenses are geared towards protecting against capital ships. Our fighters and bombers can fly past the defenses and only have to deal with the tie fighters," Pellaeon said.

"Our plan calls for the use of 300 bombers and 1000 fighters, while our fleet obtains the attention of the Enemy fleet and the Death Star's fighter compliment," said Shaak Ti.

"Do we, or the Alliance, know where the Death Star is right now?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not this moment Commander Tano. I should also mention that the Alliance is abandoning all operations the mid and inner rims, and falling back into the outer rim. With the Alliance falling back, then the Empire can continue searching for Azura. They currently have hundreds of probes searching the galaxy. We also have heard reports of increased Imperial Naval activity in this sector. I cannot stress enough our lack of time," Bardy said.

One General raised his hand.

"What do you want us to do in the mean time," the Officer asked.

"What we've been doing for the past nine years. We are going to continue our military exercises. Only this time, we are going to simulate an attack on the death star. I also want Fulcrum and the Spec Ops Brigade to work around the clock, and get us any dirt that you can on the death star's whereabouts. Until then, you are all dismissed," Dalyell ordered.

With that, everyone piled out of the room.

"Well ma'am, it looks like we've got our work cut out for us," Mathieson said to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka then started to think about what Xiaan said earlier.

 _Suddenly, making babies with Lux and raising them on Azura, doesn't seem so safe anymore_.

"Yes it is Donneld. Yes it is," Ahsoka said as they filed out of the room.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And that's chapter three everyone. Sorry it took so long. I'm re-editing/re-uploading one story, writing another, and made ideas for two more. Also I've been busy in my life for the last few days.**

 **I'll be sure to get my content out as often as possible. But, such is life.**

 **This Grubkiller, signing out.**


	4. Act I-part 4

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **hey folks. This will be my 4th chapter, re-uploaded. It will focus on the Empire trying to find a way into the storm. Republic celebrations and some Luxsoka romance.**

 **We will also see what Vader and Obi-Wan are up to in their respective parts of the galaxy.**

 **I had to slit this chapter in half because the chapter would not save properly.**

 **So chapter 5 will also be right around the corner.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ** _3 BBY._**

 _Imperial Super Star Destroyer Executor, In hyperspace en route to Azura system, ETA 20 hours._

Admiral Kendal Ozzel looked out the viewport on the _Executor's_ bridge to see the blue flashing tunnel of Hyperspace. The admiral, who was known throughout the fleet as an arrogant moron.

He was a member of a noble family in the Empire, and the Republic before it. He was an officer in the Republic Navy before it was forced to surrender to the Empire, by the orders of Mas Amedda and the Sith's puppet government on Coruscant. He rose through the ranks of the Empire, through back door politicking as opposed to notable military exploits in his life time.

Ozzel, along with Lord Vader, would be leading a massive invasion force to a system hidden by a massive space storm, which housed the rebel's main fortress from which they conducted their campaigns. Some people believed that it was actually the final, and secret, stronghold of the Old Republic. But Ozzel didn't believe such nonsense. What Ozzel did believe was that he was about to lead an armada of over 1000 Imperial warships to crush the Emperor's enemies.

The "politician officer",as he would be referred to in the Empire, was deep in thought.

Captain Piett, the commanding officer of the Executor, stood next to his admiral.

"Well sir, it looks like this is the beginning of the end for this pitiful rebel alliance. We will crush their leadership and source of funding in one fell swoop," The younger, yet experienced Captain said.

"Yes it is Captain," Ozzel said in agreement with his second-in-command.

 _This will be the greatest moment of my life. I see a promotion and a future in politics once this war is swiftly done with_.

Ozzel smirked at the thought of his future.

His smirk disappeared when he saw Darth Vader appear in the corner of his eye.

He turned to right hand to the emperor himself without his heavy armor. Vader was only wearing light armor, boots, gauntlets that were all colored black, all while a brown cape hung from his shoulders. He was followed by his personal assassin, Darth Talon.

Darth Talon was one of the most gifted assassins in Starkiller's Inquisitors. She was a Lethan Twi'lek, a Twi'lek with a rare skin that was the color of red.

She had yellow eyes and black markings all over her body.

Speaking of her body, Talon wore very little in the way of clothing.

She wore a black leather bra and a matching skirt that hugged her large red D-cups breasts and her wide hips very well, while her well trimmed stomach was exposed. She also had black leather boots that went all the way to her mid thighs and a black cape that hung from her shoulders as well.

As the two walked over to Ozzel and Piett, Talon's breasts began bouncing excitedly with each of her movements, the two officers turned around to face the two sith warriors.

"Lord Vader," Ozzel said as he and Piett bowed towards Vader, while sneaking a quick glance at Talon's red boobs.

"How long until we've reached the system?" Vader asked, walking past Ozzel with his hands clasped behind his back, Talon following him.

Ozzel frowned and watched as the two sith walk past him, as if not caring that he was there.

"We should be at the location in question within 20 hours," Piett spoke up.

Vader looked out the viewport in silence, as if contemplating something.

"Very good. Send someone to my private chambers when we have entered the system," Vader said as he turned around, his attractive assassin in tow.

Ozzel and Piett both watched as the two sith warriors walked off of the bridge, the to doors hissing shut behind them.

Ozzel continued looking at the door.

"Hm. Do you think that those two are having an affair?" Ozzel whispered to Piett, whose hands were clasped behind his back as he looked at the same place the admiral was looking.

"I don't know, but I don't think that is something that we should confront either of them on," Piett said as he went to the command center to converse with his officers, leaving Ozzel alone in the middle of the bridge.

He turned back and walked to the viewport, continuing his fantasy of the future.

" _This will be our greatest hour_ ," Ozzel said under his breath.

The Executor continued its voyage through hyperspace, with over 200 warships from the forwards echelons on the invasion armada, off to destroy its target: the hidden fortress world of Azura, which was, unbeknownst to the rest of the galaxy, home to the last remnants of the Old Republic.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Planet Azura, Galactic Senate Building, Republic City, Lux Bonteri's office._

Ahsoka stood in her husband's senate office and looked out the window to the city before her, and the ocean around it.

Republic City was actually situated on a large tropical island paradise, big enough for the city, which only occupied 1/3 of the island's surface.

The island was connected to the mainland by and island chain, which was connected by highway bridges.

Speeders on the ground sped back and forth. Today, the skyline was clear of civilian traffic. Instead the sky was clear for the _Day of the Fallen_ celebrations.

The Republic was going to honor those who fell in its defense by putting on a massive military display for the entire system to see.

The Grand Army and the Navy would show off its strength to the citizens of the Republic to show them that they were still safe.

The navy would send its ships above the skyline to shoot off fireworks at nightfall, while the army would march through the city, along the widest road before noon. All of the different divisions, including the 501st Legion, would send a company to participate.

Ahsoka used to participate in the parade by marching with master Rahm Kota in front of Torrent Company every year, with her husband watching with the other VIP's on the sidelines.

But this time, she was just going to sit it out for once.

This time she wanted to watch it with Lux.

She looked to her right. Lux was sitting at his desk looking through some paperwork.

Ahsoka sighed and walked in front of Lux's desk to get his attention, with her hands on her hips.

"If looking through records is all you do for this job then I feel really bad for you," Ahsoka said to her husband before stretching.

As Ahsoka stretched, her large breasts pressed outwards, the edges of her plunging v-neck pulling apart until they brushed against her nipples.

Lux looked up to see the little display, or rather big displays, that Ahsoka was putting on.

"Which is why I'm glad you're here my little 'Soka," Lux said, his eyes traveling up her exposed belly and to her chest. "Your presence provides me with a much needed, and desired, distraction".

Ahsoka finished stretching and smiled at her husband, before turning around to the couch on the side of the room.

"I'm glad that I can be a big help Luxie," Ahsoka said flirtatiously.

Lux watched as his wife's hips and head-tails swayed with her movements. He couldn't help but smirk.

Ahsoka laid down on the couch. Her head was pointing in the direction of his desk.

She laid on the couch's arm to stretch again. Her head hung over the arm of the couch, while her breasts were pressed upwards into the air for Lux to see. The edges of her v-neck pulled apart again from the tension that Ahsoka's tits were putting on her suit. The gray fabric of her dress was slowly replaced by the flaming colors of her D-cup boobs until the edges were caught on the hardened buds atop her breasts..

 _With their size I can see them from orbit_.

Lux felt his erection spring up and harden inside of his pants before he got up.

He walked over to the couch to join Ahsoka.

Lux laid down atop his wife before burying his face as deep as he could into her warm chest. He rubbed his face back and forth, enjoying the warm softness that Ahsoka's boobs provided.

Ashoka's mouth hung open as she gasped in pleasure. She placed her hands on the back of Lux's head, her fingertips digging into his dark chocolate hair.

Lux moved his hands up her body. They glided up her thighs, her hips, the sides of her stomach. His thumbs glided along the burning hot skin that was already exposed by her new gray dress. He continued moving his hands up until they rested on her breasts, which he promptly squeezed.

Ahsoka gasped again. She brought her head back up and pulled Lux's head to make eye contact with him.

They looked lovingly into each others eyes, while Lux snuck his hands into her dress to squeeze her breasts directly.

Ahsoka smashed her lips into Lux's. Their tongues began their erotic duel.

Both lovers moaned inside the other's lips, before Ahsoka's front head-tails snaked up to wrap around Lux's neck.

Lux began to slowly grind his bulge against Ahsoka's crotch. Ahsoka then broke the kiss to look into his olive green eyes with her black and blue eyes, which Lux found very hypnotic.

Lux was still holding her breasts, and her head-tails were still wrapped around his neck.

"I think that we should wait until later tonight Luxie," Ahsoka said, using one of her fingers to scratch one of Lux's earlobes.

"I might not be able to wait that long. Are you implying that I can only love you at night?" Lux asked, a little pouty.

"No, you can love me whenever you want, but not when we have an important event to attend," Ahsoka said to her long time lover.

Lux sighed.

"Oh very well. I'll try to contain myself," Lux said before smashing his lips into her's.

He broke the kiss and leaned into her lekku.

"For now," Lux said. Ahsoka smiled and pushed Lux off of her. They both walked out of the office with their arms linked together.

They had a parade to attend and they would do so as both professionals and lovers.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Tatooine, Lars homestead, Dune Sea._

In the middle of the desert stood a small homestead.

It belonged to one Owen Lars and his wife Beru Lars. They lived on the peaceful farm happily with their nephew, Luke Skywalker, the son of Owen's step-brother.

However, the aforementioned "peaceful farm life" was no where to be seen as the farm was visited by a black colored shuttle, which dropped off several black armored figures.

A young blond boy who was checking the moisture vaporators with his Aunt Beru watched as the black armored figures walked up to the house.

He then saw an Olive colored Mandalorian armor wearing figure fly into the scene. He landed in front of the Imperial Death Troopers.

Luke looked on in concern before looking at his Aunt Beru, who held the boy's shoulders.

Uncle Owen then walked out of the homestead, carrying a long hunting rifle, to confront the armored figures.

"Honey, take Luke and the two droids inside. I'll handle this," Owen ordered his wife.

"Come Luke, do as your uncle says," Beru said. They were followed by an Astromech droid and a protocol droid that crash landed nearby. They came from a ship that fought in the battle of Scarif. Their ship was followed, because the Empire wanted to find the hidden rebel base.

Their names were R2-D2 and C-3P0. They were found by Luke a few days ago. The Family brought them in, but were doing to wipe their memory and used as farm help.

"We're doomed!" Threepio said. "They'll be no escape from the Empire this time".

Artoo beeped back in disagreement.

"I am not trying to worry the family, and you watch your language," Threepio replied defensively.

Owen approached the figures, who continued to walk towards the homestead. They then halted about 10 feet apart.

"What do you want? What are you doing here? This is private property," Owen demanded of the Imperial troopers.

"You have something that the Empire wants. Give him over and this won't have to get ugly," The bounty hunter, Boba Fett, explained.

"You're not going to threaten my family. Now leave our home." Owen demanded, leveling the rifle at the Imperial Death troopers.

Fett leveled his wrist blaster at Owen in one swift motion and fired. The orange spear of plasma cut through the air and hit Owen through the chest. He fell to the ground, dead.

"NNoooooo," Beru screamed out, as Luke began to shriek in sadness at the sight of his uncle's murder.

Aunt Beru ran up to her dead husband and tried to revive him.

Two of the death troopers leveled their rifles at Beru, who sobbed into Owen's dead body.

"Give us the droids and the location of the jedi, or you can end up like him," Boba threatened.

"Never. Luke hide!" She screamed out, just as the two troopers executed her on the spot. She fell on top of her dead husband. One of the death troopers tossed an incendiary grenade onto the dead bodies, torching them. Their skin burned away to reveal their smiling skeletal remains.

Luke couldn't move. He was in shock, with tears streaming down his cheek.

He turned to the two droids. "Hide in the garage," Luke said before the droids moved off into the garage.

The young farm boy hid in his room, digging around for a blaster.

Three troopers entered the house to look around. They ransacked the house. One was about to check the room that Luke was in. Luke raised the blaster that he found in the direction of the door frame, ready to go down fighting. Then suddenly, he heard more blaster fire and screaming troopers.

"We're under attack, get back out here on the double," Another trooper yelled out shouted.

The troopers ran out to help their comrades.

After a few moments, Luke went the front door to see what was happening.

What he saw was amazing. All of the death troopers were dead, and the bounty hunter was in the middle of a fight with a hooded figure with a blue laser sword.

The hooded figure and the bounty hunter squared off. Boba Fett used his jetpack to keep his distance from the hooded figure.

He used his one of his wrist vambraces to unleash a sonic boom that blasted the hooded figure back.

Fett then fired several paralyzing darts. The hooded figure drew up his hands and like magic, the darts deflected off of his hands.

Fett fired several blasts from his blaster, which the figure deflected with his blade. That was when Fett fired a rocket from his jetpack.

The rocket flew to the figures position and exploded, but the figure jumped away in time. But that gave Fett time to fire a cable around the figure, tying him up.

The figure struggled to get loose but to no avail.

Boba Fett moved in for the final kill when Luke charged out of the homestead.

"Leave him alone," Luke said to Fett, who turned towards Luke.

He drew his hands up and summoned the force to blast Fett with a shock wave. The blast sent Fett flying, and it gave the hooded figure time to cut himself free of the cable.

Felt looked at the two figures.

"Two jedi? This isn't worth the credits". Fett pressed a button on his wrist, it summoned his ship, the _Slave-1._ He used his rocket pack to fly up to the hovering ship. The ship flew away, leaving Luke and the mysterious figure to themselves.

Luke then ran to the remains of his Aunt and Uncle. The 16 year old boy was horrified by what he saw. He dropped to his knees and sobbed into his hands.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the hooded figure. On closer inspection, Luke found out that it was Ben Kenobi, a regular visiter.

"Why did this have to happen Ben? Why?" Luke said, showing his teary face to Kenobi.

"I don't know Luke. I don't know. But we must leave before more of them arrive," Ben said as he headed for the shuttle that the Imperials abandoned.

Luke sniffed and wiped away his tears.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked.

Ben turned around.

"Someplace where you'll be safe," Kenobi said.

"Wait, let me get the droids," Luke said as he ran back to the house. He came back with Artoo and Threepio in tow.

"Oh wonderful. Another space ship," Threepio complained.

Artoo beeped a reply.

"I am not complaining," Threepio said, offended.

The four of them got into the shuttle and took off. When they got to orbit, Ben punched in the co-ordinates to the Dagobah, where an old friend was waiting.

Ben then looked into his travel bag and fished through its contents. Luke was looking out into space. He was still thinking about what happened. The two people who raised them were gone forever and there was nothing that he could do about it.

"Here Luke," Ben said, handing Luke a silver and black cylinder.

"What's this?" Luke asked, holding it in his hands.

"Your father's lightsaber, the weapon of a Jedi," Ben said.

"Why are you giving it to me?" Luke asked.

"Because he would've wanted you to have it," Ben said.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"To follow in his foot steps. To become a Jedi," Ben said.

The ship then made the jump to hyperspace.

Luke's journey to becoming a Jedi had just begun.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Republic City, outside of the senate building, facing sovereign boulevard_.

Along the sovereign boulevard, thousands of bystanders stood in awe of what they were about to bare witness to.

Filling the road, for as far as the eye could see, thousands of Clone Troopers from the Grand Army of the Republic stood at attention.

They stood completely still at attention, their large DC-15a rifles resting on the ground against them in one hand, while they held their helmets in the other. Their white (and other colors depending on what unit they belonged to) armor shining in the sun light on this beautiful, yet lightly cloudy day.

The veteran troopers wore their Phase II armor, but the newer generations wore the same armor, but with upgraded Phase I helmets. This was a new trend among the younger Clone generations that started after the Republic went into exile. They wanted to set themselves apart from the Imperial Stormtroopers, who's armor was seen a too similar. So they switched over to the older Clone armor.

Ahsoka and Lux walked over the stage in front of the senate building's front courtyard overlooking the boulevard.

It was wide and had dozens of reserved chairs, which were already being filled with other senators, military officials, business men, and their spouses.

The young couple found their reserved seats and sat down.

At the front of the stage was a podium from which Chancellor Dalyell would give his speech.

Members of the press were watching on the sidelines, getting their hover droids to fly around the parade grounds, so that they could film the scene.

Onyx Guardsmen stood guard in the senate courtyard, while city policemen separated the crowds from the parade route.

Ahsoka sat there. It had been a half hour since she and Lux sat down.

 _If I'd known that it'd be a while before the parade even started, I'd've pulled Lux to the side for a little fun_.

As if reacting to her thoughts, Lux leaned over to give Ahsoka a peck on the cheek.

She turned to her left to see her husband smiling. She smiled back at him before giving him a little peck on his lips.

She then rested her head on Lux's lap. He slowly petted her lekku which caused her to shiver in pleasure. She even started purring. She did this whenever she was in total bliss, usually from her Luxie's soothing touch.

Ahsoka felt a bulge start to form in Lux's lap beneath her head, and she started debating on whether or not she wanted to pleasure her husband with her mouth.

 _Maybe I'll do it later during the annual Day of the Fallen Bolo-Ball tournament, where VIP's get a private booth_.

She almost fell asleep on Lux's lap when the chancellor finally came out to address a cheering crowd.

Dalyell was welcomed by a military band playing the Chancellor's theme.

Ahsoka got up with her husband to clap with the other VIP's.

The Chancellor stood and saluted General Bardry and Admiral Pellaeon.

He then turned to the podium to give his speech. Before he did, he waved to the cheering crowd, waiting for them to stop.

" _Citizens of the Republic. Members of the Jedi Order and the Armed Forces of our people. My beloved friends. We are gathered here today too pay homage to those who fell while protecting the Republic, its values, and its citizens in times of great struggle. We are blessed with all of those who answered the call to duty when they were called. And to those who are currently serving the Republic military, your unwavering courage, resolve, and strength in battle shall be remembered so long as we continue to tell your stories to future generations_ ," Dalyell said. Everyone cheered and clapped.

Dalyell continued.

" _Now, I want to address those in our audience who have voiced their concerns. Many of you have questioned the whole point of this day of remembrance. Many of you have questioned the points of fighting in all of those wars over the years leading up to this point we are in right now. During the Clone Wars, our galaxy, even my home planet, suffered through a massive civil war that threatened to tear apart our Republic at its seams. But because of our brave guardians, we survived. During the Yuuzhan Vong wars, we faced a brutal race of genocidal monsters, that were hell bent on our extinction. But not only did the Republic survive, the galaxy survived. During the Sith War, our Republic was driven into exile and the galaxy was taken over by the Empire and their treacherous emperor. We all lost friends and loved ones, along with our cradle worlds. But we survived. Not only that, but we found a way to start again. And because we survived, we now have another chance to defeat the Empire, stamp out tyranny, reclaim our homes, and restore freedom to the galaxy_ ," Dalyell said.

Everyone across the city roared with passion upon hearing the chancellor's speech.

The thunderous applause didn't seem to be on the verge of stopping when it finally did.

Colonel Hoffman, who was leading the parade, stepped into position in front of the column. Many Jedi stepped in front of the Clone Trooper companies that were from their unit.

"Atten Hut!" Hoffman shouted.

Each Trooper stood up straight.

"Helmets On!" Hoffman ordered.

Each Trooper placed his helmet over his head.

"Shoulder Arms!" Hoffman ordered.

Every Clone Trooper in the parade pulled his rifle from the ground and put it over their right shoulders.

"Forward, March!"

With that, the parade had begun. The clones marched forward, their boots making a rhythmic sound. _Plock-Pluck, Plock-Pluck, Plock-Pluck_.

The Troopers marched forward. They were soon followed by AT-TE's, TX-130's, AT-XT's and AT-RT's, which made up the Grand Army's viechle inventory.

As the parade continued Ahsoka caught a glimpse of the 501st Legion being led by General Kota and Commander Appo. The 150 troopers looked in the direction of the stage where she was and saluted, as if they were saluting her.

She threw up a salute in return. They marched on down Sovereign Boulevard.

 _It's good to be back_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ** _3 BBY._**

 _Imperial Super Star Destroyer Executor, In hyperspace en route to Azura system_ , ETA 5 hours.

Vader was in his private chambers.

He was mediating in a large pod while sitting on a mat in the center, wearing a sweat pants and a robe that went down to his feet. The robe was parted, showing of his brought ad muscular pecks.

This is where he spent most of his free time, dwelling on the past, training in the ways of the dark side, and thinking about his beautiful wife.

His wife, Padme Amidala was stolen from him at the hands of the Jedi, who betrayed him and the chancellor, who was the rightful leader of the Republic. The Republic, which he would soon realize after, needed to be destroyed.

He thought of his long lost son, who was stolen by the Jedi to be brainwashed by the treacherous order.

He thought about his master, who saved Vader's daughter and brought her to Vader before she could be taken away from him.

Finally, he saw a vision of Obi-Wan. His old Jedi master. Also the man that chopped off his two legs, thereby cursing him with more robotic limbs(which had artificial skin tissue of them).

Vader was full of hatred for the Republic, a corrupt and imperialistic oligarchy, which used slave soldiers as cannon fodder, tried to overthrow its rightful leader, and rule over its peace loving peoples with an iron fist.

Vader was full of hatred for the Jedi, who stole everything from him. He and his inquisitors hunted the jedi to near extinction. But some, including both the master and apprentice of Anakin Skywalker, had managed to allude him and his master.

That is why he took this possibility of a Republic holdout personally. It was his chance to wipe out the very thing that he once swore to protect and which also took everything from him. Everything from his dignity, his potential, and his family.

He would lead his master's armies, and crush the last remnants of that which has nearly destroyed him.

Vader continued his meditation, when his droid came up to him.

"Lord Vader. You have a call coming in from the Milky Way galaxy. It's your daughter".

That got Vader's attention.

"Put it through," Vader ordered, as he walked out of the pod and over to the large holo-monitor hanging on the wall near his bed.

The monitor was where he received most of his calls.

His monitor flickered and lit up, showing the face of his beautiful teenage daughter.

Leia was 16. She was training to become a sith acolyte.

Right now, the young brunette girl was near the front lines of the Empire's war in the Milky Way Galaxy against the UNSC, Citadel Council, and Swords of Sanghelios. She was in a city that had been liberated by the Empire from the UNSC dogs long ago. It served as the Imperial HQ on the planet that was still contested by the UNSC and the Empire.

 _They are unyielding. I'll give them that_.

Long ago, 8 years in fact, the Empire went to war with the Militaristic UNSC **(Read my Halo SW x-over, They Shall Not Pass)** , which was threatening to conquer the Empire's peace loving ally, the Batarian Hegemony. The UNSC proved to be a suitable challenge for the Empire, especially sense they didn't know the locations of the UNSC's core worlds, the center of their war effort and industry. In time, the Empire was bogged down. The war got worse when other Galactic powers sensed weakness from the Empire and rushed to the aid of the UNSC. It also may have inspired the Rebellion in the first place.

Ever since then, the Empire has been fighting a war of attrition, slowly wearing down the Emperor's enemies.

Leia was sent there to gain more experience.

The holo-graphic image of Leia bowed to the sight of Vader.

"Father," she said.

"Greetings my daughter. Are you well? What news from the front? Is your master training you well? And how is Grand Moff Panaka performing **(A/N:Captain Panaka becomes a grand off for the Empire after Phantom menace in the EU)** ," Vader asked his little princess.

He may have been dark, but he still cared for his Daughter's well being.

She stood up and looked into the monitor.

"Of coarse father. My training is going well. And the fighting is going well. My master led an assault on the UNSC's trenches. He entrusted me with the task of moving behind their lines with a squad of Death troopers. We disrupted their communications systems and disabled their Anti-Air. It helped us carry the day," Leia said.

Vader smiled.

 _She's just like her mother. Looks like her to_.

But then he frowned. He knew that something was off.

"Does something trouble you little one?" he asked his daughter.

"I...I met someone recently," Leia said.

Vader glared at the monitor.

"He's a pilot".

 _He_?

"I met him in the infirmary after he was shot down," she continued.

Vader kept glaring, the blood in his veins boiling.

"I talked to him. He was a bit of a scoundrel, but...he seemed so gentle and smooth. I just had to get to know him," leia said, looking like she was going to faint from her daydream.

"What's his name," Vader said, about to grind his teeth.

"Han Solo. He's a member of the Tie fighter corps. He's so brave. Him and the other men in our great military," Leia said.

 _I have half a mind to send him across the enemy trenches alone. The other half wants to throw him out the airlock_.

"Is he giving you trouble?" Vader asked.

"What? Oh no, no, no. It's nothing like that. He and I have been dating for a couple weeks now," Leia said.

"But?" Vader pressed.

Leia sighed.

"He has made me feel...differently about the war. He and his comrades seem to be in low morale. They don't seem to feel like the fight is worth it. It makes me feel confused. What if the war against the UNSC isn't-" she paused. Vader was still glaring at Leia.

"Go on".

"-Worth it," Leia finished.

Vader nearly exploded.

"Young lady. The UNSC defied and insulted the Emperor. The man who made me his right hand. The man that has insured us great wealth. The man that saved your life when you were an infant. Our soldiers are there to enforce his will, and the will of our Empire, onto those who would under mind our people, our allies, and everything that we have worked so hard to build. This is the last time that I want to hear about these feelings. Do you understand?" Vader said, scowling at her daughter.

Leia looked down in defeat.

"Yes Father," Leia said.

"Very good. Now, I must return to my business here. You must return to yours. Continue your training, stay safe, and be sure to keep this boy of yours in his place," Vader ordered.

Leia bowed. "Yes father".

"Very good. Now run along my child. We will meet again soon," Vader said to his daughter, before her image disappeared, the screen turning black.

Vader sat back in a chair near the monitor. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his fingertips.

"Do not despair my lord," said a new voice.

Vader turned around to see Darth Talon leaning against the door frame that led to his sleeping quarters. The red twi'lek was wearing a black robe over herself. She held it closed with one hand, while placing her other one on her hip.

"She is young. She will grow to understand," Talon said as she walked over to her lord and master. She sat down on his lap, still using one hand to keep her robe shut. Talon parted Vader's robe to show off his scarred and muscular torso. She also revealed the bulge in Vader's sweat pants. She smiled at the sight of her master's state of arousal.

"I pray that you are right," Vader said.

Without saying a word, Talon walked over to the queen sized bed in Vader's chamber.

As she walked, with her back to him, Talon shed her robe. It slipped off of her red shoulders and down her crimson body.

Talon wasn't wearing anything underneath. She was completely nude.

Vader watched as her well rounded butt cheeks moved up and down as her hips moved side to side with each of her movements.

She reached his bed. She put on a little show for him as she stretched her arms behind her back and over her head in a sexy dance. Breasts pressed outward before she started flexing them so they slowly moved up and down. She placed her hands on her hips, glided them up her stomach. She rested them on her breasts, which she gave a quick squeeze.

Vader smiled at his lover's erotic dance before she laid down on his bed. She held her legs up high before she arched her back off of the sheets and stretched. Her massive breasts, which were wider than her hour glass stomach, were pushed into the air as her head was thrown back into the pillows.

Vader stood up and shed his robe. He was only wearing the sweat pants. He soon pushed those down to. His erection was pulled down before it sprung up and down like a diving board. He then walked over to the bed. His immense erection stood up all the way to his belly button.

Talon turned her head to the naked, and well endowed, human walking in her direction.

Vader mounted Talon's chest, placing his erection between her giant red melons.

He slowly started to ride his best assassin's, and favorite cum dumpster's, chest. His erection thrust back and forth into the valley between the two clay mountains on her chest. Vader squeezed her breasts together to put more pressure on his member, increasing his pleasure.

He continued thrusting his erect dick back and forth. As his dick slid between her tits, his tip went all the way to her mouth. With each thrust, she was forced to take the salty tip into her wet mouth. Her eyes were open in shock, but they soon became half closed from the pure bliss that she was in.

He eventually pushed further. His scrotum was now cushioned between her tits, but his dick was now fully enveloped by her mouth. Vader grabbed Talon by her warm cheeks and started pulling her head closer to his crotch, her mouth moving back and forth along his shaft.

Vader felt himself on the verge of climaxing as he started to quiver. And of coarse, he did. His member then began to throb. It soon burst inside Talon's mouth as he shot his hot seed into his lover's mouth. She gleefully accepted the load and swallowed it. His member continued throbbing for a few more seconds, pumping his seed into Talon's mouth. She continued swallowing.

When he was finally done, he withdrew his dick from her mouth.

He laid down on his side after dismounting his lover's boobs.

Talon then laid on her side to press her breasts against Vader's chest.

"Did I please you my master?" Talon asked.

"You did...so far," he panted.

Talon gave Vader a seductive smirk, before he pushed her onto her back, pinning her arms to the bed sheets with his own.

He leaned in and whispered into Talon's Lekku.

"But I'm not done with you yet," Vader said as he started pushing his erection into her flower.

Talon's eyes rolled to the back of her head, which she threw back into the bed sheets. She moaned even louder.

Vader began to aggressively thrust his hips into Talon's. Talon's massive breasts were smashed into Vader's muscular pecks, her nipples vanishing under the pressure and erotically rubbing against said pecks.

She arched her back up and starting writhing her hips against Vader's. As he continually slammed his erection into her wet entrance he grunted with every thrust.

They both continued their erotic dance as their midsections throbbed and climaxed at the same time.

Talon spilled her juices onto Vader's crotch, while he pumped his juices inside of his red skinned mistress.

When Vader was finished, he pulled out of Talon and collapsed next to her. She got up and laid on top of Vader.

"You were incredible," Vader said to Talon, who moved up to place her breasts over his face and rub them back and forth. He squeezed her boobs and rubbed his face back and forth. He even used his mouth to suck on one of her nipples.

She whispered into his ear.

"Would you like to have another go...my master?"

"Mmmm Hmmm," he mumbled against her tits.

"Mmmm, that's what I wanted to hear my lord," Talon said as she sat up and straddled Vader's hips. She slowly rode Vader's hips, her breasts bounced up and down as she rode him, while his erection sprung up into her flower.

They both moaned and grunted like animals as they writhed like animals. Their sounds echoed throughout the soundproof chamber.

They would do this for the rest of their time on this ship, before they would bring destruction upon the last Republic stronghold.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Republic City, Grand Army memorial stadium, bolo-ball tournament_.

Bolo-ball. A game that was very popular across Republic space.

It was a traditional pass time that went back many millennium.

The game was very similar to what the people of Earth and its colonies called 'football'.

Every year, on the _day of the fallen_ , the two teams that went up against each other were teams that belonged to the two main branches of the Military: the army and navy. Top heads of state and VIP's, including the chancellor himself came to see the game. In fact, the chancellor was given the honor of the traditional credit toss, which determined which team would control the ball first.

The army team was losing to the navy team by only one goal point at the moment. Both teams were currently huddling together to decide on their next play.

But high up in one of the VIP booths, a young married couple was not paying any attention to the game.

The couple was Ahsoka Tano of Grand Army Intelligence, and her husband, Lux Bonteri, of the Republic senate, representing the planet Onderon in exile.

The two young lovers sat next to each other.

One of them had an Idea. Ahsoka, who was laying down on Lux's lap while he stroked her head tails, sat up from the chair and stood in front of Lux.

"What is it darling?" Lux asked as his wife stood in front of him.

"I was wondering if I can make this gaming experience more memorable for you," Ahsoka said, fluttering her eye lashes in a sexy way.

Lux stared at Ahsoka blankly for a few seconds before nodding.

Ahsoka smiled and straddled Lux's lap. She stretched in front of him, pushing her breasts outward. As she did this her dress pulled apart, revealing her breasts.

Lux stared at them for a second before placing his hands into her dress. He squeezed her tits before moving up to the top of her dress.

Ahsoka got an idea of what he was doing and stood up.

She shed her fur cape, letting it drop to the ground, and reached for the top of her dress and pealed it down her body. The edges of her V-neck pulled her breasts down before they plopped out of her top, which was now hanging from her waist.

She stretched again, showing off her body, which was now nude from the waist up. She sat on her husbands lap and leaned forward against him, wrapping her lekku around his neck.

He reached in front of him and started massaging her breasts.

Lux's orange wife moaned in pleasure as he started molding her tits. The soft flesh sunk deep as his hands clenched into her tits before rising again as he unclenched them.

He then buried his lips into her tits, leaving behind wet kisses.

Lux moaned as Ahsoka began to writhe her hips against the bulge in his pants.

When Ahsoka felt the bulge, she got up and kneeled in front of him.

 _He's ready_.

She looked up lovingly into her husband's eyes before losing back down at his bulge.

Ahsoka unzipped Lux's pants.

She pulled his boxers down to reveal his erection. It sprung up and tapped her in her nose, which was to close at the time.

Ahsoka placed her finger tips along her nose and smiled, blushing heavily.

Lux chuckled a little.

"Are you alright," Lux asked.

His answer was her enveloping his cock with her mouth.

Lux threw his head back in pleasure, moaning lightly.

Ahsoka sucked on his shaft and starting bobbing her head back and forth.

After a few blows, she started to wrap her long tongue around his erect dick.

It was long enough to wrap around his shaft a few times.

As she continued bobbing her head back and forth, moaning with hunger as she did so. Lux felt his wife's smooth tongue, her hot breath, and her wet saliva tickling his quivering member. Her coiled tongue moved back and forth as her head bobbed in the same pattern.

After a few more minutes of Ahsoka bobbing her head back and forth on his dick, his member began to throb.

Lux's dick burst inside Ahsoka's mouth. She was gifted with the Lux's load being shot into her mouth.

He held the back of her head as he continued pumping his load into Ahsoka's greedy mouth.

When Ahsoka was done swallowing Lux's cum, she withdrew her mouth and got up to straddle him.

"That is just a little taste of what is to 'cum' tonight Little 'Soka," Lux said to his topless wife.

She had a seductive smirk on her face as she looked in his eyes with her black and blue ones.

"I can hardly wait Luxie," she breathed into his ear.

Ahsoka would continue pleasing her husband like this until the game was over, which the Army ended up winning in an upset.

After that, they would both with the other VIP's to a memorial ball with the other VIP's and have dinner with the chancellor.

And after that, well, that would be quite telling. Patience young reader.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Memorial banquet hall, Senate Building, Republic City, Azura_.

Memorial Banquet Hall. It was the place where the cream of Republic society congregated, usually on special occasions.

This special occasion was the Day of the Fallen. The day where the Republic honors those who fought for its preservation.

The VIP's that were invited to the ball were mostly politicians, businessmen, academics, and military officers, along with their spouses.

Lux Bonteri and his beautiful wife, Ahsoka Tano Bonteri, had their arms locked together, as Lux led the couple into the line.

Everyone in line had to show their invitation.

When Lux and Ahsoka got to the front of the line, Lux held up the invitation to the man at the who let people in.

The man scrolled down the invite list to look for the couple's names.

"Ah, Bonteri. You are the list. Enjoy your time sir and lady," the man said, letting them past.

Lux gave a small bow as he led Ahsoka into the banquet.

Ahsoka looked up in awe of the place. The banquet hall was a beautiful place. The cream colored walls, decorated with light green patterns complemented the silver chandeliers that hung from the ceiling.

Their were dozens of people here. Everyone broke into small groups of friends and associates, discussing politics, sipping champagne, and talking about their everyday lives.

It was quite boring to Ahsoka.

"Do we really have to be here Luxie?" She pouted.

"Yes Ahsoka. We are here to honor those who've served. The chancellor is going to be decorating some heroes later, and we're supposed to be here for it. And I'd like to remind you that the Chancellor has invited 'you' to the Banquet table. I've never had that honor," Lux explained.

"Alright," Ahsoka sighed. "But you know what I'd much rather be doing right now, right?"

Lux chuckled at the comment. "Patience my love. What I have in mind will be worth the wait".

Ahsoka blushed at her husband's risqué joke.

About a half hour later, the award ceremony began. But Ahsoka didn't see any troopers or officers off to the side, waiting to receive their decoration.

Admiral Pelleaon was on the stage making the announcement. He would be the flag officer to give out the reward. He was standing with the chancellor, who had an aide standing next to him with a case of decorations in it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, citizens of the Galactic Republic, and soldiers of the Grand Army. We give out these rewards because we must recognize the achievements of those who fight for our Republic everyday. We must always decorate those who show bravery in the face of impossible odds, and for going above and beyond the call of duty. Today, we are here to honor a hero. Someone who risked life and limb for our freedoms, and that of the galaxy in these troubled times. We are here to present the Cross of Glory to Commander Ahsoka Tano," Pelleaon said.

Everyone clapped and Ahsoka's mouth hung open, as her equally stunned husband led her to the stage.

When Ahsoka got up to the stage, her breasts jiggling as she walked, Pelleaon handed her the plastic case.

 _Why is it in a plastic case? I'm not dead. Well I guess it would've been awkward to pin the medal to my boobs or my fur cape(which was held together by a scarf in front)._

Ahsoka gladly accepted the medal in the plastic case.

 _Oh, I see, they thought that they were going to have decorate me posthumously and give it to Lux, because I was technically going to die_.

"For outstanding bravery in the face of impossible odds, and the completion of a mission critical o the survival of the Republic, we salute you Cammander Ahsoka Tano Bonteri, and present you with the Cross of Glory," Dalyell said.

The Cross of Glory was a small gold medal shaped like an upside-down thumbnail with a golden cross in the center. It also had a red, white, and blue ribbon.

Ahsoka looked down at her medal, and then at the cheering crowd. She found her smiling husband in the crowd and smiled back.

 _Skyguy would've been proud._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After the decoration ceremony and having dinner with the Cancellor, as well as several other VIPs, Ahsoka and Lux left the banquet hall of the senate building.

They went upstairs to Lux's office.

"Wait here while I get something my dear," Lux said as he pecked her lips with his own before disappearing into his office's overnight room.

Ahsoka smiled and turned towards Lux's desk. She took out the plastic case to look at the medal. She opened the case and held the medal in front of her face.

She studied it.

 _I worked hard to get this medal, and I'm honored for it. But does it really matter in the grand scheme of things_.

Ahsoka thought back to a UNSC Marine **(Still tied in with my Halo x-over)** that she interrogated right after the Clone Wars ended. After she was reinstated into the Grand Army (but not the Jedi order, sense she wanted to be with Lux), The UNSC was withdrawing from the Known Galaxy to return home to the Milky Way after their allies, the CIS, quit.

 _"Why are you doing all this? Just so someone can get rich off of our misery, as well as yours, and pin a piece of tin to your chest for doing it?" She had asked him._

 _He shook his head._

 _"Dear child, we're not fighting for the reasons that you and your allies think we are. We are fighting to keep you away from our homes. We're not fighting because we hate what, or who, we fight, but because we love the people we left behind. We're fighting for our survival as a species. And concerning the 'receiving a medal' thing, I was once told by someone, a great hero of ours (Master Chief), that no soldier should be rewarded...for doing what is expected," the UNSC prisoner said._

 _That caused her to think. "Did you believe it?" She asked him._

 _"I did. And I still do," he told her._

It almost floored her back then. But know as she looked at the medal, she shouldn't help but find wisdom in that Marine's words.

All of a sudden, Ahsoka felt to hands on her giant breasts. They gave her tits a good squeeze, causing her to moan.

Ahsoka then felt a tongue glide one of her head tails. She felt hot breath against her Lekku, and as her breasts were squeezed, she felt her nipples harden and pierce through her dress.

She turned around to see her husband. Still holding the medal in her hands, she coiled her arms around his neck to bring him close.

Lux smashed his lips against Ahsoka's before he pushed her into the desk. As her rump touched the desk, Ahsoka sat down, her husband pushing her onto her back.

He laid down atop her while still kissing her.

As Ahsoka got lost in the pure bliss of her husband'd touch, she felt something snap shut around her neck. She broke the kiss and looked down at her neck.

It was a silver collar with a silver hexagonal pendent, with blue patterned carving. Several little beads hung down from the pendent.

"Luxie," Ahsoka said.

"It's just something that I thought I should get for you," Lux said.

Ahsoka rubbed her fingertips against the carvings.

"I love it Luxie. Thank you," Ahsoka said.

"Now, How 'bout we go have a little fun," Lux said as he took her cape off, giving him a good view of her V-neck. Ahsoka smiled and arched her back, stretching her back and pressing her breasts out, pulling the edges of her dress until they got caught on her nipples.

"I'm all yours Luxie," Ahsoka said, rendering herself completely docile.

Lux got up and walked to the door. "Great. Then follow me".

Ahsoka looked on in confusion. But none the less, she got up and followed him anyway.

They walked through the halls for a few minutes before they came up on an elevator.

Suddenly, Lux pinned Ahsoka to the wall, his front pressing into her back. His hands snaked up her stomach, inside her top, and found her breasts. He started squeezing the soft and hot tits.

"Wait Lux. Shouldn't we wait until we get to where ever we are going?" Ahsoka asked, concerned as Lux pinched her nipples.

"I didn't say anything about having clothes on when we get there. Why?" Lux asked.

She looked at him sheepishly. "I might die on embarrassment".

He turned her around and held her chin, looking into her eyes. "My love, you have nothing to fear. This area is unoccupied and under maintenance. If we find anyone, you can use one of your mind tricks on them".

Ahsoka closed her eyes and sighed. Suddenly, their clothes started to disappear into a wave of gold petals. They were now fully nude. Lux's healthy, but not totally muscular, build was on full display, his hardened erection pointing up to his lower abs.

Ahsoka's creamy orange skin was on display. Her butt cheeks, her hour glass figure, her long slender legs, and her D-cup breasts, which were untouched by gravity and wider than her stomach.

All she was wearing was the silver collar and the pendant.

"You look stunning my dear," Lux said before he held out his hand. "Shall we?"

"You're insane," Ahsoka said as she took it. Lux smirked and led Ahsoka into the elevator.

The two nude lovers entered the elevator. Lux pressed the button that would take the elevator as high as it would go.

Lux then went down to his knees in front of the naked togrutan. He reached behind her to squeeze her well rounded but cheeks. He then started kissing her well trimmed stomach.

Ahsoka giggled.

"Luxie, are you sure no one will see us?" She asked the man leaving wet kisses on her stomach.

Lux got up.

"'Soka. I promise you that no one will see us".

He walked behind her and pressed his naked body against her own. Lux's erection stood up and gently rested in the crevice between Ahsoka's butt cheeks, like a hot dog. He then reached in front of her to squeeze her breasts.

"I scouted this place out earlier. Their is no one here to see us".

As Lux said this, Ahsoka moaned from his erotic massage, seemingly oblivious of what he was saying.

"Although if this elevator were to break down, we would have to hit the emergency button. Someone would have to come find us. They might see us in the nude".

As Lux continued with his thrilling speculations, he slid his dick up and down between her butt cheeks, making it quiver. He then started to pinch the hardened buds atop Ahsoka's jugs.

This caused Ahsoka to yelp in pleasure.

"They might also find this elevator covered in our love juices," Lux said. Just then, the elevator dinged and stopped on the floor that Lux wanted to stop on.

The door opened to reveal a hallway that was completely empty.

Lux and Ahsoka turned to face the open door.

"Or everything will go according to plan and we'll have nothing to worry about," Lux said.

He let go of Ahsoka's jugs, which jiggled as he withdrew his hands.

The naked couple locked elbows and walked down the hall.

As they walked, Ahsoka's jugs gently jiggled with every step she took, and her butt cheeks moved up and down. With every step one cheek would move up while the other would would move down.

Lux's erection flopped up and down like a diving board with every step he took, but unlike Ahsoka, nothing on his body really jiggled.

Lux led Ahsoka to a later to a hatch in the ceiling.

"What are we doing here?" Ahsoka asked.

Her lover pressed a few buttons and the hatch opened. A warm breeze was let in as the hatch opened and Ahsoka found out what Lux was planning.

"We're making love on the roof?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes. I've always wanted to do this. But we're not just making love my dear. We have a show to catch," Lux answered as he went up the ladder.

Ahsoka hesitated, but soon joined her husband on the roof of the Senate Building.

She was treated with the dark blue, of the star-filled night sky.

Overhead, Republic warships hovered over the city. The city lights were out for the most part. This was so the people of Republic city can see the explosions better.

Lux walked over the roof and found a spot to sit down.

"Would you care to sit with me my love?" Lux asked his naked lover.

Ahsoka sheepishly held one of her arms over her creamy orange stomach.

"Okay," Ahsoka said as she sat down next to him.

"No," Lux said as he shook his head. He gestured to his naked lap. "Sit here".

Ahsoka looked at his seven inch cock which stood tall.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright," Ahsoka said as she scooted over onto his lap, straddling his erection with her back facing Lux.

Lux reached in front of Ahsoka to massage her breasts, as she slowly started to ride his waist.

"Mmmm," she softly moaned as the fireworks were launched from the Republic Warships hanging above the city.

At first, they fired a few rockets at a time. But then they increased the volleys that were launched.

Red and White explosions illuminated the black sky. It was actually deliberate, as these were the three colors of the Republic flag.

As the fireworks continued, Ahsoka continued to ride Lux's waist, while he continued massaging his wife's boobs.

He leaned in to whisper to her.

"Are you enjoying the show my love?" Lux asked.

"Mmmmm, yes," Ahsoka sighed out. She was on her knees, with her hands on Lux's knees to keep herself steady.

"Good, because it's about to get better," He said as he laid on his back and placed his hands on her butt cheeks. His hips writhed more viciously as he pounded into her sweat spot.

She sighed as she felt his erection throbbing inside of her.

A few minutes later, Lux exploded inside of her.

As he continued unloading into her flower, Ahsoka clasped her arms behind her head and threw her head back, while pushing her breasts out. She continued to slowly ride Lux as his seed shot up her womb.

When he was done pumping into Ahsoka, she stopped her writhing. She turned around, laid on top of Lux, and pressed her massive breasts against his pecks.

"You are full of pleasant tricks Luxie," she said as he scratched one of her fingers against his cheek.

"It helps that you are quite docile around me. And by extension, predictable," Lux said.

"Oh really?" Ahsoka asked. Lux rolled both of them over so that he was on top of her. He pinned her arms to the roof and whispered into her lekku.

"Really," Lux said before thrusting his hips into her own.

Lux buried his face between her lekku and shoulder, his hot breath tickling her neck.

Ashoka's head rested on the shoulder of the man pounding into her. Her mouth hung open as she sighed with every pelvic thrust.

He grunted with every thrust. His long and hard shaft pushed into Ahsoka's entrance and withdrew, repeating the rhythm over and over and over again. Lux felt Ahsoka's wall tighten around his dick.

Ahsoka, meanwhile, was gasping from all of the pleasurable feelings that Lux was inflicting upon her. She arched her back up and pushed her breasts up into Lux's pecks, their nipples disappearing when Ahsoka's jugs smashed against his chest. She then raised her legs and crossed them around Lux's waist in order to feel him pound into her better.

Lux glided his hands down from her arms and down to her breasts.

His hands clenched and unclenched while they held her soft D-cup jugs. Her warm clay mountains were being worked on like two clay sculptures, especially sense that is what they felt like to Lux.

Ahsoka used her now freed hands to dig her fingertips into Lux's soft hair. Her front head tails, without her even realizing it, started wrapping around Lux's neck, as if to keep him from leaving her in the middle of their shag session.

Behind the two lovers, the Republic Navy was still launching fireworks. Each explosion illuminated the city. Ahsoka and Lux were making love in the dark.

They were only visible when a rocket exploded, illuminating their faces with red and white lights.

The Republic Fleet was reaching the big finale. They launched rockets at an even faster rate, rockets flew in arches, straight up, straight down, and out of the broadsides of every ships as they fired off the last of their rockets. The climax illuminated the city like it was day light.

Lux and Ahsoka were reaching their climax as well.

Ahsoka's walls tightened around Lux's member. This caused her juices to spill onto Lux's crotch. She moaned more loudly as she came.

This, in turn, caused Lux to climax. His scrotum clenched, causing a pleasuring sensation to throb its way up his shaft, making him groan.

His hardened cock exploded inside Ahsoka's entrance. He shot his seed into her womb. Ahsoka sighed and grunted with Lux as she felt his hot and sticky juices shoot up into her womb.

As both lovers finished climaxing, Lux collapsed onto Ahsoka's body.

Her lekku upwrapped from Lux's neck and rested on his back, lazily.

Lux rested his head in between Ahsoka's jugs. His head, and torso, rose and collapsed with her breasts as she continued to breath heavily.

The city lights turned back on, illuminating the city as well as the two naked, and panting, lovers.

"You know Ahsoka. I often wonder about the hardships that I've experienced in the past, and I realize...that you are the one light that was illuminates my dark life," Lux said, almost philosophically.

"You know Lux...I sometimes think of the same thing," Ahsoka said.

"Have you been giving any thought to our...discussion..earlier?" Lux asked before he started rubbing his face back and forth between her soft jugs.

"I have. And I really want to have babies too Luxie," Ahsoka said.

Lux raised his head with surprise written all over his handsome face. "Really? When?"

She smiled.

"When the time's right Luxie. I promiseI'll let you know," Ahsoka said.

Lux groaned in slight annoyance before letting his head drop back into his wife's jugs face first.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Imperial Dreadnought Executor, en route to the Azura system, ETA zero hours_.

As the Imperial Navy grew closer to its ultimate prize, everyone was entering their ready stations. They were ready to claim the Emperor's ultimate prize.

However that didn't stop two certain people from from doing something entirely unrelated.

In Vader's chamber, on a King sized bed, Vader and his top assassin/favorite mistress, Darth Talon, were still in the middle of an erotic dance.

Talon's standing on all fours, the bed sheets scrunched up into her clenched fists, with Vader standing on his robotic knees (covered in fake flesh) behind her naked form.

He had his hands on her hips, pulling her rump towards him as he slammed his hips into her.

Vader then thrust his hips back and forth, pounding his erect member into her rear end.

Talon moaned loudly and panted, in both pleasure and pain (but mostly pleasure), as her master, and lover, repeatedly thrust into her rear end.

Their movements caused the bed, and Talon's breasts, to uncontrollably shake.

Vader grunted every time he pounded into her core. Eventually, he came inside of her and laid down on the bed sheets below.

Talon climaxed after her master withdrew from her rear, causing her to collapse onto the sheets, which were soon wet from her orgasm.

Vader's com-link buzzed. He went over to answer it.

"What is it?" Vader demanded calmly.

" _Lord vader. We are about to enter the Azura system in 15 minutes_ ," the officer explained.

"Very good. I will be on my way up soon," Vader said before disconnecting the call.

Talon was already in the shower, washing herself down.

Vader joined her. He allowed Talon to wash down some parts of Vader's body. Some parts she focused on for longer than was necessary, which was fine with Vader.

He stepped out and dried himself off. He put his heavier black armor on, which came with his signature 'black skull' helmet. The suit slowed him down unnecessarily, but it was a able to deflect saber blows, blaster fire, and absorb explosions. It also struck fear into his enemies hearts, which was a factor that played a part in every war.

Suddenly, the ship shook violently.

He placed his helmet on turned on the monitor to contact the bridge.

The image of Adm. Ozzel, Gen. Veers, and Capt. Piett occupied his screen.

"What is going on up there? Explain yourselves?" Vader ordered, speaking in his robotic voice. His signature breathing being the only sound in the air.

The three officers were all wearing blank faces. But Vader new better than that. Ozzel was an easy person to read.

"L-lord Vader, the fleet has exited hy-hyperspace. We discovered that the storm was open in one area to allow several ships to enter. I gave the order to rush the portal before it closed," Ozzel stuttered.

"And?" Vader pressed.

"Sir, the portal closed, and the storm engulfed 30 of our ships. Some were destroyed instantly, but the rest are trapped inside. We have no communication that can cut through far enough," Piett said.

Vader thought that it seemed fair to let Veers sit this one out, knowing that he was a general in the army with little knowledge on naval procedures. So he only focused on Ozzel and Piett.

"My lord. You needn't worry. We may soon have foothold on the other side and reinforcements to-achk," Ozzel said before he was cut off by an unusual pressure on his throat.

"You have failed me for the last time Admiral. Captain Piett. The Republic must now be alerted to our presence. You will form your fleet into a defensive formation and await the rest of our reinforcements to assist in Blockade duty," Vader said.

Ozzel was still gasping for air.

"General Veers. It may take time for us to break through the storm shield. But until then, your men will be ready to deploy on a moments notice," Vader ordered.

The General bowed. "Yes Lord Vader," he said before stepping away from the screen.

"You are now in charge, Admiral Piett," Vader said to Piett as Ozzel finally choked on his windpipe and collapsed to the deck, dead. Everyone glanced, even Piett briefly, at Ozzel's dead body.

"Yes Lord Vader," Piett said before the screen cut to black.

Talon walked out wearing her usual skimpy outfit, except for her cape, which she held in her arms. As she walked over, her breasts jiggled inside her bra and her hips swayed. She placed her hands on his giant armored shoulders, pressed her jugs against his armored pecks, and looked up at him.

Vader looked down at her. He was about 6 foot 6' and she was about 5 foot 9'.

He gently stroked her cheek with the back of his gauntlet clad hand.

"Your purpose here has been fulfilled, _for now_ ," Vader said through his helmet.

Talon smiled.

"Now go join your fellow inquisitors below deck. If I have use for you again, then I will summon you," Vader ordered his favorite play thing.

Talon nodded and walked out of the chamber.

Vader went up to the command deck and looked out of the bridge's viewport.

He stared at the yellow ball that had engulfed the system. It also protected the Empire's most hated enemy.

 _This will be a day long remembered. This will be the last war the Republic will ever wage against order and peace._

 _Soon I will rid the galaxy of this plague known as the Republic._

 _Soon, the Jedi will be no more._

 _The order that me and my master have established for every family, my family, will soon be re-established._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **There's chapter 5 folks. It was a doozy. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Feel free to drop your thoughts in the review section. Just keep the criticism constructive.**

 **This is Grubkiller, over and out.**

 **That's part 4 folks. hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please feel free to drop your thoughts off in the review section (Just keep the criticism constructive).**

 **This is Grubkiller, signing out.**


	5. Act I-part 5

**_This is the Grubkiller that you're looking for_.**

 **Alright folks, this is officially the start of the siege of Azura.**

 **Ahsoka and Project Fulcrum will be executing their backup plans.**

 **It will be told from an imperial perspective for some parts of it. It will feature an Imperial Special forces squad that will be featured in the next battlefront game: Inferno Squad. Sorry if you feel like I don't explore their character or back story enough. We only know a little about them.**

 **But enough of my babbling. Enjoy the story.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Imperial Star Destroyer Devestator, outside the space storm, beginning of the Siege of Azura_.

The forward echelons of the Imperial invasion armada had just entered the system.

200 warships of the Emperor's Navy exited the blue tunnel vortex of hyperspace.

A yellow glow illuminated the gray hulls as they stopped outside of a space storm.

Rear Admiral Jhared Montferrat stood near the viewport of his prestigious warship, his hands clasped behind his back as he contemplated what was about to happen.

He had just been promoted to rear admiral after the Battle of Scarif. His ship, the _Devastator_ , single handily halted the rebel retreat from the planet. He also disabled the flagship of the rebel fleet.

Because of the victory, Jhared was promoted and the _Devastator_ received a battle commendation.

Jhared had a scar of the left side of his face that had rendered his left eye useless. It was the result of the naval battle between the Republic that he once served and the CIS that many believed became the rebel alliance.

One of the younger officers called out. "Sir! We are detecting an anomaly in the space storm".

Everyone watched as a large portal was ripped into the space storm.

It left many enlisted men in complete awe, as a hole was formed in the center.

"Admiral. We are receiving a transmission from the _Executor_. I'm patching it through now," the comms officer stated.

Adm. Montserrat turned and walked to the holo-table in the command center at the back of the bridge.

He stopped right in front of it as a holographic version of the fleet commander, Adm. Ozzel, materialized from the table.

Montferrat snapped a salute to the commanding officer that he hated most. Ozzel had been his commander for several years now. He thought that he was the most arrogant incompetent in the fleet.

 _Any fleet actually. How did he even become an admiral?_

"Admiral Ozzel?" Montferrat said, still saluting.

" _Rear_ Admiral Monferrat," Ozzel said. Montferrat hated it when Ozzel emphasized his actual rank. It made him want to punch his holographic mustache.

Ozzel continued. "I want you to take Death Squadron through that entrance and find out what is on the other side. Find out where those ships came from," Ozzel said, referring to the ships that everyone saw in the recording from the probe droid.

"Yes Admiral. By your command," Montferrat said. The hologram turned off, Ozzel's image disappearing into the table.

He turned to the comms officer. "Send a message to the other ships in the battle group. Tell them to form up on us. We're going into that storm".

The young officer nodded and turned back to his console.

The deck hummed beneath his feet as the engines powered up and increased the speed with which the ships would use to enter the storm.

Around the _Devastator_ , the five other star-destroyers of Death Squadron, the _Tyrant, Avenger, Reaver, Iron Heel_ , and the _Imperial Spear,_ along with 24 support ships, formed up behind the Devastator and accelerated towards the rip in the space storm.

As the Ships moved closer to the storm, crew members could see the lightning that flashed inside the yellow clouds.

Every crew member could feel their teeth chatter as the winds caused the ships to vibrate.

Just as the ships crossed the threshold of the portal, it began to close. The storm slowly started to close over the entrance into the system.

Death squadron was receiving a garbled transmission from Captain Piett, who was on the _Executor_ with Ozzel.

" _ffffsssshhh-miral Mont-fffssshhhh. What's hap-fffssshhhh. We are losi-fffzzzz-gnal_ ," Piett said. It didn't matter of coarse as the transmission cut out.

"Sir. We've lost all communications with the armada," the comms officer.

As he said that, the storm was now completely reformed.

Once the entrance closed, the storm's powerful lightning and wind formed to do severe damage to the Imperial Navy.

Many of the crew members were thrown, or nearly thrown, to the deck as the ship was violently shaken.

"Stang!" One officer exclaimed.

The wind was so powerful that the outer hull of several imperial transports and corvettes began to blow away. At the same time a massive lightning strike speared the star destroyer, _Imperial Spear_ , causing a deadly explosion to rip through the hull. The ship disintegrated in the section that was struck. four of the smaller imperial ships were completely ripped apart from the strong winds and the powerful lightning.

 _We haven't even cleared the storm, or've seen the enemy and I've already lost five of my ships_.

"Sir, shall we-," the captain started to say.

"No!" Montserrat said, shooting down whatever the captain was about to suggest. "Helmsman. Take us in deeper".

The helmsman nodded and hesitantly pushed the ship further.

The 25 remaining ships moved deeper into the storm, despite the fact that five imperial warships were just destroyed by a space storm, and that they were cut off from the rest of the armada in uncharted territory, and possibly about to face an old enemy.

"Sir we have cleared the storm," the helmsman stated.

"Admiral, I'm picking up several dozen ships on the other side of that cloud," the radar operator called out.

"Battle stations!" Montferrat ordered. One officer pressed a button that sounded the call to general quarters. An alarm sounded throughout every ship in the fleet.

Everyone who wasn't at their stations already ran to wherever they needed to be.

The crew watched as the clouds began to part, they were met with a terrifying view.

48 Warships were hovering above the moons of a small planet on the edge of the system.

On closer inspection, the warships were gray, mush like Imperial warships.

There was just one thing: they were painted with red stripes on their wings and along the length of the center of each ship. They also had a yellow circle with a red outline painted on the hull. Everyone knew what that meant.

"Sir. They are launching fighters and charging weapons," another officer called out.

Montferrat watched in horror as dozens of small fighters swarmed out of the warships, and the tips of their main battery glowed blue.

" _Oh no_ ," Montferrat said under his breath.

Suddenly, the barrels of every cannon in the opposing task force exploded. Hundreds of powerful blue laser bolts sped towards the already damaged imperial warships.

The arsenal of the exiled Republic was unleashed in anger upon an enemy for the first time in 14 years.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Azura, Republic City, Senatorial apartment complex_.

Not far from the Senate Building was the senatorial apartment complex.

This was where the senators and other important governmental officials lived. It was much like Republica 500 back on Coruscant. The apartments were reasonably sized and were also lavishly decorated.

The maroon color design of the floors and the marble flooring, not to mention the granite fountain and fancy furniture that adorned it, was befitting of royalty.

In the master bedroom, a married couple was engulfed in the silken sheets of their soft bed, which they've made love in many times over and for hours on end.

Ahsoka and Lux were in bed. They had come home after their escapade atop senate roof.

The beautiful togrutan female was wearing light purple silken pajamas. The pants were tied at her waist and the long sleeved top was buttoned up in the front, closing the top over her creamy orange skin.

Her husband on the other hand wore a gray sweater and dark blue pajama pants.

The two lovers were spooning. Ashoka's back was turned towards Lux, but she had snuggled into his embrace hours ago when they went to bed.

She purred in her sleep at the purr bliss of her husband's embrace.

All of a sudden, Ahsoka heard chirping in her sleep. She woke up to see her comlink, next to her lightsabers and her Cross of Glory, on the nightstand.

It blinked and chirped.

Someone was trying to call her.

She groaned as she slowly arose from her deep sleep and stretched.

Ahsoka then grabbed her com-link as she rose from the bed and walked out of the room.

She never wore bras, so her nipples were showing through her silk top. It also caused her breasts to bounce around jiggle more freely.

She pressed the button on the com-link to speak into it when she near the fountain.

"Hello?" Ahsoka asked into the wrist device in her hand.

"Commander Tano?" Said the person on the other end. It was Lt. Cmdr. Mathieson, her second in command from project Fulcrum.

"Receiving," she simply responded.

"Ma'am, we have a serious situation. You need to come down here as soon as you can," Mathieson said.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's the Empire. They found Azura. The Government has already declared a state of emergency, and the Military is mobilizing to defend the system. As the heads of project Fulcrum, you and I have to be ready to authorize the execution of Protocol: _Enduring_ _Resistance_ ," Mathieson explained.

Protocol _Enduring Resistance_ was a contingency plan ordered by the Joint Chiefs and put under the direct control of Project Fulcrum.

It called for the destruction of all sensitive information that the Republic Remnant controlled. Such information included the whereabouts of many remaining Jedi, the location of several classified Republic installations, different loyalist planets or politicians within the Imperial Senate, the locations of every Rebel base or cell, their fleet patterns, their fall back locations, the data logs on the entire GAR Spec Ops Brigade, the stealth ships from the Republic Navy, and the identities of every fulcrum agent across the galaxy.

The Republic Commandoes of the Spec Ops Brigade and the stealth corvettes were scattered across the galaxy. They collected data in Imperial territory and gave it to the Fulcrum agents, who then gave it to the Rebel Alliance. These three elements worked well together. They also usually went for months on end without any contact with Azura HQ. They were also critical to the Alliance war effort. The Republic planned on keeping these critical elements active, whether the Republic survived or not. If the Empire gained any of this information, it would mean total victory for the Empire, not to mention the Sith. That's why it had to be destroyed. With the Empire here, it had to be destroyed now more than ever.

Ahsoka contemplated this news very carefully for several heartbeats before speaking.

"Understood. I'll be there as soon as possible. Ahsoka out," Ahsoka said as she shut off the com-link.

She stepped out onto the veranda of her and Lux's apartment. She stood at the balcony and watched over the city. It was early dawn. The sun was only barely peaking out over the horizon. It looked like a thin red-orange line of light beneath a sea of dark blue.

Military activity had suddenly increased since she woke up. Republic fighters had stepped up their patrols across the skyline. She looked down at the streets directly below. The Onyx Guard was stepping up security around the areas near the senate buildings. Check points and security gates were rapidly being set up.

In the distance, the klaxons were blaring. Not because of imminent danger, but because they were being tested for malfunctions, as they were every month.

 _The timing is uncanny_.

Ahsoka then heard foot steps coming up behind her. Her Lekku were good for something like this. She could never be snuck up on. But sense she knew of only one other person that was in the apartment with her, she had nothing to be alarmed about.

As she looked out over the city, she felt two hands cover up her eyes. Instead of a city that was waking up, she saw blackness as her eyes were covered.

"Guess who," Lux said into her lekku, his warm breath tickling her striped head tails.

"Is it a handsome and dashing man?" Ahsoka asked in a flirtatious manner.

"Close. It's your handsome and dashing husband," Lux said.

Ahsoka smiled. She took his hands away from her vision and turned around to see her smiling husband.

They almost got lost in each other's eyes before Ahsoka placed her hands on her shoulders, while he placed his hands on her hips, his fingertips lightly brushing along her clothed butt cheeks. She then leaned into his embrace, pressing her silk covered breasts against his chest.

Ahsoka then grabbed Lux by his collar and pulled him in for a wet kiss. The two lovers locked lips for several seconds before they broke up for fresh air.

She then turned back around to lean over the balcony.

Lux went up to her and coiled his hands around her front. She leaned into him as he did so.

"A credit for your thoughts my dear?" Lux asked as he left a trail of small kisses on one of her head tails.

"Mathieson just called. He wants me over at HQ," Ahsoka said as she looked out over the city.

"What for?" Lux asked as he snaked his hands up her silk top. His hands glided up the front of her top, brushed his fingertips against her stomach and her chest before he reached the top of her button up top.

He played with her top button for a few seconds before he undid it. He then went down her silk top ever so slowly, unbuttoning it as he went. Her shirt parted slightly as he continued undoing her buttons, revealing her creamy orange skin.

Ahsoka, allowing her husband to continue, sighed before explaining.

"The Empire is right outside the storm. One of their battle groups managed to get inside the storm before we shut it. We're making short work of them as we speak but, High command wants us to destroy all of the sensitive material," Ahsoka said.

Lux had just finished undoing her last button long ago. The edges of her top opened up a three inch gap, revealing her belly button, her smooth skin, and her breasts to a certain degree. He snaked his hands up her smooth stomach and up to her soft knockers, which he started kneading. He played with the mounds of orange flesh before he finally registered that the Empire was in the system.

The shocked Onderinian let go of his wife's jugs in shock.

"What? They found us already? What are we going to do?" Lux asked. Ahsoka went up to him and placed her hand on his cheek. She placed her other hand on his other cheek before placing her forehead against his, reassuring him. Her exposed breasts smashed against his sweater.

"Luxie. it's going to be OK. We've closed the storm's entrance and they can't get inside. We're ready for them. You don't have to worry about a thing," She said before placing her lips against his. After a few seconds, her lips were removed from his with a wet _smoosh_ sound.

"I've lost too many people that I've cared about. I can't lose you too." Lux said.

Ahsoka thought about all of the people that he lost. His parents, Steela, his friends from Onderon, and, most recently, his goddaughter.

Her name was Maia **(A/N note: Yes, that's canon. I only found out a few days ago)**. She was apart of Saw's rebel cell from the planet that he and Lux were from. She was killed during a mission against the Empire. It happened just before Lux came to Azura, three years ago (6 BBY).

She quickly kissed him again, reassuringly. "It's going to be Ok Luxie," Ahsoka said as she cupped his cheeks with her hands.

Lux smiled at his comforting wife.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your understanding nature?" Lux asked, making his wife blush.

Ahsoka then had an idea. A naughty one.

She walked passed him, back towards their room, which had a bathroom and shower.

As she walked, she shed her unbuttoned top, which slipped off of her shoulder with ease, leaving her naked from the waist up. She then reached in front of her pajama pants to the little string that tighten them. She undid the knot, loosening her pants, allowing herself to shed her pants, which were soon reduced to a silk puddle at her feet, along with the light blue socks that once covered them.

Lux watched in fascination as his wife stripped herself of her clothing.

All she was wearing was a pair of red panties, which barely held in her large, and firm, butt cheeks. Her rump looked like it was about to explode out of her undies.

Ahsoka leaned to her right side against the doorway that led to their room. She turned her head over her left shoulder to look at him, a seductive smirk on her face.

Lux smiled back as a bulge formed in his pants.

Ahsoka reached to the strings on the left side of her panties. She pulled the string to unknot her undies, which fell to the ground, freeing her well rounded butt cheeks. She was now standing fully nude in Lux's sight.

"I'm going to take a shower before I leave. Why don't you join me?" Ahsoka asked as she disappeared into the room.

Lux undressed himself and followed his wife into the bathroom. He was going to enjoy this.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Imperial corvette, Corvus, personal craft of Imperial Spec Ops unit: Inferno Squad, edge of the Azura system_.

It was a disaster.

An entire battlegroup of the Emperor's navy was being ripped apart like it was a joke.

But Iden Versio knew better. She was an Imperial spec ops officer with light brown skin. She had an hour glass figure, along with a well defined cleavage and hips. She was considered beautiful by most people, especially her fiancé, who proposed to her right before the mission. She had a picture of him in her helmet, along with another picture of her parents. She took them out to remind herself why she was fighting.

 _The Republic got lucky. They hid behind their special hideout and ambushed our ships_.

The young imperial officer, wearing her full armor, minus the helmet that she held under her arm, stood on the bridge of her ship the _Corvus_ , an imperial corvette that transported her team, a spec ops unit named Inferno squadron.

Commander Versio had watched the battle from her viewport earlier. It was unbelievable. An old enemy has been rediscovered. They hid right under the noses of the Empire for over a decade.

She watched the Republic battlegroup hammer away at the stricken imperial warships around her failing ship.

The red striped hulls of the Republic Navy fired their blue lasers at the wounded imperial ships. As the blue spears connected to the Imperial hulls, they belched fire and shed metal from their hulls. Loose bodies and debris were sucked out into the crushing vacuum of space as the Republic continued the onslaught.

The Imperial ships desperately returned fire, their green bolts speeding through the yellow clouds within the space storm towards the Republic warships.

The Imperial firepower, though devastating, was not effective enough against their opponents for two reason. First of all, the Imperial ships had lost too many of their guns to the Republic's co-ordinated firepower, not to mention the storm that they went through that ripped them a new one. Second of all, the damaged Imperial battlegroup was outnumbered, leaving the firepower of the remaining Imperial cannons too divided amongst the numerous enemy ships.

In the void of space that separated the two fleets, star-fighters from both sides engaged one another like a swarm of angry bees. The Imperial tie fighters were outnumbered. They were also outmatched in every way. They didn't have shields, and they weren't as heavily armed, or armored, as the opposing side's ARC-170's, V-19 Torrents, Y-wings, and V-wings.

The Republic fighters made short work of the Imperial fighters.

 _I'll give the republic this: they came out swinging this time_.

Versio used to be a tie fighter pilot before then. Back then, she flew flight missions against anyone who stood against her Empire. The Empire that she and her family swore to protect, as well as preserve. She flew missions against the Citadel races, the UNSC, and the swords of Sangheilios back in the milky way galaxy.

She always knew that the Tie fighter was outmatched, but back then, her skilled comrades swarmed over the enemies of the Empire. Now, against the Republic, they were outmatched, _and outnumbered_ , for now at least.

The battle was over before it started.

High up in the jungle moon's atmosphere, and with no engines, the _Corvus_ started to sink into the atmosphere. It was engulfed in a ball of flame as it sped towards the surface.

Iden punched an alarm on the side of the holo-table in the CIC. An alarm started to go off. She held down another button and spoke into the ship's PA system.

"Crew of the _Corvus_ , we are going down. All hands abandon ship. I repeat, all hands, abandon ship," Versio said as she put her helmet on. Her full suit of Spec ops armor looked like a tie fighter flight suit. All black, but with some red stripes.

She turned to the bridge crew.

"Get to your evac stations," Iden said as she went to meet up with her squad.

Versio rushed passed her shipmates, who were desperately trying to find a way off ship. She continued running down the red illuminated halls until she bumped into a familiar face.

That face belonged to her squad's second in command: Lt. Commander Gideon Husk.

"Gideon," she exclaimed as they locked their left hands together and slapped each other on the shoulder with their free hands in a greeting of relief. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with the rest of the squad?"

"I came to get you. The rest of the team's on the shuttle, now come on," Gideon said, urging her on. He put his helmet on, covering his blond haired head.

Both team mates rushed towards the hanger when all of a sudden, the ceiling caved in, blocking the hallway.

"Stang!" Husk said as he reached for his helmet comm. He spoke to the rest of the team over the comm. "Del, it's me Gideon. I found the commander, but we're blocked. You guys better take off. We'll find another way off the ship".

"Roger that Gid. You be careful now all right?" another teammate said over the comm. It was Del Meeko, who was on the ship with a forth teammate, a woman named Seyn Marana, and all their ID9 Seeker droids.

"Gee thanks. I didn't realize that you cared," Husk said.

"The hell I do. You still owe me 20 creds," Del joked. The more serious Gideon rolled his eyes at the younger trooper, but Iden laughed when she heard the quip over the comm.

 _Boys will be boys_.

"All right. We'll see you both later. Versio out". Iden severed the link and turned to Gideon. "I guess we'll have to find an escape pod," Iden said.

Gideon nodded and they both turned back down the hall to the escape pod bay.

Iden looked in horror as she rushed through the debris and body littered corridors of her ship.

"Shame to see a good ship like this go down," Husk said.

"We'll get another ship," Versio said as dismissively as she could, when deep down she knew that he was right. It was her proudest moment in the military, getting her own spec ops ship for her missions. Her own father, Admiral Garrick Versio, the leader of all naval spec ops units like Inferno squad, actually recommended it and gave her the ship.

 _Dad always did have nice presents for me_.

The two commandoes found the escape pod bay. They were relieved to see one last escape pod left in the bay.

"Oh thank God. There's one left," Husk said as he rushed towards the pod.

Just before they could get aboard, a huge hole was ripped into the bay. The ship's hull was finally breaking apart. The escape pod that they wanted to take was sucked out of the bay and outside of the ships hull, where it plummeted to the surface.

"Stang!" Iden exclaimed.

"Now what?" Husk asked. Den looked at him with a blank expression before answering.

"Hold on to something and pray," Iden answered.

Gideon looked back in surprise before replying. "Good enough for me".

As the bay started to lose pressure and every loose object was sucked out, the two commandoes were forced to hold on to something.

Iden was held onto to the railing that once separated the life pods from the rest of the bay. Then a piece that she was holding on to came loose, forcing her to loose her grip with one hand. She looked as if she was floating in midair as the force of the wind pulled her legs. She now only held on with one hand.

"Gideon, help me," she begged as she started to lose her grip. Husk, who was holding on to a support beam a couple feet away, reached for her. But it was too late as she was forced to finally let go.

She screamed as she was sucked out.

"Commander, NNNOOOO!" Husk exclaimed as he let go to allow himself to be sucked out as well.

He was pulled out of the ship and into the sky.

 _THIS IS REALLY BAD_!

Gideon then spotted Iden falling to the surface and flailing her arms as she went.

 _After this is over, I'm gonna have to have a serious talk about her not using truster packs_. He thought to himself, referring to her refusal to wear them after spinning out of control once when a Rebel trooper forced her to spin out of control after shooting out one of her thrusters.

He locked his arms and legs together and activated his own packs. He rocketed towards her position. She continued her freefall when he flew next to her and offered his hand, which she took with both of her own.

They slowed their descent to the ground as they saw a tree line approaching.

Gideon and Iden then gently touched down. Iden fell to the ground on all fours, ripped her helmet off, and breathed heavily.

She coughed a few times before speaking. "Thanks L.C. (Lt. Cmdr)," she said as she continued coughing.

Husk knelt down next to her and patted her shoulder.

"You really should consider rocket packs ma'am," Gideon suggested.

She looked at him almost out of breath before turning her head back to the ground.

"Noted," Iden responded.

Gideon smiled before he heard something off in the distance.

 _ZZAAPP-ZZAAPP-ZZAAPP!_

 _Whoomp-Whommp-Whoomp_!

 _Boom-Boom-Boom_!

It was blaster fire and explosions.

"You hear that?" Iden asked.

"Yeah. Ours or theirs?" Husk responded.

"Only one way to find out," Iden said as she put her helmet back on and reached for her E-11 blaster rifle.

Gideon followed and the two of them wondered the jungle to reach the sounds of battle.

 _Just another day in paradise_!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gideon and Iden both moved through the jungle.

They were very careful to cover their tracks, so Gideon broke off a tree branch and brushed it against their footprints in the dirt surface.

"I still can't wrap my head around the fact that the Republic has been under our noses this entire time," Gideon said.

"The Republic must've been very careful when they went into exile. They also could've been working on places like this for years," Iden said.

"Hm. Yeah maybe your rig-," Gideon was about to finish before he was interrupted by the sounds of blaster fire.

The two imperial commandoes dropped to one knee and raised their rifles.

They could even here faint yelling in the distance.

Iden activated on of her seeker droids. The mini version of a probe droid flew through the trees. It was sending video feed to her helmet of everything that it was looking at.

She saw a downed imperial gunship. The surviving scout troopers were desperately holding off a unit of Clone troopers.

One of the Clones must've spotted the probe, because the video feed to her HUD went to static.

Iden pressed a button on her helmet and the static disappeared to reveal what was in front of her regular eye sight.

"We've got troopers being surrounded nearby. Come on," Iden said, urging Gideon to follow her. They went through the trees for a few seconds until they came across a clearing that was occupied by the gunship and the combatants on both sides.

The clones were advancing. They fired their blue laser bolts at the gunship. There were bodies everywhere. They were mostly Imperial.

Iden gave Gideon a hand single, urging him to go left in order to take the high ground that looked over the clearing.

She kept advancing. The young woman crept up behind the clones.

She activated a laser bayonet at the end of her rifle. Iden used it to stick an unsuspecting clone in his back. The blade protruded from the from of his Phase-I armor. When she withdrew the blade, The Clone Trooper fell to the ground. A buddy of his noticed and tried to train his weapon on her. However, Gideon had Iden's back, and trained his own weapon on the clone and fired. He fell to the ground dead.

Iden turned to Gideon on the high ground and gave him a quick nod.

The female commando moved up catiously and moved around the gunship to help the scout troopers fight back.

Gideon joined her. They both fired on the remaining clones, who were forced to fall back.

"Fall back, fall back," the clone leader said, waving his hand back, prompting the remaining clones to retreat into the forest.

The commandoes investigated the crash site.

The scout troopers inside exited the downed gunship.

"Huh? We weren't expecting Special forces," the squad leader stated.

"You're not supposed to on a regular day to begin with," Gideon said as he walked up to the ship. "But with all of this crap falling out of the sky randomly, I'd say that you lot lucked out big time".

"Fair point," the squad leader said.

Iden reached her hand out.

"Commander Versio. Inferno Squadron. Imperial Navy," Iden said. "And this is my second in command, Lieutenant Husk".

The trooper took her hand and shook it.

"Sergeant Baie. 504th Recon Battalion," Baie said.

"Where were you boys headed?" Iden asked.

"We were headed back to our camp. It makes up the outer perimeter of Montferrat's rendezvous point, which isn't far from here. He sent teams like us on scouting missions. On our way back, a coupla Republic V-wings tailed us. We got shot down. Me and my boys tried to set up a perimeter and send out a distress call. That's when these Clones got the jump on us. They took out our beacon and killed most of my men. They had us pinned down in the gunship. That's when you showed up and drove them off. Thanks by the way," the trooper said.

"My condolences for your men. Now, take us to your base. We gotta meet up with our team and see what Montferrat is up to".

"Right away ma'am".

With that, they all went towards the Imperial encampment.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Iden, Gideon, and the five scout troopers continued through the forest.

The thunder of war was getting louder and louder as they headed for the Imperial encampment.

The team went up a hill that led to a cliff. That cliff overlooked a massive bay area that led into the ocean. It would normally be a beautiful sight to behold. Except the bay didn't just contain ocean water. It contained a downed Star-Destroyer.

Several Republic frigates were swarming the airspace. The ships's remaining Tie fighters and weaponry were used against the Republic frigates and light cruisers that hovered above the ship.

Down on the hills surrounding the beachhead, the Imperial survivors had set up a massive perimeter around the crash site.

They seemed to be holding off the Republic, but not forever.

"Let's get down their troopers," Iden ordered.

They all continued traveling through the forest in order to find a way to the beachhead.

One the way, they found signs that a battle had taken place here recently.

They passed debris fields of Republic and Imperial viechles and ships, along with their infantry.

Soon they came up on an Imperial security gate. It must've been set up to maintain a secure perimeter. Their were deployable shields and crates everywhere, as well as the remnant of the Imperial defense. There were bodies everywhere.

"By the Emperor, look at this mess," Iden exclaimed.

Suddenly the gate opened up. It was Del Meeko and Seyn Marana, the two other members of Inferno squad.

"Mother of moons, Commander!" Seyn exclaimed as she and Del ran up to meet Iden and Gideon.

They all basically hugged each other when they got close enough. Gid and Del on the other hand ran into each other and belly slammed into each other.

"Never thought I'd see you guys again. Where've you been?" Del asked.

"We took the extended tour. Saw the sights, killed some bad guys. The usual," Iden and Del shared a laugh.

"Hey Commander. Thanks for everything. We're gonna meet up with the rest of our unit," Baie said, extending his hand to her, which she shook.

"Anytime sergeant," Iden said.

As the scout troopers went inside the perimeter. Inferno Squad went inside.

Iden looked around. She saw tie fighters and buzzing around. They chased away Republic fighters.

She then looked at the Star-Destroyer. It may've been a crash site, but it was also a fortress in its current state. Its main batteries opened fire. The powerful energy blasts flew towards the Republic warships.

They took multiple hits before some of them were destroyed. The rest retreated. A Republic light cruiser sank into the ocean below where it once hovered.

They went through the camp to see the Empire gathering all of their heavy equipment. Suddenly a massive blast ripped open the star-destroyer. Out of the ball of fire, three AT-AT walkers stomped out of the crash and onto the beach.

Behind the armored behemoths, several dozen small AT-PTs scurried through the deep water and onto the beach.

The team found a holotable with several Imperial officers surrounding it. One of them was Admiral Montferrat. He was wearing Imperial security armor over his uniform.

"Admiral?" Den said as she walked up to the admiral. She saluted with her team. "Commander Versio, Inferno Squad, Imperial Spec Ops".

"Ah good. Spec ops. Just the type of people that I could use. Commander, do you see this structure?" Montferrat asked, pointing at a building on the holo-table.

"Yes sir," Iden said.

"It will be your next mission. This structure controls the holes that the Republic can rip into the storm. If we take it over, then we will be able to let the rest of the fleet in. My forces will keep the Republic forces busy, while you sneak behind enemy lines, and take control of the structure," Montferrat said.

Iden saluted. "We'll get it done Admiral. Come on Inferno. We have a storm to rip open".

With that, Inferno stocked up on supplies and ammo. They grabbed a couple of speeders to make it to the structure.

It was time for the Republic to feel the Empire's presence.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Night time hung over the region as the sun went down.

Inferno squad moved through the jungle. They made it to the edge of the Republic stronghold, which housed the massive structure that ripped open holes in the storm that protected the system from invaders.

"By the emperor," Del exclaimed under his breath as he looked up in awe at the tower.

"I can't believe the Republic's remained hidden for so long," Seyn said.

"It won't keep them safe from us forever," Gideon said dismissively.

Iden held up her hand in a fist, halting the squad in its tracks. "All right, cut the chatter. Form up on me".

She turned around and faced her team, who all crouched down to gather in a circle.

Iden opened up a hologram of the base's layout.

"Alright, our scout teams've spotted a security station in this part of the base. And over here is an elevator that'll take us up to the control station. It's best that we split up," Iden said.

She pointed at Seyn and Gideon.

"Gideon? I want you and Seyn to head for the security station and light it up. We need to make sure the Republic is blind when Montferrat's forces arrive. Me and Del'll head up to the storm controls up top, and rip open a path for our valiant Navy. Meet us up top when you're done. And avoid contact whenever possible. Understood?"

Seyn and Gid nodded their heads. "Copy that Ma'am," Gid said.

"Alright, We'll see you then," Iden said as she and Del split off from the rest of Inferno.

With that, Iden and Del moved through the foliage that was along the base perimeter.

It was crawling with Republic troopers. They patrolled the outer wall, ready to kill anything that entered the base. At least, only the people who got in that they knew of.

Iden and Del found a blind spot underneath the patrolling Clones.

"Alright Del, you know what to do," Iden said. Del nodded back.

Both commandoes looked up at the wall and extended an arm up at the top. Cables attached with grappling hooks shot out of their wrist gadgets. They scaled the wall.

A spot light was casting its light on the wall. Iden and Del rushed the side and jumped over the wall to avoid the spotlight and the Clone patrols.

They landed near a pile of crates that blocked them from the sight of every trooper in the camp.

The two commandoes rushed off to the side of the base and avoided the Republic patrols.

Throughout the base, Republic viechles stomped along the dirt roads that spread out across the base like a spider web.

They finally made it to the elevator in the center of the base. Del and Iden waited for the elevator doors to open. When they did, a squad of Clones exited the elevator. That was their cue.

Iden and Del jumped into the elevator before anyone could notice. It had a one way window that allowed them to look out of the elevator and over the base.

It took them up to the tower until it suddenly stopped about two thirds of the way up.

"What happened? We weren't supposed to stop for 8 more floors," Iden said, perplexed. Del was about to speak when the doors opened.

They revealed a trio of Clone technicians, ' _soft shells_ ' as they were called.

One of them reached for a blaster and shouted. "Hit the alarm!" Just as he said that, Del and Iden opened fire on the armed technician. He was soon covered in burning blast marks before he dropped dead.

Del killed another technician, while Iden killed the final one just as he was about to hit the alarm.

When that was done, Del hit the elevator button repeatedly until it shut.

"Wrong floor," he said as the doors shut and the elevator continued its trek to the top.

Iden stabbed the button on her helmet comm.

"Gid, Seyn. You two better have our distraction ready".

Suddenly there was a rumble, and the elevator was illuminated orange for a brief moment.

They turned around and saw something had exploded. Then a communications antennae slowly tipped over.

"We got it Commander. This base is now deaf, dumb, and blind. Montferrat's attack force is about to hit the base, and we're on our way to you as we speak," Gid said.

"Alright. We'll see you up top," Iden said as the elevator doors opened on their floor.

They ran down the hall until they found the control room.

Iden and Del stacked up on either side of the door. Iden activated the ID-9 seeker droid that was on her back. It floated to the door, ready for anything.

"Alright little guy, time to work your magic," Iden said as she opened the door.

The seeker droid flew in and set off a powerful flash.

Everyone inside screamed.

"What was that?" one clone shouted.

"Shit, I can't see anything," another clone yelled out.

"Now!" Iden shouted.

Iden and Del turned moved swiftly into the control center.

As they entered, the two commandoes fired on every one in the room while they were still blind.

Del and Iden swept the room, training their rifles on every target that they could find before firing on them.

The room flashed red with every shot they squeezed off, and a scream was heard every time a clone was hit.

In a few seconds, the whole thing was over and eight clones lay dead were they stood.

"Del, lock the doors. I'll start the activation process," Iden ordered her teammate.

She walked up to the terminal and pulled a dead clone operator off of the panel before accessing it.

The imperial commander pressed several keys on the panel and activated tower.

"Proper authorization is required for activation," the computer said.

"Uuhh," Iden groaned in frustration. "Del, check the bodies, look for an override key or a code. I need it to activate this tower," she ordered.

"On it Commander," Del said as he started searching the bodies. They eventually found an override key that gave them control of the tower. They activated it, and soon, a beam of light pierced into the sky in the direction of the storm.

"Alright, we're in business. Let's guard the door," Iden said.

Suddenly, a team of Clone Troopers came down either side of the corridor, towards the control center.

"Nevermind. Back inside the room," Iden ordered as Blue bolts hit the open door frame. Both Imperial commandoes took cover inside the door, firing around cover.

"Their pushing!" Del exclaimed. They retreated into the room and took cover behind some consoles. The Clones pushed forward. They entered the room and fired at the invaders.

"Take back this room. We have to close the storm. We can't let them enter the system!" The clone leader said.

Blue blaster fire continued to pour into the room.

"I guess this is it. Let's take them on. Ready? Go!" Iden said. Del and Iden popped out of cover and were about to fire their blasters.

That's when they saw that every clone had fallen dead. Gideon and Seyn were standing behind the fallen clones in the door way.

"Who said you could have fun without us?" Seyn asked jokingly.

"Gid, Seyn!" Del exclaimed as he patted Seyn on the back before they hugged each other.

Gideon just made sure the corridor was secure.

"Glad you two could make it. Now set up a perimeter. We have to hold here until reinforcements arrive," Iden ordered.

That's when Del looked out the window.

"Uh, ma'am? I think there already here".

Iden looked out the window and saw that the young commando was right.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few miles away from the Republic stronghold, Montferrat stood on a hill, watching as the tower came to life.

He looked out over the treetop horizon that stretched out for miles, his hands clasped behind him.

Behind him stood nearly 20 AT-AT walkers that were ready to stomp their imposing shapes into the Republic lines.

That was only apart of the army of stormtroopers, TX-130 light hover tanks, and dozens of lightly armored AT-PTs.

"This will be one for the history books," he said before turning to a Colonel. "Commence the attack".

Moments after the order was given, Dozens of Imperial Ties fighters, strikers, interceptors, and bombers, swooped over the treetops at full speed.

As they approached the base, the bombers dropped their payload on the base defenses.

After the bombs hit, an alarm sounded over the base that could be heard for miles.

When that happened, the Imperial ground forces began marching towards the towards tower. The massive AT-ATs fired as they went.

Montferrat smiled and walked into his makeshift command tent.

 _Time to call in the cavalry_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Imperial flagship, Super Star Destroyer Executor, outside of the Azura storm cloud_.

Just outside of the system, the imperial armada sat outside, poised to strike down the Republic.

Inside the bridge superstrusture, Darth Vader was looking out the viewport at the storm in front of him.

Behind him, the bridge crew was hard at work, trying to find a way into the storm.

All of a sudden, another portal was slowly torn into the side of the storm.

Everyone looks on as the storm was ripped open again.

Vader stormed over to the CIC in the back of the bridge.

"Report!" He ordered.

Admiral Piett cleared his throat. "Sir, we don't know what they are up to. But I have the armada standing by for your word".

"Admiral, we are getting a written message from the surface," a comm officer shouted.

Vader and Piett walked over.

"Well what does it say?" Pitt demanded.

The comm officer leaned over. "It reads, ' _This is Adm. Montferrat, we have secured the tower that opens the storm. Send help now_!'"

Vader and Piett looked at each other.

"Send a message to the rest of the fleet. Head for that portal," Vader ordered, before storming off of the bridge.

Piett nodded to the helsman as the order was sent out across the invasion armada.

The 1000 ships of the armada headed for the portal.

In a matter of moments, the fleet started to pour into the system.

The Invasion of Azura has begun.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Azura-III, Republic Naval Intelligence building, home to Project Fulcrum_.

Ahsoka was proven wrong about the storm being closed. She tried to reassure her husband by saying that the storm was closed and everything was Ok. Instead, she finds out that the storm was forced open by Imperial forces that survived the initial battle. Now they are pouring into the system. All the more reason for her to help Mathieson execute protocol Enduring Resistance and join up with the Republic's counter offensive.

She walked through the corridors of the Republic Intelligence building that housed Project Fulcrum.

This facility was on the planet that was third from the sun. Republic city was on the planet that was second from the sun. The Imperial invasion was happening over Azura-IV.

As she speed walked through the building, she discovered a heavily secured door that was protected by two Clone shadow troopers from the Onyx Guard.

The black armored clones with crimson visors and red accents stood at attention.

Ahsoka walked up to them with her ID card. One of the guardsmen looked it over and scanned it.

"Your ID checks out ma'am. Welcome back," the clone said before stepping back to his post. They saluted.

Ahsoka returned a quick salute as she stepped into the opening security gate, which led to an elevator.

Once she entered, she pressed a button that took her down to sub level 12, which was underground.

When she got there, she stepped off of the elevator and walked through the facility. This area was where the main hub for Ahsoka's intel operation. This is where all new orders were sent out to Republic personnel out in the field, whether they were commandoes, fulcrum agents, or stealth ship captains.

Everyone had a job to do. Send out information, direct Rebel forces to a certain target, or dissect intercepted communications.

The togrutan commander walked through the heavy trafficked area to get to where she needed to be.

She walked up to another door. It was guarded by two more Onyx guardsmen, who both saluted to her.

Ahsoka saluted back before entering the door.

It led to a CIC room that had a large mainframe. LC Donneld Mathieson was in the room.

"Commander. Glad you could make it," Mathieson said.

"Good morning Mathieson," Ahsoka said to her second in command. "Are you ready?"

Mathieson fished through his pants pocket for something. "And raring," he said as he produced an override key from it.

Ahsoka pulled at a necklace that she was wearing. It was a laniard. Attached to it was a similar override key, which had been sandwiched in between her breasts. She pulled the key out of the cut out over her chest. She had decided to wear the tight dark gray outfit with the matching skirt and the brown pants this time. Her lightsabers were with her, attached to her belt.

"Let's do this," Ahsoka said. Mathieson nodded.

The two heads of Project Fulcrum stepped up to either side of the control panel for the mainframe.

Mathieson had already activated the panel on his own, but both he and Ahsoka were needed to start Protocal: _Enduring Resistance_.

They both placed their keys into the slots in front of them.

"Three, Two, One, Turn!" Ahsoka said. She and Mathieson turned their keys towards each other.

" _Deletion protocal on standby. Voice command authorization required_ ," the computer said.

"Lieutenant Commander Donneld Mathieson".

"Commander Ahsoka Tano".

" _Voice command recognized. Who you like to commence final dispensation?_ " the computer asked.

"Yes," Ahsoka said.

" _Deletion in progress_ ".

"Well ma'am, we did it. If the Empire comes knocking on our door, we won't have anything to give them," Mathieson said.

"You mean _your_ door?" Ahsoka asked.

"Commander," Mathieson asked.

"I'm going off to join up with Master Kota and the 501st Legion. I'm transferring command over to you. Congratulations Mathieson. You are now the new head of Project Fulcrum," Ahsoka said.

Mathieson's lip was compressed into a straight line as he absorbed this new information.

He then saluted. "It has been a honor and privilege to serve with you".

Ahsoka smiled and returned the salute. "Likewise".

She then stepped up to give him a hug goodbye. The two have become close friends over the years that they've been leading Project Fulcrum. They even took their spouses out on more than a few double dates around Republic city.

As Ahsoka turned around to leave Mathieson spoke up.

"Commander?"

She turned around.

"May the force be with you, and go kick some Imperial ass". This made the clones that were in the room with them cheer out in enthusiasm.

She smiled. "Thanks".

Ahsoka turned back around went back the way she came in.

The time for her to get back out in the field was now.

 _Well, here goes nothing_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well folks, that's the end of chapter 6, and Act 1.**

 **Sorry it took so long. I was working on some other stories, and life got a little busy lately.**

 **Anyway, I appreciate your patients and I hope that you are enjoying the story. Be sure to Review, follow, favorite if you wish to do so.**

 **This is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	6. Act II-part 1

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Hey folks. Here's Act II-part 1 of 'RaD'. This is the re-edited version of the story. (Just a few minor** **grammar/AU fanfic continuity tweaks)**

 **I accidentally deleted the original copy when I was going through my doc manager, which was annoying as FFFFFFF******CCCCCKKKKK!**

 **My inconveniences aside, please Enjoy.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
 _Transmission from Azura-II, Grand Army HQ._

 _From: Grand Army Command._

 _To: All Republic personnel operating outside of the Azura system._

 _Subject: Resist and fight._

 _"To all Republic forces currently outside of the Azura system. Alert. Imperial forces are inside of the Azura system. Republic Home Territory is under Attack. Repeat: We are under attack. Your orders are to continue operations as normal. But send new intel to Alliance HQ directly. Fulcrum control is offline until further notice. Do not attempt to approach the system. If no further messages are sent from Azura HQ, then independent action is permitted. Resist the Empire as long as possible. Godspeed, and may the force be with you"._

 _Transmission ends_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Republic Star Destroyer, RSV Indomitable, over Azura IV, day 3 of the siege of Azura, day 2 of the Republic counter attack_.

Space is full of many beautiful sights to behold.

"Some of which include gas giants, constellations, comets, and exploding stars.

But it was also quite dangerous. Your ship could be struck by a shooting star, or you might've plotted the wrong coarse trajectory and end up flying into a star, or even an asteroid field.

The danger in this situation, however, is not one of natural occurrence. Rather, it is one that is man-made.

From the bridge of his flagship, the Republic star destroyer, Indomitable, Admiral Wullf Yularen watched as Republic and Imperial warships hammered away at each other in the contested space above the forth planet in the Azura system.

One side, on the one hand, was fighting to rid itself of an entity that has been the bane of its existence for millennia.

The other side, on the opposite hand, was fighting for its continued existence.

Neither one of them were showing any signs of yielding.

The Republic Naval veteran of the Clone, Vong, and Sith wars was leading a fleet of 300 warships against a fleet of 250 Imperial warships. Unfortunately for the Republic, the Empire had over 1000 ships waiting inside. They just kept sending in fresh ships to replace the destroyed and/or crippled ones.

Both sides blasted away at each other from a distance of 225,000 miles.

Blue and Green lasers crossed the threshold to do damage. Debris and fire exploded from ships on either side.

The Imperial star destroyers were heavier armored and armed. But the Republic warships had better range, were faster and had 5 times the fighter/bomber compliment.

However that's why the Empire usually brought star-fighter carriers and anti-fighter corvettes to the battle in order to compensate for that particular disadvantage.

In the space that divided both navies, their fighters were caught in a deadly dance for control of the space above Azura-IV.

The Republic fighters outmatched the Imperial fighters, but were outnumbered if the warships outside were factored in.

"Target that Carrier and fire at will!" Yularen ordered.

The Gunnery control stations sent relayed those orders down to the four proton torpedo bays and the 8 dual batteries on either side of the bridge superstructure.

A few moments later, the Indomitable fired 4 torpedoes and its 8 main turrets fired. The ends of 16 barrels exploded rapidly, sending dozens of heavy armor piercing spears of blue plasma, along with 4 heavy torpedoes.

The Republic Naval ordnance flew towards its Imperial prey. The torpedoes hit the shields and caused 4 large explosions on the hull of the ship. One of the torpedoes actually hit the inside of the lower hanger, which was exposed. It passed through the shield and exploded inside the ships's hull. That particular explosion ripped through the engine room and the hanger, causing the aft sections to light up in an impressive fireworks display.

The blue laser bolts were actually aimed at the two escorts: two Arquitens class light cruisers. These ships were actually Republic designs that the Republic navy still used to this day. The Empire copied them after the war. The were colored gray without the red stripes used by the Republic.

The dozens of Laser bolts punched into the shields as if they were't even there before they breached the hull of the two frigates. The hulls were torn open, and anything in those areas, loose parts or crew members, were sucked out into the void of space. The engines of the two frigates went offline, causing them to drift randomly through space. The explosions knocked the power on the Imperial frigates making them go dark.

It was time for them to abandon ship

The Republic admiral smiled at the brief victory, which was cut short when the sensor operator called out to the bridge.

"Enemy Star-Destroyer incoming!"

"Call back the fighter squadrons!"

"We can't sir. They're all occupied at this time. We're on our own," A clone officer said over the comm. He must've been the officer in charge of the star-fighter control bridge.

The admiral irritably scoffed. Then he started to think.

"What about the Hammer of Dawn?" he asked, talking about the most powerful weapon in the Republic Navy's arsenal.

The Hammer of Dawn was a powerful beam weapon mounted on Republic Star Destroyers. It was used at the end of the Clone wars to force the CIS to surrender once and for all. It was then used to wipe out cities, and even entire planets, that were infected by the Yuuzhan Vong just weeks later. Even now, those cities were just deserted forests of charcoal. It slowed the Vong down and gave the Republic time to fight back. But that raw destructive power led many embittered planets to seceding from the Republic and joining the Empire when the Sith came out of Exile. The weapon was used to save the Republic, but it also indirectly destroyed it.

One fully powered beam could disintegrate a warship. At least 4 beams put together could wipe out a city. The only flaw was that the beam took forever to recharge. A warship was lucky if it could get two shots off in the middle of a battle. They were also expensive to install on a Venator. So any ship that had them was made the flagship and protected at all costs. Of the Republic's 1800 currently active warships, only about 120 of them were armed with the HoD weapons system.

"It's at 35% percent and slowly rising sir".

"That'll have to do. Target the enemy bridge tower and fire at will". the admiral ordered.

A few moments later, the RSD started to rise in order to get a good shot on the ISD. The laser beam mounted on the lower hull behind the lower hanger glowed blue.

It powered up and fired. The beam shot out of the Indomitable's lower hull and pierced into the vacuum-less void of space. It connected the Indomitable and the ISD's command tower for a few seconds. With the low power of the HoD at that moment, any other place to fire on the ship would've been a waste of energy. That's why they hit the bridge instead. The blue beam pierced through the shields and disintegrated the ISD's bridge tower, leaving the rest of the ship to drift onward lifelessly.

The crew cheered in victory at the sight of the dying ship and the thought of adding another kill to the veteran ship's lengthly list of kills.

Suddenly, Another task force of Imperial warships entered the system. While they replenished their numbers, the Republic only lost and lost and lost. They weren't able to replenish at the same rate as the Imperials. The Empire still had 250 fresh warships facing the Republic, despite the sizable debris field of about 225 Imperial warships that the Republic Home Fleet had caused already. The Azura Defense Fleet had been reduced from 1800 warships to about 1400 warships and they weren't able to replace them with the 327 upgraded Republic warships being built underneath Azura-I's surface at this time. Meanwhile the Empire had bottomless reserves just outside the storm.

A deeply concerned Yularen speed walked to the back of the bridge to CIC, where he joined the rest of the command crew over the holo-table.

"Captain. What's the status of our forces?" Yularen asked.

Captain Autem was about to say something when the holo-table started to buzz.

"Sir? it's General Mundi," a clone technician stated.

"Put him through," Autem ordered.

The Clone technician nodded and then answered it.  
The holo-graphic version of the Cerean Jedi council member, Ki Adi Mundi appeared in front of them, who was sitting in a Jedi star-fighter and leading the squadrons into battle.

"Admiral. Me and Stass Allie are doing the best that we can, but we can not breach the enemy lines. They just keep pouring their forces into the system. If this keeps up then we'll have to fall back behind the asteroid belt near Azura-III and let them run into out minefields," Ki Adi said.

Suddenly, a new figure materialized on the holo-table.

It was Admiral Pallaeon, the Commander in Chief of the Republic Navy himself.

"You will do no such thing. We cannot allow the Empire to gain a foothold here. If they do, then they will continue to pour their forces into the storm entrance unopposed. You will stay where you are and support the Attack on the ground," Pallaeon ordered.

He was talking about Masters Plo and Fisto on the ground. They were leading a Jedi led expeditionary force of Clones onto the surface of Azura-IV. Their mission: Shut down the storm control tower and keep the Empire from reinforcing their foothold.

"I'm sending General Unduili with a fleet of 150 warships to reinforce your position. They'll be their in 12 hours," Pallaeon said.

"But sir, we don't have enough time-," Yularen started.

"Then make time! I shouldn't have to remind you that this battle will decide the fate of not just the Republic, but the liberation of the Galaxy. We're the only ones who know how to destroy the Death Star. Now Keep Pressing The Attack!" Pallaeon ordered.

Yularen and Ki-adi didn't answer back as Pallaeon's hologram disappeared.

"Well. I better get back to the squadrons," Ki Adi said as he disappeared from the holo-table.

"Admiral, the Empire is pressing forward".  
"Regroup the Fleet and the fighter squadrons".

On Yularen's orders, the Fleet formed up around the Indomitable. They faced do the approaching Imperial fleet.

"Warriors of the Republic. This is Admiral Yularen. You all know by now what is at stake. If we fail, then we'll have let the galaxy down a second time. We cannot allow that to happen. Your orders are to hold your ground at all costs. We need to drive out the invaders no matter what. Pick your targets and take out as many of them as you can. Yularen out".

Everyone returned to their stations.

The Admiral looked out the window as the Imperial fleet continued its approach.

He pointed his gloved hands at the Empire.

"All ships, Fire at Will".

The Republic Fleet fired everything they had as their fighters continued to swarm around the Imperial fleet. Both sides were evenly matched for now. But they continued their deadly brawl nonetheless.

The life and death struggle for the Azura system continued.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Master Plo's position, forward command post, surface of Azura-IV, Day 4 of the Imperial invasion, day three of the Republic counter attack_

Hell had boiled to the surface of Azura-IV's forested moon.

Republic forces were slowly being pushed back by the Empire's counter attack.

"Plo Koon had brought a sufficient force to reclaim the planet, and the weather control tower more importantly.

But they didn't anticipate that the Empire would've brought a significant force to the system so quickly.

The Empire was able to reinforce it's foothold against the Republic expeditionary force.

Clone forces were forced to fall back to a tree-line several miles away from the storm tower. That was where Plo Koon and his wolfpack troopers had their forward operating base. They were entrenched in the tree-topped hills. They had heavy cannons dug in as well, but with camoflaugue.

The Imperial forces that outnumbered them advanced up the hill to the tree-line where the Clones waited for them.

Master Koon and his second-in-command, Commander Wolffe, stood with their men.

Stormtroopers ran up the hill, with hover tanks and walkers in support.

"Open Fire!" Plo ordered.

"Suddenly, several anti-armor gun batteries cut loose with their heavy ordnance. The tips of their barrels produced a blue explosion that sent a blue energy bolt in the direction of the Emperor's finest.

The blue plasma rounds cleaved through the air at an incredible speed. Several Imperial troopers looked up to see what they were hearing, but they would never know what hit them as several balls of blue plasma slammed into the ground.

As the balls of plasma came crashing down, debris flew up and in every direction.

Clusters of Stormtroopers were either disintegrated or sent flying into the air.

Imperial hover tanks burst into flames, belching black smoke and debris.

The Republic's heavy guns fired again, destroying more targets.

Imperial stormtroopers were mostly conscripts, idealist, or just people who didn't have a purpose in life. They were capable soldiers with overwhelming numbers and equipment, but were seen as cannon fodder and numbers. This wasn't good for morale. Plus, the only real action that many of these troopers faced was riot control and policing mostly peaceful back-waters. Some of them fought in the war over in the Milky Way Galaxy.

These stormtroopers were no match for the Clone Army.

At least, not individually. As an army, they outnumbered and outgunned the Republic forces.

The Imperial forces continued to charge up the hill in order to get at the Republic troopers on the high ground.

Plo Koon stood in the middle of the line of Clones. He expertly, and gracefully blocked incoming laser bolts and redirected them back into the oncoming wave of stormtroopers.

He even carved up any stormtrooper that got to close.

Plo put his blade back on his belt in order to raise his hands. He channeled the power of the force to summon a massive shockwave. He blasted the wave of stormtroopers down the hill with an immense force push.

However, the endless wave of stormtroopers continued up the hill.

Commander Wolffe activated a small plasma blade at the end of his rifle.

He then turned towards the rest of his men.

"Fix bayonets!" The troopers did as he said and activated their plasma bayonets.

The fighting soon got up close and personal. Stormtroopers and Clone Troopers were now face to face on the ridge-line.

Troopers on both sides hacked away at each other with their bayonets.

One trooper, Comet, clocked a stormmie in the face with his DC-15a rifle stock, sending the hapless trooper tumbling backwards.

Sinker and Boost (who appeared in the second episode of Clone Wars with Koon and wolffe) set up a repeating blaster turret on the ridgeline, using the reverse slope as cover.

They fired their repeating turret into the wave of imperial troopers, much like several dozen other clones along the length of the ridge.

The Empire continued their assault up the hill. They continued to thin out the ranks of Clones on the ridge.

But when all hope seemed lost, several blue plasma rounds came crashing down into the tidal-wave of stormmies.

Plo Koon and his troopers looked behind them.

Hundreds of Clone reinforcements and a few dozen AT-XT walkers marched up to the front. The AT-Xt's fired their mortar weapons at the charging Imperial troopers. They soon broke ranks and retreated.

The hour belonged to the Republic.

That's when Plo picked out a familiar green skinned Nautolan. It was Kit Fisto, another member of the Jedi Council that survived the Clone, Vong, and Sith wars, and who was in a secret relationship with Aayla Secura, which most people suspected as those two always seemed to pair up when volunteering to breed new younglings for the Order.

He came up to Master Plo with his trade mark smile.

"Master Plo. I'm surprised to find you here," Kit said to the grand master of the order.

"The will of the force is most inscrutable master Fisto, but I'm grateful that our paths've crossed," Plo said.

"As am I," Kit said as green laser of Imperial artillery began to crash into the area.

Everyone ran for cover as Imperial ordnance began to plaster the region.

"What's our status?" Plo yelled out so that Kit and Wolffe could hear him.

"Sir, our forces are taking a beating and reinforcements aren't coming anytime soon. The tower is still under Imperial control. I don't think that we have any units close enough to take it back," Wolffe said.

"Actually, we do have one". Kit said.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Clone Turbo Tank, Command Viechle for 501st Legion, 20 miles from the main republic force, 7 miles from Storm tower_.

The ride to the tower was quite bumpy. Not just because of the rough terrain, but also because of the explosions off in the distance that made the ground shake.

Republic tanks rumbled through the jungles. Trees were run over and vegetation was flattened into the mud.

In the tanks interior, Clone Troopers of the elite 501st Legion were seated inside. Most of them were from the new generation of clones that wore Phase-I helmets. The Veterans of the Clone, Vong, and Sith wars rested their Phase-II helmets on their laps. Most of them had gray hair and scars to show that they were experienced.

Every member of the newest Clone generation was a shiny until they've seen their first battle.

The clones of both generations rested their rifle stocks on the deck with the barrels pointed up at the ceiling.

Master Rahm Kota was a respected General of all of the three previous wars. When Skywalker became a sith lord and listed as dead, he was replaced by Kota as leader of the 501st. He was above deck with Commander Appo, who replaced Rex as clone commander of the 501st. They directed the column of Republic tanks though the jungles.

Back inside the tank, Ahsoka Tano was sitting with the rest of the troops.

Everyone had their routine before going into battle. Some troopers repeatedly checked to see that their weapons were fully charged but that their safeties were flicked on. Others twiddled their fingers together, for this was their first time going into battle. Some even checked their visors for smudges for the umpteenth time.

Ahsoka, on the other hand, checked the pendant collar around her neck. It was the one that Lux gave her a few days ago. The pendant was silver with blue patterns carved into it.

She reached up to her neck and unsnapped it. She held it in her hands and looked at it. The togrutan woman opened it up to see a picture of her and Lux inside of it. Their was also an inscription carved into it in Onderinian.

 _I love you, now and forever._

Ahsoka smiled and held the pendant to her chest. She sighed while thinking about her husband.

One of the clones, a shiny from one of the newer generations named Dasher, that was sitting next to her saw the pendant.

"That your boyfriend ma'am?" Dasher asked.

"Ha. No, he's my husband," Ahsoka answered.

"Oh, well I hope that you two are able to get back together again soon," Dasher said in a reassuring manner.

"Thank you trooper," Ahsoka said as they smiled at each other.

Then some of the other clones laughed.

"Commander, how were you able to say yes to that pretty boy politician?" One trooper, Loudmouth, asked.

"Well trooper, it was quite easy. I looked in his dreamy eyes and said yes," Ahsoka said. Some of the other troopers laughed at her answer.

"Let me tell you this -" Loudmouth began to say.

"You better stay in line trooper," Lieutenant Jesse, an ARC Trooper veteran from the Clone Wars, ordered the mouthy trooper.

Ahsoka raised her hand and everyone fell silent.

"It's alright Jesse. Let him finish, and then Kix (the medic from the Clone Wars TV series) can sew him back up just in time to fight the Empire. Speak your mind Loudmouth," she said. Everyone chuckled at what Ahsoka said a few seconds ago while waiting in anticipation for Loudmouth to speak.

"If that pretty boy politician could pull it off, then maybe I could've done the same," Loudmouth said with a smirk. Most of the other troopers started hooting and hollering at what the trooper just implied.

Ahsoka raised one eye brow higher than the other. Then she smiled before standing up.

The troopers in the tank's crowded interior watched her walk over to the center of the compartment in silence, but Loudmouth still smirked.

Their commander then did the unexpected.

She struck a sexy pose. She locked her arms behind her head and pushed her breasts out, the diamond cut out sowing the orange melons off.

She then ran her hands up her waist. Her hands rested on her boobs and she pressed on them to make them jiggle. "Trust me boys. You wouldn't be able to handle this," she said while shacking her hips slightly.

Then everyone started hooting and hollering even louder than they did for Loudmouth.

 _Tano-1, Loudmouth-0_.

That's when the entire compartment went dark and a red light started flashing on and off. The dark room was periodically flooded with red lights.

A voice came over the PA system. "All hands, objective is in sight. All units prepare for combat," said the voice of General Kota.

"Jesse? You get everyone down here ready for action. I'll be on the command deck," Ahsoka said as she walked towards a ladder that would take her to the upper deck.

"Alright, you heard her boys. Show's over. I want everyone ready for action. We've got a civilization to save," Jesse said as everyone got ready for battle.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka pushed her way through the crowded interior of the talk to get to where she wanted to go.

Clone Troopers rushed in every direction. Some were technicians standing by to fix up any damage to their tank. Others were carrying rifles, ready to protect the tank.

She eventually made it to the command deck. It was basically the cockpit, but it was fitted with a holo-table and a ladder to the outer hull of the tank.

Jedi Master Kota, his youngling Galen Marek, and Commander Appo were hovering over the holo-table.

Galen looked up to see Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka. Glad you could make it," the young teen with buzz cut hair said.

"The Republic's under siege Galen. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Ahsoka said.

 _Unless I was in bed with Lux, and making babies_.

Galen and Ahsoka smiled at each other. Galen was born to a pair of Jedi lovers right after the Sith took over the galaxy. Azura was his home. This was his fight more than anyone else's.

He reminded Ahsoka of Ezra.

A new voice came over the comm system.

"General Kota, this is Omega Squad. We've got a large shield above the storm tower. It's preventing us from using our firing our heavy cannons at the tower from afar. The Empire can't fire out, but their dug in outside the perimeter. It looks like they've got AT-AT's coming out of the shield. Do you want to hold here until the Navy can lend a hand

"NO!" Kota shouted, making Ahsoka and Galen tense up. "We can't wait that long. We have to shut down that tower at all costs," Kota cut the transmission and pointed towards Appo. "Tell of our tanks to advance. We need to be inside that Shield before Enemy forces can pour into the system".

Appo saluted. "Right away sir".

The floor vibrated beneath the crew as the tanks started to take incoming fire.

"All hands to combat stations," Kota shouted into the comm system. He then turned to Ahsoka and Galen. "Ahsoka, You and I are going above deck. I suspect we're about to get busy. And you Galen will stay down here with Commander Appo".

"But master-," Galen started to say.

"No buts. It's too dangerous. You and Appo will co-ordinate the advance," Kota ordered.

Galen bowed to his master. "Yes master".

Kota nodded before turning to Ahsoka. "Let's go Ahsoka".

She nodded and followed Kota up to the outer hull.

The world around them suddenly transformed into a hell storm. Not only was it heavily raining with lightning splitting the clouds, but also because Green plasma was striking the ground all around, sending wet and loose soil up into the air before gravity forced it back down to the earth below.

Some Republic tanks hit land mines, either destroying them or forcing them to slow down.

Up above, Republic and Imperial fighters fought a deadly battle for control of the stormy skies above Azura-IV.

The AA weaponry of every Republic tank, mostly the turbo tanks, fired into the sky. They were doing all they could to keep their allies, as well as themselves, safe.

As the tanks moved closer, Imperial drop ships flew in the direction of the tanks.

The fighters were to occupied to do anything, so the tanks fired their blasters at the incoming dropships.

Several of them were hit, their engines being cut apart like wet paper from the deadly Republic firepower.

They careened out of control and into the wet soil below them.

One crashed into an AT-TE. The tank's cockpit was crushed and it front legs gave out as it burst into flames.

The remaining Gunships didn't even stop to drop off their troops. But that's because their troopers wore jet packs.

They jumped off of their ride and flew towards the Republic tanks.

"Everyone, target those jet troopers," Kota ordered. Suddenly, every clone that was already on the upper hull fired up at the flying commandoes. The tank had several rotary guns aboard, and the Clone gunners put them to good use.

Blue plasma bolts flew upwards. Imperial jet troopers were swatted out of the air.

One jet trooper fired a rocket from his jetpack at the observation nest above the tank. The crow's nest burst into flames, and the screaming trooper inside jumped out, his fiery body hitting the steel hull with a loud thud.

The two Jedi and their clone troopers raised their weapons at the flying marauders.

The clones fired their blasters at the enemy, expertly taking down several more Imperial flyers.

Ahsoka leaped up into the air and sliced at the jet pack of an Imperial jet trooper. His jet pack malfunctioned, forcing him to careen out of control. His jetpack exploded, disintegrating the wearer.

When she landed, two jet troopers fired at her at the same time. She swiped one of her blades to the side, deflecting the shots back to their origin. Both jet troopers were hit. They flew into the ground, dead.

General Kota used channeled the power of the force to pull every remaining trooper towards him. In one swift motion, he slashed at every trooper when they were within his range. They were all chopped into pieces when it was all over.

"Nice work master," Ahsoka complimented.

Kota smiled and was about to say something when Commander Appo shouted something over the comm.

"Sir, enemy contacts. Point 2-4," Appo said.

Kota used his binoculars to scan the area.

That's when he saw over a dozen AT-AT walkers stomping their way towards their advancing column.

"By the force," Kota muttered.

"What are your orders sir?" Appo asked.

Ahsoka and the clones looked at Kota as he contemplated the situation. They nodded.

"We'll follow you anywhere sir," one trooper said.

Kota turned and spoke into his comm. "Hold your coarse. Ramming speed".

There was a pause, and then an answer. "Copy that sir".

The turbo tanks sped forward, leaving the slower walkers behind.

Every tank sped forward as fast as their ten massive wheels could take them.

As the Republic tanks sped forward, the Imperial AT-ATs fired their weapons at the accelerating battering rams.

The shots were devastating. Several tanks stopped dead in their tracks when their cockpits burst into flames.

But the rest of the tanks shrugged off the shots and pressed on, defying the Imperial firepower.

The remaining tanks rammed into the Walkers, colliding with their legs. The top-heavy walkers came crashing down.

Other Imperial walkers were too slow to turn, and their Republic opponents were able to bring their weapons to bare on the Walker's exposed weak spot: the neck.

The Rotary guns on the rear of the lead tank fired repeatedly, turning the walker's neck into swiss chess, until of coarse that very neck slowly tore apart, letting the head fall to the ground lifelessly. The body soon followed as it tipped over as if it pushed aside like a children's toy.

The troopers cheered as the tanks continued forward. They were coming up on the shield. The perimeter of which was surrounded by entrenched stormtroopers, repeating blaster turrets, and anti-viechle turrets. Imperial forces obviously didn't want to give up that shield, not without a serious fight at least.

There were only three turbo tanks still moving, the others to damaged to move after being used as battering rams. The lead one had Torrent Company, while the others carried Cascade and Waterfall companies.

Back inside the lead tank's cockpit, the co-pilot laid his head against the control panel. Only, he wasn't sleeping. He was dead.

Commander Appo had just gone below deck to join the rest of Torrent Company. That left Galen and the main pilot left in the cockpit.

"Bawh. He's dead. Hey kid. Take his place on the weapon's console," The pilot said.

"Uuuuhhhhmmmm. Alright," Galen said as he gently pulled the larger trooper's lifeless body out of the seat before jumping into it himself.

"You know what you're doing right?" the clone pilot asked, as he continued to barrel straight towards the imperial lines.

"How hard could it be?" Galen asked.

The trooper looked at the jedi padawan. Even with his helmet on, Galen could tell, there was a concerned look behind it.

"Oh this is just perfect," The clone said.

A hailstorm of green lasers flew in the direction of the three remaining turbo tanks. The ten wheeled giants took a great deal of damage, but they could only do so for so long before they would stall.

The clone pilot, Runner, spoke into the comm system to the remaining tank pilots.

"Dizzy, Kicker? Fire your missiles at those Imperial positions. We're gonna pound them into slag and run right over 'em. Then we're gonna stop right inside the shield and drop off our boys. Understood?" Runner asked.

"No problem Runner," Kicker said.

"Don't worry. We got your back like a butt crack," Dizzy said in his bad humor.

The tanks got closer and closer, which meant the enemy firepower got thicker and thicker.

"Now kid. fire the missiles and nail these bastards!" Runner ordered.

Galen slammed his hand over a button and soon, several high powered missile launchers on the front of the tank started firing.

The other two tanks followed. Dozens of missiles sailed into the stormy skies and slammed into the Imperial entrenchments.

It caused multiple tremendous explosions along the Imperial emplacements.

Enemy firepower seemed to die down significantly after that, but real fires started to rise from the trenches. No amount of rain would keep the flames in check, for a while at least.

The tanks rolled right over the trenches and into the shield dome.

All three tanks came to a complete stop once they passed through the transparent dome.

"Nice work kid. We didn't die," Runner said before he stabbed the comm panel. "Alright everyone. Get the hell off my rig and go kick some stormie ass".

Galen ran out of his seat to join Ahsoka and master Kota.

Back in the tanks interior, Commander Appo stood in front of the men who've been under his command for 14 years.

The side hatches opened up, the light from outside slowly revealing their face plates in the dark interior of the tank.

"For the Republic. Attack!" Appo shouted as he rushed down the ramp.

All of the other clones followed their commander out of the tank with a battle cry.

They filed out of the tank on either side, just like the troopers from the other companies.

They soon faced their Imperial counterparts.

Troopers from both sides were covered in rain water, the lightning strikes shining off of their wet armor.

Soon, laser blasts from both sides started flying.

Red and blue plasma bolts pierced into the stormy skies and into their prey.

On top of the tank, Ahsoka, Kota, and Galen stood over the battle field with several other clones.

Ahsoka ignited her white blades.

"Follow me boys," she said as she leaped over the side of the tank and into the battle field.

Kota and Galen ignited their blades and followed suit. Soon, all three jedi stood in front of their own troopers.

The three jedi expertly deflected oncoming laser bolts back into the enemy troops who fired them. There were 1000 stormtroopers facing off against three jedi and over 400 clones. But the Empire had dozens of armored support units facing off against three beat up turbo tanks.

Several clones set up laser turrets in a reverse sloped position to fire on the advancing stormtroopers.

Mortar teams on both sides set up their weapons. They took out clusters of troopers. One side was using weapons to drive the other side back, while the other side was stalling until reinforcements arrived.

Suddenly, one of the damaged turbo tanks exploded. It was the one that Kicker commanded.

The Imperial tanks got closer.

"Where's our support?" Galen asked.

"Just keep fighting!" Appo shouted as he fired his rifle, one of his bolts spearing an Imperial trooper in the helmet.

Ahsoka spotted an Imperial purge trooper nearby. She had an idea. She ran up to it. It noticed her and it slammed his bladed arm into the ground. However, the mush larger droid was to slow as Ahsoka dodged the blow and slid under its legs. It tried to turn around, but Ahsoka plunged her blades into the large battle droid behind her. She withdrew her blades and the droid collapsed.

Kota saw several imperial flame troopers advancing. He used the force to disconnect the fuel lines that ran from the fuel tank to the flamethrower itself. It caused burning fuel to leak on the ground. Every fuel tank exploded, engulfing the wearers and everyone around them in flames.

Three stormtroopers charged at Galen. He deflected their laser blasts until they got close enough to him. He slashed his blade to the left and right, killing two of the troopers. He then used his hand to summon a force push that sent the trooper flying. The trooper landed near a grenade that was thrown by a clone trooper a second ago. It detonated and killed the trooper and several others.

But despite their best efforts, the Republic was slowly breaking. The weaponry of all of the tanks were disabled, 60 percent of the Republic troopers were wounded or dead, and the Imperial forces that outnumbered them still controlled the tower.

"Sir we've gotta pull back now!" Appo shouted.

"No we don't. Just keep firing," Kota ordered.

Suddenly, the Imperial forces in front of them just disappeared in a ball of fire.

"What was that?" Galen asked.

"Look!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she pointed at a flight a Y-wings that flew over head.

Then the shield dome disappeared. The tide was about to turn.

Everyone cheered as the shield faded away.

Then came the footfalls of several dozen Republic walkers.

AT-TE's, AT-XT's, and hundreds of fresh clones marched through the mud.

The two legged AT-XT's fired their blaster and mortars at the retreating Imperial stormtroopers.

The six legged AT-TE's, on the other hand, fired their powerful mass drivers up at the tower that most of the stormtroopers retreated into.

They all fired repeatedly until the burning tower finally collapsed. As top collapsed down the building, dust clouds rushed out of the bottom. The beam that opened the storm in the first place had disappeared.

Kota rushed everyone on.

"Come on. Let's rush the last of the Imperial forces," Kota said as he raised his blade and charged.

Ahsoka, Galen, and the 501st clones, who activated laser bayonets at the end of their rifles, followed him.

Instead of a fight, they found dozens of stormtroopers with rifles at their feet and hands behind their heads.

The clones and jedi surrounded the surrendering stormtroopers.

"It looks like the Emperor isn't taking Azura anytime soon," Ahsoka said as she deactivated her blades and put them on her belt.

As the clones pointed their rifles at the Imperial prisoners, they raised one of their fists in the air, before they started whistling and cheering.

Ahsoka smiled and reached for the pendant on her neck. She opened it to see the picture of her and Lux in it.

 _Don't worry Luxie. It looks like we'll be making babies soon enough_ , Ahsoka thought to herself in a naughty way.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Republic fleet in geosync orbit above Azura-IV. four hours after the space storm tower was destroyed.

"Are you sure the storm is still closed?" the holographic version of Chancellor Dalyell asked. He was standing next to the holographic versions of Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Admiral Yularen, and Grand Admiral Pallaeon.

"Yes your excellency," Master Luminara Unduili said as she bowed. "And the last of the Imperial naval forces are regrouping near the edge of the storm. We'll be joining Master's Mundi and Allie in finishing them off soon".

"Within a few hours, we'll be able to rid the system of the Em-," Master Aalya Secura, who was aboard the emTranquility/em and sharing looks with Kit Fisto, was about say when she was interrupted by Commader Bly.

"Ma'am. We've got a serious problem," Bly said, as he walked up with Commander Gree.

"What is it?" Luminara asked.

"The storm is being torn open right behind the Imperial fleet," Gree explained.

Everyone was shocked as they looked out of the viewport to see holes forming in the storm. When they were big enough, More Imperial warships began to pour into the system. The Invasion of Azura was still underway.

"How can this be?" the holographic version of Admiral Yularen asked, dumbstruck.

The holographic version of Master Mundi turned to Pallaeon.

"Grand Admiral. I think that now is the time to retreat deeper into the system," Mundi stated.

Pallaeon closed his eyes.

"Agreed. Evacuate our ground forces and fall back to Azura-III. We'll have to hold them there," Pallaeon said before his hologram flickered out.

Then Chancellor Dalyell spoke up to the jedi generals watching him.

"May God help us all!" He exclaimed before his hologram faded and disappeared.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Imperial Super Star-Destroyer, Executor, Invasion Armada, outside the space storm.

Inside the bridge of the Executor, Lord Vader and Admiral Piett watched as the new particle beam stations were activated.

These space stations were towed into position by the Imperial navy.

Their purpose was to cut holes open into giant space storms. The Emperor figured that they could come in handy one day. It runs out he was right. But of coarse, he was always right.

Their powerful blue beams tore into the void between the Imperial Armada and the storm's outer wall.

Holes were soon ripped into the constant space storm.

"It worked. Captain. Send a message to the rest of the fleet. They are free to enter the storm," Piett ordered.

"Right away sir," said an imperial officer that rushed to the comm station.

"This will be a battle long remembered. Soon, the Republic and their jedi attack dogs will be no more than a footnote in history," Vader said.

"How right you are my apprentice," said a new voice behind Vader.

Vader and Piett turned around to see two holo-projectors walking towards them on jointed legs. One had Governor Tarkin on it, while the other one had Emperor Palpatine himself.

The two of them bowed to Palpatine.

"My master," Vader said.

"This remnant of the Republic has...intrigued me. They've managed to remain hidden under our noses for so long. I would very much like to see their destruction first hand," Palpatine said.

Piett raised his head. "But my lord. Are you sure about being so close to a war-zone. Your safety could be a major concern". Palatine raised his hand and Piett silenced himself.

"Your concern for my well-being is appreciative, but unnecessary. Not when I will be observing the destruction of the Republic from our most powerful weapon," Palpatine explained.

"We have found the main rebel fortress on the fourth moon of Yavin. I will take a fleet there to destroy the rebels once and for all. Then The Emperor will be brought aboard the Death Star. We will all bare witness to the downfall of the Republic," Tarkin explained.

"Very well my master. We patiently await your arrival. In the meantime, the operation continues as planned," Vader said.

"Very good Lord Vader. We will meet again soon enough," the Emperor said before his and Tarkin's holograms faded away, leaving Vader and Piett on the bridge.

"I'll...direct the fleet from the command center," Piett said before turning towards the CIC room.

Vader was left at the viewport. He watched as his 8 mile long warship and hundreds of other Imperial warships entered the storm. Moments later, he saw the burning wreckages of Republic and Imperial warships alike.

The Republic Navy fell back deeper into the system. They seemed to be rallying and taking cover behind the asteroid fields. He then saw blue lasers coming from not just the Republic fleet, but the asteroids as well. Several Imperial warships spontaneously exploded. They must've hit a mine field of some kind.

The Sith Lord that was once Anakin Skywalker watched as a battle, between two completely different factions, unfolded in front of his viewport. He then contemplated the Republic's hopeless resistance against the inevitable.

 _The Jedi and their Clone slaves have had time to prepare for this day. But it won't save them. They could never hope to hide their presence forever. And now they cannot hope to stop us from claiming our rightful place in the universe. Our power is unstoppable._

 _The Republic will fall. This, I swear to you Padme. I will make the galaxy safe for our daughter._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **There's Act-II part 1 folks. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **On the exciting next episode of 'RaD':**

 **The fall of Yavin, Luke and Obi-Wan, the invasion of Azura-III from the perspective of two commando units (Delta Squad of the Republic, and Inferno Squad of the Empire).**


	7. Act II-part 2

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Hey folks. This is my 8th main chapter, which is part 2 of Act-II.**

 **It will focus on The fall of Yavin, the Siege of Azura from the POV of Delta Squad (GAR) and Inferno squad (Empire), as well as what Luke and Obi-Wan've been up to.**

 **PS. Also quick side note here: I haven't really gotten a written review from anyone since around the time that I uploaded chapter 2 of this story. Please feel free to leave a review. I love hearing from you people. I want to now what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **I also re-edited a previous chapter to place R2 and 3P0 in the story with Luke and Obi-Wan.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Throne room, Emperor's observation tower, Death Star, Alderaan system_.

High above the death star near the dish that fired the super-laser, in a tower much like the one on Coruscant, Emperor Palpatine and Grand Moff Tarkin looked out over the system as the Death Star moved into position.

The Planet Alderaan was in the view screen.

It was a planet that claimed to be peaceful. But in reality, it was the home of a traitor that has been a thorn in Palpatine's side for too long.

Bail Organa was one of the founders of the Rebel Alliance to Restore the Republic.

This planet has been secretly supplying intel and manpower to the Rebel Alliance.

Now, with the Alliance on its last legs, it seemed fit to punish the home of its founding member.

Tarkin, stood next to the Emperor's throne, looked to the fire control officer.

"You may fire when ready Commander," Tarkin said.

A few moments later, Palpatine smiled as 8 green laser beams exploded from the Death Star's convergence array.

They combined into one powerful beam that headed straight for Alderaan.

Bail Organa and his family watched from their balcony as the beam crashed down in the capital city on the horizon. Then they saw themselves plunge into the abyss.

The beam burrowed deep into the crust and hit the core, cracking the planet open as it exploded with the power of a star going supernova.

Sideous continued to smile.

One by one, his enemies would fall, until he ruled over the universe without opposition.

"With this weapon, no one one will stand against us," Palpatine said as his chair rotated in view of a group of Imperial officers.

"But my lord, how will the people of the galaxy react to the destruction of Alderaan? People might rise against us," General Tagge said with concern.

"We are about to disband the Senate. Without any help from the Senate, the Rebel Alliance will lose most of its funding, manpower, and resources. And soon, with the rebel base on Yavin destroyed, they will have no where left to go," Tarkin explained.

"And with the Republic destroyed after that, this galaxy will be under our complete control. Then we can turn our attention to the Milky way Galaxy, so that we can subjugate and crush can anyone who stands against us. This is a glorious hour for the Empire gentlemen. Now Tarkin, if you will?" Sideous ordered.

"Yes your majesty," Tarkin said with a bow. "Set a coarse for the Azura system!"

The Death Star soon jumped into hyperspace.

Sideous was deep in thought. He thought about his old Sith master, Darth Plagueis.

 _Oh Master! If only you could bare witness to this beautiful plan that was centuries in the making. I almost feel bad for killing you in your sleep_. \

Sideous smiled.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Rebel Base. Fourth moon of Yavin_.

Kanan Jarrus sat in a meditation position as he 'watched' Ezra and Sabine sparring in the middle of a ring.

Ezra had his green saber, while Sabine possessed the dark saber.

The dark saber was a weapon forged by the first Mandalorian jedi. The saber was black and had the shape of a katana. It was stolen from the temple long ago by Mandalorian warriors who were ancestors to House Visla. Darth Maul used it while he ruled Mandalore, but during an encounter with the dark lord, the Ghost crew was able to snag it from his hideout on Dathomir.

Ever since then, Sabine has been practicing with the blade. Not just as a new weapon, but also to help unite Mandalore.

The Two of them spared. Their blades sparked and cracked as they locked together.

Sabine pressed her attack. She swung her blade more wildly, keeping Ezra on the defensive. She drove him back until his foot was just on the edge of the ring.

He was about to be knocked out. So he improvised.

As they crossed their swords again, he leaned back.

She leave forward against him as he did so.

He then smiled.

Sabine got confused. But then she realized what he was up to. But it was to late.

Ezra used his foot to catch her off balance and then flip her over his head and out of the sparring ring.

"Good work. You almost pushed me out of the ring," Ezra joked.

He balanced on one foot as best as he could. "No fair. You cheated," Sabine accused.

"All is fair in love and war," Ezra said as he continued to lean back and balance on one foot, but a revenge seeking Sabine had different plans.

While she was on her back, she lifted herself up and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him to the ground with her. They both laughed uncontrollably.

Their heads were next to each other. But Sabine flipped over and pinned Ezra to the ground.

She looked down at his upside down head and they both smiled.

Sabine leaned in and planted her lips on Ezra's.

Ezra placed one of hands on the back of her head, while Sabine held the sides of his head with her own.

They stayed that way for a few seconds until Kanan came over.

He lightly nudged Ezra with his foot to get his attention.

"All right, All right, break it up. I think we're done sparring for now," Kanan said as his two students stood up from the ground and dusted themselves off.

Karan looked at Sabine. Even with no eye sight, he looked at her in the eye.

"Sabine. You've advanced very well since you started using that blade. I think that you're well on your way to uniting your people," Kanan said.

She smiled at her teacher's compliment.

"And Ezra? I think you're well on your way to becoming a jedi knight. I'm proud of both of you".

Ezra and Sabine smiled at Kanan.

All of a sudden, sirens began to wail throughout the entire camp. The wailing sounds echoed through the forest for miles in every direction.

It caught everyone's attention.

"What's going on? Is this a drill?" Ezra asked.

"I don't think so," Kanan said.

They headed back to the temple base and saw Rebel soldiers running every direction.

X-wings, Y-wings, hammerhead frigates, and corellian blocked runners lifted off from the ground and headed for the atmosphere.

Heavy transports were being loaded with heavy equipment and wounded rebel troopers.

That's when Kanan's comm-link buzzed.

" _Love. The Empire is here. General Dodonna has ordered the evacuation. We're going to try and hold them off up here. I want you to get the ghost ready for take off_ ," Hera said over her com-link.

"Can do. Good luck up there," Kanan said.

" _You too_ ," hera said.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Yavin 4 orbit_.

Hera and her squadrons headed for the atmosphere.

When they cleared the clouds, and the white-blue sky became dark blue, they could see the Imperial armada.

An full size Imperial fleet, 6 Star destroyers along with various support craft, with a pair of Interdictor class battlecruisers faced down the Rebel defense fleet.

Chopper was in the X-wing with her. He controlled the ship systems that the pilot couldn't.

"All right, those interdictors are going to be a problem. If we don't take them out then we're not leaving this system. Dutch. I want your bombers to take out those interdictors," Hera ordered.

"You got it General," Dutch, leader of Gold Squadron, said as his bombers accelerated towards to two dome-covered star-destroyer.

"Red leader, I want you and your boys to split up. One half will escort 'Dutch's' squadron to the star-destroyers, while the other half will hang back with the fleet. Take out as many Imperial landing craft as possible," Hera ordered.

"I copy General Syndulla," Colonel Dreis, red leader, acknowledged.

The Rebel fleet had gathered in the atmosphere. They faced the Imperial fleet. When they were in range they fired. Rebel fire managed to take out a couple frigates and some troop transports, but their laser blasts were hardly mosquito bites to the 6 powerful battlewagons that led the Imperial fleet.

Hundreds of green lasers exploded from the guns of the Imperial star-destroyers and propelled themselves towards the small rebel ships. Several ships exploded as they were hit by the powerful laser blasts.

Dozens of Imperial Tie fighters poured out of the Star-destroyers. They headed straight for the Y-wing bombers.

"Lock S-foils to attack positions," Dreis ordered his fighters.

The X-wings folded their wings in order to unlock their weaponry. They fired their blasters at the Massive wave of Tie Fighters. Their red lasers streaked towards the Tie fighters, disintegrating several of them.

The Y-wings passed through, while the X-wings stayed back to dogfight the Ties that stayed behind.

Hera chased after two fighters. She destroyed both of them with her cannons.

The Y-wings flew towards the Star destroyers. Their heavy cannons fired up at them. The storm of green lasers flew surrounded Vandor and his bombers.

A third of them disintegrated. The remaining bombers dropped their payload and turned back sharply.

The proton bombs impacted One of the Star destroyers. They exploded against the dome covered ship. There was noticeable damage, but not enough to knock out the gravity field.

"Ma'am? We've run out of bombs. We weren't able to knock the ship. We're heading back to the carrier now," Dutch said as his bombers flew back to Sato's carrier.

"Phoenix leader. We cannot hold them off much longer. The Empire is advancing," Dreis said. "We have to return to base and prepare for ground assault".

Hera looked around. The Imperial fleet had lost several transports and a pair of light cruisers to her fighters, but the larger ships were still going to over run the Rebel fleet.

"Agreed. I want all of the warships to return to base. Fighter squadrons will continue to harass the Imperial invasion force on its way to the surface. Now move," Hera ordered.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Yavin surface. In the jungles surrounding the temple base_.

The Imperial fleet faced the planet in a blockade formation. They were pounding the surface.

Green laser blasts pounded into the surface of the planet. Trees were reduced to smoking charcoal and scorching holes were smashed into the surface. The ruined buildings were blasted away in every direction.

But despite the heavy bombardment, the Rebel forces were holding steady. They concealed themselves in the trees and bushes.

Captain Rex and Zeb were leading the forward defense just a few miles from the Imperial landing zone, and one mile from the temple. They watched as Green lasers continued to fall from the sky.

In that very sky, X-wings and Tie fighters flew by. They zoomed around in circles as they fought each other for control of the sky. The Rebels had better fighters, but the Empire had more.

This distraction had allowed the Imperial forces to land with little scrutiny from the Rebel squadrons.

They were just waiting for the bombardment to stop before they advanced on the temple.

"So Rex? You and your clone buddies ever regret joining us. Peaceful life always seems better ya' know," Zeb said.

"Awh, W'd be slinging for joopas. Besides, we clones were born to fight and we'll go down fighting like clones should," Rex said.

"That's the spirt Rex. Although, those joopas sure taste good," Zeb said.

"Yes they do," Rex agreed.

Suddenly, the bombardment began to subside.

That meant only one thing: The Empire was advancing.

"Everyone get into position. Here they come!" Rex shouted.

The camo covered Rebel troopers held firm, their blasters pointed towards the sound of the Imperial assault force. They also had mortar teams and repeating blaster emplacements in the bushes. The snipers were in the trees.

The clanking sounds of AT-STs and the whine of the engines of Imperial hover tanks grew louder and louder.

Soon, the rebels started to make out white armored figures in the distance.

They got closer and closer.

Soon, Rex produced a device from his belt. It had a button atop it. He pushed down on it.

Suddenly, dozens of explosions ripped through the front ranks of the Imperial assault force. Several Walkers toppled over and several tanks burst into flames and stopped.

The Rebels drew first blood.

"Let 'em have it!" Rex shouted.

All along the tree-line, red lasers from the Rebel soldiers ripped into the air and flew into the Imperial ranks.

Stormtroopers dropped to the ground in droves.

Zeb placed a rocket launcher over his shoulder and aimed it at an AT-ST. Smoke flew out the back of the launcher as the rocket exploded into the air out the front.

It flew into the walker's head and exploded. The lifeless legs of the headless walker fell forward.

"You got 'im. Nice work," Rex complimented.

The Rebel continued to rain down murderous fire down on the Imperial troopers.

Many of the Imperial viechles were forced to hand back while the infantry hunkered down behind cover, not daring to poke their heads out.

"Pour it on boys, we're almost through this," Rex ordered as he fired his signature dual blasters at the pinned down stormtroopers.

Zeb fired his Bo-rifle at an Imperial trooper that dared to poke his head out. His head disappeared.

That's when Zeb heard something else.

It was a loud stomping sound, mixed in with the whine of an engine and crushing sound of falling trees.

"Hey? You hear that?" Zeb asked.

Rex listened carefully. "yeah, and I don't like it". Rebel fire began to die down as they began to hear the same thing.

They then saw what was making that sound through the space between the treetops.

AT-AT walkers towered over the trees as they stomped their way towards the temple.

"Oh Karabast!" Zeb exclaimed.

The massive walkers fired. Their heavy cannons demolished dozens of trees, sending wooden shards and chips into multiple rebel troopers that stood to close.

Many other blasts that followed slammed into the Rebel positions, killing dozens of soldiers.

They continued to march forward. The stormtroopers and hover tanks from earlier advanced with the arrival of the towering death machines.

"Uhh Rex? What do we do now?" Zeb asked with concern.

Rex pushed the button on his link before speaking into it.

"Fall back! I repeat: Fall back to the temple! Now!" Rex ordered.

"Good enough for me," Zeb stated as he pulled back with the rest of the soldiers.

They continued to pull back through the forest.

"Where in blazes is our support?" Zeb shouted.

Just as Zeb shouted that out, a flight of T-47 air-speeders zoomed by.

"I think it just arrived," Rex said.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Yavin 4, one mile from rebel base_.

Ezra and Sabine were flying an Airspeeder. Ezra was in the pilot seat, while Sabine was the rear gunner.

They flew into battle with a squadron of Air-speeders.

"All right specter squadron, this it Lt. Bridger. Pick your targets and bring 'em down," Ezra ordered.

He piloted his speeder towards the walkers. The four-legged behemoths fired on them as they got closer.

Several speeders were blown out of the sky. They crashed into the forest below.

But a few speeders managed to attach their tow cables to the walkers massive legs.

Sabine fired the cable at one of the legs on their target.

"Nice work Sabine," Ezra said as he flew his speeder around a walker and wrapped the strong cable around its legs, tangling it up.

"That should do it. Detaching cable," Sabine said as she pushed down on a button.

The cable detached from the speeder as it flew away.

The tangled up walker fell forward. It was now completely immobile. As were a couple of other walkers.

"Scratch one AT-AT, Ezra said triumphantly. That's when the speeder was hit by ground fire from the Empire. The engine was hit.

"Ezra, we're hit and going down," Sabine shouted.

"Oh Karabast!" Ezra said, copying Zeb's famous exclamation. "Brace for impact!"

They both held onto their seats very tightly a they came in for a landing.

Ezra glided the speeder against the surface, but it still scraped against the stone ground outside the temple.

Their speeder came to a screeching stop. it caught fire.

Ezra popped the hatch.

Sabine climbed out the back seat and out of the speeder.

Ezra was having trouble with his safety belt. So he simply cut it up with his saber.

"Go Go Go!" Ezra shouted to Sabine. They ran away from the wreckage just as it was completely engulfed in flames.

They looked at the burning wreckage before it exploded.

"Hey, any landing you can walk away from. Am I right?" Ezra joked.

Sabine looked at him with look that said ' _are you done_?'

"Too soon?" He asked.

"Yup," Sabine confirmed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Rebels continued their retreat to the temple. Rex and Zeb linked up with Ezra and Sabine inside the main hanger bay.

"Everyone get to your transports! Move!" Rex ushered his soldiers.

Everyone ran to the heavy transports parked out back as the Empire burst through the hanger bay door to the hanger.

They held their ground as Purge troopers and death troopers entered the temple.

Blaster fire went everywhere.

Rebel troopers that stayed behind were killed off left and right.

Zeb unfolded his rifle into an electro staff. He charged at a purge trooper. He jabbed the massive droid in the chest, electrocuting its circuits. He then went to town on the surrounding troopers.

Sabine used her Mandalorian jet pack to fly over the Imperial troopers in the hanger. She tossed a few detonators on them from above.

They detonated, taking out several troopers from above.

Ezra and Rex tried to push out several Imperial troopers by using the sword and shield maneuver favored by Jedi and clones during the Clone wars.

Ezra used his blade to block, while Rex tossed grenades over his head.

That's when Kanan jumped in from a catwalk that overlooked the hanger bay.

He used his blue lightsaber to cleave a purge trooper droid into two symmetrical pieces.

"Ezra! Give me a hand!" Kanan said, thinking quickly.

He then channeled the power of the force, with Ezra's help, to throw several star-fighters at the temple entrance. They exploded and caused a cave in that blocked off the Imperial army.

"Good thinking Kanan," Ezra complimented.

"Let's go. Hera has ordered us to get out of the Base. She has the Ghost warmed up and ready to go," Kanan said.

Everyone got outside and entered the Ghost. It took off with several fighters and five heavy transports, and several frigates and light cruisers.

Imperial AT-ATs that had a good view of the evacuation opened fire on the fleeing transports.

Two of the five transports caught fire and crashed into the jungle below.

Rex, Sabine, and Zeb headed for the Ghost's gun turret mounts, while Kanan headed for the cockpit.

He walked past several Rebel troopers who were on the ship. Many of them were wounded from the fighting down below.

Kanan entered the cockpit with Hera, Chopper, and General Dodonna.

"All ships make for orbit. We've got to get out of here," Dodonna said into the Ghost's comm-system as Kanan sat next to Hera.

The Ghost's guns fired at several pursuing Tie fighters that were harassing the fleeing Rebel ships.

A hammerhead cruiser was hit in the engines. It burst into flames, trailed smoke, and dove back towards the surface.

Only twelve Alliance ships remained.

"Wait. What about the Interdictors? We won't be able to jump away from the system," Kanan pointed out.

"We're way ahead of you Love," Hera said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

As they made it to the upper atmosphere, they could see the Imperial fleet.

The massive warships prepared to destroy the Rebel fleet.

That's when four Mon Calamari battlecruisers and three Nebulae class frigates exited hyperspace right behind the Imperial ships.

"We called a friend who happened to be near by," Dodonna said.

" _This is Admiral Ackbar! Stand by Dodonna. We'll clear to a path!_ " The Mon Cala Admiral said over the com.

Each of the heavy Alliance warships fired their cannons into the unshielded rear ends of the Imperial fleet. More specifically, they fired on the two Interdictors that kept the Alliance warships from escaping.

The star destroyer turned around to face the new threat and opened fire.

"This is Home One. You are clear to proceed Phoenix squadron," Admiral Ackbar said over the comm system.

"Much appreciated Admiral," Hera said.

Both fleets continued to exchange fire.

One Star-destroyer was blasted open. It's main reactor was hit, causing a massive explosion to rip through the ship.

But two of the Mon Cala battlecruiser were heavily damaged. But they continued to fire in defiance.

Their crews would either be executed or captured.

As _Home One_ and the _Liberty_ pulled away to join the rest of the escaping rebel ships, the other two ships, though crippled, continued to fire. They were eventually overrun and destroyed.

The last of the rebel ships jumped into hyperspace away from the system.

Yavin base has fallen.

But what was about to happen next was much worse.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Imperial Proclamation_.

 _By order of his Imperial majesty, Emperor Sheev Palpatine, the Imperial senate is hereby disbanded. No longer shall the slow and bureaucratic senate get in the way of progress. From now on, our supreme ruler and the regional governors that he has chosen personally shall lead the way. In these chaotic days, only the powerful and infinite wisdom of our glorious Emperor shall lead the way._

 _All Hail Emperor Palpatine!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Rebel flagship, Home One, en route to the Hoth system_.

"You can't be serious!?" Mon Mothma, the political leader of the Rebel Alliance, exclaimed.

She was speaking to the Alliance Council, via their holographic forms. It was a group of politicians from several different planets that gave covert support to the Alliance.

One member of the Alliance Council spoke up.

" _Senator Mothma, The Emperor has just disbanded the Senate. And he just destroyed Alderaan. Senator Organa is presumed dead. All of our worlds are under Palpatine's control. They will soon discover us. I'm sorry. But we can no longer afford to provide you with the means to fight the Empire. You must accept it. The war is lost. The Empire has won. We can't defeat them. Good bye Senator Mothma_ ," said the councilor, before his hologram and every other councilor's hologram disappeared.

Mothma leaned over the holo-table.

"Those Cowards!" Ackbar exclaimed.

"That's it then? We have no more manpower reserves, no more fresh ships, no more supplies, or fuel for our ships. And our remaining bases are isolated. It's over," Mon Mothma's military advisor said with a tone that screamed hopelessness.

"No. It's not over. We're still here. We can still fight the Empire. As long as we're still here, then we can still stand up to the Empire. I say we keep fighting," Ezra, who was standing next to the rest of the Ghost crew, said.

"We're in this to the end," Hera said. The Ghost crew stood behind her. Without a word, they agreed to stay in the fight as well.

Mothma looked around at the Rebel leaders in the room.

They all nodded in agreement.

She smiled, admiring their courage, spirit, and defiance.

"Then it's settled," General Reikaan's hologram said. "let's continue the fight".

The bridge crew cheered in unison.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Captured Imperial shuttle, en route to Dagohbah system_.

The shuttle carrying Luke, Obi-wan and the two droids, travelled through the blue tunnel vortex of hyperspace while on their way to a mysterious swamp world called Dagohbah.

As the shuttle continued moving at faster than light speeds, the four passengers on board were in the passenger bay.

The two droids sat on either side of a table that had holographic figures fighting each other. They were playing a game.

Obi-Wan sat down and watched as the son of his former pupil started training in the ways of Lightsaber combat.

Luke stood firm as he held his ignited blade, a blue sword that belonged to his father Anakin before him.

In front of Luke was a floating sphere. It floated in random directions and rotated as it orbited around the young jedi in training.

The sphere was an old training tool used by younglings to practice blocking laser bolts with their swords.

The floating ball moved slowly to the left before it suddenly dropped about one foot to blast Luke with a stun blast.

Luke immediately blocked it. But then the ball shot to the right and fired. This time it shot its bolt past Luke's defenses.

He blocked it again.

"Remember, a jedi can feel the force flowing through him," Obi-Wan said.

"You mean it controls your actions?" Luke asked as he continued to follow the floating remote's movements.

"Partially, but it also obeys your commands," Obi wan said as the remote flew behind Luke.

He tried to turn around to face the remote, but it fired before he could set up his defensive stance.

Luke was hit by a yellow stun blast. He recoiled in pain and frustration.

Obi wan stroked his beard in deep thought before he spotted a welder's helmet. It had a blast shield to protect from sparks.

"I suggest you try it again Luke," Obi-wan said as he placed the helmet over Luke's eyes, obscuring his vision. "But this time, let go of your conscious and act on instinct".

Luke laughed, a little nervously.

"But with the blast shield down I can't see. How am I supposed to fight?" He asked with skepticism and concern.

"Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them," Obi wan said.

Luke re-ignited his saber and assumed a defensive posture.

The remote blasted him. It hit him and he got frustrated agin.

"Stretch out with your feelings," Obi-Wan instructed.

Luke assumed the stance again and held firm. The remote flew around him. It fired several shots.

The young padawan deflected all of them with the use of his eyes.

"You see? You can do it," Kenobi said.

"An excellent display Master Luke," 3P0 commented.

"Sure it wasn't luck?" Luke asked jokingly. "In my experience, there's no such thing as luck," Obi-wan said.

suddenly, there was a loud continuos beeping noise. It was coming from the cockpit.

Artoo beeped several times.

"Sir? Artoo says that we are coming up on our destination," Threepio translated.

Luke and Obi-Wan moved into the cockpit.

"You know, now that you mention it, I think I could almost see the remote," Luke said.

"That's good," Kenobi said as he patted Luke on his shoulder. "You've taken your first step into a much larger world".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Dagohbah, swamp planet_.

The shuttle landed in the murky waters of Dagohbah.

"You two stay with the ship. We'll go on ahead," Ben said.

"Do not worry Master Kenobi. We'll stay and watch over the ship," 3P0 said.

"Bleep-Bloop," Artoo said.

"I am not afraid of getting muddy. I am afraid of being eaten," Threepio corrected.

Luke smiled.

"See you guys later," he said as he caught up with Ben. "Master, what are we doing here?"

"We are here to see an old friend. He has been expecting you," Ben said.

Luke was confused. Who could be expecting him all the way out here in this mud hole.

They eventually came up on a small hut out in the middle of the swamp.

It looks like it was made by someone who caked some mud and roots together and then called it a house.

They passed the house.

There was a small green figure with pointy ears. He sat down in a meditation position.

"Master Yoda," Ben said with a slight bow. "It's good to see you".

"Good to see you to it is," Yoda said before he looked at Luke. "Ah, see that you brought young Skywalker I do?"

"You know me?" Luke asked.

"Knew your father I did. Powerful Jedi was he. Until destroyed by great evil he was," Yoda said.

"What are we doing here?" Luke asked.

"You are going to begin your training with Master Yoda. It's time for you to become a Jedi like your father," Ben said.

Luke then looked at Yoda.

He then thought about his father.

His family.

His long lost sister.

"I'll do whatever it takes," Luke said.

 **( A/N: Keep in mind that this doesn't take place at the exact same time as the Death Star going to Azura. It's days earlier, right after Scarif. I'd say that the story has be taking place over the coarse of a couple weeks)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Azura System. Day 7 of the siege of Azura. Imperial spec ops unit, Inferno Squad_.

The Battle for the fate of the Galaxy was in full swing.

Republic and Imperial forces were hammering away at each other from a great distance.

But so far only one of them had the advantage.

For now.

The Empire had the ability to rip holes into the storm that concealed the last piece of Republic territory in the galaxy, as well as a foothold in the system.

Imperial forces continued to pour into the system. But many of them continued to drift to their demise.

The Republic fleet was tucked in behind an asteroid belt. That same belt had military bases and anti-ship batteries.

But there was also a field of cloaked mines that hammered the advancing imperial ships.

When the mines detected anything that didn't have a friendly IFF signal, it was a target.

The mines flew in the ships path. Then the ships would be hit by enemy naval fire support.

Commander Versio and her team were on their way to change that.

They were on an asteroid that had a series of buildings that controlled the mines.

When they were inside the control center, as the last clone hit the floor dead, the squad moved to secure the room.

Iden Versio stood in the middle of the room, giving orders to her troops.

"Gideon and Del! Hold that door way! Seyn, get on that console and take out those mines," She ordered.

As the two male troopers went to cover the door, Seyn went over to the console.

A few minutes later, Versio walked over to Seyn.

"Any luck with those mines?" Versio asked.

"Yes ma'am. I can't seem to make them self-destruct, but I think that I can control them from here," Seyn said.

Iden knew what that meant.

"You boys ready for a fireworks display?" She asked.

"Ah hell yeah!" Del exclaimed.

Gideon just gave a grunt of approval.

Iden smiled and turned to Seyn. "Do it".

Seyn smiled as she started punching in different keys. "Get ready for one hell of a show!"

Commander Versio released her seeker droid and had it record the Republic fleet.

In a few minutes, hundreds of tiny objects flew in the direction of the Republic fleet.

More specifically, they flew into the Fleets orbital gun platforms that orbited Azura-III.

over a dozen stations exploded from their own mines.

"Woo-hoo. Now our boys in the navy can put the hurt on 'em," Del.

"That's affirmative Del. Now let's get out of here and signal for evac," Iden said.

As they moved outside for pick up, they saw the Imperial Armada, along with thousands of fighters and bombers, pound the Republic military installations in the asteroid belt.

The Republic Navy was scrambling to defend Azura-III.

It was the last line of defense before the center of the Republic Remnant's Government.

For the Grand Army, it was do or die.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Gunship wing Delta-42, Azura III, Azura System, Day 12 of the siege_.

Azura III was the second most heavily populated planet in the system. It had a few cities and vast farmlands, but the Republic military was heavily invested in this planet.

The ' _gateway to the capital_ ' as it was none across the system.

Of coarse, that's what it was before the siege began.

Now, it was more like the ' _gateway to Hell_ '.

Debris fields of warships from both sides littered the space around the planet.

On the planet, the surface burned.

Cities burned.

Skyscrapers burned.

Imperial Naval forces were pounding the planet below into slag. After the Republic fleet was defeated above the planet, not before putting up one hell of a fight though, their ships scattered across the system.

But the Republic wasn't going to go quietly. They regrouped above Azura-II and went back to launch a counterattack.

Both sides were suffering heavily.

Contrary to popular belief, the Empire does not have a bottomless arsenal. They were scattered across the galaxy. They still had to put down the last of the disorganized Alliance forces, and on top of that, they still had to deploy more and more troops to fight in the Milky Way Galaxy.

The Republic fleet has been reduced from 1800 ships to roughly 1250 ships.

Imperil naval assets have been reduced from 1000 ships to just under 400, and they were scattered across the system.

The Republic Armada was leading a powerful counter attack against the Imperial fleet above Azura III.

But the Empire was going to try get as much info on the Republic as possible, or key personnel for interrogation. Which led them to project Fulcrum, which was underneath the occupied Grand Army HQ.

The Clone Commandoes of Delta Squad were flying in on a gunship.

The team leader, Delta-38, aka 'Boss', who wore white and orange armor stood in the troop bay of the Gunship with his men.

His second in command and the tech expert was a clone with white and green armor, Delta 40, aka 'Fixer'.

Another clone with black and yellow armor, Delta-62, aka 'Scorch', was the demolition expert.

One final clone with white and maroon armor and was the team's expert marksman was Delta-07, aka 'Sev'.

All four of them were tasked with entering the facility to rescue key Republic military personnel.

"Boss, I'm getting a message," Fixer said as he threw a holo-projector onto the deck.

It revealed a hologram of the team's Clone advisor. He was tasked with directing the squad on different missions, even behind Imperial lines. The five of them, in addition to the gunship's crew and the crew of their spec ops corvette, have been working together since the Clone Wars.

"Delta Lead, as you know, your mission is to secure that building and rescue any remaining Republic personnel. But due to the importance of this mission, someone has been sent here to provide assistance. Patching her through now," Advisor said.

Then the hologram of the clone was replaced by the hologram of a togrutan. This particular togrutan, with two lightsabers, was Ahsoka Tano. She was the former head of Project Fulcrum.

" _Delta's. This is Commander Tano. I've tasked with providing you assistance as needed,_ " Ahsoka said to the four commandoes.

"Yes Ma'am. What do we need to know?" Boss asked.

" _The area has been completely locked down by local Imperial forces. They'll be able to stop a full scale offensive, but not a small team. And with the bulk of Republic forces fighting elsewhere, they won't be expecting us. Me and my troops will be launching what seems to be a diversionary attack, when in reality we'll be taking out their AA weapons in the area. Once we've punched a hole in their defenses, you'll be clear to proceed,_ " Ahsoka said, explaining the mission parameters.

"Understood Ma'am," Boss said.

" _There's one more thing,"_ Ahsoka said. The four clones listened more carefully. _"I'm still technically the head of the program. That means that my access codes should still work. I'm transferring them to you now"_.

The holographic jedi tapped a few buttons on her wrist.

A few seconds later, Fixer's wrist blinked. He looked at it. He then looked at Boss and gave him a thumbs up. The tech expert could now open any door in the facility.

Boss nodded in understanding.

" _But in case those codes don't work: feel free to get pass any locked doors you come across by any means possible,_ " Ahsoka said.

"You mean explosives!? Yes! You just made my day ma'am," Scorch said enthusiastically.

Ahsoka cracked a small smile before going back to a more professional expression.

"Anything else we should know about?" Sev said in his gruff voice.

" _Unless you want me to tell you that the artillery will be down in about 90 seconds, that's pretty much it. Good Luck Delta's,_ " Ahsoka said before her hologram disappeared.

"Delta Squad! Lock and Load!" Boss ordered.

Everyone checked their weapons and got ready for anything.

60 seconds to go.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Two miles away from Grand Army HQ_.

Ahsoka stood in front of a half dozen AT-TE's and a company of Clone Troopers.

She was wearing the all gray outfit with the silver boots and guantlets. It was the one with the plunging V-neck that got Lux, not to mention some of her boys in the 501st, riled up. Her large breasts were on display, as well as her belly button.

It was her (and Lux's) favorite battlefield outfit.

Out on the horizon, Republic and Imperial forces battled for control over the surface. Masters Mundi and Ti were leading the massive counter-offensive to reclaim Azura-III.

Kota and young Galen were down there with the rest of the 501st Legion.

She watched as Torrent Company came up on the targets. They were two large AA towers with dual mounted turrets.

Lieutenant Jesse walked up to her.

"Ma'am. The tanks are ready to fire on your order," Jesse said.

"Thanks Jesse. Give the order," Ahsoka said.

He nodded and reached for the button on his helmet comm.

"Commence firing, fire at will. Repeat: Commence Firing, fire at will," the Veteran clone ordered.

6 barrels exploded and sent casts of blue plasma in the direction of the gun towers. The ordnance rained down on top of them.

The rotating gun on one tower exploded.

The other tower was hit closer to its base. It tipped over and crashed into the ground.

Moments later, a Gunship flew by. It must've been Delta's.

" _Thanks for the assistance Commander_ ," Boss said over the comm.

"Anytime trooper," Ahsoka said.

"Incoming! Fighters," a clone called out.

Several Tie Strikers flew in and strafed the ground.

Everyone found cover, but some clones weren't lucky. Two of the Six AT-TE's were destroyed.

Torrent Company withdrew from the area after suffering those casualties.

As they retreated, Ahsoka was thinking to herself.

 _Hurry it up Delta. I have a friend in there_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Grand Army HQ courtyard_.

Delta's gunship sprayed the courtyard with heavy firepower. The beam turrets on either side strafed the window, while the rockets pounded the surface.

Several Imperial hover tanks went up in smoke and debris. While the Gunship continued the carnage, Delta Squad repelled down into the courtyard.

" _All right Delta's, I'll be on station for as long as possible. You go get our boys out of there. Good Luck,_ " the pilot said.

Boss, Fixer, Scorch, and Sev cut their way through the remaining Imperial defenders.

When it was secure, they moved through the building.

It was a mess when they got inside.

There were fires, broken windows, and burst pipes everywhere. Not to mention the bodies of those whom paid the ultimate price for the freedom of the Republic.

Any door they came across was usually opened by Fixer, with the codes that Ahsoka gave them earlier.

Others were opened by more brute force-ish methods, courtesy of Scorch's seemingly unhealthy love of explosives.

They eventually came across the the main hub of Project Fulcrum.

Several prisoners were being interrogated in the large operation center.

A sith warrior with gold armor and two lightsabers, but no force powers **(not force sensitive, just really good with swords, like Pre Visla)** , was slaughtering some of the prisoners.

He was surrounded by several Imperial death troopers.

"Tell me all of the Republic's secrets! Or I start killing all of your men" the sith warrior ordered.

"We're not telling you shit!" Bardry said.

"You got a shot?" Boss asked.

"Always," Sev said as he sighted up on the sith trooper as he held LC Mathieson in his clutches.

Sev squeezed the trigger and sent a deadly bolt of energy into the sith warrior's skull.

He dropped Mathieson and fell to the ground dead.

As Sev went to work on the troopers, Boss, Fixer, and Scorch rushed the remaining troopers.

The blasted at the pinned troopers and jumped over their cover with them. They got up close and personal with their blades.

Soon, only Delta and the hostages were alive.

Fixer went up to them and started removing their binders.

"you all right sir?" Boss asked Bardy.

"Yeah, but we all took a serious beating. And unfortunately, Mathieson's been crippled by those bastards," Bardy said, referring to the unconscious intel officer.

"Well don't worry sir. We almost have them driven out of the system. The Empire's falling back to Azura-IV," Boss said.

"That's good to hear. At least we have some time to breath," Bardry said as everyone started heading for a secret tunnel that would lead them to landing zone.

But little did anyone know, the Empire wasn't done yet.

In fact, it was only the beginning.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **That's part 2 of the second act folks. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **On the next exciting episode of 'Rebelling against Defeat': Luke continues his training, the Republic sends for some help, The Death Star makes its entrance.**


	8. Act II, part 3

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Hey folks. Here is part 9 of my story, Rebelling against Defeat.**

 **Hope that you enjoy.**

 **And please feel free to leave a review down in the review section.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the media that I reference.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Dahgobah, events concurrent to the Siege of Azura_.

While Ben and the droids watched over the ship, Luke continued his training with Yoda.

With Yoda strapped to his back, Luke climbed up one of the many thick vines that grow in the swamp. Panting heavily, he continues his course - climbing, flipping through the air, jumping over roots, and racing in and out of the heavy ground fog.

"Run! Yes. A Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware of the dark side. Anger... fear... aggression. The dark side of the Force are they. Easily they flow, quick to join you in a fight. If once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny, consume you it will, as it did Obi-Wan's apprentice".

"Vader. Is the dark side stronger?" Luke asked.

"No... no... no. Quicker, easier, more seductive," Yoda said.

"But how am I to know the good side from the bad?" Luke asked.

"You will know. When you are calm, at peace. Passive. A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never for attack,"

"But tell me why I can't..." Luke started to ask

Yoda interrupted him. **"** No, no, there is no why. Nothing more will I teach you today. Clear your mind of questions. Mmm. Mmmmmmmm".

Artoo beeps in the distance as Luke lets Yoda down to the ground.

Breathing heavily, he takes his shirt from a nearby tree branch and pulls it on. He turns to see a huge, dead, black tree, its base surrounded by a few feet of water. Giant, twisted roots form a dark and sinister cave on one side. Luke stares at the tree, trembling.

 **"** There's something not right here. Yoda sits on a large root, poking his Gimer Stick into the dirt.I feel cold, death".

 **"** That place... is strong with the dark side of the Force. A domain of evil it is. In you must go".

 **"** What's in there?"

 **"** Only what you take with you. Luke looks warily between the tree and Yoda. He starts to strap on his weapon belt".

 **"** Your weapons... you will not need them".

Luke gives the tree a long look, than shakes his head "no." Yoda shrugs. Luke reaches up to brush aside some hanging vines and enters the tree.

Luke moves into the almost total darkness of the wet and slimy cave. The youth can barely make out the edge of the passage. Holding his lit saber before him, he sees a lizard crawling up the side of the cave and a snake wrapped around the branches of a tree. Luke draws a deep breath, then pushes deeper into the cave.

The space widens around him, but he feels that rather than sees it.

His sword casts the only light as he peers into the darkness. It is very quiet here.

Then, a loud HISS!

Darth Vader appears across the blackness, illuminated by his own just-ignited laser sword.

Immediately, he charges Luke, saber held high. He is upon the youth in seconds, but Luke sidesteps perfectly and slashes at Vader with his sword. Vader is decapitated.

His helmet-encased head flies from his shoulders as his body disappears into the darkness. The metallic banging of the helmet fills the cave as Vader's head spins and bounces, smashes on the floor, and finally stops.

For an instant it rests on the floor, then it cracks vertically. The black helmet and breath mask fall away to reveal... Luke's head.

Across the space, the standing Luke gasps at the sight, wide-eyed in terror. The decapitated head fades away, as in a vision.

Meanwhile, Yoda sits on the root, calmly leaning on his Gimer Stick.

( _A/N: in case you were wondering, Yes I ripped this scene from the Empire Strikes Back transcript)_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Chancellor's office, Azura II, Capital of the Republic_.

Dalyell sat in his office.

His office was lavishly decorated with the style of his home world of Sera. That meant it was plethora of grays and silvers, with some blue.

He had a symbol of the COG on the front of his desk. The 8 spires of the gear symbol represented the 8 core principles of the COG as described in the Austere Canon, its founding document: _Order, Diligence, Purity, Labor, Honor, Loyalty, Faith, and Humility_.

On the wall, off to the side, were two flags: One with the Republic emblem in the middle of a white circle and a red background. The other one was a gray-blue flag with an Onyx COG emblem, with two Onyx wings on either side, and three Onyx stars beneath that.

On the opposite wall was a painting of COG Gears (soldiers) fighting in a battle during the pendulum wars and raising the COG standard. Underneath that was the oath that every Gear soldier took, including Dalyell. **It read:** " _I shall remain vigilant and unyielding in my pursuit of the enemies of the Coalition. I will defend and maintain the order of life as it was proclaimed by the Allfathers of the Coalition in the Octus Canon. I will forsake the life I had before so I may perform my duty as long as I am needed. Steadfast. I shall hold my place in the machine and acknowledge my place in the Coalition. I am a Gear._ "

He always considered the Clones to be similar to Gears in many ways. That's why he respected them, and they him.

There was a sign on his desk that had a quote from Nassar Embry, the founder of the COG: " _I am responsible for myself, and my actions"_!

Life on Sera, and its society, made him the person he is today. And he was well loved by the people of the Republic. Actual Republic citizens, not the millions of revolutionaries and traitors, like Mas Amedda and Gov Tarkin, who sold out the people of the galaxy to the Empire.

The window behind him that looked over the city was polarized so that no one could look in.

Military leaders and Jedi Councilors were in his room, some via hologram.

He had just learned that Bardry was in a Republic field hospital for treatment after being rescued. And young Mathieson was alive, but paralyzed from the waist down. It was heart breaking to see two of his fellow gears be injured, but relieved to hear that they'd live.

"All right, let's hear it everyone. What are you projecting?" He asked the assembled military leaders.

Adm. Pallaeon walked up first.

"Sir. Our forces have driven the enemy from Azura-III. Their fleet, which has been reduced to approximately 32% strength, has fallen back to their original staging area over Azura-IV," Master Plo Koon said.

"Can we throw them out of the system?" Dalyell asked.

"Soon sir. The Fleet is refitting right now. We can drive them out of the system. Then we are going to see if we can see if we can shut down their weather control station with our available bomber squadrons and close the storm on that side of the system. Thus keeping the Empire out of the system for the near future," Pallaeon said.

"Very Good. See to it that the plan happens. Until then, you are all dismissed," Dalyell ordered before everyone started to file out.

When everyone left, the window re adjusted so that it was no longer one way. He watched over the city skyline.

Normally, he'd be glad to see any place escape the horrors of an invasion.

But he knew, it was bad to think that way before it had a chance to be finished.

Like the old saying goes: ' _It's not over until the enemy says that it's over, because they get a vote too_.

That's when a message came through on his desk.

It was from the Republic joint chiefs.

" _Sir. We have a problem_ ".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Death Star, en route to the Azura system, 15 minutes before Dalyell receives message_.

Tarkin watched as the Death Star continued to move through hyperspace.

It soon came out of hyperspace in front of the storm.

Imperial Naval forces were still on guard outside of the system. Dozens of warships stayed outside to guard the weather control stations and make sure that the entrance stayed open.

The hole that was ripped open could in fact let the Death Star pass right through.

But not without a little bit of damage. Lightning struck the giant station and wind ripped away fragments of the outer hull.

It, however, made it through entirely intact and entirely destructive.

The powerful station, the size of a moon, moved through the system with 400 warships escorting it. They met up with Vader's remaining 300 ships.

Emperor Palpatine contacted Lord Vader.

Vader's hologram kneeled in front of Palpatine.

" _What is thy bidding, my master_?" Vader asked with his head bowed.

"You have done well my apprentice. With the destruction of their defenses near Azura-III, and the depletion and weakening of their fleet, we will soon have control of the system," Palpatine said.

" _But what about the casualties that we've sustained_?" Adm. Piett asked.

"A neccassary loss. We will soon be rid of the Republic, which has hid under our noses and helped create an enemy that has caused terrible chaos across the galaxy," Palpatine said. "Now prepare yourselves. The beginning of the end of the Republic is upon us".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Stealth Corvette RC-124. On patrol between Azura III and IV. 10 minutes before Dalyell receives message_.

A Republic stealth corvette was traveling through the system.

It passed through the debris fields that contained what remained of the great struggle for this system.

For the future of the Republic.

Of the Galaxy.

That's when an console started blaring in the cockpit.

"Sir. I found something on long range sensors!" The co-pilot shouted.

The Clone officer in charge leaned over the younger pilot's shoulders.

Soon, when they started to run into Tie Fighter patrols, the object came into view.

It looked lie a moon.

But it was no moon, it was a space station. And it was heading for Azura-III.

"Send a message to the Joint Chiefs. We found it," The commander said in disbelief as he stared at the massive object.

His crew sprung into action to warn Azura what was coming.

Although, the Commander was wrong about one thing.

They didn't find the object. It found him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Senate Building, Republic City, Azura-II. 25 minutes before Dalyell receives message from the Joint Chiefs_.

Lux Bonteri walked through the ornate halls of the senate building on his way to his office.

The corridors were patrolled by the occasional Onyx Guard clone trooper.

Evil never rests, so neither should heroes.

When the Senator opened his door, he was surprised to see what was on his desk.

A beautiful Togrutan was laying on her side atop her desk.

Not just any togrutan, but his wife Ahsoka Tano.

She continued to stare at him while she lay on her side in a sexy pose, smiling seductively.

He smirked.

"It must be my birthday, because someone left me a gift," Lux said as he walked over.

Ahsoka sat up on the desk, hanging her legs over the side, crossing one over the other.

"It's not your birthday Luxie. But you can open your present early," Ahsoka said seductvely.

Lux had closed the distance between the two of them.

He placed his hands on her hips while she clasped hers behind his neck.

She pulled him in for a wet soaking kiss. Ahsoka sucked on his lower lip, while he sucked on her upper lip.

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss. Their lips separated with a wet smacking sound. Both lovers looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"I suppose congratulations are in order. Well done on pushing them out of the system," Lux said.

"Not yet, but they can do it without us. So I decided to celebrate. What better way to do that than a surprise visit to my little hubby?" Ahsoka said as she used her fingers to scratch the hair that hung from the back of Lux's head.

He smiled before smashing his lips against hers for another kiss.

They both moaned into the kiss as they slid their tongues in between each others lips.

As they explored each others mouths with their tongues, Ahsoka pulled Lux in a little more, almost swallowing his lips with her own.

Lux grunted as he pushed Ahsoka onto the desk of his office.

The beautiful and grown up, not to mention well-endowed, togrutan lay flat on her back as her husband pinned her to the desk.

A noticable bulge in Lux's pants began to grind against Ahsoka's crotch. When this happened, she threw her legs up and around Lux's waist.

She bid so to feel him better. Ahsoka then started to slither her head tails around Lux's neck.

He broke their lips apart so that he could place his on top of her Lekku. He trailed his wet lips down her head tail until he reached to about neck level. He grabbed the tip of one of the tails that were wrapped around his neck. Lux then brought it into his mouth and he proceeded to suck on it the way Ahsoka did with his friend down below.

Ahsoka threw her head back and sighed in pleasure.

Lux then let go of her tail, after she unwrapped his neck, and he grabbed her zipper fastener with his teeth.

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzip_.

The senator in exile began to pull Ahsoka's pull tab all the way down her body. As her wetsuit was unzipped, the two flaps began to part ways.

Her creamy orange skin became exposed to the elements, the cool indoor air began to flood into Ahsoka's suit, ticking her warm body.

The chilly air, along with her arousal, made Ahsoka's nipples harden like coral reef tips and pierce through the material on her suit.

When Lux had pulled the tab down all the way to just below her belly button, which was as far as it would go, he began to work his way back up.

Only this time, he began to lay wet kisses on her belly. He used his tongue to leave wet kisses on her belly as he continued upward.

Ahsoka giggled at her husbands actions.

Lux then came up on her chest. The to beautiful mounds of flesh on her chest were partly visible, but not exposed.

He lowered his head and buried his face into the valley between Ahsoka's jugs. He rubbed his face back and forth, enjoying the warm feeling.

Ahsoka continued to sigh in pleasure, but also for more attention.

Lux was happy to provide it as he began to pull her unzipped top further apart.

That's when she grabbed his wrists.

"Wait. Before you get to see more, you need to show more," Ahsoka said suggestively.

Lux understood what she meant before dismounting her.

"Of coarse milady," he said as he took a few steps back.

Ahsoka sat back up. Her top was still unzipped as she dangled her legs over the desk, swinging them back and forth.

She watched with interest as Lux began to undress. He removed his ornate uniform one layer at a time. He pulled his jacket off, untucked his shirt before pulling off, and then going down to his pants.

Ahsoka drank in the sight of her husband's abs.

Lux then started to remove his boxers. His erection sprung up as it was released from the confines of his underwear.

His erect dick stood proudly in the air near his belly button. Ahsoka was always excited by what was in store for her.

She stood up and walked over to her husband.

Her breasts jiggled with every step she took towards him.

When she was right in front of him, Lux pulled her towards him, and into his warm and naked embrace.

Ahsoka's chest was pressed against Lux's, but her zipper teeth continued to scratch his abs, and his dick.

Wanting it to stop that, he pulled her dress even further apart.

The teeth of Ahsoka's unzipped top pulled apart until they were caught on her nipples.

With a bit more pressure, Ahsoka's massive breasts plopped out of the wetsuit. They jiggled excitedly as they were released from their leathery prison.

The flaps of her wetsuit began to pull back together, but her D-cup melons kept that from happening.

 _How she keeps them in there, I'll never know_.

Lux rested his hands on her tits. He began to knead and massage them with his hands.

Ahsoka sighed in pleasure as her husband massaged her chest.

Ahsoka broke the kiss and grabbed Lux's hands before she guided them to her butt cheeks.

She smiled at him seductively before she pushed her jugs against Lux's naked torso. Their nipples disappeared under her boobs.

They continued to make out when Ahsoka reached down to stroke Lux's naked erection.

It caused it to quiver, as well as make Lux groan inside of her mouth in pleasure.

She then began to slowly jerk him off.

"Uhhh..Ahsoka. I-I think, I think, uhhh, I might-," Lux tried to say.

Ahsoka let go of his erection to lightly tickle his scrotum.

"Settle down Luxie..." She said as she started to walk backwards. Her jugs jiggled every-time she stepped back. She rested her hands atop her breasts and she began to rub them.

She outlined her own boobs as she walked back, enticing him to follow.

"...because we haven't even started yet," Ahsoka said.

That set Lux off. He lunged forward and picked her up underneath her butt cheeks.

She yelped in excitement as she was picked up. Lux's voluptuous wife wrapped her legs around his waist.

Her breasts were smashed against his chest, while her Lekku were coiled around Lux's neck.

After he picked her up, Lux carried Ahsoka over to the door that led to his bedroom (for all-nighters).

As the door opened, Ahsoka's clothes began to disappear in a wave of gold petals. The gold petals travelled to a chair that was in the room. They formed into her clothes that were now nicely hung over the chair.

She was now naked in Lux's arms.

He placed her on the bed, that was parallel to the window.

Lux looked at Ahsoka, who's naked body covered the bed.

She bent her knees a little, and she crossed her arms over her head before she arched her back, pushing her boobs up into the air as her head sunk into the pillow.

Lux kept his eyes on her as he went to polarize the window, in order to keep the sunlight that shined through dimmed down as much as possible.

While this was happening, Ahsoka used the force to gently tickle Lux'e erect member.

It made him exhale loudly in pleasure.

Lux placed his arm over his eyes, leaned against the wall, and thought about jerking himself off. That's what he thought whenever she used the force on him in this way.

He then went over to lay on top of her beautiful body.

His lips smashed against hers, before she crossed her legs around his waist, arched her back to smash her tits against his chest, and coiled her head tails around his neck.

They broke their lips apart.

Lux looked into Ahsoka's eyes before he began to thrust into her flower.

Ahsoka threw her head back as Lux buried his between her neck and shoulder.

His hot breath tickled her neck as he pounded into her.

Ahsoka sighed and buckled her hips with every time that Lux thrust into her body.

He, in turn, grunted every single time he pounded her sweet spot.

The two naked lovers were intertwined in each other and the bed sheets as they continued their erotic escapade.

As Ahsoka's walls began to tighten around Lux's dick and spill juices on it, his scrotum clenched, sending a pleasurable throbbing sensation to travel up his erection, before it's tip exploded inside of Ahsoka.

She moaned and shouted a little as she felt his hot seed shoot up into her womb.

This would normally get someone pregnant. But Ahsoka used the force to suppress his sperm, keeping them from swimming all the way to where it needed to go.

Lux's erection continued to throb and pump inside of Ahsoka's flower. This sensation caused him to buckle his hips and thrust his hips into Ahsoka's.

This continued until Lux was pumped dry.

He collapsed on top of Ahsoka's chest. As her lungs filled up with air and then emptied, his head rose and collapsed with her breasts.

Ahsoka scratched his hair while they laid there.

"That was amazing 'Soka," Lux said as he rubbed his face into her soft jugs.

She giggled at what he was doing and started to think of what Xiaan said to her a couple of weeks ago.

" _If you want to speed up the trimesters, then you have to manipulate the midi-clorians while you two make love. And that will take hours. But I'm sure that you two won't mind that at all," she had said to her then._

Ahsoka smirked.

"Just think of it Luxie," Ahsoka said as she scratched the back of his head. "When we start making babies, we'll be doing what we just did for hours on end".

" _Ooooooh Yes!_ " Lux mumbled slowly into her tits with a muffled voice.

She explained this to him over a week and a half ago, hours after the siege began.

His dumbstruck reaction, not to mention the way his erection sprung up inside her while she straddled him when took a bath together, at the time was priceless.

As Ahsoka thought about the obsessively erotic future that she was going to share with Lux, the sunlight that shined into the room was slowly starting to disappear.

The confused togrutan looked at the sun. She saw that it was disappearing.

"Uhm Lux? What's happening? Why is it dark all of a sudden?" Ahsoka asked.

"The sun must be setting," Lux said as he rested his eyes while using Ahsoka's boobs as pillows.

"It's three hours past midday," Ahsoka said to him.

"Well how should I know what time it is? Time flies when you're having fun," Lux said as he raised his head to start sucking on one of Ahsoka's nipples.

Ahsoka, though mildly aroused, became more annoyed.

"Will you just look at the sky?!" She scolded at him.

Lux shot up and tore himself away from her tits, which were wet from his saliva.

He lifted the sheets up with him as he stood on his knees, naked, between Ahsoka's calves.

Ahsoka propped herself up on her elbows as she leaned back. She had nothing covering her naked form.

They both looked up at the black sky. But then they realized that light was shining around a black circle in the middle of the dark sky.

"Is there an eclipse that I don't know about?" Lux asked.

"No. An eclipse doesn't just come out of-WO!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she saw a green light shoot out from the black disk.

It went towards something to the left for a few seconds. Whatever it hit something, then that something exploded. It could be seen from the Republic Capital.

"What was that?" Lux asked with concern.

Ahsoka thought about it for a few seconds. Then the realization hit her like a bag of bricks.

"Oh No! It's here. They actually brought here!" Ahsoka realized.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Death Star. Near Azura-III_.

The Death Star and it's escort fleet moved towards the only Reublic planet that stood between them and the Republic capital.

Several hundred Republic warships were gathered above Azura-III.

Tarkin, Sidious, and a holographic Darth Vader all watched as the Death Star closed in on the enemy.

Tarkin turned towards the station commander.

"You may fire when ready," he said.

The officer saluted and went to give out orders.

A voice came in over the PA system.

"Commence primary ignition!" It shouted.

Imperial Naval Personnel went to work activating the powerful weapon.

Moments later, 8 green laser beams shot out of the Stations dish.

They all combined into a single massive beam, which pierced through space and through the debris field from earlier.

The powerful super-laser melted through thousands of pieces of floating debris, causing many pieces of debris, engine parts, and fuel to ignite.

Darth Sidious watched as the beam continued forward. It struck a Republic Star Destroyer and went right through it to the planet below.

Azura-III was hit. The green laser connected the station and the planet for a second before the planet cracked open and exploded.

more than 8 million people suffered and died as their home planet was destroyed from beneath them.

The extreme heat generated from the planet core and the death star's super heated plasma beam caused almost all of the 500 Republic warships in orbit to melt and explode.

The Azura Home Fleet once had 1800 active warships. Over the coarse of the entire siege, it was reduced to around 1300 ships.

Now, with the destruction of the planet, and the surrounding ships, the fleet now only has around 800 active warships.

"Excellant! When the Republic fleet has been destroyed, we will go on to rule this galaxy unopposed," Palpatine said as he stood up and turned to everyone behind him.

There were Grand Moffs, admirals, and general, all standing behind him. There was also an Imperial state run media organization that sent censored news back to Imperial space.

"The universe shall see that our power and our beliefs are unstoppable," Palpatine continued.

Everyone clapped.

"A new era of Peace and Prosperity is upon us. For the Empire!" the Emperor exclaimed.

"For the Empire!" Everyone shouted before they cheered.

As the Emperor spoke, and his subordinates cheered, the Imperial Fleet moved through the nebulae that separated Azura II, and III.

Victory was near!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Republic Spec Ops base, two hours after the destruction of Azura-III._

Delta Squad moved through the base to report for duty.

People moved frantically to get to where they needed to be.

But the veteran Clone commandoes moved through the base at a professional pace.

So far, the Empire hasn't launched any major attack since the Death Star arrived.

The Empire was being cautious as it tried to avoid the Nebulae, so that gave the Republic Navy some time to prepare for the next phase of the battle.

The four commandoes eventually met up with Colonel Hoffman and Jedi Master Shaak Ti.

Each Delta saluted the two superior officers.

"General Ti. Colonel Hoffman. What do need us to do?" Boss asked.

"Son. I'm gonna be very blunt. We're getting fucked out there. The Empire's about to bust down our front door," Hoffman said.

"But we do have a plan for victory," Shaak Ti said. "We have a plan to destroy the Death Star, but we need to be able to trap the Empire in the system. We don't have the available ships to exit the storm and destroy those space stations outside. We need everything we have right here. But if you can get us the necessary reinforcements, then we will not only destroy the Death Star, but we can also wipe out an entire Imperial Armada, and the Emperor".

"Who are the reinforcements, and where'll we find them?" Fixer asked.

"The Rebel Alliance. They may be scattered and on the verge of collapse, but if we can convince them to help us, then they can help us execute our plan. There main HQ has been re-located to the ice planet of Hoth. Go there with a stealth ship and give them all the information that they need to know about us and the mission," Hoffman ordered.

"We won't let you down sirs," Boss said.

"We know. Now get the hell off my deck and onto a ship. This mission is critical to our survival, and the freedom of the galaxy. So time is of the essence," Hoffman said.

The clones nodded and left to go on a stealth ship.

It took them past the Imperial fleet, and out of the system.

They jumped into hyperspace in the direction of Hoth.

Failure was not an option.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Dagobah, Concurrent to the destruction of Azura-III_.

Luke stood on his hands with his feet in the air.

Objects floated around him, while Yoda sat on Luke's foot.

The two droids started to levitate as well.

"Weee-Wooooo," R2 whistled in confusion.

"Oh dear," 3PO said.

Ben meditated nearby.

As the elder human jedi meditated, rocks levitated around him. He was communicating with Qui-gon Jinn, his old master.

Qui-Gon was killed by Darth Maul on the planet Naboo. Obi-Wan thought that he had killed him then. But then he came back during the Clone Wars. They became bitter rivals. Obi-Wan eventually killed Maul when he came to Tatooine to kill Obi-Wan.

Ever since Obi-Wan was exiled, he has been trained by Yoda to communicate with his old master beyond the grave.

' _I fear that I might fail this boy the way I failed Anakin'._

 _'Do not dispair Obi-Wan. Fear leads to the path of the dark-side. You must allow yourself to clear your mind. Then the path will become more clear'._

 _'Of Coarse Master'._

 _'And Take heed Obi-Wan. A great trial awaits him. He must soon face it'._

Obi-Wan was confused. He was about to ask Qui-Gon what he meant, when his connection to Qui-Gon was interrupted.

He saw a vision of an exploding planet. Then the sound of millions of voices, all screaming at once.

Luke saw the vision too. His concentration was broken. He collapsed to the ground and dropped all of the floating objects.

Yoda felt it too, but he was able to do a back flip off of Luke's foot, before he placed a hand over his chest.

The three Jedi felt this earlier. This was the second time. **(They felt Alderaan, now Azura-III, but they don't know that those were the planets that were hit)**.

The droids came crashing down.

"Deeeoooowwww!" R2 screamed on the way down.

"Oh my head. I wish we were back on Alderaan **(The Irony)** ," 3PO complained.

"Again. What's happening?" Luke asked as he held his head.

Obi-Wan looked up to meet Yoda's eyes.

They then looked at Luke.

"It's the Empire, isn't it? They up to something and people are suffering because of it," He concluded.

"Then we all need to find a way to stop them," Obi-Wan said.

"Mmmmm. Yes," Yoda said as he leaned on his cane. "Destroy the Sith we must," he said as he tapped his cane into the ground between each word to add emphasis.

"But how Master? The Alliance is nearly finished, the UNSC doesn't trust them **(The Republic gave aid to the Citadel once when the Citadel was at war with the UNSC during the time of the Clone Wars. The UNSC sees the Alliance as a rag-tag continuation of the Republic that they hate)** , and the UNSC couldn't help us themselves anyway. They're trapped in the Milky Way, by the Imperial blockade, with the Citadel and Sangheili. We don't have any help. It's just three Jedi versus an Empire," Luke said.

Yoda and Obi-Wan looked at each other again.

If facial expressions were words then they'd be asking ' _Are you thinking what I'm thinking_ '.

The answer was clearly ' _yes'_.

"We know someone who can help us. Pack everything onto the ship. We're leaving," Obi-Wan said.

In a few moments, everyone was on the shuttle. It took off and headed for the atmosphere.

The ship, with its five passengers, made the jump into hyperspace.

"Where are we going Ben?" Luke asked.

"We're going to a place called Azura. It's a star system, hidden behind a massive space storm that engulfs the entire system," Obi-Wan explained.

"Who are we going to find there?" Luke asked again.

"Not just 'who', but 'what'. Azura is the secret, and final, stronghold of the Old Republic in exile," Obi-Wan said, emphasizing the last two words..

Luke just stared at him with his mouth agape.

"I have so many questions. Can you try to answer them?" Luke said.

"No. Try not. Do or do not. There is no try. Try to answer your questions, we will not. But tell you what you must know, we will," Yoda said, giving one final lesson to Luke.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **There's Act II, part III.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed. Please feel free to leave a review. I love hearing your feedback.**

 **This is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	9. Act III-part 1

**Hey folks, Grubkiller here.**

 **This is my tenth overall chapter, and the beginning of Act-III.**

 **Hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave your thoughts down in the review section.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Rebel Base. Hoth System. 1 standard day after the destruction of Azura-III_.

Hoth.

A remote planet that was once used by smugglers and traders just trying to make an honest living in a galactic economy under the crushing thumb of the Empire.

It was the perfect place for the bulk of the Alliance fleet to regroup, lick its wounds, and continue the fight (In the best capacity possible).

There was just one problem: It was a frozen ice planet out near the ass end of nowhere.

Deep in the underground fortress of Echo Base, once used as a smuggler's hide out, served as the main headquarters.

General Reikaan was in contact with Mon Mothma and several Alliance military figures to plan on their next move.

Elsewhere in the base that was built into an icy mountain, Rebel troopers, wearing all white uniforms to blend in with the snow, were moving throughout the frozen corridors.

They stacked crates and set up generators and laid down electrical cables to power up the base, especially the heating units.

In the meantime, everyone had to deal with the temperatures as best as possible.

Some rebel pilots actually tried to sit in their star-fighters and activate them in order to warm up, while rebel troopers sat near the activated engines behind the fighters.

But of coarse they were told to stop.

For one, it was a safety hazard. The engines could accidentally set fire to something flammable, not that anyone would protest.

For another thing, it was a waste of fuel. Fuel that the Alliance had to struggle to replace, especially with the Empire in control of all of the Galaxy's reserves, and the former Alliance planets not providing it anymore.

The Ghost crew were huddled around the table in the ship's pantry.

Zeb was covered in fur, so the Lasat war veteran had a somewhat better time staying warm.

The two humans, Ezra and Sabine, were huddled together to keep warm. They had coats on, and a blanket draped around them. But the young couple still shivered uncontrollably.

Rex, like other Clones that joined the Rebellion, was the best off, because he had the under-suit from his old set of clone armor, which was designed to trap heat inside, underneath his rebel uniform.

And like some other clones, he was no stranger to cold environments. During the Clone Wars, he saw action on Pantora's frozen moon, Orto Plutonia.

Some of the other clones that joined the rebellion saw action on Alzoc III.

"Remember when all of our previous bases were nice and warm? Those were the days," Ezra joked as he shivered, his breath visible with every word and breath he exhaled.

"Hey don't sweat it kid..." Rex said while giving Ezra a friendly punch on the shoulder. "...this reminds me of a mission that me and the 501st were apart of. It was on Orto Plutonia. And we ended up getting into a fight with these fury creatures that used the snow as camouflage".

Rex looked up at the ceiling, contemplating. "Awh, the good ol' days".

"At least this means we don't have to deal with Chopper," Zeb said, gesturing to the deactivated droid in the corner.

Chopper was shut down to save power, as all power was being conserved as much as possible, at least until the base's power was flowing.

Sabine, who was still in the blanket with Ezra, spoke up.

"I wonder what Kanan and Hera are up to?" She asked.

As if the universe was answering her question, the group started to hear the creaking of bed springs and light moans coming from Hera's room.

"Sounds like they're trying to get warm," Rex said.

Ezra and Sabine both had looks of discomfort on their faces as they lowered their heads. They both groaned a little in embarrassment. It was funny the first time. Now? It was kind of disturbing for the two youngsters.

Zeb and Rex started chuckling.

Meanwhile in Hera's room, two lovers were intertwined in the sheets and blankets.

The Green and curvaceous Twi'lek was laying on her back completely naked, with Kanan on top of her.

Her legs were wrapped around his waist to guide him as he pounded into her.

Both lovers grunted and gasped from the intense pleasure that they were experiencing.

Kanan had buried his face into her massive green tits, which were moist and slippery from the heat of their afterglow. He continued to slam his hips into her's.

"Oh Love. Don't stop!" Hera begged her blind lover.

He continued to grunt with each thrust until Hera's walls began to tighten around his hardened dick.

This undid him, and caused him to explode and shoot his seed inside of the green beauty beneath him.

Hera threw her head back in complete bliss as she felt Kanan's hot substance shoot up her womb. She gasped overtime Kanan's erection throbbed inside of her.

When he was done pumping into her, he collapsed on top of her with a grunt.

They both snuggled up underneath the covers, with Hera on top of Kanan.

While everyone else was trying to stay warm, the two of them weren't having any trouble at all.

"Mmmmm. I hope it never gets warm in the base," Hera said as she started to scratch Kanan's beard. She also spread her legs a little to get even closer to him. As she pressed up against his chest, her nipples began to disappear underneath her green mountains.

Kanan grinned as he used his hands to rub her firm butt cheeks.

"I was hoping the same thing," he said as he began to harden again.

He was still inside of her, so when he hardened, she began to feel more pleasure.

Hera moaned as she felt Kanan spring up inside her.

The sensation caused her to writhe against his hips again.

But then she got a new idea. She stood on all fours, getting off his dick, and she started to go down his body.

The green Twi'lek started leaving wet kisses on his abs as she moved down further.

That's when her face was right over Kanan's erection.

She looked at it for a few seconds before diving down on it like a vulture.

"Hera? What are you...uuuuuhhhhh," Kanan tried to ask before his lover enveloped his dick with her mouth.

He threw his head back into the pillows as Hera went to town on his erection, with her mouth.

She bobbed her head up and down along his shaft while using her tongue, tickling his dick with her hot saliva.

Hera knew that he was ready for an incredible release when her comm-link went off.

She withdrew her mouth just as Kanan exploded.

A powerful stream of semen shot out of his tip and onto her face. Karan's seed covered her nose, forehead, lips, and even her eyelids. She even got a little in her nostrils.

Another stream of semen flew onto her massive tits, covering them in Kanan's sticky substance.

"Hera, are you ok?" Karan asked, knowing that his seed didn't go where it was supposed to go.

"It's alright Love. Just hand me my comm link," Hera said, while using her fingers to rub the seed out of her eye lids.

Kanan handed her the comm. She took it as she straddled his waist.

"Thanks Love," she said to Kanan. "General Syndulla here," Here spoke into the comm just as she started to slowly ride Kanan's waist.

He threw his head back in pleasure and guided her hips as she casually spoke into the comm device.

" _Ma'am. The power's finally on. You can start using your generators as well_ ," the rebel technician said.

"Copy that," Hera said as she shut the device off. "Perfect timing. I need a hot shower. And you can join me if you like," she said as she continued to ride Kanan's waist.

Her request set him off and caused him to cum inside of her again.

He gasped, dropped his head back into the pillow, and breathed in and out heavily.

Hera smiled and got off of Kanan's waist, when he was done shooting his seed up into her womb, to head for the shower in her refresher.

As she walked over to the shower, still naked, her plump knockers jiggled, and her butt cheeks moved up and down with every step she took.

She activated the faucet, and warm water spilled out all over her beautiful green skin. Her hands glided across her body as she washed off the afterglow of her little escapade with Kanan.

 _Speaking of which, Kanan's been a little quiet in the last couple of minutes. What's up with him_?

Her question was answered when she felt two arms slither underneath her armpits before they coiled around her shoulder.

Then something long and hard, not to mention wet and warm, rested in the valley between her butt cheeks.

Kanan had stealthily moved into the shower.

He pressed his girlfriend against the shower wall, her huge tits jigglied as they were pressed against the smooth tiles on the wall.

She giggled when she felt his scruffy facial hair brush against her skin as Kanan planted kisses on her shoulder and trailed them up her lekku.

"Do you have room for one more?" He asked as he brought his hands down to her breasts to massage them.

"Mmmmm. Yes," Hera moaned. One of her head tails coiled around Kanan's neck as he started pinching her nipples.

Suddenly, Hera's com-link went off.

They were both startled.

"Are you kidding me?" Hera said as she stormed out of the shower to grab her device, which was in the other room.

She hadn't even bothered to grab a towel. Water dripped from her naked body and onto the floor.

Hera grabbed the device.

" _General Syndulla_?" the voice asked.

"Receiving," she said.

"Ma'am. General Reikaan has put the base on full alert. A ship of unknown origins has de-cloaked below the atmosphere. They snuck right past Admiral Ackbar's ships," the comm officer said.

Hera walked back to the refresher to grab a towel. Kanan was there with a towel around his waist.

"what's going on?" He asked.

"I'm on my way," Hera said before deactivating the comm device. She kissed Kanan on the cheek. "I have to go. The base is on full alert".

"Wait, what? What's going on?" Karan asked.

"A ship just de-cloaked in our airspace. When you're done, I want you and the others to meet up with Rex's men outside the base," she said.

When she was done drying herself off, she got dressed. After she put on her pants and undies on, she slipped into her jumpsuit.

It took her a little extra effort to zip up her tits, but she was eventually suited up and ready to go.

As she left the Ghost, followed by Chopper, she could see that the base was pretty lively.

Col. Dreis (red leader from a new hope) and his Rogue Squadron, named in memory of those who fell during the Battle of Scarif, scrambled to the air-speeders to investigate the incoming ship.

Each air-speeder levitated off of the ground and zoomed out of the open hanger door.

Hera eventually made it to the command center.

She walked up to General Reikaan. He was standing next to a hologram of Admiral Ackbar.

"I'm here sir," She said as she saluted Reikaan.

"Good of you to join us Syndulla".

"What's the situation Sir?" Hera asked.

Reikaan pointed to Ackbar.

"The Admiral's locking down the area and scanning the system for magnetic frequencies, to try and detect anymore ships. And Rogue Squadron is going to escort the ship to the base grounds," the General explained.

"Did they say who they were?" Hera asked.

"No. For some reason they're maintaining total communications silence," the General said.

"Who are they?" Hera asked.

"Un-identified space craft, you are entering restricted Alliance airspace. Sense you have failed to comply, we will be escorting you to our base. If you deviate from the designated coarse, we will be forced to use lethal force," a comm officer said.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Rogue squadron, 10 miles away from Echo Base. in visual range of unknown stealth ship_.

A dozen airspeeders headed straight for the arrow looking corvette.

They each took up an escort position around the craft.

"Hobbie, Wedge, and Tycho. Get in close and see if you can't find any markings," Dreis ordered.

Three speeders inched closer to fly alongside the ship.

"You guys see anything?" Wedge asked.

"Negative," Tycho said.

"I got nothing," Hobbie stated.

"Alright, everyone tighten up formation. Unknown space craft. We will escort you to Alliance base, designation: Echo. You will continue on your current path unless instructed otherwise," Dreis ordered.

The corvette and its escort continued towards Echo Base.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Echo station 5-7_.

Rex and his platoon rushed out of Echo base's main shield doors.

They were soon followed by the Ghost crew.

"What's going on?" Ezra asked.

"A stealth ship passed through our fleet and de-cloaked in the atmosphere. It's heading this way," Kanan explained.

"Do we know who it is?" Sabine asked.

"No idea," Kanan said.

"Whoever they are, they better stay friendly for their sake. Heheheheh," Zeb said before he chuckled.

"Easy big guy. We still don't know who it is," Rex said as he zoomed in with his goggle's long range setting.

The Clone veteran scanned the horizon for anything suspicious.

That when he found the ship that was causing all of the commotion, along with its Alliance escort.

"Hmmm," Rex muttered to himself.

"What's wrong Rex?" Ezra asked.

"There's something familiar about that ship. But...Nah. It can't be," Rex said.

"What?" Zeb asked.

"I was thinking how it looks like an old Republic Stealth Corvette," Rex explained.

"How would someone be able to grab an old stealth frigate?" Sabine asked.

"You'd be surprised what people were able to scrape together after the Republic was disbanded and destroyed. I mean the Alliance fleet has brought old Clone Wars era stuff back into service. This could be another lucky find," Rex said.

The air-speeders zoomed by. After that, the corvette landed in the snow in front of the forward outposts.

Everyone aimed their weapons at the ship.

"Easy everyone. Rex, Ezra, Zeb, and Sabine? You're with me," Kanan said as he moved forward to investigate the ship.

The Ghost crew moved toward the ship.

They stopped about 50 feet from the ship.

Nothing happened.

That's when the front hatch opened up, allowing depressurized air to escape.

Everyone tensed up and aimed their weapons at the opening hatch.

When the hatch opened up, several figures exited the ship.

It left all of the Rebels stunned.

The corvette's passengers were four armored figures.

"Oh Skrug!" Rex exclaimed.

"Rex, are those...?" Ezra asked.

"Clone commandoes," Rex softly exclaimed.

The four members of Delta Squad and their clone advisor stopped in front of the Ghost crew.

This was the first time that clones were seen in full armor since the Sith War.

"We need your help," Boss said.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Stolen Imperial Shuttle en route to the Azura system_.

Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Luke, along with Threepio and Artoo, were on the shuttle that was en route to the one place where they could get help.

When they got out of hyperspace, they saw that the storm was being ripped open by several space stations. They were guarded by several dozen Imperial warships.

Imperial supply ships moved in and out of the storm.

"Oh no! We're too late. Azura must be under attack," Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Now what are we going to do?" Luke asked.

The console beeped. A message came through.

" _Imperial shuttle craft. Give us the proper clearance codes for this area or you will be destroyed_!"

Several Imperial Tie fighters attacked the shuttle when no one gave out the proper codes. An Imperial Star-Destroyer came in to bring the ship in with a tractor beam.

"What do we do?" Luke panicked.

Yoda held up his hand to silence Luke.

Obi-Wan put together an encrypted message and beamed it to Azura-II.

"We can't win. But maybe someone from Azura can help," Obi-Wan said.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Jedi Sanctuary, Republic City, Azura-II, 30 hours after destruction of Azura III_.

Ahsoka stood in the command center of the Jedi Sanctuary.

It was the nerve center for the entire Republic military, after the destruction of Azura-III that is.

Their was a hologram of the entire system. The image was enhanced so that they could see the nebulae between Azura's II and III.

In that nebulae was an entire Imperial fleet, and the most powerful weapon in the galaxy.

"How are we going to destroy that monstrosity?" Ki-Adi asked.

"We don't have enough ships to take out that fleet. Our main fleet is beaten up and needs repairs. We only have the 327 upgraded ships being built beneath Azura-I's surface, and the Home Fleet in orbit. But they'll be outnumbered over 5:2," Pallaeon said.

"It looks to me that they are passing right through the nebulae. They'll be on the other side within the next 20 hours. How will we stop them?" Yularen asked.

"We can use the lightmass bombs. If we can mine the nebulae, then we'll ignite the gas inside and barbecue their fleet. And then we can attack the Death Star directly," Colonel Hoffman said.

"I think that it's worth a try," Ahsoka said.

"Sir. We're getting a distress signal," a clone technician said.

" _Too anyone on this frequency. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are being captured by the Empire. I'm here with Master Yoda and the chosen one. We need assistance now_ ," the message said.

Everyone knew what Kenobi's mission was: Safeguard the chosen one. But the fact that he was here right now was dumbfounding. Now Yoda was with them. The situation was getting more complicated.

"What are they going all the way out here?" Shaak Ti, who was attending via hologram, asked.

"What difference does it make? We need to rescue them now!" Kit Fisto said.

"Master Jedi. As much as we all want to help your masters, I must remind you that we have limited resources as is. We can't just go off and rescue everyone. We must destroy the Death Star. This is about the survival of the Republic!" Admiral Pallaeon insisted.

Ahsoka spoke.

"But Admiral. We need to destroy the Sith too. If we take out the Emperor, then the Sith will be reduced to infighting. And the Empire will fall apart without him. Besides, Say we do destroy the Death Star. What if Palpatine escapes with his Jedi prisoners?" Ahsoka asked.

"If we destroy the Death Star, then we can spread the word of what we did. Thousands of planets will side with us against the Empire," Pallaeon said.

"I understand sir, but say the chosen one is with them. What then? Palpatine will have a new and more powerful Apprentice to rule the Empire with him. And if we don't destroy the Emperor and his top cronies, then they'll just return with another armada and destroy the Republic. And if they don't fall apart, then we'll never beat them. We need to do this," Ahsoka said.

Everyone looked at them.

Plo Koon spoke up.

"Perhaps Ahsoka is right. There is no guarantee that Delta Squad got the message out to the Rebellion. If we can't trap the Armada in the system, then we must board the Death Star and take him out ourselves," he said.

The hologram of Chancellor Dalyell spoke up.

"If Jedi have led the Republic to victory in the past, then they'll do it again. It is your choice Master Jedi. We will follow you," he said with a slight bow of his head.

His hologram disappeared.

All of the Clones in the room stood up and saluted the Jedi.

Hoffman, Bardry, Yularen, and Pallaeon all looked at Master Plo and the rest of the Jedi. They were skeptical. After the Clone and Vong wars, they wanted to try and use non-Jedi to lead the Military, because they felt that they weren't as well suited to lead armies as a professional military officer. Two of those men were from the heavily militarized world of Sera, Dalyell's home-world. The COG Army got along for centuries without Jedi to lead them.

But of coarse, this wasn't the COG Army. It was the Clone Army. And clones would follow their Jedi leaders anywhere, especially through certain doom.

The four military officers saluted as well.

"Very well. Let's get to work," Pallaeon stated.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Lux Bonteri's apartment. Senatorial apartment complex_.

Ahsoka had parked her small ship near the balcony of her and Lux's apartment.

The two of them were laying on the couch together, embracing and moaning.

He was wearing a sweater and pants. But she was wearing the gray outfit that she's been wearing lately. The one with the plunging V-neck that went all the way down to her bikini line. The edges of the top were just apart by 4 inches, giving people, especially Lux, an excellent view of her large jugs. It had a gray skirt and gray leggings, along with gray boots with white stripes, which were discarded nearby. The pendant Lux gave her over a week and a half ago was attached to a snap-on collar around her neck.

As they embraced, Ahsoka pressed her massive tits against Lux.

Their hands roamed each other's bodies as they made out with each other, their tongues caught in an erotic duel.

They both used one of their arms to prop themselves up, so that they could face each other.

Ahsoka pulled Lux toward her so that he could envelope his lips with her own.

She pulled him down on top of her. Her breasts were being smashed by his pecks, and his pelvis began to grind against her's.

The married couple wanted to spend a little time together before Ahsoka went back to the war.

And they would enjoy every moment of it.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't last, as Ahsoka's comm-link went off.

The abrupt chirping noise caused both of them to break apart.

They both looked at each other.

Ahsoka cracked a little amused smile, while an annoyed Lux groaned in displeasure before he let his face drop into Ahsoka's tits.

She placed a hand on the back of Lux's head to scratch his hair.

"It's alright Lux," She said as she reached for the comm device.

"I beg to differ," he mumbled in between her breasts.

"Commander Tano here," she said.

" _Ma'am? It's Coric. Kota's putting together Torrent Company for our strike on the Death Star. He want's you down there soon_ ," the old clone sergeant from the Clone Wars said.

"I'll be right there sergeant," Ahsoka said.

She pushed Lux off of her to get up off the couch.

Ahsoka readjusted her clothing and reached for her boots.

A worried Lux stood nearby with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Credit for your thoughts Luxie?" She asked as she finished tying up her boots.

"I don't want you to go," Lux said.

She smirked.

"Where have I heard that one before?" She asked jokingly.

"I'm serious," Lux said.

Ahsoka walked over to Lux. She cupped his cheeks with her hands.

She pecked his lips.

"Look. Luxie. I've been going off to war for years. You seen me do this over a dozen times..."

"And each time I get sick to my stomach. And on two of those occasions I thought you were killed. One of those times you actually were," Lux said.

"But each time I came back," She said. She then looked at his chest and glided one of her hands down over his heart. "Mmmmm. And each time I rewarded you for being such a patient and loyal husband," Ahsoka said as she coiled her arms around his neck and smashed his lips against his. Her large jugs pressed against his chest.

When they broke the kiss, Lux sighed.

"Alright. But I think you know what I want to be rewarded with when you get back?" Lux asked.

Ahsoka knew what he was talking about: Conceiving.

She grinned from ear to ear, seductively.

She hovered her lips in front of his.

"That can be arranged," Ahsoka whispered before her lips crashed against Lux's.

Ahsoka cupped his cheeks and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

Their tongues were intertwined in a sexy duel.

Lux brought his hands down and rested them on Ahsoka's D-cup jugs, which were barely covered by her plunging V-neck.

He started to gently massage them.

She moaned against his lips as his hands clenched and unclenched over her tits.

After several more minutes of making out, they separated.

"I've got to go," she kissed his lips quickly. "I love you".

As Ahsoka jumped inside the cock-pit of her small ship, Lux watched her from a few feet away.

"Goodbye 'Soka. I love you," Lux said, as if he was watching her for the last time.

Ahsoka noticed the way he was looking at her. He was scanning every inch of her form like he did when they first met on Raxus.

 _Without the stupid smirk_ , Ahsoka thought to herself.

"Don't worry Luxie. We'll see each other again. I promise," Ahsoka said.

He nodded in understanding.

They looked at each other for a few more seconds before her cockpit canopy shut and she activated the engines.

She sped away towards the shipyard.

After landing, she met up with the Kota and the others.

She had her two lightsabers on her belt. But she also had something else.

Something that the Daughter gave her before she saved Ahsoka, again.

It was a hilt. The hilt for the Dagger of Mortis. It could form right in her hand and in theory be used to control, or free, force-wielders.

This means that she could try to save Skyguy. But that might've been wishful thinking.

"Hey Commander? Just in time for the party," Jesse called out. He was with Kix and Coric, and Coric's squad.

Kota was nearby, talking to Commander Appo.

"Ahsoka! Glad that you could join us. You ready?" Kota asked.

Ahsoka looked down at the Mortis Dagger's hilt one last time before she holstered it on the side of her boot.

"Yes. I am," she said.

Soon, everyone was loaded onto the _Indomitable_.

The _Indomitable_ , along with several dozen other Star-Destroyers and their escorts, lifted off from the ground to make for orbit.

The fate of the Republic rests on the battle to come.

Failure was not an option.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Echo Base, Hoth System, Rebel Command Center_.

In the interrogation room, the members of Delta Squad were sat down at a table for questioning.

They were being watched by several cameras that were hooked up to monitors in the command center.

Rebel interrogators have been questioning them for hours.

Reikaan was in a conference with Hera, Garven Dreis, Jon Vander, and holograms of Adm. Ackbar, Gen. Dodonna, Gen. Madine, and Mon Mothma (who was on Home one with Ackbar).

The veteran of the Clone Wars paced back and forth slowly.

"So let me get this straight. You mean to tell me, that the Republic has been hiding under our noses for the past 14 years?" Mon Mothma asked, perplexed.

"It would seem so Ma'am. They've been giving us weapons and supplies the entire time," Madine said.

"Intel to. The Republic has an entire spy network," Dodonna said.

"So all of our Fulcrum agents are working for the Republic. That means that Ahsoka was working for someone else the entire time," Ackbar said.

"I can't believe it. She survived. And she had a second copy of the Death Star plans the entire time," Hera said.

"So now what?" Madine asked.

"Well if the Republic has the ability to destroy the Death Star, and the Death Star is in the space storm, then we should go and help. If it's successful, then the Emperor, the Death Star, and an entire space armada will all be destroyed. Then we can use this to start winning people over. The Empire'll be severely weakened after this," Dodonna said.

"Then it's decided. We need to take the fleet to Azura and close the storm wall for good," Mothma said. The fate of the galaxy rests on what we do next. May the force be with us all".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Near the Risea Nebulae, Between Azura II, and Azura III's debris field_.

Just outside the Risea Nebulae, over 5

00 Republic warships floated across the stars.

These ships were beaten up and had quite a few scars and technical difficulties. Their shields were drained, their hulls were breached, and their power was low.

But their moral was as high as ever.

They waited patiently for the threat that would loom out of the Nebulae.

It was the calm before the storm.

It was unbearable.

An alarm sounded on the Indomitable's bridge.

Yularen turned to see what it was all about.

A clone officer stood up.

"Sir. Scans show objects coming out of the cloud!"

Everyone turned to see them.

Pointy objects knifed through the cloud, the yellow gas rolling off of their hulls as they exited.

They were imposing.

"Steady. Remember, we don't fire until we see the Death Star," Yularen said. He had a bandaid wrapped around his head after being injured.

Everyone stayed at their stations.

Sweat beat down everyones face.

Joints were stiffened.

Hearts were pounding.

And no one made a sound.

Suddenly, a massive moon broke through the clouds behind the Imperial armada.

It was the Death Star.

"Now! Fire at will!" Yularen ordered.

Every Venator and Acclemator class warship in the fleet fired proton torpedoes.

Hundreds of torpedoes flew through the black void of space as they crossed the distance between both fleets.

But the torpedoes didn't hit the Imperial fleet.

Not even the Death Star.

Some Imperial officers thought that the Republic was losing its edge.

But their arrogance was silenced when they found the Republic Navy's real target: The Nebulae.

More specifically, the cluster of Light-mass bombs.

These bombs were used by the Republic during the Yuuzhan Vong wars. They were used to destroy Vong world ships (massive ships the size of the death star).

They also exploded pure energy.

When the hundreds of torpedoes exploded near the cluster of bombs, the pure energy from each bomb ignited the gas inside the Nebulae.

The explosion overtook over 100 Imperial warships and damaged twice that many. It also caused great damage to the Death Star's outer hull. All but one of the super-laser generators on the Death Star went out. This meant that the weapon lost its ability to destroy planets, for now, so it would have to settle for destroying ships and cities.

"All ahead full. Fire all weapons!" Yularen ordered.

The Fleet advanced, all guns blazing.

Thousands of blue lasers and dozens of torpedoes flew straight towards the Imperial fleet.

Imperial warships returned fire.

Green and blue laser bolts criss-crossed over the threshold that separated both sides.

That's when the Death Star got involved. It's weapon fired on the Republic fleet. Dozens of warships were taken out.

Soon, only 350 damaged Republic warships remained. against 500 Imperial Warships.

"Everyone, return to port. The Jedi'll deal with it now!"

As the Republic Navy turned around, hundreds of fighters and bombers, along with dozens of gunships, flew towards the Death Star.

Their target: Emperor Palpatine.

From here on out, it was do or die.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **There's the beginning of Act-III folks.**

 **Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with life, and 2 other stories.**

 **Hope you enjoy. The next part will be started soon.**


	10. Act III-part 2

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here!**

 **Hey folks. Here's my newest chapter for 'RaD'. Sorry if it took a while to update. I've been busy with college and two other stories.**

 **Hope you enjoy, and please don't be afraid to leave your thoughts in the comment section.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Jedi led Republic strike force, near the Risea Nebulae, en route to the Death Star_.

As the Republic Home Fleet withdrew from the battle, dozens of Republic Gunships, carrying Clone and AT-RTs, were being escorted through the mess of Imperial warships by hundreds of fighters and bombers.

V-Wings, ARC-170s, and many other fighter types were moving through the wall of flak that was being thrown up by the Imperial behemoths.

They were led by Master Plo, who was flying his Jedi fighter through the battle.

Tie Fighters of all kinds were dancing with their Republic counterparts.

They swooped and weaved around the floating debris.

V-Wing fighter-bombers attacked several Star-Destroyers. They dropped their bombs on the hulls. They exploded and disrupted the shields. They did enough damage for the shields to disappear. They then fired on the bridge towers. Command towers on several ships exploded, the other parts of each ship drifting lifelessly.

" _This is General Plo Koon to Striker lead. You are clear to proceed. May the force be with you_ ," he said.

"Copy that Master Plo," Kota replied.

As the Gunships continued to fly towards the Death Star, Imperial cannons started pounding away.

Several gunships didn't make it.

The gunship in front of the one carrying Kota, Ahsoka, and Appo exploded.

"This flak's getting thick. Hang on everyone," Hawk said as he piloted the gunship to dodge the flak, and avoid floating debris.

"Look at this. There's bodies everywhere," Loudmouth shouted out.

"Then let's be sure that we don't join them," Kota said to the next-gem clone.

The Jedi strike force was getting closer and closer to the giant station.

"Look at the size of that thing," Kix said in disbelief.

"How are we supposed to take that thing out?" Dasher asked.

"Do we even have anything did enough to take it down?" Galen, Kota's padawan, asked.

"Cut the chatter. Worry about getting inside. The Navy'll take care of it," Appo ordered.

Ahsoka-who was wearing her light gray outfit with matching skirt and leggings, not to mention the plunging V-neck that went all the way to her bikini line, revealing her breasts and stomach-looked out the side hatch. She then looked down at the hilt of the Mortis Dagger holstered on her boot.

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you feeling okay ma'am?" Jesse asked.

Her men could always tell when she was feeling uneasy.

"It's Vader. I'm not sure if I can face him yet," Ahsoka said.

"Don't worry Commander. He's not the general anymore. He's a monster," Jesse said. Everyone in the Clone Army knew by now that Vader was once Anakin.

She nodded. "Thanks Captain".

He smiled at her.

Jesse was right. She had to face him. But she wouldn't do it alone.

The Gunships moved closer to the Death Star. Heavy turbo laser towers fired away at them.

"This is General Kota. Fire at will," he ordered.

Suddenly, hundreds of missiles were fired from the LAATs, aka Larties.

The air-to-surface missiles flew towards the hanger bay defenses.

Some were shot down, but many more reached their target.

Dozens of explosions blossomed along the Death Star's hull.

" _This is it_ ," Ahsoka said under her breath.

As the ships passed through the shields, the side hatches on the larties opened up.

The Clones jumped out, all guns blazing, catching the troopers and crew members completely off guard.

Kota, Ahsoka, and Galen all jumped out, their sabers swinging.

Several troopers were cut apart by them.

AT-RTs jumped out of the Gunships and started doing their dirty work. They used their repeating blasters to cut down several files of Stormtroopers.

The Gunships continued to keep their troopers covered. A few Imperial walkers and some Purge troopers were defending the hanger. But they couldn't go up against Gunships.

When the Larties fired back, AT-ST heads exploded, their mechanical legs toppling over.

The purge troopers were cut in half by the beam weapons on the gunships.

Soon, the hanger was clear.

"Let's move. If we can get to the detention center and find the Jedi prisoners, then we may have a chance to take down Sidious," Kota said.

"You heard him lads, let's go!" Appo ordered as he rallied the clones behind the Jedi.

They fought their way into the corridors that would lead them to the detention block.

Imperial Stormtroopers and Republic Clone Troopers exchanged fire.

Blue and crimson laser bolts reflected and illuminated the polished flooring and walls of the Death Star corridors.

The Three Jedi blocked with their lightsabers. Laser bolts that flew towards them were deflected back at the Stormtroopers, who were hit by their own firepower.

"There's too many of them. Fall back!" An Imperial officer ordered. He was blasted in the back by several clone troopers.

But the 'Stormies' fell back nonetheless.

Imperial personal inside the detention block locked down the doors.

"Cut it open," Kota ordered.

Ahsoka and Galen took a side of the blast door and began cutting.

When they were done, Kota summoned a powerful force blast that sent the door flying.

It crushed whoever was on the other side.

The Imperial security guards inside fired their blasters at the Republic intruders.

But they weren't professional enough to take on the Grand Army of the Republic.

The Imperial guards fell one by one.

Appo, Jesse, Kix, Dasher, Loudmouth, and several other troopers secured the detention block.

One of them checked the security terminal.

"Did you find anything trooper?" Kota asked.

"No sir. It's not showing anything about Jedi prisoners. But I did find droids that it says were brought here with them," he said.

"Show us," Kota ordered.

"Sir! This way," Jesse said as he led the Jedi down the corridor.

They came up on a cell. Ahsoka pressed a button and she was surprised to see who was on the other side.

Threepio and Artoo were in the cell.

R2 beeped happily.

"Oh thank the maker. We're saved," 3PO exclaimed happily.

"R2 what are you doing here? Where's Masters Kenobi and Yoda?" She asked as she kneeled next to him and rubbed his domed head.

He beeped and whistled a response.

Ahsoka was shocked. She looked at Kota.

"Master. He says that they've all been taken to the Emperor's observation deck near one of the station's convergence chambers. Yoda and Obi-Wan are going to be kept alive until they've witnessed Azura's destruction, and Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan's new student, is going to be kept by Vader and Sidious as a new assassin," Ahsoka explained.

Galen, Kota, and Appo all looked at each other.

"Master. We can't just let that happen," Galen said.

"Agreed. We came here to rescue our fellow Jedi and kill the Emperor," Kota said.

"Well then, I guess our next stop is the observation deck," Ahsoka concluded.

"Precisely," Kota said before he looked at Appo and his men. "Are you men up for this?"

"Clones don't run. This is what we were bread for. We're with you all the way General," Appo said as he and his troopers saluted.

The Jedi all smiled.

"All right. Then let's do this," Kota said as they all moved toward the Emperor's observation tower.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Inferno Squad. En route to Republic City_.

The battle raged over Azura.

Warships and orbital gun platforms of the Home Fleet fought against the Imperial Armada that outnumbered it.

Imperial and Republic warships hammered away at each other for control of the atmosphere.

A massive debris field floated above the planet.

Flying through that debris field was a cloaked shuttle carrying Commander Versio's team.

They were apart of a larger strike force being led by a few inquisitors.

Each shuttle flew down to the planet below.

As they passed through the atmosphere.

When they broke through the clouds, they could see the Capital City below.

Republic City was a sight to behold on a regular day. But today, it was under attack.

While Versio looked at a monitor that showed the city, Gideon, Del, and Seyn were getting ready for battle.

The Sith inquisitor in the shuttle, the 8th brother, walked in to give out a briefing.

"Listen up. We're going to be attacking the Senate Building. Our job is the capture Chancellor Dalyell for execution. The Grand Army is currently fighting to push us out of the city, so they should be distracted," the 9th brother said.

Everyone nodded.

"Why are we executing him?" Versio asked.

Everyone turned to her.

The Inquisitor walked over to her, as if sizing her up.

"All enemies of the Empire must be made an example of. I thought that you would've known that by now? And do not question our glorious emperor again," he ordered.

"Yes sir," she said.

He turned around and made ready to disembark.

"Make ready. The hunt is on," the 8th brother said.

Heavy cannon fire knocked down one of the gunships carrying the strike force. It was the one with Tundra squad and one of the other inquisitors. It crashed into the city below.

A second ship was hit. It exploded in a ball of fire, its pieces raining down on the city.

Two inquisitors, two squads, and two gunships, were now vaporized.

"This is insane!" Del said.

"Keep it together Del!" Seyn said, placing a reassuring hand on Del's shoulder.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Maintain discipline!" The inquisitor said to the two squadmates. "Prepare yourselves. the battle is upon us".

The gunships fired their heavy weapons at the senate building's defenses. They went up in a ball of fire.

All three remaining gunships opened their hatches to deploy their humanoid cargo.

Three inquisitors, the 4th and 9th brothers, and the 3th sister, along with Inferno Squad and two other spec ops teams, all jumped out to fight their way into the senate building.

"Get them!" One of the Onyx Guardsmen shouted.

Several dozen Onyx Guard clones attacked the Imperial strike force.

Blue lasers flew towards the Imperial troops.

Several spec ops troopers went down.

The Inquisitors attacked. Their blades spun like helicopter blades, deflecting every shot that went their way.

They cut down every clone that got in their way.

But the clones weren't going to give up that easily.

They tried to surround the inquisitors and fire from all directions.

It seemed like a good idea, but it didn't work.

The Sith warriors deflected every bolt that cam their way, thinning out the Clones one by one.

The Imperial commandoes took out the remaining clones.

"Oh Yeah. We sure took care of those Jango knockoffs!" Del exclaimed.

"Hold your tongue troopers, unless spoken to," the 5th brother ordered.

They came up on a massive door.

"Let's open it," said the 3rd sister said.

She and the 4th brother began cutting through the door.

When a hole was carved, the 9th brother went to knock it down with a force blast, but the door ended up being blasted from the other side by a force push.

The door went flying, and it knocked the 9th brother to the ground.

Three Jedi came through the cut open door.

Shaak Ti, an Ithorian Jedi, and a Talz Jedi.

They attacked the Inquisitors.

The assassins took a defensive posture and dueled the Jedi.

As the Jedi and Sith dueled, the 3rd sister shouted to the Imperial commandoes.

"Find the Chancellor and kill him. We'll hold them off," she ordered.

Versio nodded and motioned her troopers into the building.

They moved swiftly through the building. They came up on a large atrium.

Dalyell and several senators were spotted being escorted by a platoon of Onyx Guardsmen on the floor above.

The guardsmen spotted Versio and her troopers from the windows overlooking the atrium.

"Intruders, get them!" Commander Thire ordered. "Get the Chancellor out of here!"

As the troopers covered the Chancellor's escape and her men fell one by one, Versio took this opportunity to fire on his position.

One bolt flew straight and true.

It looked like it was going to end the Chancellor's life.

But the unexpected happened.

A senator, that Versio recognized as Lux Bonteri, shoved Dalyell to the ground.

But as this happened, the bolt that she fired flew between Lux's face, and the back of Dalyell's head.

The bolt grazed Lux's right eye and he screamed as he fell on top of the man he just tackled to safety.

"Damnit!" Versio shouted. She looked around and saw that her troopers were falling one by one.

50 commandoes turned into 30 commandoes when the gunships were shot down earlier. Then 30 turned into 24 outside the building.

And those 24 commandoes turned into 10 commandoes who still outnumbered by an enemy that held the high ground.

She had failed her mission. There was only one thing left to do.

"Everyone Fall Back Now! Get back to the landing zone!" She ordered.

The Inquisitors would take her head. But she would at least save her men.

As they fell back, blue blaster bolts rained down around them and 10 commandoes became 6.

Seyn was hit in the back twice.

She screamed.

"Seyn! NO!" Del shouted as he kept her from hitting the ground.

"Stang! Covering Fire!" Versio ordered as she aimed her blaster at the Onyx Guardsmen firing on them.

Del carried Seyn out of the crossfire and back the way they came, while Versio, Gideon, and the two other remaining commandoes covered them.

"Move, Now!" Versio ordered.

Versio and Gideon retreated down the hall with Del and a wounded Seyn. The two other remaining commandoes were gunned down before they could follow.

Seyn coughed and collapsed several times, making Del stumble each time.

They eventually reached the entrance.

"Come on, We're almost..." Versio started to say when they saw Shaak Ti. "...there".

Her Jedi Companions were dead. But so was the 4th brother. The other two struggled to deal with her.

Shaak Ti parried their blows expertly.

When their attacks ran out of steam, she launched a vicious counter-attack.

In one swift strike, she damaged the 9th brother's sword and chopped off both of the 3rd sister's hands.

The 3rd sister screamed in pain, while the unarmed 9th brother ran for his life towards the building entrance.

Shaak Ti swiftly decapitated the 3rd sister with a second swing.

Versio watched as the 9th brother ran in her direction.

Suddenly, she saw him stop and be pulled back by an invisible force.

He screamed in fear as he grabbed for the corner of a wall.

He thrust his hand out for the commandoes to take it. But just as Iden and Gideon went to take it, he was pulled back across the ground in Shaak Ti's direction.

When he was close enough, she thrust her blue blade through the 9th brother and into the pavement.

Versio and her team went another way and signaled for evac.

The Gunship picked them up and away from the battle.

When they were aboard, they tended to Seyn as best as they could.

Del was holding her hand the entire time. They've been friends ever since the squad was formed. They were inseparable. It was rumored that they were together but no one ever pressed them on it.

As life began to slip away from Seyn, Del's eyes began to well up.

Gideon placed a hand on Del's shoulder as he began to sob. Versio did the same.

"I can't...I can't believe she's gone," Del said, before he started sobbing.

"It's gonna be alright Del. We're gonna make it through this," Versio said as she patted Del on the shoulder.

"The Republic's gonna pay for this," Gideon said. "I promise you that".

The squad has lost one of its own.

But more importantly, they lost a battle. And suffered dearly.

Their gunship flew off into the dusk sky as the battle raged beneath them.

As Iden Versio looked down at the battle below, she couldn't help but try to figure out which side was going to suffer more if they lost.

She thought about it and decided that she didn't like it what she concluded.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _The surface of Azura-II, near Republic City_.

Clone Marshal Commander Cody was near the frontline.

As he looked through his binoculars, he saw the Grand Army viciously push the Imperial Army out of the city.

For the past 14 years, he was in charge of co-ordinating the defenses and training the newest Clone generations back on Azura-I.

But then the call to duty was sounded, and he answered it.

So here he was, leading the 212th Attack Battalion into battle against the Republic's greatest foe.

The Sith Empire.

This was the enemy that he and his brothers were born to fight.

This is what they were bread for.

And this is what set the Clone Army apart from Stormtrooper Corps: They were bread to fight, while Stormtroopers signed up for the money and benefits.

Blue plasma from the Grand Army crashed into the Imperial positions outside of the city.

The Empire had been routed.

And soon they would be routed up in orbit, but for now it was his show.

He turned around to look at the trenches behind him. They were filled to the brim with Clone Troopers.

Most of them were wearing Jet-packs like Cody was.

AT-RTs were crouched down, ready to pounce into action.

"Gentlemen! This is probably the most important moment in your life. The life that we were all bread for. The Republic's greatest enemy is just over there. They've had to blast through debris fields of their ships and climb over mountains of their own bodies to finally get here, only for them to be thrown back by real soldiers!" Cody said.

His men cheered in agreement.

"They thought that we were destroyed. They thought that they could enslave our home-world where we were born without paying a price. And now they think that they can role right over us without suffering the consequences. They are wrong. And now, it's time for us to drive them out of this system. And we're going to rise back up and take back what was stolen from us. Prepare to attack!" Cody ordered.

His men cheered.

For the past 14 years, the single greatest piece of motivation for the clones was Kamino, their home-world, which was under Imperial rule.

Every clone, especially the older clones, dreamed of one day reclaiming their place of birth. If they drove the Empire back here, then maybe they could live to fight for that chance.

Lt. Boil stood next to Cody.

"That was a stirring speech sir," he complimented.

"Remember Boil: We're fighting for not just the Republic, but for our home and fallen brothers," Cody said.

"For Waxer," Boil said, referring to his old friend from the Clone Wars, who fell during the Sith War.

"For Waxer, and all of our brothers," Cody said.

Suddenly, hundreds of Republic fighters flew through the sky. They dropped their ordnance onto the enemy emplacements and fought with the Tie fighters in the sky.

"All units attack. Let's go!" Cody ordered, as he used his jetpack to fly towards the enemy trenches.

His men followed.

This would be the defining moment in the history of the Clone Army.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Super Star-Destroyer ISV Executor, In contested orbit over Azura-II_.

Piett watched as his ships continued to do battle with the Republic home fleet, which protected Azura-II itself.

It consisted of 150 warships and 20 orbital defense platforms.

The Home Fleet faced off against 500 Imperial warships.

Over the coarse of the battle, the orbital guns, with the assistance of the Home Fleet, managed to take out 1/4 of the Imperial attack force.

But eventually, every orbital gun was taken out along with nearly half of the Republic Home Fleet.

Now, Piett watched as his fleet drove the Republic forces away.

It brought a smile to his face.

His captain walked over.

"Isn't it glorious captain? The Empire's greatest enemy has been rediscovered, and we're here to bare witness to its destruction," Piett said.

"Yes Sir. Soon we'll have complete control of the system. And with the Rebels cut off from their funding and intel, they'll wither on the vine as well," the captain said.

"And then the Milky Way Galaxy will bend to our will as well. It's a glorious day for the Empire," Piett said.

"Sirs! We have multiple unidentified contacts coming in," a sensor control officer said.

"What are they?" Piett demanded.

When he turned out the viewport, he saw at least 300 Republic warships moving in his direction.

Over 2/3's of them were Star-Destroyers and light cruisers. The rest were assault transports, which were tucked in behind the larger ships, and anti-fighter frigates.

But three of them were different. They were old Mandator class dreadnoughts, which were 5 kilometer monstrosity's that could pound anything it went up against into slag.

Piett shrugged, knowing that those ships were all old, outmatched, outsized, and outnumbered.

"Let's make short work of them," he said.

"Aye sir," said an officer.

Moments later, thousands of green lasers poured out of the Imperial warships.

Normally, Republic warships would buckle under this kind of firepower.

But something was wrong. While the Republic was taking damage, they seemed to be taking more of it than usual.

That's when the Republic Armada fired a powerful salvo, which tore into some of Piett's ships.

The reality was, that the Republic has had 14 years to upgrade their fleet just like the Empire. Only they were more innovative.

These particular warships were the newest ships in the Republic Navy. The Republic has poured all of its Naval resources into just these ships in an attempt to make the most powerful ships in the galaxy.

As the Empire was coming to realize first hand, it worked.

And those 'old' Mandators? They were actually a new class. The Mandator-II, which was an upgraded version of the original design.

Thousands of Blue lasers fired out of the Republic warships as they continued to hammer away with their powerful broadsides.

The shields of Star-destroyers failed, and chunks of debris were blown off of the larger ships, while the smaller ones completely disintegrated.

"Sir. Our forces are taking heavy damage. What do you want us to do?"

"Pull the fleet back to the Death Star. With it's fire added to our own, we will drive the Republic in their graves," he ordered.

"But what about our forces on the ground? They'll have no support," the captain stated, concern etched into his face.

"Their sacrifice to the Empire, and for the greater good, is a great privilege. Now pull the fleet back," Piett ordered.

The captain nodded, and the fleet started to pull back on his order.

Soon, both fleets faced each other, and they began to hammer away at each other.

Green and Blue lasers crossed the threshold between both fleets, and chunks were blown off of each other's ships.

Fighters and bombers buzzed around, trying to gain an advantage for their side.

The Death Star was still damaged from the nebulae explosion that the Republic caused earlier, so it wasn't as great a help to Piett as he thought.

Nonetheless, he wasn't picky.

The Death Star still had enough power to take out enemy warships here and there. However, Pallaeon's Fleet started to mix n with Piett's Fleet. Which meant that the Empire would have to risk taking out its own ships.

Republic also had an even better chance of getting its fighters to attack the Death Star's weakness and support the 501st Legion inside.

From here on out, there would be no surrender or mercy.

It was do or die.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _The Ghost, with Main Rebel Fleet, outside of the Azura system_.

A few hours after jumping out of hyperspace, the bulk of what remained of the Alliance Fleet was engaged in this desperate fight to break the Empire's hold on the galaxy.

Over 150 Rebel warships were mixed in with just over 100 Imperial warships.

They pounded away at each other.

Red and green lasers flew in every direction.

Hera flew the Ghost through the Debris field, followed by three U-Wings.

Rogue Squadron, led by Colonel Garven Dreis, flew escort service.

They eventually came up on a pair of Star-Destroyers. Their firepower was too thick, downing one of the three U-wings.

A flight of Y-Wing bombers flew past and dropped their Ion torpedoes onto one of the massive ships.

They exploded against the shields, which glowed bright before fizzing out. The power was knocked out as well. The Star-Destroyer was disabled.

Its sister ship turned hard to port to avoid the ship. It succeeded. But it also turned away from the Rebel strike force that was heading for the large station that was cutting into the massive storm wall that surrounded the Republic's final stronghold.

Without any opposition, The Ghost pressed onwards.

"Thanks for the hand 'Dutch'. I want you and Dreis to go back and cover the fleet," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am". Then the rebel fighters and bombers banked hard to starboard to rejoin the fleet.

In the back, Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, Rex's squad, and Delta Squad were getting ready for the mission.

" _You all set back there love_?" Hera asked over the comm.

"We're all set Hera. You know, it's been a while since I've been on a mission for the Republic? And I'm going into battle with more than one clone. This is gonna be interesting," Kanan said.

"Well have fun. And remember: I'll be rejoining the battle. But Delta Squad's advisor'll be guiding you through the station from _Home One_. So you won't be alone".

"Copy that. I'll see you when this is all over," Kanan said. "I love you".

" _I love you too_ ," Hera said before shutting off the comm.

Kanan turned around and gathered everyone up. Ezra and Sabine were sharing a moment together while Rex's men and Zeb were talking to Delta Squad.

"So you guys have been undercover for 14 years?" Zeb asked.

"That's how it's been. We spy on the Empire, give the intel over to you, indirectly, and then you do with it as you please," Fixer said.

"And you were hidden for all of these years behind that storm cloud?" A commando asked. Wow! That's incredible".

Rex saw Kanan coming.

"Alright, everyone. Cut the chatter and snap too! Board the Phantom!" The old Clone Captain ordered.

Everyone piled into the old Separatist shuttle that was docked with the ghost.

When everyone was inside, one of the Rebel Commandoes manned the pilot seat.

As the Ghost flew past the main hanger bay of the station, whilst avoiding Imperial fire, the Phantom ejected and flew into the hanger with the two remaining U-Wings.

The enemy cannons turned to face them. They hit one of the U-Wings, which skidded into the hanger bay, while the other two landed without a scratch.

When the shuttle was inside the main hanger, everyone burst out of the shuttle and began to clear out anyone in sight.

An entire platoon of Stormtroopers had the hanger locked down.

They set up barriers and repeating blaster turrets near the main entrance. They also had troopers on the catwalks.

But they weren't enough to take on 3 Jedi, 5 clones, and a Platoon of Rebel Commandoes.

Ezra jumped onto the catwalks and started rushing the troopers that were caught off guard. They never stood a chance as they were cut down before him.

The Rebel and Republic Commandoes fired on the Imperial emplacements, pinning them down.

Sabine flew in with her jetpack and used her vambrace to release a sonic blast that sent the troopers to the floor.

This allowed Zeb and Kanan to get up close and personal with their Bo-rifle and lightsaber.

When the hanger was secured, Boss started giving his team orders.

"Fixer, slice that door. Scorch, disable that lift," Boss ordered. His men nodded and went to their assigned tasks.

Rex started giving his men orders.

"Sergeant, stay here with four of your men and protect the shuttles. The rest of you are on me," Rex ordered. "Yes Sir!" They all responded.

"Alright everyone. We need to take out that weather control device. If we pull this off, assuming the Republic holds up on its part of the mission, then we kill the Emperor and his top leadership. And when he word spreads of what we all did here today, then the people of the galaxy will rise up with us and the Empire will collapse," Kanan said.

There was an explosion in the middle of the hanger and the cargo lift plummeted to the base of the shaft.

"WOOOHOOO!" Scorch chanted with excitement. "I love this job".

The door opened when Fixer was done hacking into it.

There was a squad of Stormtroopers on the other side.

Boss and Sev went to work immediately cutting them all down.

"Clear!" Sev gruffly said.

"I like these guys," Zeb said.

"Just like the old days," Rex said as he saw the Clone Commandoes carry out their jobs professionally.

"Let's go!" Kanan ordered.

The strike force went through the opened doors and went to find the power source for the entire station.

They could not fail. The fate of the Galaxy rested on this battle.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Death Star. Convergence array. Just beneath the Emperor's tower_.

Deep inside the Empire's most powerful weapon was network of large tubes.

These tubes were the barrels, from which the stations lasers were fired.

There were 64 such firing tubes inside the station's super-laser converged into 8 different convergence arrays, with 8 firing tubes apiece.

All eight arrays were spread out across the dish that fired the laser.

Each one resembled a giant three story chamber with platforms for maintenance crews.

Rings were set up to align the laser's trajectory.

People could walk across these platforms when the laser wasn't firing.

This particular convergence array was right below the Emperor's observation tower.

It was why, at this very moment, Clone Troopers from the 501st Legion were fighting for control of the chamber. They were taking it over, one level at a time.

Clone troopers, heavy gunners, snipers, blaze troopers, Clone assassins, and AT-RTs were fighting the Empire.

Imperial forces mobilized hundreds of their finest troopers to meet the Republic in battle.

Stormtroopers, Scout trooper snipers, Purge troopers, Jet troopers, and AT-STs held the platforms.

Gold armored Sith assassins, non-force wielding saber duelists, led the charge against the Republic forces on their side of the platforms.

 **(A/N: If you're a force unleashed fan, just think of the giant chamber in the final mission on the death star, before you go to fight the Emperor. Now imagine Clones and stormtroopers fighting in it.)**

Their Jedi leaders, Ahsoka Tano (who's a grey jedi), General Kota, and Galen Marek stood in front of their men.

They were drawing the Empire's fire, while the Clones fired back.

Clone heavy gunners brought their heavy rocket launchers to bare on the advancing walkers.

Their missiles flew through the air and slammed right into their large heads, before their headless legs fell forward.

"Now's our chance. Move Forward, but make sure you avoid those beams," Commander Appo ordered.

AT-RTs began to charge across the platforms. The Jedi moved across first with several platoons behind them.

The AT-RTs rushed the purge troopers and ran over them with their metal feet.

Clone troopers, assassins, and blaze troopers moved across with the fast walkers and three jedi.

The snipers and heavy gunners stayed behind to provide fire support.

When it was over, the Republic had total control over the chamber.

"Alright. Now what?" Galen asked.

"Now? We go up there," Ahsoka said, pointing to a platform, which lead to the Emperor's tower.

Kota turned to Commander Appo.

"Commander. This is where we part ways. I want you and your men to fall back to the hangers and get yourselves and those droids out of here. But leave the Clone Assassins with us. They were trained to fight Sith and that's what we're going to do," Kota said.

"Yes Sir!" Appo said as he motioned for his troopers to rally on him.

Jesse and the rest of his team looked at Ahsoka. "Good Luck kid. And remember: that monster isn't the General anymore".

Ahsoka nodded in understanding.

As the majority of the clones withdrew to the hanger bays, the Jedi and Clone assassins took a lift that lead up to the platform.

On the way up, Ahsoka patted the hilt of the Mortis dagger.

 _Alright Skyguy, let's see if this thing actually does work_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Emperor's Observation Tower. Death Star_.

As the Emperor watched the battle unfold outside, Vader and his Inquisitors kept a close eye on the Jedi prisoners.

Vader's son, the Jedi padawan Luke Skywalker, was in binders and standing next to Vader.

He was still in slight shock from the news of his father working to destroy the people training Luke to become a Jedi.

Yoda and Kenobi were on their knees. Vader has been waiting for years to finally kill these two old geezers.

An alarm went off.

A hologram showed that it was General Kota, Ahsoka Tano, a youngling, and a platoon of Clone Assassins going up an elevator.

Sidious smiled.

"Lord Starkiller. Deal with the Jedi," he ordered.

The Grand Inquisitor with a bronze plated helmet and his students, Darth Talon (the 10th sister), the 5th brother, the 7th sister (formerly Barriss Offee), and the 8th brother, all went to confront the three Jedi.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Too be continued.**

 **Anyway folks, that was part 2 of act 3.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **This is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	11. Act III-part 3

**"You want this?" Gently strokes the newest chapter of 'RaD'.**

 **Hey folks, Grubkiller here.**

 **Here's part 3 of the third act. Sorry if it took so long. Busy, as usual, with school and other stories.**

 **Hope you enjoy, and I hope you decide to drop off your thoughts in the review section (Seriously. Come On. Do it!).**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Platform overlooking convergence chamber number 7_.

As the 501st Legion retreated back to the hangers, the three Jedi and their platoon of Clone Assassins ascended to the platform above them.

Several Imperial troopers held their ground and fired on the exposed elevator platform.

The Clone assassins fired back with their DC-15 rifles and DC-17 sidearms. The stormtroopers were dealt with, some of them falling over the railing and to their deaths.

A squadron of Jet troopers swooped in from above and attacked. Their rapid fire wrist blasters were used to down several clones.

The Jedi blocked every round that came their way, while the clones fired from behind the Jedi.

Some of the jet troopers fell, but the rest fired on the elevator, severely damaging it.

Sparks flew out of the gears and mechanisms that raised the lift.

It stopped its ascent. A loud creak vibrated through the metal platform.

"This thing's about to go General!" A clone Lieutenant, Striker, exclaimed.

"We need to get off of this thing right now!" Galen said.

Kota looked at the ledge above them. It was close enough for the Jedi to reach it on their own.

"Ahsoka and Galen. You're with me. Striker, you and your men hold here. We'll be right back," Kota ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Striker said as he and his men continued to fire on the remaining jet troopers, who continued to harass them. "Shoot those bastards out of the sky".

The three Jedi all jumped up to the ledge above them.

They turned around and used the force. They concentrated on the lift and it slowly started to rise.

But the jet trooper, who were even fewer in number, managed to damage the lift again. The mechanisms were torn apart and the lift broke free from its holding, with the clones still on it.

A few more jet troopers turned their attention to the distracted Jedi raising the lift.

Several green laser bolts landed all around them.

"This isn't good!" Galen said.

"Galen, keep those rocket jockeys off of us!" Ahsoka ordered.

Galen, who was more than happy to stop lifting, ignited his saber and went to work holding off the jet troopers.

As this happened, Ahsoka and Kota managed to carry the lift all the way up.

When it was on the ledge, the clones jumped off of the elevator ride from hell and went straight to work blasting the Imperial fliers out of the air.

"Clear!" Ahsoka called out.

"Clear!" some of the clones started saying.

"Alright everyone. Let's go!" Kota ordered.

The strike team rushed to the massive door that led to the elevator at the base of the tower.

"Someone get this door open!" Kota ordered.

All of a sudden, the door began to open on its own.

Kota turned around to his Jedi companions.

"Did either of you touch something?" he asked.

Ahsoka and Galen threw their arms up in an 'I don't know' gesture.

When the door was fully open, 5 Sith Inquisitors rushed out. They were escorted by two platoons of Death Troopers.

('Duel of the fates' plays)

"Oh you've got to be kidding me?" Galen said as he and the other Jedi ignited their blades.

"Steady men!" Kota said to the clones.

Large blades unfolded and extended from their wrists.

They aimed their blasters at the Sith.

Ahsoka looked at the inquisitors. Particularly the 7th sister, who used to be Barriss Offee. The person who framed her for bombing the temple and held her family hostage back in the clone wars **(read my CW story: Escaping the Past if you wish to learn more)**.

Barriss smirked.

That's when the Sith lashed out and attacked.

The Jedi met them in kind.

Sabers from both sides clashed.

Ahsoka fought both the 5th brother and 7th sister (Barriss Offee), Kota fought the Grand Inquisitor (Darth Starkiller) and the 8th brother, while Galen fought the scantily clad 10th sister (Darth Talon).

The Clone Assassins and Death Troopers fought all around the dueling force wielders.

The fighting was vicious, personal, and seemed without end for several moments.

Ahsoka's saber blows knocked the 7th sister off balance for a few moments. Enough moments to focus solely on the 5th brother.

She thrust her sabers through the cylinder around his blade hilt and they both plunged into his torso. The laser blades cooked his organs.

The 7th sister launched another attack. Ahsoka withdrew her blades and deactivated them. She kneeled down with her hands extended outwards, her blades still in them.

Barriss prepared for a killing blow when Ahsoka clapped her hands over Barriss' saber hilt.

The laser retracted back into the hilt.

Ahsoka stood up and threw Barriss's blade to the side. The 7th sister was in utter shock.

The Gray Jedi then clapped her hands together and summoned a powerful force push that sent her flying into a terminal.

"Ahsoka, Help!" Galen called out behind her.

He was struggling to fight off the 10th sister, who knocked him to the ground and prepared for the killing blow.

Thinking quickly, Ahsoka force pushed Talon against a wall and jumped over Galen to continue the fight.

Galen looked on in relief.

But it was short-lived as the 7th sister charged at him.

He raised his blade to defend himself and a duel ensued.

The clones continued to fight the Death troopers.

They started to get the upper hand.

Lt. Striker plunged one of his massive wrist blades into a death trooper's throat, used him as a meat shield, and blasted two charging death troopers with his sidearm.

He then saw Galen fighting the 7th sister.

Striker shot her in the leg, which caused her to scream in pain and lose focus.

Galen used this opportunity to cut her blade in half and suspend her in the air.

"Well kill her kid!" Striker said. Barriss had fear in her eyes.

"I can't," he said. She then smirked.

"Oh right, Jedi can't killed unarmed opponents," Striker said as he walked up to Barriss and plunged his blade into her throat.

She was now dead.

As the remaining Death troopers began to fall in droves to the much superior Clone Assassins, the Inquisitors began to withdraw back into the tower.

Starkiller and Talon withdrew from their fights and retreated.

But the 8th brother was left behind.

Kota grazed the inquisitors blade and damaged it, but he didn't realize it.

The 8th brother jumped back and fired several small missiles at the Jedi, who used the force to make them explode in midair before they could hurt anyone.

The Sith warrior jumped over the side and used his blade like a propellor.

But it was damaged.

His blade deactivated while he was over one of the Death Star's laser beams.

As he plunged towards the beam, he screamed in horrified terror until he was engulfed in the beam.

Starkiller and Talon ran into the tower.

"After them!" Kota shouted.

All three Jedi and the remaining clones ran down the hall.

Ahsoka was the furthest ahead.

The two inquisitors just stood in the middle of the hallway.

When the Jedi were close enough, a laser shield activated between Ahsoka and the rest of her allies.

That's when Starkiller force pushed her into the shield, electrocuting her.

"AAAHHHH!" Ahsoka screamed until she fell unconscious.

"Ahsoka!" Galen shouted.

He growled and swung his blade at the shield, all in vain.

"Let her go Sith Scum!" Kota threatened.

Starkiller laughed in a robotic manner through his mask. "You are in no position to make demands Jedi Filth".

Talon dragged the unconscious Togrutan away from the shield and turned her onto her back.

She straddled Ahsoka's waist and slowly ran her hands up her body.

Her red hands rested on Ahsoka's large breasts, which she started squeezing.

"Mmmm. Her capture will _please_ Lord Vader. She's already pleasing me," Talon said as she started to slowly ride Ahsoka's waist.

"You're sick!" Galen shouted.

"Mmmm, I never claimed to be otherwise Jedi brat," Talon said as she clasped her hands behind her head and pushed her own massive tits out.

"Come along sister. You will be able to have fun with her in due time," Starkiller said.

Talon pouted a little before she binded Ahsoka's hands behind her back, and started to use the force to lift Ahsoka into the elevator that would take them to the Emperor's observation chamber.

Starkiller turned towards the Jedi stroke force on the other side of the shield.

"I would say 'farewell Jedi'. But...you've already overstayed your welcome. These fine gentlemen will see you out," Starkiller said before he turned to follow his scantily clad student into the elevator.

Kota, Galen, Lt. Striker, and the remaining clone assassins turned to see the hatch open.

Black colored Imperial Droideka's rolled into the hallway, with three purge troopers and a platoon of death troopers bringing the rear.

They unfolded and activated their shields, before they started blasting away at the cornered Republic forces.

"Take cover!" Striker ordered, his troopers using the gaps in the walls for cover.

The Jedi remained in the center of the hallway, deflecting laser bolts.

Starkiller laughed as he entered the elevator.

It took them up to the top of the tower.

Where the most powerful man in the Galaxy awaited them.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Emperor's tower, observation deck_.

Vader stood next to his son as they looked out the window with the Emperor.

Republic and Imperial warships hammered away at each other outside the Death Star.

The Republic warships were more advanced, with more powerful engines, shields, and weapons that cool-down/relaod faster.

But the Imperial warships had tougher armor, more powerful weaponry, and more warships for this particular battle. Not to mention the bottomless arsenal and the planet killing station off to the side, which picked off Republic warships periodically. That's when the Republic fleet started to get up close and personal.

"Isn't it glorious my new apprentice? The Republic, which has enslaved the galaxy and killed your mother, is on the verge of defeat. This is a glorious day for our Empire," Sidious said.

"It will not last!" Luke spat out with venom in his voice. "And you're the one who killed my mother".

The Emperor chuckled. "Foolish boy. That is the Jedi trickery at play".

Luke growled and lunged forward. His saber was right next to the Emperor.

Vader raised his hand and suspended Luke in the air.

"Gawh. Let me go," Luke demanded as he started kicking in mid-air.

"Lord Vader, your son is being difficult. Teach him a lesson". The Emperor ordered.

"As you wish, my master," Vader said as he raised his flesh arm and shot lightning out of his fingertips.

The lightning surrounded Luke. He screamed in pain.

"Father please," Luke begged.

"Anakin! For force's sake! He's your son! What would Padme think if she saw you torturing your own son?" Obi-Wan said, while he was in binders next to Yoda.

Vader stopped shooting lightning at Luke, to turn towards Obi-Wan.

He lifted Obi-Wan in the air to choke him.

While Kenobi gasped for air, Vader got in his face.

"Don't you ever speak my wife's name in front of me. You turned her against me long ago. And I will avenge her today, once I've killed you," Vader said.

"Vader! Enough. I want you to wait. I want them to see the destruction of everything they've fought for and hold dear," Sidious ordered.

Vader dropped Kenobi, who gasped for air. "As you wish".

Suddenly, the elevator stopped at the top of the tower. The door opened. Darth Starkiller and Darth Talon entered the chamber with someone familiar in tow.

It was Ahsoka Tano, who had regained consciousness and was in binders.

"Lord Vader! We have brought a new prisoner," Starkiller said as he and Talon kneeled before Vader and Sidious.

Ahsoka was being held by several Royal guardsmen.

Vader walked over to his two Inquisitors.

"Excellent work," Vader said. He bent over in front of Talon, pulling her chin up with his fingers so that she could look at him. "You will be rewarded handsomely for your service".

Talon smiled seductively. Can we keep the Togrutan master? I think that she will make an excellent toy," Talon said as she looked over her shoulder at Ahsoka.

Vader looked at Ahsoka. Then he noticed the clothes that she was wearing. He looked at the plunging V-neck that showed off her breasts and stomach.

"Hm. Perhaps," Vader said. He nodded towards the red cloaked royal guards.

They nodded in response and pushed Ahsoka to her knees next to Obi-Wan and Yoda.

"Master Yoda, and master Kenobi? It's good to see you. Or it would be if we weren't this situation," Ahsoka said.

"Well the feeling is mutual Ahsoka," Kenobi said.

"Any ideas on how we're gonna get out of here?" She asked.

"Patience Young Tano. Approaching, our time is. Be free we will," Yoda said.

"Silence!" Vader ordered.

Starkiller stood up. He pulled Ahsoka's lightsabers off of his belt and ignited them. The white blades materialized.

"Hm. Impressive. How did you get these crystals?" He asked in a robotic voice, through his gold plated helmet.

"Your predecessor, who had died suddenly," Ahsoka said.

Starkiller turned his masked face towards Ahsoka. He wasn't the first grand inquisitor. Ahsoka killed the former grand inquisitor right before the end of the 2nd Sith War.

"I will enjoy breaking you Jedi filth," he threatened.

Ahsoka held her ground. She stood on her knees in defiance.

"And I'll enjoy adding another inquisitor to my list of kills," Ahsoka said.

Starkiller placed Ahsoka's blades next to the other captured blades and went to size he up

"Enough!" Sidious said as he walked over to the 4 Jedi on the ground. "There is nothing that you can do now. We will destroy the Republic, and then the whole galaxy will bow before us".

He reached for his comm device.

"Governor Tarkin. You may fire on the planet when ready," he said. "Destroy Azura! Destroy the Republic! And destroy the Jedi!"

" _As you command my lord,_ " the response came.

Palpatine looked out the viewport. He felt the deck shake beneath him as the station slowly powered up.

"Nothing will stop us," he said.

Suddenly, there was an explosion at the center of the chamber. It was the elevator door.

Blue plasma bolts spewed out of the smoke, killing several death troopers who went to secure the security breach.

Two lightsaber blades, a green one and a blue one, protruded from the smoke, cutting up several more troopers.

When the smoke cleared, Kota, Galen, and Striker's Clone Assassins stood at the ready.

"Troopers! Attack!" Kota ordered. He and Galen began dueling with the Royal guards. Lightsabers and laser staffs crossed, their energy crackling on contact.

"For the Republic!" Striker shouted as he and his men blasted away at the Death Troopers.

"Destroy them! Make them suffer!" Sidious ordered.

Vader, Talon, and Starkiller ignited their blades and moved to engage Kota's strike team.

When no one was looking, Luke over to the side and summoned the power of the force. He was concentrating on his (formerly Anakin's) blade.

The saber flew out of the Emperor's chair and into Luke's hand.

Palpatine looked on in surprise.

He ignited it and went to work, freeing the three bound Jedi.

When Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka were all free they used the force to pull their blades towards them from a table near the Emperor.

They ignited their sabers and went to corner Him.

The Emperor stood up and two saber hilts flew out of his sleeves and into his hands, ignited.

"Vader!" He called out.

Vader looked back to see his master surrounded. He ran back to help his master.

Vader crossed blades with Obi-Wan and Luke, while Yoda jumped around Palpatine.

Yoda jumped and flipped around quicker than Palpatine could attack, so he was forced into a defensive stance.

Ahsoka went to attack Palpatine and assist Yoda.

"No Ahsoka! Go help Kota and the others! This is our responsibility!" Obi-Wan said.

He was right. The Council failed to see that Palpatine was in control of the Galaxy long ego. They did his bidding during the Clone Wars. Even after he was kicked out of office, the Galaxy still followed him after the Clone Wars. They also felt partially responsible for allowing Anakin to turn to the dark side.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes Master!"

She ran back to help Kota and the others.

The death troopers were all killed. **(A/N: Quick question: Is that ironic?)**

The remaining Clone Assassins were dueling with the Royal guards.

Clone Assassins were augmented at birth to be faster than most clones, and were experts at CQC (close quarters combat). They were meant to fight sith warriors.

Large cortosis blades extended from their wrists and they dueled with the silent Imperial guards.

One clone started dueling with a royal guard.

"I'm gonna evicorate you!" he said as he dodged the strikes from the guard. He pounced onto the guard and drove one of his wrist blades into his neck.

Striker and his 501st Assassins made short work of the Death troopers and could deal with the guards, but were in a bit of a spot with the sith assassins.

Galen dueled Talon while Kota dueled Starkiller.

The Jedi and Sith crossed blades.

Talon was able to drive Galen _(I just noticed that those names rhymed)_ to the balcony.

As the scantily clad assassin crossed her blade with Galen's and forced him to lean back over the railing, he looked back over his shoulder.

He felt a little dizzy when he saw the long way down.

"Just give up Jedi, and you'll live to be my little pet," she said.

"Never!" Galen said as he leaned back even further.

With their blades still crossed, Galen freed one of his hands to pull Talon over the railing with him.

"Wait! What do you think you're...AAHHH!" Talon said.

She fell down and plummeted to her death as Galen grabbed the ledge.

He looked down. Sweat was dripping from his forehead.

"UUHHH, that was close!" He said as he pulled himself up.

While Galen's fight was going on, Kota was fighting the Grand Inquisitor.

The most powerful inquisitor was viciously attacking Kota.

The two force wielders battled with both grace and savagery.

Starkiller forced Kota back and raised his hand to summon a powerful arch of lightning.

But Kota was able to deflect the lightning.

Both combatants were so close, and the arch of lightning so powerful, that when Kota deflected the lightning, that when it shot back and hit Starkiller, it burned away his robes.

After his robes were gone, his armor was blasted away.

The Grand Inquisitor's helmet became superheated. So much so that he stepped back to rip the burning helmet off with his robotic arms.

He tossed the helmet away. It revealed a pale, disfigured face that had not seen light in years.

Starkiller had no lower jaw. He was completely bald. And his damaged armor revealed artificial organs inside of him. His lungs were just 2 transparent red cylinders.

He was an abomination. The Sith Warrior was like this from a near fatal battle in the Milky Way War **(If you wish to learn more, please read my SW/Halo/Mass Effect X-over: _They Shall Not Pass!_ )**. They just _barely_ managed to save him, emphasis an _barely_.

His soulless eyes looked like they could cut deep into someone's soul.

Starkiller growled and attacked Kota. He forced him to the railing that led to a massive plummet down to the base of the tower.

He swiped his blade across Kota's chest plate and grazed his torso enough to cause pain.

That pain caused Kota to shout in agony as his torso cooked.

Kota sat back against the railing and saw his lightsaber be cut in half by the disfigured Sith warrior.

Starkiller looked at the injured Jedi and raised his blade for the killing blow.

The remaining Clone Assassins were still dueling the Royal guards.

The Jedi Veteran closed his eyes, waiting to be struck down.

But it never happened.

Just as Starkiller was about to drop his red blade on Kota, two white blades protruded from his chest, one of them going right through his fake lung.

It was Ahsoka who came in, just in the nick of time. Her blades cooked Starkiller's remaining organs.

Starkiller began to choke up and gasp. Or at least tried to.

Ahsoka then swiftly withdrew both blades and crossed them through his neck, his decapitated, not to mention jawless, head rolled over the edge, plummeting below.

As the inquisitor's headless body slumped over, Ahsoka called Galen over.

"Galen! Get over here, Kota needs help!" Ahsoka called out as Galen and two clones came to assist.

Meanwhile Striker and his men were just mopping up.

Striker stood over an Onyx cloaked royal guard, the leader, that was crawling away.

The Clone officer placed his boot on the guard's back and plunged his wrist knife into the guard's neck.

"Alright boys, rally on the General!" He ordered.

"Sir Yes Sir!" They responded.

As Ahsoka, Galen, and Striker's men cared for the General, The other Jedi were dealing with Vader and the Emperor.

Ahsoka turned to watch.

She then looked at Kota's injuries.

"What are your orders ma'am?" Striker asked.

It then came to Ahsoka.

"Galen, Striker. Take three of the troopers and get Master Kota out of here. Find a shuttle and wait for us!" She ordered.

"On it ma'am," Striker said.

"But what about you?" Galen asked, with concern.

Ahsoka placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We came here to kill the Emperor. That is what we're going to do," Ahsoka said. "Now go!"

"Come on kid," Striker said as he led Galen into the elevator.

Galen and Ahsoka shred one last nod of respect as the door closed, allowing the elevator to descend.

Obi-Wan and Luke were dueling Vader, while Yoda and Palpatine met each other in single combat.

Ahsoka looked around at the 10 remaining clones. "We're with you ma'am," one of them said reassuringly.

She looked back at the fight.

The Emperor dueled Yoda.

He fired his lightning at Yoda, who absorbed it with his palms.

They were both so close, that the built up energy caused both combatants to fly apart into opposite walls. They were both knocked unconscious.

Vader threw Obi-Wan into the wall, knocking him unconscious. But his focus was taken off of Luke for too long.

Luke swiped at Vader's shoulder.

Vader exclaimed in pain. He looked back at Luke and shot lightning at him.

Luke managed to block it, but that's When Vader swung his blade under Luke's defenses, slicing off Luke's right hand.

He screamed in pain as his saber clattered to the floor.

Luke kneeled and held his stub, which was once occupied by his hand.

"You have much to learn," Vader said.

Ahsoka summoned the hilt of the Mortis Dagger. It flew into her hand and it materialized in her hands.

She pointed it forward and charged. Her husband crossed her mind.

 _I'm sorry if I can't make it Lux_.

She sounded out a battle cry as she charged, blade forward.

Vader looked to his right and saw Ahsoka charging at him.

He used the force and just like that, Ahsoka was suspended in the air. He then used the force to knock the clones back. Two of them flew over the edge and plummeted to their deaths. The rest were just knocked down.

Ahsoka struggled to move on her own, but she couldn't.

Vader pulled the Mortis Dagger out of her hand and inspected it.

He then noticed Ahsoka's headdress looked like the Daughter's headdress. He then noticed the revealing clothing she was wearing. After starring at her plunging V-neck for a few seconds, he spoke.

"I see that the Daughter helped you cheat death once again," Vader said.

"Either that or you're just a lousy killer," Ahsoka spat out.

"Since you killed my mistress. You give me no choice but for me to break you down until you can replace her," Vader said as he tossed the Dagger to the side.

It clattered next to Luke, who was still holding his wrist.

He looked at the blade and started to inch his way towards it.

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to be with you," Ahsoka spat out.

"Let the Commander go Sith scum!" The leader of the remaining clones spat out.

Vader, still holding a struggling Ahsoka in the air, stared at the Clones.

"As you wish," Vader said. He slammed Ahsoka onto the ground and kept her there with the force.

"OPEN FIRE!" One of the Clones ordered. They all fired on the dark lord.

Blue plasma bolts flew towards Vader.

While he still held Ahsoka down with the force, he deflected the laser bolts back at the clones, killing four of them.

Emperor Palpatine was regaining consciousness. He smiled as his student took control of the situation that had made it to his thrown room.

Two clones extended their blades and charged the dark lord.

Vader Used the force to crush their armor, thereby crushing the wearers until they were killed. Blood flowed of their armor.

Ahsoka struggled even harder to get free of Vader's iron, yet invisible, grip. But she failed.

He was about to focus on the Two remaining clones when a sharp pain entered his body.

He screamed and looked at what it was.

It was Luke, who had stabbed Vader. He then looked at Ahsoka, who had gotten free of his grip and grabbed her sabers.

Ahsoka crossed her blades near Vader's neck, ready to do what was necessary. The two remaining Clone Assassins flanked Ahsoka and extended their blades, ready to assist.

Vader collapsed to his knees and held his head, as the mystical powers attacked his mind, as well as his soul.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Death Star command center_.

Grand Moff Tarkin looked outside as the exiled Republic's capital finally came into range of the Empire's most powerful weapon.

Despite the unpredicted and shocking way in which the Republic gained the upper hand in the naval battle, that was still raging hard outside between the station and the planet, they couldn't stop the destruction of everything they've sworn to protect.

" _Azura-II in range_!" A voice said over the PA system.

Tarkin looked to his left at the station commander.

"You may fire when ready," Tarkin said.

The officer in charge nodded and went to order his men around.

Buttons were pushed, switches were thrown, and generators were powered on as the Death Star prepared to destroy the Empire's greatest, and most hated enemy.

The Laser began to slowly power up.

Nothing, it seemed like, could stop the Empire's inevitable march to victory.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Republic Y-Wing bomber squadron, Callsign: Shadow, near the Death Star's trench_.

Captain Broadside and his flight of Y-Wing Bombers flew into the trenches of the Death Star.

Their target: the exhaust port that led to the main reactor, the Death Star's only real weakness.

All around them, Republic and Imperial fighters swarmed over the Metal surface of the Empire's precious super weapon.

"All wings, form up on me! We're really stepping into it this time," Broadside said over the comm.

"Aye Sir!" everyone said over the comm.

As the Republic Bombers flew across the surface of the Death Star, hundreds of cannons woke up and threw a storm of flak.

Green puffs of smoke exploded all around them.

"Squadrons, we've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters coming your way," a Clone officer from the Republic flagship, RSV _Pride Of The Core_ , said over the comm.

"My scope's negative. I don't see anything," a pilot said.

"There they are. We've got squints, incoming, 2 o clock high!" Another pilot said, using the slang term for a Tie interceptor.

A squadron of Tie Interceptors dove down, guns ablazin'.

"Wake up those turrets gunners. Here They Come!" Broadside ordered.

The gunners on all the Y-wings turned around and pointed up at the incoming fighters, while the ship's maintained their coarse.

Blue lasers fired up into the swarm of fighters.

A couple fighters were shot down, but they were too fast and agile.

As they swooped down, they strafed the bombers, their high powered lasers cutting right through their shields.

As Shadow Squadron started losing bombers one by one, one of the pilots spoke up.

"This is insane. What are we gonna do?" The stressed out shiny said, having witnessed the destruction of a third of the squadron in one strike.

"Three things: Return fire, Maintain your coarse, and shut the hell up!" Broadside ordered. The shiny was calm after that.

Shadow squadron continued pushing forward, just as the Tie interceptors circled back around to attack again.

"Give 'em hell with those turrets boys. Here They Come, 7 o' clock!" Another pilot shouted over the comm.

The gunners brought their turrets around to fire on the fighters behind them.

But just as the fighters were about to attack the bombers again, they exploded.

"What the..." a bomber pilot said in disbelief, when a flight of ARC-170 Star-fighters flew through the explosions.

"This is Red Leader. Don't worry Shadows, we've got your backs," The pilot said.

"Woohoo!" some of the pilots shouted.

"Thanks for the hand Oddball," Broadside said.

"You know it Broadside. Now light this station up so that we can go home," Oddball ordered before terminating the transmission.

Broadside saw the ARC-170's break off and hold off the Tie fighters.

Shadow Squadron flew down into the trench.

"Switch too targeting computer," Broadside said.

"Target's coming up. Almost there," a pilot said.

Just then, the cannons in the trench came to life and started firing on the incoming Y-wings.

One of them blew up, but another was shot in the engine before crashing into the cannons, silencing them for good.

That's when the bombers were in range of their exhaust port, which was only 2 meters wide.

"Fire!" Broadside ordered. The bomber fired their torpedoes.

The exhaust port was ray shielded, which meant they had to use proton torpedoes.

"Torpedoes away!" Someone said as the Y-Wings banked up and away from the station.

2 of the 6 remaining bombers were shot down.

But Broadside and the others got out. Oddball and the other star-fighter pilots joined them.

The torpedoes hit their mark.

Some deflected off the surface and detonated harmlessly. But a few entered the exhaust vent and exploded against the main reactor, destroying it.

The Death Star was on the verge of destruction.

Meanwhile, back on the Republic flagship, RSV _Pride Of The Core_ , Grand Admiral Pallaeon was giving orders to his men.

"Move the fleet away from the Death Star!" He ordered.

Everyone scrambled to get the Republic Navy away from the doomed station.

On the Imperial flagship, ISD _Executor_ , Grand Admiral Piett watched as the Republic fleet pulled away from the battle.

"Sir, the Republic is retreating," the captain said.

Piett smiled.

"Good. We've won. Now we can finally put them down for good," he said.

But of coarse, they didn't know that the Empire's presence in the system was doomed.

And the Empire's leadership was still in danger.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Emperor's observation tower, thrown room (concurrent to previous two scenes)_.

He held his mind as he saw visions. A mist surrounded him, in his mind at least. He then saw several figures from his past, which haunted him. Among them were Mace Windu, and several other Jedi who were his friends. He then saw his mother. But the Figure that he was haunted by the most was his beloved wife, Padme.

He screamed, before ripping his helmet off from his armored suit. He threw it to the side and collapsed on all fours..

Suddenly, he was snapped back into reality.

He saw his former apprentice ready to slash her blades across his neck.

"Ahsoka?" Vader asked as his eyes began to well up.

Ahsoka's grip on her blades, as well as her fighting stance, faltered. "Anakin?" She asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

Anakin's face dropped into his hands and he began to uncontrollably sob. All of his demons being ripped from his soul like that was traumatic.

Luke walked up to him and placed his remaining hand on his father's shoulder.

"It's alright Father," Luke said.

"I've...I have done...horrible things," Anakin said between gasps.

"We know father," Luke said.

Yoda and Obi-Wan limped back to the group as they watched what was happening.

"Masters. I'm so sorry," Anakin said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Welcome back Anakin," Obi-Wan said. Anakin stood up and gave his old friend a hug. He gave a respectable bow to Yoda, which he returned.

"What are you doing? Kill them Lord Vader! They are the enemy! Do what must be done. No hesitation, and no mercy!" Emperor Palpatine ordered.

Anakin looked at the Emperor, and then at the Jedi around him. Including his long lost son.

It was at that moment, he knew where he stood.

Anakin turned around and faced Palpatine. He placed himself between the Jedi and the Emperor.

Palpatine noticed this and scowled at his apprentice.

"I will to what must be done. But it's something that I should've done a long time ago," Anakin said as he ignited his red lightsaber.

"After everything I've given you...," Palpatine said.

"You took even more away," Anakin said. He charged at the Emperor.

The Emperor growled and shot his lightning. Vader's saber was blasted out of his hands, but he used the force to keep the lightning at bay.

At the same time, the deck rumbled violently beneath him.

" _Commander Tano. Our fly-boys did it, the station's breaking apart. Now we've got to get out of here,_ " Striker said over Ahsoka's comm.

"Copy that, stand-by," Ahsoka ordered. "We've got to get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving without my father," Luke said.

"NO!" Anakin shouted. "You have to leave. I'll hold him off. GO! Continue your training. Save the Galaxy! Find your Sister!" Anakin said, screaming over his battle with the Emperor.

Luke cried as Obi-Wan led him into the elevator with Ahsoka and the remaining clones.

Ahsoka turned around and saw that Yoda was not entering the elevator.

"Master Yoda, what are you doing? Climb aboard," Ahsoka said, trying to convince Yoda to get moving.

"No. Stay I will. Destroy the Sith we must. Destroy the Sith we will. Continue without me your journeys must. May the force be with all of you," Yoda said.

Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Luke looked at each other. They then looked back at Yoda as the door closed.

Yoda turned around and went to join a struggling Anakin in holding off a powerful Sith Lord.

Together, Yoda and Anakin pushed the Emperor back.

When the Emperor, with a look of terror on his face, was pushed into his throne, Anakin and Yoda got mush closer.

The concentrated energy between them was too much and it caused a massive burst of energy. This burst of energy caused an explosion that destroyed the top of the observation tower.

The Emperor was no more.

All thanks to the sacrifices of the Two very brave Jedi.

One was the former Grand Master of the order, and the other was the father of the Chosen One.

Because of them, the Galaxy had taken its first step towards liberation.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _In the hanger bay of the Death Star_.

While Obi-Wan limped into the shuttle with Luke, who only had one hand, Ahsoka and the Clones fought off the onrushing Imperial security troopers.

As the Imperial troopers advanced, the clones fired back and killed several of the attackers.

Striker came down the ramp and called out to Ahsoka and the other remaining troopers.

"The shuttle's warmed up, let's move!" He exclaimed as he drew his sidearm and started blasting some of the incoming troopers.

"You heard him, climb aboard!" Ahsoka ordered.

The Clones withdrew back to the shuttle, still firing their weapons, keeping the Empire pinned.

They moved up the ramp one at a time, while Ahsoka used her Lightsabers to expertly deflect the laser bolts back into the oncoming horde of Imperial Death Troopers.

A few Imperial AT-PTs entered the hanger to try and destroy the shuttle.

But the station's structural integrity was collapsing. Explosions sent bodies and debris flying everywhere.

Several steel beams fell from the ceiling and landed right on top of the stubby with walkers, crushing them.

Ahsoka, sensing that it was time to leave, put her sabers away and cartwheeled up the ramp.

A trooper slammed his fist against a button when Ahsoka was aboard, closing the ramp behind her.

"Alright we're all aboard. Go!" Striker shouted out to the cockpit.

"Roger that, we're out of here," the pilot responded.

The shuttle lifted off and flew out of the hanger, just as a massive wall of flame shot out of the hanger, almost engulfing the stolen shuttle.

"WEEHAW!" The clone pilot shouted out as they flew out of the flames.

His co-pilot just laughed nervously.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back on the Death Star, Tarkin looked out the main viewport as the crew was in utter chaos.

He had just received word that the Emperor's tower had exploded. That meant that the leadership of the Empire was dead.

The Empire's most powerful weapon was falling apart.

Before the station exploded, Tarkin thought to himself.

 _This could be a metaphor, signaling the inevitable collapse of the Empire_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the stolen shuttle continued to fly away, the doomed station exploded.

The explosion caused a bright light that could outshine a star.

Debris flew in every direction.

Imperial warships that were too close to the station were ripped apart and exploded magnificently.

Many others lost their shields or suffered serious hull punctures.

On board, Ahsoka checked on the crew.

The clones cheered.

"HA HA HA! Did you see that explosion!? It took out half of the Armada!"

"We did it! We got Palpatine!"

"Here's to our fallen brothers, who couldn't be here to see the Clone Army, once again, claim the battlefield!"

"HERE HERE!" They exclaimed.

They all fist bumped and clanked their canteens together in celebration.

Ahsoka smiled.

She thought about the future. She started thinking about how many babies she wanted to have with Lux. Then she closed her eyes and started thinking about all of the erotic hours they would spend conceiving each and everyone of them.

She went off to the side to check on the other two Jedi.

Luke was being treated by a trooper who had medical experience. The unconscious Jedi apprentice was having his wrist bandaged with bacta, while Obi-Wan sat nearby.

"May I join you master Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked.

Obi-Wan looked up and saw the Togrutan Jedi talking to him.

"Of coarse Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said.

She sat next to the Jedi Master, who was her old friend.

"It all feels...so...surreal," Ahsoka said.

"It does, doesn't it?" Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka looked past Obi-Wan at Luke.

"What's going to happen with him?" Ahsoka asked.

"He is going to be taken on as my apprentice," Obi-Wan said. "This Galaxy is going to go through a dramatic change in the coming years and we're all going to have to do our part in shaping it".

The thought of the state of the galaxy after all of this dawned on her.

Obi-Wan was right. This was going to be a different galaxy after this. And everyone will have a part to play.

For Ahsoka's part, the Grand Army would still need her after all of this was over. The Galaxy would change forever after all that has happened here over the past couple of weeks, with the Republic coming out of exile and coming back onto the galactic stage. Especially with the Emperor and his super weapon destroyed.

Then the thought of her old master's final sacrifice hit her.

Her eyes began to well up and she sniffled. A tear began running down her cheek.

Obi-Wan noticed it and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Ahsoka. It's all right," he said.

She then leaned into his shoulder and cried right into it.

"Easy, easy," Obi-Wan said, trying to calm her down.

"I can't believe their gone," Ahsoka said, referring to Anakin and Yoda's deaths. "And what'll people think of Anakin after everything he's done?"

"They'll be remembered Ahsoka. Don't worry. And Anakin will be remembered for what he did in the end," Obi-wan said.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"I know so," Obi-wan said. They both smiled at each other.

Then the clones started cheering again.

They were watching a view screen that showed what was happening outside of the shuttle.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan got up to see what they were watching.

"What's going on?!" Ahsoka asked her men.

"Heh heh! The Empire's running away with their tail between their legs. And the fleet's goin' after 'em!" A clone said.

On closer inspection, Ahsoka realized that the trooper was right.

The Republic Navy was was chasing down the crippled and outnumbered Imperial warships.

Blue plasma exploded from the barrels of the Republic cannons, hammering into the Imperial warships, which belched smoke and fired back almost pathetically.

Ahsoka grinned.

"Hmnh! Go get 'em boys!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Imperial weather control station. Outside of the storm wall_.

"Come on, come on!" Rex ordered.

He, Delta Squad, and the Ghost crew rushed back to the shuttle in the main hanger.

The crew made a run for the Phantom, which was being protected by Rex's commando team.

Imperial stormtroopers flooded the hanger bay.

But Ezra, Sabine, Kanan, Zeb, Rex, Delta Squad, and the remaining Rebel troopers entered the shuttle.

"Scorch, set off the charges!" Boss ordered as he and Fixer carried an injured Sev back up the ramp.

"I love this job!" Scorch said as his explosives went off.

The station rumbled and explosions began to rip it apart.

Everyone got back aboard the shuttle.

The colorfully painted shuttle craft lifted off and shot out of the hanger.

Behind them, the station was ripped apart by another powerful explosion.

The laser that cut into the storm was shut down and the hole began to close.

Nothing could get in or out.

"So...did we win?" Ezra asked.

"Yes we did Ezra. Yes we did," Kanan said as they joined up with what remained of the Rebel fleet.

Of the 200 rebel ships that had originally entered the system, only 80 remained. Of the 100 warships they faced off against to destroy the station, only 15 escaped.

It was a bloody fight.

But it was all worth it.

The storm was finally closed, and the Emperor, if he survived, was trapped inside, along with the rest of his armada.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Imperial Star-Destoryer Executor_.

Admiral Piett watched as the massive opening in the side of the storm wall was getting closer and closer.

But just as the forward echelons of what remained of his fleet moved into the hole, it started to close.

When it closed, a few dozen of his ships were completely destroyed.

"Damnit! All stop!" Piett ordered.

Every ship in the fleet came to an abrupt halt.

"Now what?! The captain asked.

"Sirs! The enemy fleet is right behind us!" An officer called out.

"Turn around and fire at will!" Piett ordered.

The 250 remaining Imperial warships turned to face 400 Republic naval vessels.

Green and Blue lasers crossed the void between both fleets.

But the Republic fleet advanced, brushing off the cannon hits like they were nothing.

The Empire had just been through the wringer.

Their ships were crippled.

But the Republic fleet was still active.

Their ships continued to hammer away at the Imperial warships.

The three 5-mile long Republic dreadnoughts surrounded the much larger Imperial Flagship and proceeded to pound it into oblivion.

Executor's shields were blown away, and pieces of the hull were soon blasted off into space.

"Sir, we've lost our shields!" The captain said.

"Intensify the forward batteries. We must stand and fight!" Piett said.

"It's too late!" The captain said as he saw a Hammer of Dawn beam shoot out from the dreadnought closest to the Executor speared the center of the ship.

The blue beam swept across the superstructures across the hull, wiping them out like a destructive eraser.

It eventually engulfed the bridge of the Imperial dreadnought.

"Run!" Piett ordered.

But just as they turned to run off the bridge, the bridge was engulfed in a massive blue light.

It disintegrated everyone and everything.

Without a bridge to keep the ship steady, the Executor's guns fell silent, and the ship began to fall apart as secondary explosions ripped it apart.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Grand Master Plo Koon and Grand Admiral Pallaeon watched as the Republic fleet surrounded and hammered the Imperial fleet.

The 250 Imperial warships, as good of a fight they put up, just lost their flagship.

Their numbers rapidly fell to 200. Then 120

Then 80.

Then 50.

And finally...40.

That's when each remaining ship began to emit a distress beacon, and a message was beamed to every Republic warship in the system.

"Sir! We detecting a transmission coming from the Imperial fleet," A Clone communications officer called out.

"What does it say?" Pallaeon asked.

"Sir, it says _'To the exceptionally superior fighters of the Republic Navy. This is General Tagge of the Imperial Military. We wish to offer ourselves over to the Republic as prisoners of war. As the final member of the Imperial Military and Ruling councils, and the highest ranking Imperial officer alive within this system, I only ask that you cease all hostilities towards what remains of our Fleet'_ ," the officer finished.

Pallaeon smiled.

Plo Koon began to pass out orders.

"Cease fire. Make ready to board the ships and secure the prisoners. And send them a message that we are willing to accept his request _if_ he allows us to collect the prisoners from the ships ourselves". The Jedi Master ordered.

"Yes Sir!" The clone officer said.

The crew stepped lively to get their tasks done.

Gunships scrambled to pick up the prisoners from the crippled remnants of the Imperial Armada.

Commander Wolffe and his 'wolf pack' Clone Troopers ferried thousands of prisoners back to the Republic fleet.

Many Republic personnel were afraid that they would rebel and try to cease control of the Republic Dreadnoughts.

But the Prisoners were too afraid to do anything except do exactly as they were told.

Comet, Sinker, and Boost all looked down on the prisoners.

"Not so tough now are ya', plastic boy?" Sinker mocked.

The trooper he looked at recoiled a little in fear.

Plo Koon noticed this.

"Steady Trooper. These men were fighting for the dark side. They've suffered quite enough in the process. I expect you to show them respect and the discipline that is famous amongst the members of the Clone Army," Plo said.

The troopers all kept silent at the lecture/compliment, until Boost spoke up. "Yes Sir!" He said before the three clones saluted and went back to guarding the prisoners.

Plo Koon patted Sinker on the shoulder and went off somewhere else with Commander Wolffe in tow.

Pallaeon smiled at everything that was happening.

The Emperor was dead, as well as a significant portion of the Imperial leadership. Not to mention the destruction of the Empire's superlaser and an Armada.

He went off to retire to his quarters.

There was a bottle of Corellien brandy that he wanted to crack open in celebration for years.

Now's as good a time as any.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Padme Amidala Memorial Hospital, Republic City, Azura_.

Ahsoka walked through the halls of the hospital.

It was full to the brim.

She saw wounded civilians and police officers alike being treated for injuries.

As she walked through the halls, she even caught a glimpse of the two handmaidens from when she was there last time, **(Chapter 3)** , making out when no one was looking.

The tan twi-lek girl and the blue chiss girl both pressed their massive breasts against each others while rubbing their thighs in between each other's legs.

 _'Those two seriously need to get a room',_ Ahsoka thought to herself.

Ahsoka continued down the hall. She was here because her husband was injured during the battle.

Apparently, Lux tackled Chancellor Dalyell to the ground to save him from a blaster bolt.

She came up to the door to the guest room Lux was in and opened it.

A doctor that was inside the room tried to see her off.

"Ma'am, are you supposed to be here?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I was granted permission from the front desk, now tell me that Lux is okay!" She demanded.

The doctor took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Senator Bonteri was grazed in his right eye, but he is fine other than that," he said.

Ahsoka gave out a sigh of relief. But then she remembered the 'right eye grazed' remark.

"Wait, is he...blind?" Ahsoka asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No no no no no," the doctor said. "Not totally. He has only lost vision in his right eye. Other than that, he is expected to make a full recovery".

Ahsoka sighed in relief, kind of. She was still shaking uncontrollably.

"Can I see him?" She asked, her voice cracking a little.

"Yes ma'am," he said with his thumb pointed over his shoulder at a door. "he's in there".

Ahsoka went inside. It was pitch black.

She then heard snoring. He was sleeping. But that wasn't going to stop her.

She took off her boots, gauntlets, belt, and lightsabers, before she lied down in the bed, snuggling in close to him.

The bed springs creaking caused Lux to wake up.

He got up and turned the lamp on next to him.

When the light came on, he was surprised to see Ahsoka laying down on her side right next to him.

She was wearing her gray outfit with the plunging V-neck.

"Ahsoka?!" He asked, stunned.

She got on top of him and cupped his cheeks with her hands, before smashing her lips against his.

After a few minutes of basically eating out his mouth, Ahsoka broke the kiss and looked at Lux.

"You're here!" Lux exclaimed.

"That's right Luxie, I'm here," she said as she snuggled as deep into Lux's chest as her D-cup jugs would allow. She kissed his neck, his jawline, his nose, cheeks, forehead, earlobes, and finally, is lips.

Lux pulled Ahsoka away from his lips. All he wanted was to look into her black eyes, with her sapphire irises, with his one remaining eye.

Ahsoka saw the batch patch over his eye. All they did for the next few minutes was kiss and look into each other's eyes.

About 10 minutes later, Ahsoka sitting down on her knees, leaned back against the backboard of the bed.

Lux was laying back, using Ahsoka's lap as a pillow. Ahsoka stroked Lu's hair as he looked up into her eyes, and occasionally at her breasts.

The tips of her head tails brushed against his cheeks.

"Is it true Ahsoka? Is the Emperor dead?" Lux asked.

"Yes. And the ruling council, as well as their top military brass. They all got killed when the Death Star was destroyed," Ahsoka said.

This was a huge deal. Apparantly, almost every member of the Imperial military council and the ruling council were all killed aboard the Death Star, including all of the Grand Admirals, except Thrawn. They all wanted to see the destruction of their greatest enemy, and they ended up paying the price.

General Bardry and the rest of the joint chiefs were going to be convening with the Jedi Council and the Chancellor's cabinet soon. The subject: The state of the galaxy with the Emperor dead.

Mon Mothma would also be invited to the meeting with the heads of the Alliance military, who were all on the planet, since their fleet was allowed to dock at Azura-I's shipyards for the time being.

"Well Commander Ahsoka Tano Bonteri, it looks like you, the rest of the Republic, and the Jedi Order have saved the Republic once again," Lux praised.

Ahsoka smiled, and leaned in closer to his ear.

"It's _General_ now," she said.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"Mmm Hmm," Ahsoka confirmed, as she continued to stroke his hair back repeatedly.

"Well congratulations. I'd show you how proud I am of you, but I think I lost the urge when I was filled with painkillers," Lux said.

Ahsoka smacked him playfully on the shoulder because of the risqué joke.

Lux smirked. "So how long can you stay?"

"I'm on leave right now Lux. All the time in the world," she said.

"That's good to here," Lux said. "Can you lay down on your back darling?"

She smiled and laid down on the bed.

Lux turned over and laid down on top of Ahsoka.

He used Ahsoka's large soft jugs as pillow and preceded to rub his cheek harder into them until he was all settled in.

Ahsoka smiled before heavy sheets on top of them, all while stroking his hair.

"I love you Ahsoka," he said, his voice muffled a little by her breasts.

"I love you too Luxie," she said as her Lekku began to make a purring noise, before the married couple drifted off to sleep.

All of their problems seemed to disappear in that blissful moment.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Message from Chancellor Dalyell to the rest of the galaxy_.

"Citizens of the Galaxy. To those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Tomas Dalyell. I was, and still am, the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic Remnant, a surviving portion of the Republic that survived the Sith War and went into exile. For the past 14 years, we watched as the freedom loving people of the galaxy were forced to live under the iron fisted rule of Emperor Palpatine's Regime. But you may finally rejoice, my fellow freedom worshipers. For the time of your freedom will soon be at hand. For the past 14 years, we helped to secretly build the Rebel Alliance which would openly oppose the Empire. We waited for our time to return to the galaxy as its liberators. One month ago, a member of our military was able to uncover a secret vital to the downfall of the Empire. Two weeks ago, Emperor Palpatine himself, and his puppets, launched a horrible invasion that threatened to bring what little remained of our once great society to destruction. But thanks to the brave efforts of the Clone Army, and their Jedi leaders, we managed to not only destroy this invasion, but also to end Palpatine's reign of terror with the destruction of both himself and his Death Star super weapon. With Palpatine dead, the Empire is leaderless and in disarray. It's time for the people of the galaxy to rise up and to reclaim what was stolen from you: Your cradle worlds, your liberty, and your right to self determination. It is time for us to tear the Empire down. The Republic is here to help you reclaim your freedom and dignity. We only ask that you join us, and together...we shall tear down the columns on which the Empire was built and we shall cut away the chains that have bound you for too long. Long Live Freedom, and Long Live the Republic. Goodbye, Good Luck, and may the Force be with you all".

Transmission ends.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Finally!**

 **I finally finished this chapter. It's been a little while. Sorry. I've been working on two other stories and a couple of class assignments.**

 **I hope you enjoyed. And I hope that you leave your thoughts down in the review section.**

 **I should only have two chapters left for this story.**

 **Anyway, Until next time.**

 **This is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	12. Act IV-part 1

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Hey folks, here's the second to last chapter of my story, Rebelling against Defeat.**

 **I've decided to make this the beginning of Act IV. Because last chapter was the end of the Siege of Azura. But now we have a new era in the galaxy, which I plan to explore in this chapter, plus there is a more peaceful tone, almost a happy feeling in this chapter (The Emperor's dead, ding-dong the witch is dead, let's celebrate). Also, sense I very recently updated this chapter, I decided to make it less confusing by starting a new act.**

 **It will focus on the Republic's plans for the future, Ahsoka meeting up with some old friends, Luke officially becoming Obi-Wan's padawan, and the state of the galaxy with no Emperor to lead them. I'm also using some of Killzone's lore in this chapter.**

 **To the person in the review section that wants me to have Ahsoka get pregnant already: Patience enthusiastic one.**

 **Disclaimer: Most of my sci-fi content is from another source of media. None of it is originally mine. It was developed by better story writers than me. (Except Brian Reed. A monkey could've written Halo 5 better than him).**

 **I hope that you enjoy.**

 **When you're done, feel free to drop your thoughts off in the review section.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Padme Amidala Memorial Hospital, Republic City, Azura-II_.

Ahsoka got up from the bed and went to the refresher.

She'd been here for the last couple of days, keeping an eye on her husband. No pun intended.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face.

Lux was in the small kitchen area having his breakfast sandwich, which Ahsoka bought for him.

When she was done, she went back outside to join him for breakfast.

She took a wife of her own sandwich and sunk her teeth into it.

Even if it was just hospital food, it was better than the Government rations that the Military feeds her.

Her sandwich, a piece of steak, some eggs and a little jelly, squirted her a little when she took her bite.

When she was done, Lux noticed some jelly on her chin.

He smirked and chuckled.

"What?" Ahsoka asked, smiling.

Lux pointed to his own face.

"You...you have jelly all over here," Lux said as he pointed to his cheek and chin to show where she got it. He started laughing.

Ahsoka smiled and blushed.

She got up from her chair and sat down on Lux's lap, straddling him.

"Do you wanna help me clan it off Luxie?" Ahsoka asked. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips, which were also covered in jelly.

He smiled. "I always did say that you were sweet".

Lux pressed his lips against her cheek, using his tongue to lick the jelly off.

He then moved down to her chin, doing the same thing.

Lux then pressed his lips against Ahsoka's.

He got the jelly, but that was the last thing that was on his mind.

The two lovers continued to smack their lips together, their tongues invading each other's mouth.

Ahsoka broke the kiss.

She stretched her arms over her head, arched her back, leaned back, pushed her breasts up in the air, and began to slowly ride Lux's waist.

Her head and back hovered over the table behind her as she continued riding.

All Lux could see was her breasts, as her head had disappeared behind her shoulders.

He, closed his eyes (or eye), leaned his head back, and sighed in pleasure. He placed his hands on her hips.

After a few seconds, Ahsoka leaned back up and smashed her lips against Lux's.

Her large jugs were pressed against his neck, while her head tails began to wrap around Lux's wrists.

"I can't wait 'til you come home tonight Luxie," Ahsoka said. "I have something special in mind, just, 'kiss', for, 'kiss', you". She pressed her lips against his again.

After a few seconds, just as Ahsoka slipped her tongue inside his mouth, Lux pulled away.

He placed one hand on her shoulder, and used another to stroke one of her head tails.

"Do you have to go right now? You know I'll get lonely," Lux said.

Ahsoka clasped her hands with Lux's.

"Luxie. I just want to say high to some old friends. I want to see how Mathieson's doing, and I want to say hi to the Ghost crew. They should see that I'm still alive," Ahsoka said. "Besides, Anakin and Yoda's funerals are today. I'd like to pay my respects".

Lux nodded in understanding.

Ahsoka gave Lux one more peck on the lips before dismounting and heading for the door.

After putting her boots, belt, and gauntlets back on, she turned to him one last time.

"Oh and before I leave, I think I should tell you to get plenty of sleep," Ahsoka said.

"Why's that?" Lux asked as he took a sip from his coffee mug.

Ahsoka smiled seductively. "Because when you get home tonight, I'm going to keep you up all night," she said as she shook her hips lightly.

Lux nearly choked on his coffee when he heard what she said. He coughed up a little.

Ahsoka giggled. "Careful Luxie. We can't conceive if you're dead," she said as she walked out.

Lux stared at the door for a few minutes, coffee still dripping from his chin. He looked down and saw a bulge in his pants.

"Patience Lux, patience," Lux whispered to himself. He then started thinking.

 _Tonight, you take your first steps towards becoming a father again_.

After finishing his sandwich and coffee, he threw his trash away. That's when he heard something coming from the utility closet.

It sounded like moaning and giggling.

He slowly walked over to the closet and opened it.

What he saw was both disturbing and annoying. But also a little arousing.

It was the two handmaidens that Ahsoka told him about. A tan twi'lek girl, and a blue chiss girl, both making out.

They were both laying on the floor, completely naked and intertwined.

The Twi'lek girl was on top of the chiss girl. They were both pressing their giants tits, and their stomachs, against each other's.

They were also rubbing their legs into each other's nether regions.

When they saw the door open, they gasped in terror and almost screamed when they saw Lux standing there.

Lux looked away and shielded his eyes (or eye).

"For God's Sake!" He exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry Sir! We had no idea-," The twi'lek tried to explain.

"Will you just get out of here?!" He asked in a demanding way before the two girls scrambled for their clothes.

Lux continued to shield his eyes while he held his head with his free hand, feeling like his veins would burst.

Both girls got dressed before leaving.

He would have quite the story for Ahsoka later.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Azura news network, top headlines/newsreels_.

 _ **1. ** 'Mon Mothma, the former member of the Imperial Senate in exile, has been sworn in today as Chancellor Dalyell's replacement Vice Chancellor after the death of Monroe. With this appointment, Mon Mothma is now 1st in line to succeed Dalyell if something were to befall him. She will also preside over the Senate, as Chairwoman of the Senate. Both Dalyell and Mothma were allies in the senate before the exile of the Republic. With Mothma already as the current head of state for the Rebel Alliance, many experts believe that this decision, along with recent events, will win over many supporters for the Republic in the future'_.

 _ **2.**_ ' _Since Dalyell's speech to the Galaxy, announcing the Emperor's death at the Siege of Azura, Uprisings have been rumored to be popping up across Imperial space. We have confirmed reports of rioting on Bespin, Naboo, Tatooine, and even the Imperial Center on Coruscant. We are also getting reports of entire planets rising up to fight off the Imperial forces in their respective sectors. Native forces on Sera, Mon Calamari, Cerea, Sluis Van, and even Kamino, are mobilized and taking up arms against the Empire. COG on Sera, which is Dalyell's home world, have already defeated local Imperial forces, and have driven back and Imperial Task Force. The Kaminoans, even though they were told to shut down the cloning facilities, have secretly built up a planetary defense force made up of Jango Fett Clone Troopers. They drove out the Imperial Garrison and have erected a planetary defense shield. Most of the planets that we mentioned are offering to join the Republic and fuel our war effort against the Empire. We are also getting reports of Rebel Naval activity coming back to life in the outer rim. And many planets that have previously withdrawn their support of the Rebellion, have rejoined upon hearing of the Death Star's destruction, and the Death of Palpatine. We will continue to monitor the situation and provide you with updates as the news comes out_ '.

 _ **3.**_ ' _Breaking News! With the death Emperor Palpatine, the Empire appears to in the middle of both a power vacuum and a fragmentation. Mad Amedda has been sworn in as the new Emperor of the Galaxy, with Ysanne Isard appointed as Governor of the Core. We also have unconfirmed reports that Isard is having her political rivals executed. As the Empire's remaining leadership scramble to maintain control of the Empire, the regional governors, that were appointed by the Emperor after the dissolution of the Senate, appear to be carving up their own little empires out in the outer rim. These territories are as follows: Oversector Outer in the NW outer rim. The Helghast Empire and Greater Maldrood are in the NE of the outer rim. Between them in the north are the much smaller Oplovis sector and Ciutric Hegemony. In the southern outer rim, closest to Azura, from west to east are Prentioch's Dominion, the Eriadu Authority, and the Lambda sector. We are also getting reports of Imperial forces from these different factions are fighting one another. With these latest developments, it appears that the Empire is in a dangerous state of disunity and on the verge of a civil war. What this means for the future of the Galaxy is unknown, but for now it appears that the Empire is not focusing on the war in the milky way galaxy, or on the Return of the Jedi, or the resurgence of the Republic_ '.

 ** _4._** _'In other news, the Government has announced a new defense budget. With the Invasion of Azura defeated, the Death Star destroyed, and the Emperor dead, the Republic senate has launched an overview of the Republic Military. With both the Grand Army and Navy suffering greatly after the fight, and the defenses of Azura (minefields, laser-gates, orbital cannons, etc) in shambles, the Chancellor has approved of a new budget that will rebuild the navy and refill the vacant ranks in the Grand Army. The idea behind this bill is to prepare for the unpredictable state that the Galaxy has been left in. And, as Dalyell put it, "The Republic must be ready to step forward to fight the Empire",'_.

 _ **5.**_ ' _Breaking News! We are getting videoed reports of Imperial Regional Governor Scolar Visari, of the Helghan sector, giving a speech addressing the future of his sector'._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(A/N: This next scene is literally the Intro to Killzone one)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Message from planet New Helghan. Former Imperial Governor, current breakaway warlord, Scolar Visari's address to his nation_.

New Helghan.

A cold and harsh gray planet out in the outer rim.

Where ferocious lightning storms were constantly electrifying the skyline.

It was the home of a human population that prided themselves on dealing with hardship and sorrow.

Long before the Clone Wars, the population actually used to live on another planet. The original Helghan, which was a lush paradise, was destroyed when the nearby star went supernova. The population survived, but they settled inside Republic space.

Not wanting to deal with the Republic's stifling economic policies anymore, they left. That's when they found a planet out in the outer rim, between Raxus, Seranno, and Mandalore.

They called it...New Helghan.

The harsh environment was toxic to the people at first.

Many people didn't last long.

But those who survived evolved and became stronger than any average human.

They became the Helghast.

They fought for the CIS during the Clone Wars.

But when most of the CIS gave up, some planets fought on.

New Helghan fought on.

But the Republic crushed them into oblivion. For several years, Helghan was flattened and humiliated.

During the Vong War, the Vong didn't even touch the planet when they passed through. It was a wasteland, and the people were monsters that the Vong somewhat feared.

Then the Empire came and promised the people of the galaxy a new era of freedom, justice, security, prosperity, and peace.

Not surprisingly, the Helghast joined up to fight the Republic that they hated with every fiber of their being.

But when the Republic was gone, the Empire didn't keep its promise.

All they did was take from the people of the galaxy. New Helghan was no exception. The Empire exploited Helghan for what it was worth, using its moons as bases, its people as soldiers and forced labor to refine the petrosite, which was the planet's richest, and only, major resource other than metal.

But there was nothing that the Helghast could do except let the Empire treat them as second class citizens, fit only to be taken from.

It's people were sick, weak, and demoralized.

But one man rose above the rest. One with a vision of what Helghan could be, and is supposed to be.

His name was Scolar Visari. He promised to turn Helghan into a prosperous planet.

The people followed him. Even the people in his corner of the galaxy admired him.

The Emperor noticed how Visari could command loyalty and respect.

So, deciding that he could be useful, Palpatine made Visari Governor of the region. He had authority over Imperial forces in the region. He couldn't stand against Vader and Palpatine, but he could make Helghan respected. He turned Helghan into a military superpower. One that would command the Imperial forces in the sector, and pledge allegiance to Palpatine. Helghast troopers gained a reputation among the Rebel Alliance as cold, calculating, uncaring, and blood thirsty animals.

But with the Emperor dead, and the Empire splintering, it was time to address the future of their sector.

In Phyrrus city, the capital of New Helghan, it was a dark cloudy night.

Lightning crackled in the distance as it usually did.

Visari, a bald man with a reasonable build, went up to the podium. Stage lights were pointed at him. Holo-cams pointed at him projectd his image on big screens for people across the city to see.

Down in the streets below the government palace, hundreds of Helghan soldiers stood in their tight ranks. People stood on the sidewalks to watch as well. Everyone was wearing respirators, due to the harsh climate that the people had adapted to long ago.

The wind caused the banners that they were holding to flap in the breeze.

The banners displayed the Helghan Triad, a symbol which had three black arrows with white outlines pointed in three directions on a red circle background, with a black border, all on a gray background. The triad used to be 3 interlocking arms that represent Peace, Freedom, and Justice. Now, in the era of the Empire, they were arrows that represented Duty, Obedience, and Loyalty. It shows just how far these people've fallen in the previous century.

The soldiers held small Helghan flags, but with much bigger Imperial flags above them, to show off their ' _undying loyalty_ ' to the Empire.

Visari stood over the podium, his hands grasping either side of it.

The Helghan soldiers and citizenry froze. Not a word was spoken.

" _My people... Sons and Daughters of Helghan... For many years, we have been a broken nation: shunned, oppressed, and conquered by those we sought to escape. Ten years ago, I asked for time, and that time was granted by you"._ Visari said _._

His soldiers and people continued to look up at him in utter silence, hanging on his every word.

Visor held a fist in the air, the power symbol.

 _"You: the strength in my arm, the holders of my dreams... "_ he continued, spreading his arms out to his people, giving them praise _._

 _"Many years ago, our forefathers embarked on the greatest exodus in the history of all galactic history. An exodus for freedom, Helghan became that freedom"._

As he spoke, people thought about how the people were flown away on every ship that they could find, escaping their doomed home system and settling a new one.

 _"Our new world changed our bodies,"_ Visari said. People thought back to the history of when they first settled here. People had to wear masks at all times. But even then, most people didn't last past their thirties.

 _"At first, it weakened us, but in fact, we were growing... stronger,"_ he continued, alluding to the people's adaptation to the harsh climate.

 _"In the time you have given me, I have rebuilt our nation, I have rebuilt our strength, and I have rebuilt our pride!"_

Elsewhere, thousands of Helghan troopers marched through the streets, carrying their Imperial weaponry, with dozens of Imperial tanks and armored viechles moving down the roads. Helghan controlled Imperial Tie fighters flew across the sky, escorting gunships. Helghan-controlled Imperial Star-Destroyers, painted with a darker shade of gray than other Imperial warships and with the Helghan Triad painted on the flanks, hovered above the cities and made for orbit.

 _"Our enemies at home have been re-educated; we have given them new insights into our cause,"_ he said, just as Palpatine loyal citizens across the planet were being executed by Helghan soldiers in front of their own homes.

 _"On this day, we stand united once more,"_ Visari continued, as Helghan Star-Destroyers went east towards Imperial territory in the Northeast quadrants of the galaxy.

 _"On this day, those driven to divide us will hear our voice! On this day, we shall act as one, and we shall be ignored NO MORE!"_ Visari continued.

Helghast and Imperial warships hammered away at each other. The Helghast ships were upgraded with the petrosite resource from underneath Helghan soil. Their weapons were more lethal because of it. Despite their valiant efforts, Imperial warships lost their shields, their armor being torn apart from the power of the Helghast weaponry. Helghast warships continued to besiege the isolated Imperial fortress worlds in the northeast, in order to secure the flanks of Visari's New Empire.

On Mandalore, which was an Imperial planet now within the borders of Visari's empire, Imperial fleets that were loyal to Visari hovered above Mandalore's domed cities and desolate landscape.

Stormtroopers that were now apart of the Helghan empire, their armor painted gray and their visors glowing orange to match the uniform of a Helghast trooper, rushed out of their gunships to subjugate the cities, which were in rebellion after Palpatine died.

Gar Saxon's government used to be loyal to the Empire. Now it was going to be propped up by Visari.

Helghast stormtroopers flooded the cities, like Sun'dari, killing anyone who so much as shook a stick at them.

Mandalorian resistance fighters were put down.

Random civilians were rounded up and executed publicly.

As cities burned and warships were turned into floating debris fields in space, the Helghast advanced, cutting a swath across the galaxy, and not stopping until they've gained their 'place in the universe' or died trying.

 _"Defenders of the Helghast dream," Visari continued. "...NOW IS OUR TIME!_ "

The people down in the streets raised their fists in the air.

The soldiers ripped down the Imperial banners that they were forced to raise, and instead decided to enthusiastically wave the banner of the helghan triad, their heads held up with pride.

Pride that they've never felt before.

And yet, that pride was unmistakably Helghast.

Everyone down below, civilian and soldier, officers and noblemen, man or woman, began to cheer.

They then started to chant Visari's name.

 _"VISARI! VISARI! VISARI! VISARI!_ "

Scolar Visari smiled. His people have finally cut away the disease of compliance and subjugation that has rendered them terminally ill for too long.

After admiring the scene before him for a few more moments, Visari turned from the podium and walked away.

His people continued to chant his name.

It was time for the people of Helghan to carve their name into the blood stained brick wall of history.

And the chisel, with which they would carve it, was their new ruler: Scolar Visari.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Imperial Center, Coruscant_.

The Empire was falling apart at the seems.

And someone needed to fuse those fractures, or they could kiss the Empire, and stability, goodbye.

Acting Emperor Mas Amedda, Ysanne Isard, former head of Imperial Intelligence, and the members of the Ruling council, that weren't killed, were watching the monitors that lined the wall in the back.

The Empire had been so close to victory. But they'd been thwarted at every turn. The triple alliance in the Milky way galaxy was on the verge of defeat. The Citadel station was under Imperial control, Earth and Sangheilios were under siege. The Rebel Alliance had lost all of its support across the galaxy and was on the verge of destruction.

And the Republic...the Galactic Republic remnant in the hidden Azura system...was about to be destroyed. But they managed to destroy the Death Star, with the Emperor, his Sith warriors, and the top leaders of the Empire all onboard.

Now all of the outer rim Governors are carving out they own mini empires. Some have gone to war with one another, while others have stayed neutral. The most dangerous one, the Helghast Empire led by Visari, declared war on the Empire and is expanding rapidly.

And to make matters worse, their have been reports of desertions and mutinies at the front line in the Milky Way War.

The Empire's enemies lashed, despite being blessed with a collapsing Empire, in order to kick their enemy while their down.

Imperial forces were being hammered in the Milky Way. Entire Imperial offensives had halted completely upon hearing the news of the Emperor's death.

The monitors were showing the situation across the Galaxy. Mutineers were executed in front of their companies, civilian uprisings were put down brutally on Coruscant and in the core.

Helghan forces invaded isolated Imperial fortress worlds in the outer rim. The Empire put up a good fight against Visari's forces, but were slowly being overrun.

Rebel Alliance forces started launching attacks again in the outer rim.

More planets succeeded.

Clone troopers from Kamino overran the Imperial garrison. Star Destroyers pounded Kamino's planetary shield, but to no avail. Kamino was now a fortress world.

Trade was bogged down. Reinforcements weren't getting to where they needed to be.

And Alliance forces, led by the Republic, were on the offensive in the southern portion of the outer rim.

It was a nightmare.

"Gentlemen. The Empire's falling apart. Give me some good news to work with". Amedda said, holding his head.

"Sire. Over sector outer in the NW outer rim has pledged its full loyalty to the Empire. Most of the Mid and inner rim territories are still loyal to us, and so is the Core and colonies. The Chiss Ascendancy is still loyal to us and the Hutts are still allowing us to pass through their territory. And we're preparing for a counter-attack into the outer rim," Admiral Garrnack Versio said. He was in charge of the Spec ops portion of the Imperial Navy.

"Excellent," Admiral Gallius Rax, CINC of the Imperial armed forces, said. "Now where are we on activating Palpatine's contingency?"

"Almost everyone has been given their next set of orders," Versio said. "I'm going to inform Inferno Squad of their next set of orders soon".

"Good. We must implement Palpatine's final order," Isard said.

"What Contingency are you talking about?" Amedda asked.

Everyone looked at him.

"If Palpatine were to ever pass on, he wanted us to carry out his plans for the Empire," Isard explained.

"And what were his plans?" Amedda asked.

"To rebuild the Empire. Palatine didn't want this version of the Empire to outlive him. So if he were to fall, then the Empire failed to protect him and should therefore to torn down and rebuilt into something...more powerful," Rax explained.

Mas Amedda was shocked.

"But what about the War?" Amedda asked.

"Our enemies will be dealt with in due time," Isard said.

"Thrawn will continue to lead our forces in the Milky Way, while we deal with the Republic and the traitors here," Rax said, referring to the Chiss Grand Admiral that was attending via hologram.

"For now we'll allow the Republic to take the south from the break away states, before we contain them there of coarse. At the same time, we'll deal with Visari and the Triple Alliance," Thrawn said. "And we must pacify the revolutions in the outer rim".

As the Military leaders talked about the future of the Empire, Amedda couldn't help but think that he was just a figure head.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Republic Senate Building, conference room, Republic city, Azura-II_.

Colonel Hoffman stood in front of a map of the galaxy. Dalyell, the cabinet, the joint chiefs, and the Jedi Council were all watching.

It was mostly red, signifying Imperial control. The Green dots were Imperial fortress worlds, which were mostly in the Core like Coruscant, but others were scattered across the outer rim.

The dark blue dot in the south was Azura, the Republic's capital, while the light blue dots in the outer rim were Alliance bases, or planets loyal to either faction.

The small factions that broke off from the Empire were colored in orange, green, purple, and yellow. The small ones in the south were very close to Azura and had several fortress worlds.

Planets that flashed red and black were planets that were rebelling against the Empire.

"So what's our plan of attack Colonel?" Dalyell asked.

"Well sir, the way I figure it, is that if we can knock the hell out of these small factions down here..." Hoffman said, pointing his stick at the small Imperial states. "...then we can link up the Alliance worlds in the outer rim. And we'd be able to secure ourselves a strong footing. With Kamino, Bespin, and Sluis Van in our hands, then we'll have access to manpower, fuel, and shipyards, respectively. Not to mention strong allies like Sera".

Hoffman pointed his stick on al of the planets that he named, but he kept his stick on Sera.

Dalyell and Bardry noticed that. All three men were from Sera. They haven't been there in 14 years. Now the planet was fighting the Empire.

Mothma spoke up. "This could be the biggest step towards winning over hearts and minds".

Dalyell looked at his new Vice-Chancellor.

"We could also be cutting off Imperial forces in the region. If it's successful," Master Mundi said, attending via hologram.

"Then it's settled. We'll start planning the operation at once," Bardry said.

Everyone filed out of the room.

Hoffman looked back at the map, in the direction of where Sera was.

He muttered something to himself.

 _"All right you Imperial bastards, here we come!"_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Grand Army hospital, Republic city, Azura-II_.

Ahsoka moved through the hospital.

She passed Clone Troopers that guarded the rooms with important patients, and wounded troopers waiting for treatment.

She was her to visit her old second in command from Project Fulcrum.

Lieutenant Commander Donneld Mathieson.

He'd been evacuated from Azura-III during the siege, and before the planet's subsequent destruction.

But he was injured protecting the facility.

Ahsoka eventually found a door protected by two Onyx Guard Clones.

She showed them her ID and they let her past.

When she stepped inside, she saw Donneld's family.

His pregnant wife Rachel, and their two sons, Brian, and baby freddie.

Mathieson and his family saw Ahsoka enter the room.

"Aunt 'Soka!" the little 6 year old Brian shouted as he ran up and gave her a hug.

"Little Brian," Ahsoka said as she picked him up and hugged him. "Uh, what've you been feeding him Rachel?"

"Unfortunately everything that isn't green," Rachel joked as she took her son from Ahsoka and put him down.

Both women laughed before they french kissed each other's cheeks and hugged. Ahsoka and Lux have gone on double dates with the Mathiesons in the past.

Ahsoka then saw little freddie. "Hey little guy," Ahsoka said as she playfully poked his nose. The baby laughed.

She then turned her attention to Mathieson.

"Hey Commander," he said as he sat up and saluted.

She returned the salute. "Thanks, but it's _General_ now," she corrected.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"Yup," Ahsoka said.

"Well congratulations Ma'am," Donneld said.

"Thanks Donneld," Ahsoka said. "Now how are you holding up?"

Mathieson lost is smile.

"Well, I'll never walk again. I suffered really bad nerve damage," he said.

"My God," Ahsoka whispered.

"Yeah. But the good news is that the brass is letting have a desk job, and I'm gonna remain in charge of project Fulcrum," he said cheerfully.

Ahsoka smiled.

"Well, congratulations," Ahsoka said while saluting. "...Fulcrum".

Mathieson smiled at the remark and returned the salute.

Ahsoka and him started the project.

And now he would continue to lead it.

And he had Ahsoka to thank for it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Jedi Council Chamber_.

Grand Master Plo Koon looked out over the city.

It had been damaged in the fighting, and smoke continued to rise from the recently burning buildings.

Small Republic warships hovered over the city.

Gunships flew over the city.

Work crews cleared the debris so that rescue crews could help people trapped underneath.

As Plo watched out over the city, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Kotu-ya master Plo," the voice said.

He turned around to see that it was Ahsoka.

"Kotu-ya little 'Soka," he said as they gave each other a hug. "Congratulations on your promotion".

"Thank you master," Ahsoka said. "So..what's going to happen now with this battle over?"

Plo Koon went back to the window again. Ahsoka followed him and looked out ver the city.

"We need to be ready. The Senate has already voted on the _official_ Declaration of War against the Empire, and the Chancellor has already authorized a raise in military spending. More and more planets are agreeing to side with us, and the Rebel Alliance is already agreeing to let us lead the coalition," Plo Koon said.

"We'll beat 'em master," Ahsoka said. "Fate's held out for us this long and it payed off with the Emperor's death".

"I hope so. But I'm glad that you're in high spirits. That is necessary for a successful War effort. And I want to let you know that I am very proud of you little 'Soka. And I know that Master Skywalker would be proud as well," Plo said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Ahsoka smiled.

"Now let's go. It's time for us to pay respects to our old friends," Plo said.

Ahsoka nodded and they both went to an inner chamber where the funeral's were being held.

There were no bodies. It was just a ceremony. A nice little gesture.

Obi-Wan and Luke were there. Luke was just made Obi-Wan's apprentice, and given the rank of Commander in the Grand Army. He had a robot hand and traditional Jedi clothing. His father's lightsaber hung from his belt.

Ahsoka went over to say hello.

"Master Kenobi! It's good to see you. I wish it were under more better circumstances," Ahsoka said.

Obi-Wan rested his hand n her shoulder. "Likewise Ahsoka. But don't worry. They'll be remembered as heroes".

Ahsoka smiled before she looked at Luke.

"Padawan Skywalker. You know, I've always wanted to call Anakin that," Ahsoka said.

"Lady Tano. It's good to see you to. Were you really my father's apprentice?" Luke asked.

"I was. A long time ago when I was a Jedi. This must be very hard for you right now," Ahsoka said.

"It is. I'm guessing this is hard for everyone here today?" Luke asked.

"Yes. But don't worry. Your mother and father would be immensely proud right now," Ahsoka said.

Luke nodded.

The funeral got started.

After a few words, everyone began to pay their respects before the 'caskets' were lowered into the ground.

After that, everyone left.

Ahsoka went her own way, Obi-Wan and Luke walked out of the room.

That's when Obi-Wan saw a familiar face.

The Clone Commander with orange accents was saluting him, with his helmet in his other arms.

"CC-2224 reporting for duty sir," Cody said.

"Cody! It's good to see you again old friend," Obi-Wan said. "So you've been assigned as my new clone officer".

"Seems like it Sir. The old boys are gonna be happy to see you again sir," Cody said.

"Glad to hear it Cody. Oh and this is my new padawan," Obi-wan said, leading Luke in front of him. "Cody, meet Luke Skywalker".

Cody was taken aback a little. "You're Skywalker's kid?"

"Yes sir," Luke said. He may've been a commander, but he lacked the experience that Cody had.

Cody extended his hand for shaking, which Luke took.

"Glad to meet you," Cody said.

"There will be more time for introduction later. We just meet up with the rest of the 212th then. If you'll lease lead the way commander?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes Sir," Cody said as he started walking.

Obi-Wan and Luke followed.

It was almost like the old days.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Azura-I, Republic Naval yard M-19-77_.

Everyone on the Ghost was busy.

Hera and Chopper were in the cockpit, replacing a few panels that were blown out during the battle.

Ezra and Sabine was scrubbing carbon scoring off of the hull, while Kanan, Rex, and Zeb carried new parts back to the ship from the shipyard.

Rex looked around at the different Republic ships that flew by around the clock.

The Alliance fleet had already filled up the shipyards that the Republic left for them to make room.

Clone trooper platoons marched onto some of the warships. They were being spread out across the system to secure it.

"So Rex? How's it feel being back with the Republic?" Zeb asked.

"Ah, it's just like the old days," Rex said. "I haven't seen this many Republic ships in one place since the last war".

"Have you thought about doing back?" Kanan asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if they'll accept me," Rex said with concern.

"What do you mean? What about the old guys that are still in the Army?" Zeb asked.

"I talked to a few. They said that they were given a special serum, 4 years after the exodus, that slowed down the aging process so that they could stay in the Army longer," Rex said. "And someone my age has never tried to rejoin. I'd be the first".

"I'm sure that if you ask, then they'll consider it. You never know until you try," Kanan said reassuringly.

"Maybe. Thanks Kanan," Rex said.

Kanan nodded.

When they got back to the Ghost, they saw that no one was outside to do any chores. And the Ghost still looked like it had carbon scoring.

"Looks like the kids ditched work," Zeb said before laughing.

"Yeah well not for long," Kanan said as he started running over to the Ghost.

Rex and Zeb laughed as Kanan reached the ramp.

"Ezra! Sabine! You're not done with the hull," Kanan said.

"Come on Kanan. Can't the kids just say hi to an old friend?" said a voice.

Ezra and Sabine were hugging the person with that voice. The person was wearing a black leather top and brown pants.

"Wait, is that who I think it is?" Kanan asked.

"It is," Ezra said.

Rex and Zeb walked up the ramp.

"Hey Kanan, are the kids in trou-..." Zeb stopped. "...-ble".

"Oh My God," Rex said.

Hera and Chopper came down to see what was going on.

"Kanan! Did you get those...?" Hera stopped "...Parts."

Everyone was slack-jawwed.

"It's good to see all of you again," Ahsoka said.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Ghost, Republic Naval Yard, Azura-I_.

For the next hour or so, Ahsoka and the Ghost crew spoke to each other.

They caught up on what they've been up to, how Ahsoka survived, her receiving the Cross of Glory for her actions on Scarif, the Fall of Yavin, and the Siege of Azura.

They even discussed the Emperor's death and Anakin being turned back to the light side.

After a while, Rex announced that he was going to try and rejoin the army, and Kanan and Ezra agreed that they would consider going to the Jedi Sanctuary and join the Grand Army.

Kanan then took Ezra and Sabine to have a sparring match outside the Ghost, while Zeb went to bed, and Chopper was shut down.

 **(If it feels like I'm not going much in depth with this reunification, sorry. I'm so close to finishing this story that I kind of feeling like fast forwarding a little)**.

Ahsoka told Hera that she was going to leave.

That's when Hera went back to her room. She picked up a data pad and scrolled through it for a few seconds to see if she had any messages.

That's when she felt something strange happening.

Her jumpsuit began to glow gold.

Then it started to break down into hundreds of tiny little golden petals.

"What the...?" She asked herself.

The petals began to float away from her body, exposing her light green skin.

Then the petals started fading.

Her clothes literally vanished.

She hugged herself when she felt a chilly. Hera was still dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" She said, seemingly to no one in particular.

"Something exciting," someone said.

Hera spun around and saw Ahsoka standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"AHSOKA! I...Uh, what are you doing here?" Hera asked as she tried to cover herself, failing epically.

"Nothing much," Ahsoka said as she slowly moved towards Hera, smiling seductively.

Hera recoiled a little as Ahsoka got closer.

"What are you doing?" Hera asked as she back up against the wall.

The cold metal making her shiver and grow goose-bumps.

Ahsoka continued forward, placing her hands on the wall on either side of Hera.

"Just having a little fun," Ahsoka said.

She then got much closer, smashing her leather covered breasts against Hera's naked ones. Their stomachs were pressed together, while Hera's dark green nipples disappeared.

"What kind on fun?" Hera asked as Ahsoka rested her hands on Hera's shoulder.

Her heart was thundering in her chest as she got more nervous.

Ahsoka smashed her lips against Hera's.

She moaned into the kiss. But Hera just froze, her lips unmoving.

But then she soon accepted the kiss, puckering her own lips and placing her green hands on Ahsoka's waist.

As they continued to kiss, Ahsoka slid her tongue into Hera's mouth, while sliding her hands down to Hera's large breasts, giving them a light squeeze.

Hera recoiled and blushed heavily, leading Ahsoka to break the kiss.

"Hmm, impressive," Ahsoka said as she rested her hands on Hera's butt cheeks, and and placed more pressure on Hera's chest with her own. "Most impressive".

"Ah-Ahsoka, I'm not so sure about this. What'll Kanan think if the two of us have sex?" Hera asked.

" _Have Sex_ '?" Ahsoka repeated. "Hera, I'm a married woman, I don't plan on having sex with you".

Hera stared at Ahsoka with utter disbelief on her face.

"Then what's this all about?" Hera asked, referring to her currently naked form.

"I thought I'd have a little fun. Besides, I was getting you ready," Ahsoka said.

"Ready for what?" Hera asked.

Ahsoka pointed to the door. "Him".

The door opened to reveal Kanan. Hera's heart shot up to her throat.

"Ahsoka? What are you doing here?" Kanan asked. He didn't realize that Hera was naked. Only that she was in the room.

"I was just about to leave, so I thought I'd say goodbye to Hera before I did," Ahsoka said.

Hera was dead quiet, and blushing heavily.

"Alright," Kanan said. "I guess we'll see you around Ahsoka".

He opened up his arms and gave her a hug, which she returned.

Ahsoka and Kanan were actually good friends back before the Clone Wars. She was his sparring partner, and even taught him tricks to saber dueling. When she went off to war, he looked up to padawans like her.

"I'll see you around Kanan," Ahsoka said as she pulled out of the hug. She leaned into his ear and whispered. " _Go get her_ ".

"What?" He asked.

Ahsoka just smiled and walked out of the room. She waved her hand over her shoulder just before the door closed.

Karan's clothes suddenly started to disappear.

He was soon completely naked in front of Hera.

"Hera? Do you feel a draft?" Kanan asked.

Hera put two and two together and figured out what Ahsoka was planning all along.

She smiled and blushed. _Thank you Ahsoka_.

She went up to Kanan, pressed her large breasts against his chest, hooked one leg around his naked waist, and smashed her lips against his in a wet soaking kiss that lasted a few minutes.

"If you're feeling cold love, then I can warm you up," Hera said as she wrapped her lekku around his neck.

Kanan, already aroused, nearly lost it.

He carried her over to the bed and they, once again, began one of their love making sessions.

Karan thrusted into Hera's hips.

This caused her to moan uncontrollably.

Ahsoka was still hear them with her Lekku.

" _Mission accomplished_ ," Ahsoka said to herself.

She left the ship. She turned around one last time and caught a glimpse of Ezra and Sabine laying down on the Ghost's roof.

Their feet hung off of the hull as they stared up at the sky. They held hands as they played there.

Usually, there weren't many stars out, that could be seen from anywhere in the system. The sun reflected off of the yellow space storm, causing a yellow tint in the dark night skies above the Azura planets.

Ahsoka looked at the young couple, thinking of how cute they looked together.

 _Well, time to get home before Lux does. I have plans for him. Naughty plans_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **That's part 1 of Act IV everyone.**

 **I'll be working on the next, and final, chapter soon.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please, please, please, feel free to leave your thoughts in the review section.**

 **Until then, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	13. Act IV-part 2

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **Hello lads and lovies, I'm pleased to announce that this is the final chapter of my AU SW story, Rebelling against Defeat.**

 **This is Part 2 of Act IV.**

 **This chapter will involve a moment that I know some of you have definitely been waiting patiently for.**

 **I want to thank all of you for your support for my story, and I hope that you can stick with me in the future, because this story is not the end. I still have to finish two of my stories. And I have ideas for two more large scale stories like this one, and several shorter stories (crossovers) that detail what happens after this story, and that bridge the gap between some of my other stories.**

 **Anyway, I'll let you get on with the end of the story.**

 **When you're down, feel free to drop your thoughts off in the comment section**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Senatorial Apartment complex, Republic City, Azura-II, 3 days after Emperor's_ _death_.

It's been a long day.

Lux had finally returned home from the hospital to his apartment.

With the injury he suffered to his right eye, he now wore an eye patch. Just until he got a cybernetic replacement that is.

When he opened the door, he called out for his wife.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka!? I'm home! Ahsoka?!" Lux called out.

 _She must not be home yet_.

He walked up to his room and turned the light on.

That's when he saw the most beautiful woman in the universe occupying his bed.

That woman was his wife, Ahsoka Tano Bonteri.

She sat on the edge of the bed.

Ahsoka was wearing a Jedi robe, which she was holding shut with one hand, while propping herself up with the other as she leaned back.

Her shoulders were exposed, and the bottom of the robe slipped off of her beautiful legs, showing them off in their glory.

She was smiling seductively.

Lux froze.

"What took you so long Luxie?" She asked in a sexy voice before she got up and walked over to him. "Don't you know that it's rude to keep a girl waiting?"

Lux smirked.

"I'm sorry Love, but may I remind you that I was in the hospital," he said as he coiled his arms around her hourglass figure.

"And I was on another planet. Yet somehow, I got here before you," Ahsoka quipped.

Lux chuckled.

"I see that promotion hasn't made you less snippy or feisty," Lux said as he pressed his forehead against her's.

"Let's be honest Luxie. You married feisty and snippy, so it must attract you," Ahsoka said.

Lux laughed. "I suppose that partially true," he said as he pressed his lips against Ahsoka's.

Still holding robe shut, she used her free hand to pull Lux deeper into the kiss.

She moaned as she felt Lux's tongue slide into her mouth. She did the same, all the while opening her lips wider to let him further into her mouth.

Her Lekku made a purring sound as her front head tails slithered around Lux's neck.

After a few minutes of making out, Ahsoka broke the kiss and took a few steps back, after unwrapping her Lux's neck of coarse.

When 5 feet separated her and Lux, she let go of the robe and let it slide off her arms, reducing it to a puddle at her feet.

Lux's heart began to race, and bulge formed in his pants as he saw Ahsoka's beautiful body on full display.

Her large D-cup breasts were just wider than her well trimmed, fat-free stomach. The large jugs rose and collapsed every time her ribcage spread and contracted. He swore that her breasts jiggled on their own, as he saw her nipples wiggle ever so slightly every direction.

Her Lekku hung down like vines, but when he was closer, they usually moved like snakes. Snakes that coiled around his body in an erotic manner.

He usually wondered how she was able to support her tits like that, or her head tails. But her large butt cheeks probably balanced it out. Not to mention the beautiful shining legs that supported it all.

She smiled and sat on the very edge of the bed. She leaned back and propped herself up with her arms. Showing off was so much work sometimes.

"Now...take your clothes off," she ordered.

Utterly aroused, he did as she said.

"As you command my warrior princess," he said as he started to take his jacket off.

Ahsoka watched the entire time.

She crossed her feet over one another and pressed her legs together, before she started swinging her legs back and forth as she watched Lux with fascination.

Lux shed his jacket, his shirt, his pants, and finally his underwear.

He stood before her in all of his male glory.

Ahsoka looked down his body, laying her eyes of his erection.

She blushed when she saw what was in store for her. She looked back up his body.

Lux had a few scars on his torso, one on his cheek, and another where scar that crossed over his right eye, which was covered by an eye patch.

Ahsoka got up from the bed and walked over to Lux.

Her hips swayed as she walked. Her head tails swung lightly from side to side. And her breasts jiggled with every step she took, more so than they would've jiggled had she been sitting completely still.

She placed her hands on Lux's biceps, while pressing her large jugs against Lux's well trimmed torso. He placed one hand on the small of her back, with the other one stroking her Lekku.

Ahsoka then scratched her finger nails down Lux's torso.

"Have I ever told you how much I like scars?" Ahsoka asked.

"You can stand to mention it more often," Lux said before he pressed his lips against her's.

As the two of them made out for a few moments, Ahsoka's head tails slithered up Lux's shoulders and wrapped around his neck.

Lux let his hands slide down to her breasts, which he began to squeeze.

The flesh on Ahsoka's soft jugs sunk with his fingertips every time he clenched his hands over them.

This caused Ahsoka to moan in pleasure, before she used her fingertips to stroke Lux's erect dick.

It began to quiver, making Lux's moaned.

Ahsoka broke the kiss and unwrapped her head tails from around Lux's neck.

She smiled and sunk to her knees, leaving kisses on Lux's torso on the way down.

When she was on her knees, in front of his erection, she opened her mouth and took Lux's erection into her mouth.

Lux sighed at the pleasurable sensation. He leaned his head back and placed his hands on Ahsoka's montrals, to keep her head where it was.

"Ahsoka? Can use your...uhhh...nevermind," Lux tried to say. He was going to ask her to use her tongue. But that wasn't necessary, as Ahsoka began to coil her long tongue around Lux's shaft.

When it was completely wrapped around his length, she began to bob her head back and forth.

After a few minutes of Ahsoka's hot and wet tongue rub him, Lux began to feel his scrotum clench and send a throbbing sensation up his shaft.

He didn't even warn Ahsoka that he was about to climax. Instead, he just held her head.

Lux moaned as his tip exploded deep inside Ahsoka's mouth, and he continued to pump his load into her greedy mouth.

Ahsoka's eyes shot open and she moaned when she tasted his seed being shot into her mouth.

After a few more moments of having her husband unload into her mouth, Ahsoka gulped his load down, got up, and clasped her hands lazily behind Lux's head. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

Lux smiled as well.

"Did you enjoy yourself Luxie?" She asked.

"I did, as always," he said.

"Well good, because we're have a long night ahead of us," Ahsoka said in a seductive voice.

Ahsoka then smashed her lips against Lux's, before pressing her naked body against against his.

As they kissed, Ahsoka hooked one of her legs around Lux's waist.

Lux noticed this and placed his hands underneath Ahsoka's butt cheeks in order to lift her up.

She yelped and giggled, before wrapping both of her legs around Lux's waist, and her Lekku around his neck.

"Then let's get started," Lux said. Ahsoka giggled like a teenage girl.

When Lux had her in the air and around his body, he began to thrust into her while still standing up.

Ahsoka's rolled to the back of her head as her husband was filling her, literally, with all kinds of pleasurable feelings.

Her hands grasped Lux's shoulders, while her legs and head tails tightened around him. As that happened, Ahsoka leaned her head back and began writhing her hips against Lux's.

As she writhed on his hips, while being held in the air, her massive jugs bounced around excitedly. She gasped and sighed.

When Lux felt his member quiver inside of Ahsoka's tightening walls, he decided to take them to the bed.

As soon as his knees hit the bed, he purposely fell forward on top on Ahsoka.

She moaned in happiness and pleasure as Lux continued to pound into her.

Ahsoka's walls tightened and she came.

When this happened, Lux's member began to throb, and it exploded deep inside of Ahsoka's flower. He groaned and grunted every time his member throbbed.

His member continued to pump and shoot seed into Ahsoka's body.

Normally, Ahsoka used the force to keep Lux's seed from going to deep. But this time didn't do that. Instead she was going to use the force to accelerate the trimesters and make her own breasts jiggle for Lux's entertainment.

As Lux's head collapsed onto Ahsoka's shoulder, his seed traveled deeper into Ahsoka's womb until one piece attached to one of Ahsoka's eggs. New life was taking it's first steps to becoming one of Nature's blessings, and to making Ahsoka and Lux parents.

Lux began to lay kisses up and down Ahsoka's lekku.

She giggled.

"So...did it work?" Lux said as he began to rub his cheeks in between Ahsoka's quivering tits.

She giggled again.

"I don't know Luxie. We won't be sure until later. We just started after all," she said.

"Then...shall we continue?" Lux asked.

Ahsoka crossed her legs around Lux and flipped them over so that she was on top of Lux, straddling him.

He was caught off guard, but he chuckled nonetheless.

"We shall," Ahsoka answered as she began to slowly ride Lux's waist.

Lux groaned as Ahsoka began to sped up her writhing.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, sexy moans escaping her lips every now and then.

Lux's hands travelled up Ahsoka's stomach until they rested on her breasts.

He began to squeeze them, making Ahsoka's moans become more frequent.

As he squeezed them, her flesh sank with his fingers, but the extra flesh from her jugs squeezed up between his fingers like he was squeezing a piece of play-doe.

As Ahsoka continued to ride Lux's waist, her front head tails wrapped around Lux's wrists, while he continued squeezing her breasts.

After a few more minutes of riding, Ahsoka came on Lux's crotch, while his throbbing member exploded and shot more of his hot seed up into her womb.

They both moaned in pleasure, their moans echoed throughout the room and vibrated through the walls.

She collapsed forward on top of Lux, while pressing her lips against his.

As they continued kissing, Lux continued pumping into Ahsoka.

Moments later, when they were pumped dry, Ahsoka turned over and laid back on top of Lux.

Lux nuzzled his chin into her Lekku from behind, his warm breath tickling her neck.

Ahsoka giggled.

"You gave me quite a ride Luxie," she said as she reached behind her to scratch Lux's cheek.

"I aim to please my love," Lux said as his erection started to grow again.

He then started to thrust into her again, from behind.

Ahsoka gasped before she sighed.

Lux was buckling his hips and thrusting into Ahsoka's behind.

With every thrust he made, Ahsoka's hips lifted up as well before sinking.

The Rhythm continued for a few minutes when Lux sat up so that he could prop her up.

She leaned her head back over his shoulder, while he thrusted into her behind.

He then reached in front of her with both hands.

One of Lux's hands squeezed one of Ahsoka's breasts, while his other hand went down to her midsection.

He inserted his middle and ring fingers into her flower and he began thrusting back and forth.

Ahsoka moaned very loudly.

When Lux finally came inside of her behind, she came all over his hand.

They continued to make love moments later.

They got into the 69 position and began to go to town on each other's midsections.

And later, Ahsoka began to give Lux a tit-job. She rubbed her massive tits together against his erect member while trying to lick the tip at the same time. Her head tails slithered up his torso and he began to perform a blowjob on one of her head tails.

A few minutes later, Lux's member began to quiver. It exploded and shot his seed onto Ahsoka's face. Lux's juices got on Ahsoka's cheeks, eyelids, nose, lips, and breasts.

A little while later, Ahsoka stood on all fours. Lux stood on his knees behind her.

He began to thrust into her womb from that position. Ahsoka moaned in pleasure.

Lux grunted with every thrust into her womb.

As he continued to pound her sweet spot, Ahsoka's butt cheeks jiggled, and her boobs bounced excitedly.

Her front head tails reached behind her to wrap around Lux's neck, forcing him to lean forward.

When he did so, he clasped his hands over Ahsoka's while she still stood on all fours.

Lux kissed her forehead before his member throbbed and exploded for the umpteenth time, shooting his seed into her womb.

It was around this time that Ashoka started to concentrate on the midiclorians to accelerate the trimesters.

Deep inside Ahsoka's body, the little fertilized egg from earlier began to slowly, yet rapidly, grow into a full grown fetus.

Ahsoka's belly began to swell up at a rapid rate over the next two hours in which she and Lux continued to make love.

She straddled Lux's waist with her back facing him as he laid down on the bed. He held her hips as she began to slowly ride him.

He leaned his head back into the pillow as his noticeably pregnant wife continued to ride him. He groaned softly in pleasure.

Ahsoka arched her back, clasped her hands behind her back, pushed her breasts and swollen belly out, and continued to ride her husband.

She gasped with every moment she writhed on Lux's waist.

She could feel the baby inside of her.

"Uh...Lu-Lux. I can...uh...feel the baby...uh...inside of me...uh," Ahsoka said between gasps, her eyes half closed as the pleasure began to overcome her.

"Just keep going 'Soka. We're almost done," Lux said.

"Okay Luxie," Ahsoka said as she continued to ride her husband and gasp in pleasure.

That's when Lux began to feel his member throb again. It exploded and began pumping more seed inside of Ahsoka's womb.

Ahsoka stopped riding and instead propped herself up with her hands as Lux's seed shot up her womb again.

When she felt him stop pumping, she collapsed right next to Lux.

Her belly was swollen. She had become just over 7 months pregnant in less than 5 hours.

Lux pulled her closer to him, as they both panted.

When they stopped, Ahsoka began to rub her belly. She could feel the baby's heart beat.

"We did it Luxie," Ahsoka said. "I can feel the baby inside of me".

Lux leaned over Ahsoka's baby bump and planted a kiss on it.

"We did good Ahsoka. And in a few weeks time, we'll have a child of our own running around," Lux said as he laid back down next to her. "We go for an ultrasound sometime this week".

He planted a kiss on Ahsoka's lips.

As they made out, Ahsoka's head tails wrapped around Lux's neck.

They broke the kiss and just looked at each other for a few minutes.

"You look absolutely stunning," Lux said. Ahsoka smiled and blushed.

He then looked at her breasts. He reached out to start squeezing them.

"Hmm. Credit for your thoughts Luxie?" Ahsoka asked.

"I think your breasts have grown a little," Lux said.

"Hm. Pregnancy'll do that to you. The baby's gotta get fed somehow," Ahsoka said before looking at Lux's midsection. "You know, I think you got a little bigger yourself Luxie".

Lux laughed before kissing Ahsoka's lips.

The married couple, with a child on the way and a furture between them, eventually drifted off to sleep.

That night, they dreamed of the pleasant future that was before them.

Ahsoka knew, as a General, she still had a responsibility to the Grand Army, and would eventually be called upon to serve the Republic and fight the Empire.

But for now, she could banish those thought from her mind.

When she's needed, she'll answer the call.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Okay, Ahsoka finally got pregnant. You people happy?**

 **Next chapter'll be up soon. It'll be the epilogue**


	14. Epilogue

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here.**

 **This is the epilogue folks. Hope you enjoy.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Padme Amidala Memorial Hospital, Republic City, Azura-II, 27 days after Emperor's death_.

Ahsoka and Lux were in the hospital room waiting for their new son.

Ahsoka was in her hospital gown and laying down in bed after going through labor for more than 20 hours.

Lux sat close by holding her hand.

"You did well 'Soka. Now we have a son," Lux said.

"Hm. Yeah. And it won't be the last time," Ahsoka said, implying that she wanted to have more kids.

Lux smiled, and she smiled back.

The nurse came back in with human-togrutan hybrid. He was wearing a blue onesie.

He had head tails like Ahsoka, but with pale skin like Lux.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bonteri," the nurse said as she handed him over to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka held the baby close to her. He had just woken up and he saw his mother above him.

He looked so adorably confused. He reached up to grab Ahsoka's head tail.

"Hm. Hello little guy," Ahsoka cooed.

"My God he's beautiful," Lux said as he stroked his son's cheek.

Ahsoka held the baby close to her.

"So what are we going to name him?" Lux asked.

Ahsoka thought about her old master, who gave his life to save her and her friends in the final moments of his life, despite his long list of sins.

"I was thinking of naming him after my master," Ahsoka said.

"Hmm. That might be a good idea,"Lux said.

"Then it's settled," Ahsoka said before she looked down at the baby.

The baby fell asleep in Ahsoka's arms. She kissed his forehead.

"Welcome to our little family little Ani".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Azura-I's moon, New Kamino, Cloning facilities, 32 days after Emperor's death_.

It's been nearly 4 weeks since the Death Star was destroyed over Azura-II.

Exactly three weeks since the Alliance Fleet left the system to fight the Empire.

All across the galaxy, more and more planets rebelled against the Empire, which continued to fall apart at the seems.

Former Imperial holdings continued to fight each other for control over more territory and resources. The Empire's war in the Milky Way galaxy had seen no major Imperial offensives in weeks. News of the Republic coming out of exile, and stomping on an Imperial invasion, caused many planets to throw their weight behind the Alliance, giving them more access to manpower, funding, and resources.

The Galaxy was waiting for the Republic to step in and take the lead in the fight against the Empire, or rather the smaller break away states in the outer rim.

And that was exactly what they intended to do.

In Azura's Cloning facilities, thousands of fresh new Clones stood at attention.

Each of the new companies were preparing to board a transport. Those transports would join the Republic Navy, which would sortie out to engage the Empire.

Wearing their polished white armor, lugging DC-15a rifles over their shoulders, and tucking their Phase-I styled helmets in their free arms, the clones stared forward.

Watching over the Army of fresh troopers, was Chancellor Dalyell, Vice Chancellor Mon Mothma, the joint chiefs, and the members of the Jedi Council.

Obi-Wan was there with his new apprentice, Luke Skywalker, as they watched the Clone shinies stand still at attention.

In front of the army of Jango Fett clones, stood Jedi Master Shaak Ti.

"Today is your graduation. Today you ship out to fight against the Empire, and restore freedom to the galaxy. Congratulations. You are no longer cadets. You are Troopers. May the force be with you," Shaak Ti said to the hundreds of Troopers standing at attention.

When she was done, a clone officer stood forward.

"ATTEN...SHUN!" He shouted. "Helmets On!"

All of the clones did as they were ordered and placed their helmets over their heads, covering the features of their faces, making them look more like warriors.

Moments later, the officer gave the signal for them to march forward onto the transport.

The Clones all marched forward as one. The sounds of their boots made a rhythmic sound. _Plock-Pluck, Plock-Pluck, Plock-Pluck_.

They continued to march forward onto the transport.

They were marching to War.

And they would keep marching until victory was achieved, and freedom was restored to the galaxy.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey folks. That was the final chapter of Rebelling against Defeat. Ahsoka finally got pregnant from Lux and had a kid, and the Grand Army is going to lead the fight against the Empire.**

 **By the way, that clone graduation scene was inspired by the graduation scene from the end of 'Clone Cadets', CW Season 3 episode 1. It's one of my favorite scenes in the entire Clone Wars series. It tugs at my heart strings every time.**

 **This journey has lasted throughout the Summer, and half of fall, of 2017. It's been a long one. But I would like to thank you all for your support and patience.**

 **Rest assured that this is not the end of my AU. My next story, after I'm done writing the other ones, will be called the** ** _'Return of the Sith'_** **, which I've alluded to in this story and a few others. It will be about how the Sith came to power and took over the galaxy from the Republic, and It will explore Ahsoka and Lux getting married before it happened.**

 **Some other stories I have in mind will explore the universe of my AU and bridge the gap between my other stories. Some of them will take place after this one.**

 **I'm also going to write another major story that ends my AU. I haven't thought of a name yet, but hey, baby steps.**

 **Feel free to drop your thoughts off in the review section, and please check out my other stories when you get the chance. All of my stories and tied in with each other.**

 **Once again, thank you, God bless, and I hope to hear from you in the future.**

 **This is Grubkiller, over and out.**


End file.
